


Death Note: Decimation

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: Death Note: Reanimation Series [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Beyond Birthday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Beyond Birthday is his own warning, Beyond holds shit together, Bottom L, Chaos is such a cunt, Character Death, Complete, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Ex-Kira Light, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, I might have a kink for L angst, Kink, L has a guilt complex, L is a Dick, Lumen is Badass, M/M, M/M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Series, Shinigami Hybrid, Shinigami and Humans can be friends, Slut Shaming, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Abilities, Temporary Amnesia, Top Yagami Light, Torture, much sex ensues (obviously), the boys go on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 104,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Following the events of Death Note: Reanimation. Light is dead... but doesn't stay that way. A disturbing presence haunting Wammy's house poses new threats to Lumen and the world as a new Kira rises. The Shinigami and human world collide and between his complicated love life, strange new abilities and the threat of human extinction, L wonders just how the hell he is going to make it out of this mess with his sanity intact... 2nd and final part of the Reanimation series.





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing, and I hope the people who are reading this enjoy it. If you do and would like me to continue, then please leave a comment- too many readers of fanfiction just read and offer no feedback- support the community of writers and GIVE FEEDBACK to them! Thank you (PSA DONE)  
> ~ALS~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Light's death, L has to face up to his demons. With the help of his friends, he slowly begings to heal- but is unaware a sinister presence is watching and waiting to strike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn this Chapter just wrote itself I mean... 
> 
> Fluff, Angst, Beyond being his usual crazy self AND smexy times? 
> 
> Phew. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, Darlings!

The snow was falling softly to the ground, blanketing the fields and orchards in a thick blanket of white. Pristine and unspoiled, the orchards and fields looked like beautiful sheets of canvas as the snow steadily drifted down upon them. A sense quiet tranquility radiated through Wammy’s House as the students began their Christmas break. Laughter echoed through the corridors as students enjoyed their leisure time together, and the smell of cinnamon and brown sugar seemed to waft in through the vents as Ethel set herself to baking vast quantities of Christmas treats.

It was all rather lovely, L reflected, but he couldn’t really enjoy the festivities. Ever since Light’s death, (1 month 2 weeks and 3 days earlier), he had felt as if a part of him had died too. Each day he went through his usual routine and solved his cases, but he knew he was retreating further and further into himself. Lumen had tried to rally around him, but he had pushed them away. Even Beyond.

Like a machine, he focused himself completely on his work and would not even mention Light’s name, let alone discuss him in his therapy sessions.  
L felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him as he sat watching the snow drift down. He lifted a ginger snap to his mouth and chewed on it mechanically. It tasted of nothing, like most of his food now did. 

‘If I continue to push them all away from me I risk losing them’ L thought, remembering what his therapist had warned him that very morning. Christmas was in two days’ time, and here he was moping in his room away from the people he cared about. Beyond had been exceptionally patient, in fact, he had been treating L as if he were made of glass, but L had thanked him by pushing him further and further away until the red-eyed man snapped and moved into another room, leaving L to continue his sulking in the room he’d once shared with him, alone and uninterrupted.

‘I can’t keep going on like this’ L looked down at his thin frame. The navy-blue jumper Beyond had bought for him swamped him. He’d lost weight, which he could barely afford to lose considering he was underweight, to begin with, and the dark shadows caused by sleepless nights were worse than ever. He had considered asking Beyond to move back to his room but his pride wouldn’t let him. Instead of snuggling into Beyond’s arms and having a few hours of precious sleep a night he had lain awake with his pride and anger as cold companions.

It was only now, as he sat reflecting on his actions and truly considering the consequences of them, did he realize the damage he had done. He had pushed his pain onto others and instead of dealing with his grief and anger, he’d isolated himself from those who were trying to help him. He had, essentially, made everything ten times worse for both himself and for the ones he loved.

He managed a self-depreciating smile as he realized his Therapist was correct in her statement to Watari: L would only begin to move on when he was ready. He would have to recognize his self-destructive behavior and be willing to ask for help before he could begin his healing. He’d overheard the conversation a few weeks ago and snorted at her arrogance, but now the weight of truth settled on his shoulders as he words rang true.

“I am such a bastard” L whispered to himself. He hadn’t even seen Beyond in two days, and the last time he’d seen him before that L had coldly handed him a pile of paperwork and informed him to make sure his recent killing sprees did not interfere with his work.

L chewed on his lip and quashed the urge to cry. Crying was pointless, and he had done quite enough of it. Light was dead, buried beneath an apple tree in the orchard, and no number of tears were going to bring him back. His soulmate was probably in the kitchens helping Ethel ice the cookies. The boys had excelled themselves in handling the work he neglected, their professional skills were sharpening daily and the knowledge they’d gained was remarkable. L felt very proud of all three of them, and he knew he should let them know. He needed to show them he appreciated them, and locking himself away to stare out of windows was not the way to go about it.

L took a deep, fortifying breath, and stood up. He left his room and headed down towards the kitchens, following his nose as the sweet scents of cinnamon and sugar grew stronger.  
He would try and make things right, he just hoped he wasn’t too late in having his realization of just how much damage he had done.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

“Beyond! Dear, that is far too much sugar!” Ethel squeaked, rushing over to Beyond as he up-ended a bag of brown sugar into the cookie mixture.

“Really?” Beyond continued pouring “Oopsie”

The stout woman sighed in an exasperated manner but didn’t attempt to stop him. Really, she was grateful for his help! She had so many hungry little mouths to feed now, and it seemed every student in Wammy’s had an insatiable sweet tooth!

Insidious sensed L’s presence and turned to the door, a flash of relief running through him as L popped his head around the door. Finally, the boy seemed to have realized his self-imposed exile was doing more harm than good!

“Hello” L said softly, anxiously, as he waited for Beyond and Ethel to greet him.

“L?!” Beyond whipped around and smiled, a genuine, happy smile lighting up his face at the sight of his beloved finally coming out of his room. L smiled back, a little timidly, and shuffled into the kitchen. Immediately Ethel rushed to him, concern lining her face as she swept her eyes over him.

“Goodness! How thin you’ve gotten! Have you been eating? You look a fright, sit down, dear heart, I will make you some hot chocolate!” 

L let the matronly woman pull him over to one of the tables and push him into a seat. He knew better than to make a fuss as Ethel fretted over his thin he was and how pale he was! She clucked over him for a few moments before rushing to the cooker and pouring some milk into a pan for the hot chocolate.

“How are you feeling?” Beyond asked softly as he sat down next to him, still absent-mindedly stirring his cookie mixture.

“Truthfully? Like the biggest asshole in the world right now” L admitted, toying with the hem of his sleeve “I realized it today. How awfully I was treating everyone, especially you, B. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you” 

Ethel sensed the need for privacy and announced she was taking a break. Beyond promised to watch over the milk as she waddled out of the kitchen, leaving the boys alone to have their talk.  
“She’s a lovely woman,” L said softly, watching her broad, flower-covered back retreat “I’m glad she’s here”

“Yes, she is, but stop changing the subject” Beyond got up and took the milk off the hob. He stirred in some cocoa powder and added vanilla extract, marshmallows, and cream. In a matter of moments, he had returned to the table holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate. He handed L his with a patient smile.

“You’re right, I’m sorry” L wrapped his cold hands around the mug and peered into it “Can you forgive me?”

Beyond rolled his eyes at Insidious. The Shinigami smiled beneath his hood and drifted out of the room, following Ethel’s lead in giving the pair some privacy as they had their long overdue heart to heart. 

“Of course, I can, you idiot. I love you. I’ve just been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass these last couple of weeks. You’ve been grieving, we all know that, babe. We’ve been trying to give you space until you realized you needed us, but to tell the truth you’ve been an absolute cunt most of the time”  
L gulped at Beyond’s honesty and hung his head a little lower. If you asked Beyond Birthday for the truth, you sure as hell was going to get it- whether you liked it or not.  
“I’m so-”  
Beyond reached out for his hand and clasped it firmly in his own. “Stop apologizing. Once is enough. We get it. I even managed to stop Mello for storming your room a few times. He wanted to drag you out and force-feed you chocolate until you smiled again”

L smiled at that, and Beyond felt his heart flutter a little at the sight. Damn, he’d missed that. Even more than the sex, or waking up holding him, he’d missed L’s smile the most.  
“If I’m not allowed to apologize for being an ‘absolute cunt’ to people, how am I supposed to make it up to them?” L wondered aloud as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. It tasted good. He drank more of it down, relieved he was finally able to enjoy something for the first time in weeks. Maybe his guilty conscious had somehow affected his taste buds? Was that even possible?

‘It is mind over matter, L. You may roll your eyes at me but let me tell you plainly. Until you realize you are suffering and ask for help, you will continue to suffer. Locking yourself away will only harm you further, and it will alienate you from the people who love you. It will not bring Light Yagami back, it will only push you further away from your own happiness.’ 

L bit his lip as the words flashed through his mind and shifted guiltily in his chair. Beyond sensed L’s unease and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Apologize to them, keep going to Therapy. Just be around us, don’t lock yourself away again. Just be with us, and everything will be okay. Okay, Duckie?”

L felt another smile tug at his lips at Beyond’s latest pet name for him. Two smiles in one day! He sat up a little straighter, his heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks.  
“Thank you, Beyond. Thank you for… for just being you. I love you”

Ethel announced her presence with a soft cough and Beyond grinned at L before pulling his hand away and taking a sip of his own drink. He didn’t need to return the words, L could feel his love returned to him through their bond. It shimmered back to life, after being dormant for a while, and both boys smiled at the sensation. They were back together again.

“Ethel, you okay to finish up my batch? L and I are going to check in with the others for a while” 

“Of course, Dears.” Ethel took the bowl from Beyond and began mixing as the pair stood up and linked hands. Ethel smiled at them warmly as they walked hand-in-hand out of her kitchen. She could not see the Shinigami that followed them but smiled to herself as she resumed her mixing.  
L and Beyond to reunite before Christmas was just what she had prayed for.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Near, Mello and Matt were attempting to lighten their spirits by decorating the Christmas tree Watari insisted be put up in Lumen HQ.  
So far it looked a little sad, with only a gingerbread man and an angel stuck on to its branches. Mello riffled through the big box of decorations with a bored expression, pulling meters of tinsel out and putting them to one side as he searched for more gingerbread men.

“This is kinda lame without L” Matt muttered, careful he wasn’t overheard by Watari, who seemed particularly festive in his Christmas Jumper and carrying around a steaming cup of Eggnog. He had even put Christmas music on, setting Mello’s teeth on edge all afternoon as he was forced to endure the endless stream of bullshit about Frosty the Snowman and the joys of the season.

“I quite like it” Near shrugged, selecting a star ornament and hanging it up “L won’t be long, it’s been a few weeks now. He won’t wallow in self-pity for too much longer”  
Watari, overhearing Near’s comment, smiled into his cup. He suspected as much as well. All of them had been particularly patient with L, and it seemed to have worked. His suspicion was proved correct as the door beeped and Beyond entered, followed by a sheepish looking L.

“FINALLY!” Mello screeched, dumping a pile of tinsel on Near’s head and rushing to greet him. L gasped as Mello flung himself at him full force, and wrapped his arms around the younger teen gently.

“Hello, Mello” L murmured into his hair “I have missed you too”

“Why the fuck didn’t you come down and see us then instead of locking yourself up-” Mello’s words trailed off at a pointed look from Beyond.

“I am very sorry for the way I’ve been acting. I have been, and I quote ‘an absolute cunt’ to all of you, I let Light’s death cloud my judgment and take my focus away from the people who matter to me…” L fidgeted, unused to having to apologize so publicly.

“Who called you an absolute cunt?” Matt piped up, a grin on his face.

“Beyond” L smiled and Beyond preened next to him, smug in the knowledge he was the only person alive L would allow to say such a thing to him.

“Well, while I don’t approve of the language, he was quite correct in his sentiments. You were… extremely difficult for a while, L. But we understand, and are just happy you are back where you belong” Watari dipped his head, his eyes twinkling with happiness as he saw the faint flush that swept across L’s pale cheeks “Now, since you are here, I have a few last-minute errands I must attend to, and I will require Beyond’s assistance. Why don’t you help the boys finish decorating the tree?”

L glanced at the sorry looking tree and nodded before he turned to Beyond with a curious expression. Where was Beyond sneaking off to with Watari?

“Don’t ask, cos I’m not gonna tell you. I will be back in a few hours Beyond leaned down and pecked L gently on the cheek “Make sure that tree is looking suitably festive, right now it looks like it should be put on the fire”

“Hey!” Mello snapped, a little disgruntled that all his hard work of placing two ornaments were being mocked. Near shrugged a little and resumed hanging up his star ornaments.  
“We won’t be too late; the cases are drying up as one would expect this time of year. Try and enjoy the peace. There is Eggnog in the fridge” Watari pulled on his coat and hat and gestured for Beyond to follow him. L spotted Watari taking out his car keys and his curiosity grew. Just where were they going?  
He speculated on their plans as he watched them scan themselves out and close the door behind them. 

“It’s a surprise” Matt smiled “bet they’re going into town to pick our presents up!”

“Watari has already ordered the presents for the children in the orphanage” L pointed out as he kneeled next to the tree “and he really should know better than to try and surprise me, he knows I dislike surprises…”

“I think this is more Beyond’s doing, and he knows you dislike surprises but he just doesn’t care. I suspect he is getting you something very special” Near theorized “I also think it is highly likely Watari will be purchasing our presents today as well since he always buys for the other children first and us last. We have better presents because we are more special to him”

Mello preened. Damn right they were! He wondered if Watari got the hint he wanted a deluxe, custom-made, professional quality chocolate maker? He’d left him enough notes on his desk anyway, so he hoped Watari would do the right thing and buy him his chocolate maker. He’d started looking up recipes online, and vodka infused truffles were the first on his list to make.

Ryuk phased into the room, happily sipping a cup of spiced cider. He was even wearing a Christmas hat, and all three teens turned to stare at him as he drifted towards them. Ryuk more than lived up to his title of Lumen Mascot. The Shinigami looked ridiculous, but by now they were all used to his antics and actually found them quite charming.

“Nice hat” Mello complimented his friend, and he actually sounded sincere “Who’d you steal it off?”

“This black-haired girl named Wendy” Ryuk shrugged, “I think it suits me.”

“You look cute as a button” Mello smiled up at the Shinigami. 

“Thank you, my little Golden Delicious!” Ryuk simpered in reply.

“Jesus Christ, you too” Matt rolled his eyes at the familiar faux-flirting that always happened when the two spoke “Ryuk, if you're going to hang around here bugging us you can help decorate the tree. It will save us finding the stepladder to reach the top”

Ryuk approached the tree with bright-eyed curiosity and poked at it. Humans were so interesting, bringing trees indoors to celebrate their silly little holidays!  
“Any sign of the presence?” Near asked as he passed Ryuk an apple ornament to hang near the top of the tree.

“Nah. Nothing. Haven’t felt it since Light-o died-” The Shinigami clamped a clawed hand over his mouth and gazed at L worriedly. He’d been told not to bring that up around him. He felt the glares of Beyond, Near, Matt and Mello burn into him. Oops.

“It’s fine,” L said softly “Ignoring it won’t change the fact it happened. I am concerned as well as relieved the presence vanished so abruptly”

“We will keep an eye out” Ryuk promised, “Maybe it was just a ghost or something hanging around?”

L shook his head. It was too powerful to be a regular ghost, and he knew Insidious was worried about it. If it worried Insidious it worried him too. Beyond and Ryuk were less concerned, but that was their nature. L had a feeling in his gut the presence would return, and when it did, something momentous would happen. It had said it had been waiting for the right time, and then it had vanished as soon as Light had been executed. Was it waiting for Light to die? And if it was, why? 

“You’re overthinking” Matt poked L’s side and broke L’s unfocused gaze on the golden pear in his hands. L blinked and hung it up. 

“Yes, Sorry. Beyond told me to stop apologizing, but I did want to say to you how proud I am of you. The way you have handled the cases and… myself going AWOL has made me very proud of your level of maturity and dedication to Lumen. If there is anything I can to do make up for the pain I’ve caused you…”  
Matt and Near smiled, while Mello immediately began plotting about things he could ask L that wouldn’t normally be granted.

“Let me prank Roger with NO punishments” Mello’s eyes gleamed as a nefarious plan unfolded in his mind. He would send Roger an anonymous gift, which he would then have to open in front of the children and faculty…  
L frowned, knowing Mello would undoubtedly do something childish and inappropriate that would contradict the earlier praise of his maturity but… he had promised. He couldn’t very well go back on his word, and if he was truthful he actually wanted to see what the blonde-haired boy would come up with. Out of all the faculty members, Roger was the one person they mutually disliked…

“Fine. One prank” L nodded, and Mello grinned in triumph. 

“Excellent. If you’ll excuse me, I need to order something for express delivery” Mello sauntered over to his laptop and cackled evilly as he brought up Amazon. L frowned as every few minutes or so Mello would snicker as his scrolled down the page. He didn’t even want to THINK what the boy was ordering.

Near, who had experienced many of Mello’s pranks in the past, sighed in sympathy for Roger and resumed hanging up the decorations. At this rate, they’d still be decorating the tree in the New Year! Ryuk was proving as useful as a chocolate teapot as he attempted to eat the apple decorations and L and Matt’s attention was soon distracted by the appearance of Ethel, wielding a platter of cookies. Near sighed and looked into the still-very-full box.

Looked like he was doing the tree by himself then.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Beyond drummed his fingers against the dashboard as he did his best not to insult Wammy’s music choices. He could cope with a little Wham! But Celine Dion’s Christmas Hits was pushing it a bit far. The snow was continuing to fall and the car all but crawled on its way into town, so he had the unfortunate pleasure of having to listen to Dion for an extra twenty minutes or so.

“Did you get your killing out of the way?” Watari asked as they once again came to a stand-still “I would prefer you not to go out killing over Christmas, Beyond. It’s not in keeping with the season”  
Beyond snorted in amusement and bit his lip to stifle his laughter. Poor, Old Wammy! He had in fact killed yesterday, and his blood-lust was feeling suitably satisfied so that he wouldn’t need to kill for another 5 days or so.

“Yes, I suppose a knife to the face isn’t very jolly, is it?” Beyond grinned “Relax, Watari, I killed a whole bunch of pervs yesterday- they were in a pedophile ring, Mello told me about them. Thought I would do a Kira and rid the world of them” 

Watari sighed at Beyond’s flippant remarks but did not comment. He knew there was literally nothing he could say that would make any difference anyway. Beyond just had no filter. No matter how inappropriate, if Beyond thought it he would say it. He had been that way for as long as Watari had known him and Watari was a firm believer in the saying ‘When the dye is cast there is no point in trying to take it out again’

“As long as you are stable” Watari finally answered “Although I must comment on your statement. Did you emphasize with Kira? Ridding the world of such people?”  
Beyond frowned, thinking of Light’s earnest amber gaze. He had truly started his whole crusade with good intentions, just as L had always argued. It was his own arrogance that had led him down a darker path, and it had been his over-confidence in L’s love for him which had proved his downfall. They all knew without L, there was a very good chance Light Yagami would have gotten away with his crimes.

“To a point, I can see where he was coming from. Ridding the world of Pedophiles and Serial killers… sounds good on paper, right? Except he went one step further and killed anyone who tried to stop him, including L, the FBI agents and you. He soon lost track of his morals and became too arrogant. He genuinely believed he was a God, towards the end… I think the death note grants too much power for a human to understand, let alone wield. We aren’t meant to judge who lives and who dies, we are just supposed to leave that up to the Shinigami, whose actual purpose is to take human lives. I guess for me, it’s different. I like killing, and I like killing people who disgust me. That either makes me very much like Kira, or very much like a Shinigami” Beyond shrugged his shoulders in a sign of nonchalance “I don’t really care which one it is, unlike L I actually have a very low capacity to feel guilt or remorse”

Watari allowed himself a wry smile at that. He’d raised the boy, he knew exactly how low his capability to feel guilt or remorse truly were better than anyone.

The snow seemed to be easing a little as they arrived at their destination, a local animal shelter Beyond had previously contacted. As they climbed out of the car, Beyond felt a thrill of excitement. He couldn’t wait to see L’s face when he presented him with the sassy little kitten he’d found. It was black, only four months old and full of spirit. It had hissed at him when he’d first picked it up, and its disdain at being handled and its general attitude had immediately reminded him of L. 

“Roger isn’t going to be best pleased, you realize” Watari reminded Beyond as they walked into the shelter. Beyond only grinned in response. He knew full well Roger was going to throw a fit, and he relished the thought of it.

“Oh, Hi there, Mr Ryuzaki!” 

Beyond smiled charmingly at the pink-haired girl behind the reception desk. Emily Sanders was a pretty little thing, and she had clearly been infatuated with him from the moment he’d complimented her on her cute bunny tattoo on her neck.

“Emily, Hey!” Beyond greeted, trotting over to the desk “We’ve come to pick up the pets, are they ready?”

“Ready and waiting!” the girl chirped, fishing out a few forms from the mountain of papers on her desk “If you could just fill these in, I will go send someone to get them ready for you to collect”

Beyond scanned the papers and filled them in quickly with fake information. Watari was pursuing a large collection of stuffed toys, food, and other necessities for the animals.  
“Great, thanks, Emily” Beyond pushed the completed forms back to the girl “I need to buy a ton of stuff for them as well, you know food, toys, litter trays all that shit. I don’t really know what to get, so I was thinking of buying everything you have on display…”

The girl stammered, shocked the strange (but oh so dreamy!) red-eyed man would do such a thing. They had hundreds of pounds of stock on display! Not to mention he had donated a very generous adoption fee already… The shelter had met its donation goals thanks to Mr. Ryuzaki well into the following year.

“Yes, I want everything that is on display” Beyond nodded and turned to Watari, who looked puzzled as Beyond gestured to the dog products too. “Forgot to mention it to you, but I’ve got you a dog for Christmas. He’s a bit deaf, but he is a lovely thing. His name is Winston and he’s a German Sheppard”

Touched by the gesture, Watatri felt his eyes moisten a little as he thought of his old Duke. What a loyal and pleasant companion he had been!  
“I am touched, Ryuzaki, thank you very much” Watari dipped his head in thanks.

The girl cooed at Beyond’s ‘adorable, cute gesture’ and rushed to get a colleague to help bag up the purchases.

“Don’t mention it” Beyond shrugged “I just wanted to make you happy, Nelson. I couldn’t find a Bearded Dragon to adopt for Matty here but there is a reptile shop further into town that has got a set up ready for me. We can pick that up after we have afternoon tea?”

“Of course, although we shouldn’t delay too much. We are going to have to think of a solution to keep the animals a secret until tomorrow night” Watari frowned, wondering where on earth they were going to store two kittens, a dog, and a Bearded Dragon till tomorrow evening.

“Already thought of that, Ethel and William said they would have them in their cottage overnight” Beyond smiled, thinking of William’s pale face as Ethel had emphatically agreed to temporarily house and care for the animals. The man hated lizards, and Matt’s Bearded Dragon would surely make his stomach churn. He had tried to graciously decline, but one look from his wife had the formidable man uttering a soft ‘Yes, Dear’ and agreeing soon enough.

“Well, I am surprised to hear that considering Dr. Ashford isn’t exactly keen on lizards” Watari smiled “Ah, but I suppose dear Ethel had the final say?”

“Of course, she did, she is a woman” Beyond nodded, earning him a pleased smile from Emily “We men are mere slaves to their pleasure” he added a little bow, just for theatrical effect, and Emily squealed in delight.

A young man opened the door leading to the kennels and led out Winston, a handsome looking German Sheppard with a blue collar.

“Here he is” Beyond petted the dog and handed the leash to Watari.

“My, aren’t you a handsome fellow?” Watari kneeled down next to the dog and stroked its muzzle. Its intelligent amber eyes looked up at him for a moment, then he sniffed his hand. Once it had had a good sniff it’s tail suddenly began to thump excitedly against the floor as he seemed to realize this kindly man was to be his new master.  
“I think he likes you” Emily smiled as Winston began licking Watari’s palm in earnest “He hasn’t been here long, only a few weeks. His old owner sadly passed away. Someone was planning on adopting him a few weeks ago but decided not to since he is partially deaf”

“Well, my hearing isn’t as good as it used to be either” Watari smiled, patting the dog on his head “It was their loss, whoever they are”  
The dog seemed to approve of the statement and gave Watari another lick in gratitude.  
A loud hiss was heard and Beyond smirked as the harassed looking boy brought out two cat carriers, one containing a docile, fluffy white kitten, the other containing the source of the infuriated hissing.

“Guess which one I choose for Lael?” Beyond smirked as he took the cat carriers of the boy. He held up the black carrier and showed it to Watari. The small black kitten inside seemed to recognize Beyond as the one who had so rudely picked her up and disturbed her snooze earlier in the week, for she redoubled her hissing and bared tiny white fangs at him in disdain.

“She's certainly is spirited” Watari chuckled “I can see why you chose this one for him”

“Right? I reckon within a week the pair of them will be tight as a …” Beyond bit his lip. No, it was probably rude to finish that analogy. Watari’s nod of approval confirmed it would indeed be wise to keep quiet and not finish his sentence.

An hour later, they had loaded the cat carriers and the numerous bags of accessories into the car and were enjoying a coffee and pastries at the local café. Winston was content and well behaved, so they took him with them. It was a pleasant outing for them both, and L’s text that he was attending a counseling session with Miss Grey that afternoon filled them both with pride. L was finally admitting he needed help and was proactively seeking it.

“Miss Ashley is good for L” Beyond commented as he read L’s texts, “She tells it to him straight up. No bullshit. He needs that”

“Indeed. He is so used to hearing what people want him to hear and hiding his true feelings it is probably refreshing for him to speak so candidly to someone.” Watari took a sip of his tea “Other than yourself, of course”

Beyond finished his coffee and jam donut quickly, aware time was moving on and a fresh forecast for snow had been given.

“Shall we go get ourselves a Dragon then?” Beyond smiled as they paid their bill and walked back out into the snow. The street was quiet, the pale gold of the Christmas lights illuminated on the thick layer of snow was a rather beautiful sight, and the pair admired it for a moment before walking towards the Reptile shop.

“And a Snake” Watari smirked “You’re not the only one who can keep secrets, Beyond”

“Whaa? Shit, you got me a Snake?!” Beyond resisted the urge to jump up and down like a child. He’d been in ‘Scales for Sale’ not two days ago and Amanda, the shop owner, had said nothing about selling a snake. He knew exactly which one he wanted, and had cooed over it adoringly. He had no doubts the woman had probably reported his preference for the sleek Mountain Python to Watari.

Watari merely smiled at him and told him he would have to be patient as Beyond pestered him with questions. He smiled, happier than he had been in weeks, and followed Watari into the shop to pick up Matt’s gift. Before he closed the door, he spotted another, much more interesting, shop across the street and made a mental note to check it out before they returned home.

He was in a generous mood, maybe he’d buy L a few bits from ‘Whips’ too. Christmas was a time for giving, after all…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

L frowned as he checked his phone. Watari and Beyond had been gone several hours, and now that he had finally admitted to himself he wanted (needed) Beyond’s company, he was missing him intensely. His session with Miss Grey had gone fairly well. She hadn’t uttered the dreaded phrase ‘I told you so’ and had instead prompted him to go and visit Light’s grave. He had studiously avoided the orchards, but her prompts to stop avoiding and start accepting stuck with him. He should go and visit and pay his respects. Light would want him to, wherever he was.

L pocketed his phone and carried his bunch of white roses to the orchards. It was bitterly cold, and fresh snow was swirling down, but he found he didn’t mind it. The snow was peaceful and blanketed the landscape in a wall of silence. It somehow even muffled the racket of the children running around the grounds.  
He approached the simple plaque and gazed down at.

 

‘In memory of Light Yagami,  
Possessor of a brilliant mind  
And an unrivaled desire for Justice’

 

He had commissioned the epitaph and the simple plaque. He knew Light would not have wanted a headstone or to be buried in the churchyard. He even joked, during that last night, he would turn in his grave if they buried him too close to where Misa lay.

“Hey, Light…” L placed the bouquet under the tree and stepped back. He thrust his hands in his pockets as he debated if speaking to a tree, or to Light’s spirit (if he did indeed possess one and was still lingering) was a silly notion. Ashley had stressed the importance of saying what was on his mind, so he decided it wouldn’t hurt to speak to Light’s resting place for a few moments.

“It’s nearly Christmas now, and I have finally woken up and realized what an idiot I have been. I miss you, very much. I am glad the killings have stopped, and I am glad the family members of all those who died believe Justice was served but… it cost me a lot. You even more so. I mean… you are dead. And I must now live my life without you…” L paused in his speech as he considered what he wanted to say. “I guess I just want you to know that I will always remember you. For good reasons as well as bad and that I will not forget you. I forgive you, I hope you know that. I think Beyond does too, though he would probably never admit it. I wish you had never picked up that notebook… you would have had such a good life. Your looks, your intelligence… the sky could have been the limit for you. But, there is no point in dreaming of what can never be. I understand that now. I hope wherever you are you are happy and at peace… I love you” L stroked the plaque with a gloved finger before abruptly turning from it and walking back towards the orphanage. He had said what he wanted to, and he found himself very much in need of one of Ethel’s hot chocolates to warm himself up.

L was completely unaware his speech had been overheard by the blue-eyed creature, who was snickering in sick delight the entire time he had been speaking.  
It watched him trudge back to the orphanage and licked its lips with want. It would only need to wait one more day, and the time would, finally, be right.  
The being sensed the presence of the Ancient Shinigami, Insidious, and cloaked itself again. It would not do to be discovered so close to the time it chose to reveal itself. It wanted to experience their shock, their pain and their fear so deliciously raw.

It was a patient being, and all good things come to those who wait...

L, completely oblivious, grabbed a mug of hot chocolate from the kitchens and headed to his bedroom. He spent the next hour carefully moving Beyond’s possessions back into his room from the room he’d been staying in until he looked around with satisfaction. Beyond’s toothbrush was back where it belonged: next to his. His clothes were hung neatly next to L’s and his case files and laptop were placed neatly on his desk and soon the room looked normal again. 

L glanced out the window and noted how dark it was getting. As he was debating whether or not to call Beyond the bond between them flared to life as he felt Beyond’s arrival back at Wammy’s.  
He left his room and wandered down to the foyer to greet him, and was surprised when he was quickly ushered into the Kitchen by Ethel, who seemed privy to whatever Beyond and Watari had planned.

He was on his second plate of cookies when Beyond finally showed up, his cheeks flushed with the cold and his ruby eyes sparkling with happiness. 

“Hey, babe! Sorry we’re so late, I wanted to make a few extra stops” Beyond grinned, holding up two large black bags “I just went to your room and noticed you moved my things back”

L nodded “I’m sorry I forced you out in the first place, B.” L peered at the bags “What did you buy?”

Beyond turned wicked red eyes towards Ethel who also appeared curious “Private things” he smirked as Ethel gasped and flushed beetroot red.

L blinked at her reaction before the realization hit him. Private things. Unmarked, conspicuously plain black bags. Sex things. Beyond Birthday had gone to a sex shop!  
“Beyond!”

“Oh, you’ll like ‘em, I promise. I was talking to Chad and Marie and they recommended a few things, said they’d used them themselves…”  
L grabbed Beyond’s arm and frog-marched him from the kitchen. Ethel was going alarmingly red, and the poor woman did not need to be subjected to Beyond’s filth.

“Jesus Christ, B, will you ever behave?” L asked in disbelief as Beyond obediently allowed himself to be dragged away.

“Never!” Beyond chirped, wholly unrepentant as he added: “Really, L, you should know this by now…”

L suddenly blanched at the sight of twenty or so students milling around outside the dining room. Beyond Birthday, Children and two bags of sex toys was just asking for trouble. He panicked as he saw the children notice them and wave.  
“Put those away right now” L hissed as a little girl ran over to him. He opened his arms to her and she nestled against him, turning wide, trusting eyes to Beyond when she noticed the bags he carried.

“Has Santa been already? What did he get you, can I see?”

“NO!” L yelled, before clearing his throat at his outburst and glaring at Beyond. “They are actually two bags of coal*, Beyond was given them by the elves today because he’s been very naughty. He is actually on the naughty list, you know?” L mock-whispered, making the girl’s eyes grow even wider with shocked wonder.

“That’s right, I’ve been a very bad boy” Beyond nodded solemnly “If you want presents you’d best be really good.” He added as the girl tried to peek into his bags of ‘coal’ “That means no trying to sneak a look into other people’s things and going to line up ready for dinner”

The girl hastily nodded and rushed to line up, her friends circling around her as she informed them Beyond Birthday had received two bags of coal from the elves because he was so naughty.

“Get upstairs. Now” L hissed, and Beyond relented, practically skipping upstairs with his ‘coal’ and cackling at L’s red-faced embarrassment.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

After supper and a few hours playing board games with the trio, Beyond, and Watari, L had to admit he was feeling a little bit festive. It might have been the few cups of brandy-laced eggnog, though, but he felt calm and at peace for the first time in ages. Insidious and Ryuk appeared a little on edge, however, and when L asked them why they reluctantly informed him the presence had been detected, briefly, before it had vanished once more.

“Just enjoy your Chist-mas thing” Ryuk shrugged “Bossman and I have got this”

L had to smile at Ryuk, and passed him a candied apple in thanks. Insidious appeared more concerned, and L knew the Shinigami would be on edge until the being stepped out of the shadows. He had a feeling the time was drawing nearer.

“Oh, guess what?” Beyond whispered to L when he noticed the Trio were busy playing ‘Operation’ he glanced around quickly, noting Watari was on the phone and leaned closer to L “Mello asked me where he could buy Lube today. I gave him some of mine, I think our little boys are finally ready to become men soon, ain't it great?”  
L nearly spat out his mouthful of eggnog and glared at Beyond.

“What? I was being a responsible adult!” Beyond sighed “See, this is why they come to me instead of you, you know”  
At the word ‘they’ L raised a brow.

“Yes, I’ve had words with our little Matty too” Beyond nodded “Auntie Beyond is always here to lend a helping hand”  
L glanced over to the pair, who were sitting a little too close together and seemed intent on making Near uncomfortable with their frequent touching and innuendo. Now he knew what he was looking for, he saw Beyond Birthday written all over their bold actions.

“They are Sixteen, B” L scolded quietly “You shouldn’t be encouraging them to move so quickly, regardless of how they feel for each other…” L paled slightly as he remembered the black bags “Tell me you did not take them into that shop”

Beyond grinned, letting L imagine the worst for a moment before he shook his head. L seemed to sag with relief and took a hearty sip of his drink. He wondered if being soul-bonded to Beyond would turn him into a raging alcoholic or a nervous wreck by the end of it.

“Speaking of, I think it’s time we headed up to bed.” Beyond wiggled his eyebrows “I want to show you my ‘coal’”

“Fucking hell, is that what they’re calling it these days?” Mello giggled as he sauntered past them to the fridge to get another can of soda for Matt and Near.

“Language, Mello” L retorted automatically. He did feel strangely curious about just what Beyond had bought… He nodded his ascent and stood up. He announced they were off to bed and squared his shoulders as Mello called for them to ‘have fun’ 

Just how close had Beyond and Mello become? They seemed to share an amused look at L’s embarrassment and L walked off, a little huffily. It didn’t help that even Watari seemed amused at his embarrassment so L snapped out a terse ‘goodnight’ before logging himself and Beyond out.

“You’re so cute when you’re all embarrassed” Beyond smiled as L stopped ahead of him upstairs to their room.

“Shut up, B” L replied, feeling a wave of nervous anticipation sweep through him as he neared their room. Just what had he bought? It had been weeks since they had last been intimate… in fact, the last time had been with Light…

“Don’t think about that” Beyond touched his arm “Not now, anyway”

L smiled, amused as always about how Intune Beyond was with his thoughts and feelings. Beyond often knew what he was thinking or feeling, through their bond, where L only received the occasional thought or feeling from Beyond’s end. Perhaps he should ask Insidious how to strengthen the bond?  
“And don’t be nervous, either. If you’re not ready that’s fine. I’m down to just snuggle” Beyond appeared serious, and L was hit with a twinge of guilt as he realized Beyond had probably missed curling up next to him just as much as he had.

“Beyond Birthday, down to just snuggle” L repeated, feeling his courage grow with his sarcasm “Yeah, right” he opened their bedroom door and eyed the bags Beyond had propped against the desk. 

“I was being serious, you know” Beyond pouted.

“I know, but… I’m just nervous, I can’t help it” L sat down on the bed “This is all still very new to me, and I’m not a ‘Bonified Sex-God’ like someone I know”  
Beyond grinned at L’s allusion to his epic sexual prowess and grabbed the bags and put them on the bed. He sat next to L and wrapped his arms around him, bags forgotten as he soaked in L’s warmth and relished the feeling of holding him in his arms once more. It really had been too long. Beyond felt their bond buzz at the contact and tightened his grip a little.

“You’ve been through a lot. We all have. I just want to do right by you” Beyond whispered into his ear, and L clutched him back tightly. 

“You always have” L admitted softly “Even when you’re hogging the blankets and making inappropriate comments”

Beyond grinned into his shoulder and closed his eyes, both just holding each other and being held. The faraway sounds of Christmas carols drifted up to the bedroom and they both groaned in annoyance. Good feelings and Christmas spirit be damned, they hated the bloody singing!

“Sooo…. Want to see what I got?”

L nodded and braced himself for a bizarre assortment of surgical-looking devices to be pulled from the bags. When Beyond pulled out a large, black feather attached to a long handle, he felt a little underwhelmed. That didn’t look particularly terrifying.

“Heh, don’t look so worried. What were you expecting, anal probes and syringes?”

Judging by L’s wide-eyed expression, Beyond realized that was probably exactly what L had been concerned about. Sometimes he forgot just how innocent his lover could be.  
“Baby, these are things we can both enjoy. Nothing sinister, I promise” Beyond tickled L’s nose with the feather “Stuff you like will go in the ‘Hell yes’ Pile, Anything you’re unsure about goes in the maybe pile. Definite Nos can go in ‘What the fuck where you thinking, B?’ pile, okay?”

L giggled as Beyond tickled his nose and face before nodding. He felt much more reassured now and found his curiosity growing further as Beyond rummaged through the first bag and pulled out a jar of chocolate body paint.

“This one is for you and this one…” The chocolate paint was followed by a strawberry jam flavored jar “is for me”  
L nodded and placed both in the ‘Hell Yes’ pile. Encouraged, Beyond dangled the feather in front of him. L placed it in the ‘Hell Yes’ pile and looked at him expectantly.  
Beyond laughed and pulled another object out of the bag. He wasn’t sure what L’s reaction to this one would be.

L frowned at it for a moment, before a furious blush colored his cheeks. It was a dick, veined and very realistic looking. It even had balls and a suction cup base.  
“Um…” L turned it over in his hands. It felt heavy and there was a button on the base. He pressed it, expecting it to light up or something and nearly dropped it as it began to vibrate in his hands.

“It’s a dildo” Beyond smirked, “I’ve always had this fantasy of watching you fuck yourself in front of me…” His eyes got that dreamy look and L peered at him curiously. It was something Beyond clearly liked, even if he was a little unsure of it. He deliberated putting it in the ‘Maybe’ pile before his hand moved over to the ‘Hell yes’ pile and placed it there. Beyond deserved it, after everything he had put up with. If Beyond wanted to see him fuck himself with a plastic dick then so be it. He just hoped he wouldn’t combust of embarrassment while doing it.

“Really? I would’ve pegged that as a ‘Maybe’ or ‘Hell No’” Beyond muttered, wondering if L had put it in the Yes pile simply to please him.

“Maybe I’m curious too” L shrugged with a small smile, “You said it was one of your fantasies. Considering you granted me mine, it’s only fair I return the favor”

Beyond smiled at L before he pulled out several large tubes of lube. “Thought I would stockpile this, just in case the boys need some”

L groaned and buried his face in his hands. ‘Way to kill the mood, B’ he thought, his previously stirring penis suddenly not so interested in proceedings.

“Oops. Moving swiftly on” Beyond shoved the lube into the ‘Hell Yes’ pile and handed L a small, dark blue egg.

L peered at it. It looked harmless enough, cute even. He shifted it in his palm, completely clueless as to what it was. He looked to B for clarification.

“It’s a love egg. Again, another favorite of mine. It goes inside you, and I sync it to my phone… I can turn it off or on and change its settings. Fuck, imagine a Lumen meeting with you squirming with this thing up against your prostate…”  
Again, Beyond seemed to be daydreaming and L promptly put it in the yes pile, although he made a mental note to tell Beyond there was absolutely no way he was ever using the thing during a meeting.

“Are you hard?” Beyond asked abruptly as he reached in for the next item “Cos I’m seriously drilling a hole through my pants here”

L blushed but nodded in reply, wondering if Beyond had gotten any… specialized items. He received his answer as Beyond pulled out a soft, real-leather whip.  
L’s wide eyes and quick breathing was enough of an answer and Beyond smugly put them with the other ‘Yes’ items.

“Oh, you will love this one” Beyond handed him a paddle, and L flushed a deep red as he placed it the rapidly growing ‘Yes’ pile. Perhaps he was a lot kinkier than he’d thought?  
A half hour later, two heavily aroused young men looked at the heaped ‘Yes’ pile that consisted of:

A whip  
A pair of handcuffs  
A feather tickler  
A paddle  
A dildo  
A Vibrator  
A love egg  
A pile of Lube  
A blindfold  
Chains  
A pair of nipple clamps  
Several cock rings  
Jars of edible body paint  
And a copy of ‘Gay Sex Positions that will BLOW YOUR MIND!’

The ‘Hell No’ pile consisted of a single item, a sock Beyond had jokingly put in the bag while the ‘Maybe’ pile was empty. All in all, Beyond felt very satisfied with the outcome. He knew L would like what he’d picked!  
L squirmed a little as Beyond brandished the whip and practiced a few lashes. The squirming evolved to lip biting as Beyond traded the whip in for the dildo and practiced wrapping his mouth around it. He lost it when Beyond shoved the thing into his mouth.

“Oh my god, Beyond! Can you just fuck me right now, please?” L finally snapped, pulling the dildo away from Beyond as he licked up the veins and moaned faintly at how realistic they felt.

“Oh? Right now? Well, I guess I could” Beyond grinned at L’s desperation and pushed him back onto the bed. They practically tore their clothes of each other between desperate kisses, until they were finally naked, writhing together as they kissed hard, neither caring when they nipped at each other’s lips and drew blood.

“Dammit, Lael” Beyond moaned as he sucked the blood from L’s lower lip “I’m gonna pound you so hard you’ll forget your own fucking name”

L purred at the promise and bucked his hips into Beyond’s. Their weeping erections slid against each other, making both boys hiss in pleasure.

“Before you do that… I’m going to do something for you” L panted, pulling away from Beyond while he still had some control left. He picked up the dildo and a tube of lube. Beyond’s eyes darkened with lust as L popped the cap of the lube and began squirting it onto the dildo.

“Babe… you sure?” Beyond asked, his breath gusting out of him as L slicked up the dildo and put it to one side, one hand going behind him to finger himself open.

“Yes. Just don’t… laugh or anything” L blushed a little and bit his lip as he pressed one slick finger inside. 

“Laugh? You’ll probably be the one laughing at me with how fast I’ll nut” Beyond gasped, entranced as L carefully pressed another finger into himself. He scooted to the side to get a better look and gently took L’s hips in his hands.

“So hot” Beyond groaned as a third finger quickly joined the others. L crooked his fingers the way Beyond did and panted as a flare of pleasure swept up his spine.  
“Shit” Beyond’s mouth went dry and he was probably drooling a little but he couldn’t care less. L was going to fuck himself, just for him!

“Could you… put it in” L asked quietly and Beyond grabbed the dildo so fast L had to stifle a laugh.  
He gasped as he felt the smooth, lube covered head trail teasingly over his ass and removed his fingers. Beyond peered at the twitching hole and groaned, desperate to just sink inside...He pressed the head against the fluttering hole and gently pushed it in. L groaned at the feeling and bit his lip. It felt harder, less intimate but somehow arousing to feel the plastic push into him. L nodded his head for Beyond to continue and he pressed it in further, inch by careful inch until it was buried within L’s body completely.

“Holy shit…” L cursed, his entire body trembling as he tried to adapt to how full he felt. Beyond was well endowed, but this thing… He felt sweat trickle down his brow as he flexed his hips a little. The things head bumped into his prostate and he mewled, lewdly shifting his hips a little to feel it again. Beyond began to gently pull it in and out, slicking it with a little more lube as he did, until L was biting into the pillow and swearing in French.

“You take it so good” Beyond purred “Look at your slutty little hole just swallowing it up”  
L felt his cock twitch at the words and he bit his lip, spreading his legs a little wider as Beyond moved the dildo in and out a little faster.  
“Think you’re ready to try it for yourself?”

L nodded and gripped the base, carefully moving it in and out for a few minutes as Beyond had done. It felt incredible, and when Beyond flicked the vibration on, he found himself dangerously close to coming.

“Too much!” L warned, his voice strained as his cock pulsed with need. Beyond giggled but flicked it off, and L slumped against the bed to catch his breath.  
“Put it on the floor and ride it” Beyond ordered, and L slipped to the floor at once. He carefully pulled the dildo out before placing it on the wooden floor, it’s suction cup keeping it in place as he sank back down onto it. From this angle, it seemed to sink even deeper and L yelled as he felt it nudge his prostate. He raised and lowered his hips, cock bobbing in front of him in an obscene display and gradually increased his pace. Soon he was fucking the toy with abandon, wondering why on earth he had been unsure about it. It felt incredible, he could set the pace and Beyond’s near constant moaning was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Need to cum!” L panted, grinding down on the dildo harder as his desperation rose. It was almost painful now.

“Do it. Shoot all over the floor as you fuck yourself for me” Beyond panted, one hand on his dick as his gaze locked onto L’s twitching dick.

Permission granted, L reached for the small switch and screamed as it began to pulse and flex inside of him. He slammed his hips down onto the toy and wailed as his pleasure crested, his cum bursting out of him as he ground down against the toy, his cum splattering onto the floor as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
Beyond felt his own control snap and he quickened his pace, unable to resist the urge to cum himself as he watched L’s hips shudder, his still spurting cock twitching weakly as he slumped over in exhausted pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum, fuck, L” Beyond cried out, his hand flying over his straining cock as he jerked himself desperately “Can’t wait, that was too fucking hot, Baby, look at me, look what you’ve done to me”

L looked up through hooded eyes and Beyond screamed, his hips jerking as he suddenly came, shooting jets of cum and growling with pleasure as L kept his dark eyes fixed on his.  
It felt like it lasted forever, and when Beyond finally found the strength to open his eyes, he realized L had been the one to pull the covers over them and move all their toys onto the floor. L was gazing down at him, waiting for him to come back around and had the biggest, smuggest, shit-eating grin on his face, and Beyond had to concede that he deserved it.

“Baby… I can’t pound you into the mattress right now… you’ve broken me” Beyond moaned, clutching L to him and burying his face in his neck.

“I made you pass out” L preened “Maybe I *am* a ‘Bonified Sex God’ after all?”

Beyond couldn’t answer. His cock pulsed with satisfaction and he felt sleep creep into his mind, numbing everything. He pulled L closer and inhaled the delicious scent of Marshmallow shower gel and fresh sweat.  
He was out in seconds.  
L smiled down at him fondly and curled his body around Beyond’s, feeling on the verge of sleep himself.  
He thought back to that morning when he had been alone and frightened and locked in his room. Thank god he had had his realization.  
He fell into a satisfied sleep, a smile still on his face as the blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl leered down at him.

“Enjoy it while you can, Lawliet” She purred, a wicked smile crossing her lips. She pressed a cold kiss to his forehead, and silently left the room.  
She needed to go to the cellar. Her little toy should be waking up soon, and she couldn’t wait to play with him...

 

Authors Note: So, I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of this chapter because I certainly did! However, if you think it's all going to be rainbows and kittens I've got bad news for you... If you enjoyed please leave me some Yummy Kudos and a comment, I love getting feedback!

* - In the Uk, there is an old belief that if someone has been naughty, Santa or his Elves will give them a bag of coal instead of presents. I can just imagine BB waking up to a room full of it myself :P


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's world is turned upside down when he meets the blue eyed creature that has been lurking in Wammy's House. The creature gives L a gift, and the threat of very uncertain future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback :)

Christmas Eve dawned and the snow came down even heavier than the day before, so much so Wammy's was essentially isolated as the driveways clogged up with it. The neighboring towns and villages were without power as the local authorities worked desperately to fix power lines and clear the roads. 

All at Wammy's were not concerned by the lack of power, for their backup generators were running and the old mansion remained warm and well lit as always. 

Christmas lights and tinsle twinkled everywhere, delighting the younger students as they went to get their breakfast. 

L could hear their excited chatter echo through the hallways as he sat in bed, gaze fixed on the dark sky outside. Someone who looked very much like Misa Amane had been leaning over him. However,  unlike Misa, the beings eyes were an icy blue, and her lips frequently parted in wide, grotesque, smiles to reveal wickedly sharp fangs. She simply did not look human. L remembered his horrified fascination as her smile seemed to split through her face. It was too wide to be anatomically possible for any human being to smile in such a fashion. They're tendons and facial muscles could simply not allow for such movements. 

He closed his eyes as he recalled the icy puffs of breath her smiling mouth blew over his face as she leaned closer and closer. She smelt of earth, death and damp all mixed up tofether, and the very air around her seemed to be infused with ice crystals. 

"Why did I dream about a creepy ice corpse?" L whispered to himself, wondering (and not for the first time since the Kira case was closed) if he was loosing his mind. He spent a few more moments reflecting on his dream, before he got out of bed. It was nearly ten am and he knew it was only a matter of time before the Trio arrived to drag him out of bed. 

He mentally probed the bond with Insidious and was unsuprised when the Shinigami responded immediately. L asked him to come to his room and Insidious appeared through his bedroom window not one minute later. 

"Is everything alright?" Insidious had dropped his hood, as he was prone to do when speaking with L and Beyond. He fond it oddly charming the pair of them had no qualms about talking to a skeleton. 

"I had a dream, and it... It struck me as very real. This blue eyed creature had a form, and that form looked very similar to that of Misa Amane. This is a big ask, but would you... " L paused, wondering if there was a way to politely phrase 'Dig up Misa's grave and check her body is still there' he needent have worried, however, as the Shinigami simply nodded. 

"You are fast becoming quite the prophetic dreamer, and having entered your mind before I do not doubt you either. If this creature has taken Misa's body then it is a possibility it is shape-shifter. Like Shinigami they survive from taking human lives, but they can also transfer human lifespans to other humans. It is how they aquire their new 'forms' so to speak. They can bring back the dead and possess their bodies, as well as keep their souls to feed on. I have encountered tales of such creatures, back when Ceaser ruled Rome and the Druids were praying beneath their sacred oak trees. The Druids feared the skin-changers (that was what they called them) immensely. It was seen as a fate worse than death, to be the chosen form for a skin-changer. Not only would your body become a shell, your soul would be slowly absorbed until nothing of it remained." 

L sat up in bed, his eyes wide as he listened to what Insidious had to say. A shape shifter? He would have once scoffed at the idea, but considering he was speaking to a Shinigami and possessed a note book that could kill, he was learning to be more open minded. 

"This... skin-changer. If it is indeed that, why would it choose Amane's body?" L nibbled his thumbnail in thought. The girl had been pretty enough but vapid and unspectaculor otherwis. He could not see the appeal in taking on Misa's form. 

Insidious seemed deep in thought himself, his eiree green gaze fixed on the white-washes churchyard in the distance. 

"It is Christmas Eve, no doubt the rest of Lumen will arrive soon to drag you out of bed. Go and get ready, I will go to Amane's grave and see if her body is indeed missing. There is no point in wasting time speculating until we know her body has gone" 

L nodded and climbed out of bed, a feeling of icy trepidation run through him as he watched Insidious drift away. He had a quick shower and dressed, all the while his mind racing with ideas. If the creature was what they feared it to be, was there a chance it had been waiting for Light to die? It had said it had been 'waiting for the right time'" L screwed his eyes shut, feeling a physical pang of pain in his chest (an echo of the heart attack that had killed him?) as he thought of Light's soul being consumed. 

Light did not deserve to suffer in such a fashion. He had paid the price for his ambitions and actions as Kira. He had paid his debt. Amane too, did not deserve such a gruesome fate. 

L smiled blandly at a group of giggling second years as they rushed past him and headed straight to Lumen HQ. Holidays or not, his team needed to be informed on this new lead. 

As he entered the HQ, L was not surprised in the least to discover Watari had decorated the entire room. Naturally the sneaky old man had done it when L had not been on duty, knowing full well he would not approve of it. 

"Yo! Finally" Mello tilted his head back over the edge of the couch and looked up at L "You literally had ten minutes left before I was heading up to drag your ass out of bed,  you know?" 

"Of course" L said mildly, drifting over to his computer and turning it on. Perhaps a bit of research into myth and folklore concerning 'Skin-Changers' was in order. It couldn't hurt to have a look while he waited for Insidious to return. 

"L! It's Christmas Eve" Matt groaned as he watched L bring up multiple tabs and begin searching. 

"I am well aware of that, Matt. Where are B and Near? I am waiting for Insidious to get back to me on something... " L trailed off, leaving two suddenly alert teenagers peering at them. L hadn't even had a cup of coffee, much less looked at the heaped pile of Christmas cookies Ethel had left for him. That meant something important had happened, and L was fully absorbed in investigating it. 

"They're on their way" Mello locked his phone after sending the group message: 'Meet in HQ ASAP, L is into something' 

"Skin-changers?" Matt peered at the screen over L's shoulder, his bright green eyes squinting a little in surprise. 

L hummed distractedly in response, his dark eyes scanning the various pages, his brain processing the vast information in seconds. Druids. Soul eaters. True Gods on Earth. 

There was a lot of myths and legends about them, more than L had expected to find. And while he knew most of it would be baseless fiction there would still be grains of truth somewhere. 

Insidious returned, phasing through the steel doors abruptly, tailed by a rather panicked looking Ryuk. 

"It's not there. Her body is gone. And...So is Light's" 

L swiveled his chair round to face the Shinigami and blinked at them, shock dulling his mind and making him unable to do or say anything other than simply stare. 

"They're bodies... Are gone... " L finally managed to rasp out. 

Insidious meerly nodded, his shoulders seemed to sag within his grey robe. Ryuk looked positively terrified as he noticed the elder Shinigami's dispondent mood. 

"Okay, what the fuck?" Beyond snarled as soon as he entered the room. One glance at the bewildered looking couple and L's equally shocked expression made his complaint at having his therapy time interupted die in his mouth. 

"B... " L turned huge eyes to him,  and immediately B had crossed the room, his instinct to protect and nuture L impossible to ignore. 

"What's happened?" Beyond asked, but his gaze was fixed on Insidious and Ryuk. L clutched at his hand with a vice like grip, and Beyond was startled to realize L was trembling slightly. 

"We have discovered the bodies of Amane and Yagami to be missing from their resting places. What's more, L had a dream last night that led us to discover the blue-eyed creature lurking within Wammy's is a Shape-Shifter. They are extrodnairly rare, even older than I and vastly powerful" Insidious wheezed out a sigh "In short, it is disastrous" 

Ryuk audiably gulped in alarm at Insidious's dire statement. 

"Let's get some research done first. We need to know what we are up against. " Beyond decided firmly. It had become natural for him to assume command when L was unable, and the team sprang into action, all previous thoughts of presents and candy absent from their minds as they set about researching the ancient threat they faced. 

L watched his team work with a numb detachment. He could only think of Light, and the peril of his soul being lost for eternity. His eyes strayed back to his monitor as he re-read an article translated from an ancient Sanskrit text: 

'The ones who change their forms walked amoung humans as Gods for thousands of Summers.  
Time eroded their power until but a few remained, lingering in stagnation for centuries. They linger still,  waiting for the killer of a thousand men to purge the world. The souls of the slain will be consumed, and the Skin-changers will rise once more' 

L printed the text out but didn't bother to retrieve the paper once it had printed. He was thinking of that pecuileur phrase: killer of a thousand men. Many tyrants and dictators throughout History had been responsible for the deaths of millions. Atila the Hun, Hitler, Stalin, Vlad the Impaler, Henry the VIII...  Light had killed, yes,  but not to the extent of Atila or Hitler. 

What was it then,  that linked Light's actions as Kira and the rise of 'Skin-Changers?' Was there even a link, or had his feverishly active mind created one instead? 

'No. I cannot doubt myself in this. There is a link. Kira and this creature are linked. It was waiting for Light to die. It is inhabitating Misa's body, so what has it done with Light's? It cannot be coincidence it was lurking here, within Wammy's. It was waiting for Light all along... ' 

Watari had entered the room with a trolly laden with hot drinks and snacks, but only Near looked up from his computer and helped himself to his usual cup of green tea. L continued to gnaw on his thumbnail until he tasted the familiar tang of blood on his lips. 

"Stop that, L" Watari sighed,  gently pulling L's thumb from his mouth and frowning at the mess his charge had made. 

"I'm sorry, Watari" L replied tonelessly, dark eyes fixed on nothing as he continued to ponder. 

Watari sighed in resignation and promptly clean the small tear before applying a bandaid (which he kept with him at all times, for instances such as this) 

Insidious appeared to be meditating and Ryuk was shoving apples into his mouth with a single mindedness that betrayed his fear. He was eating as if he feared it might be the last chance he would get to eat his apples. 

Beyond wondered if he would ever get the chance to give L his kitten today. Right now, L looked drawn and tense, as if he was waiting for an attack to come. 

"It says it wants to meet with L." Insidious gasped, jerking back to reality as he broke of the connection to the Skin-Changer called Chaos. 

"When? " L asked at once, ignoring Beyond's hiss of alarm. 

"It wants to see you now. In the old chapel.It has promised not to harm you and that it has a gift for you. " 

Beyond snorted at the 'promise' and grabbed L's arm protectively. 

"Tell it I am coming with L. Tell it it has no fucking choice in the matter" Beyond's tone left no room for arguenent, and L was too tired to even attempt to disuade him. Insidious was silent for a few moments as he telepathically conveyed the message to 'Chaos' 

A tense silence filled the room until Insidious once again opened his eyes and peered up at L. 

"It says that is acceptable, however it is *you* it wants to speak to" 

L nodded and got to his feet, his hand still encased in Beyond's. 

"I want you all to stay put. If we do not return within an hour I want Wammy's evacuated immediately. " 

"But-" Mello began to protest, but shut up when he saw L's dark eyes flash at him in warning. 

"Okay boss" Matt muttered,  clearly unhappy with the decision but unwilling to contest it. Watatri sighed, his plans for a peaceful Christmas seemed well and truly scupoured. 

"Wait an hour." L ordered again, mainly to stop himself from saying 'I love you' to the group instead. He couldn't think like that, he couldn't afford to admit defeat before he even confronted the ancient being. Beyond seemed to sense his mood and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

"Insidious, do not risk your own life for mine. Or for L's" Beyond called back over his shoulder as they headed to the door "wait here with the others" 

And then they were gone, leaving the rest of Lumen to the painful task of waiting. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

Neither spoke as they trudged through the snow towards the old chapel. Located on the outskirts of Wammy's House, it was not a particularly popular destination for students to visit and had sunk into disrepair. L had considered having it torn down, but had become distracted with more pressing matters and forgotten it. 

Beyond made a point of entering the old chapel first and he pushed upon the heavy wooden door, shielding L for a moment as he gazed inside. L peered over his shoulder and noted several candles had been lit and placed around the chapel. The wind howled through the shattered glass windows, making the flames dance wildly but somehow not extinguishing them. 

They looked around wearily as they walked down the aisle, neither knowing quite what to expect. Beyond thought they were either displaying extreme bravery or extreme stupidity by being here. 

"Chaos" L called out, in a surprisingly measured tone "Come out of the shadows, you've been in them long enough" 

Beyond snapped his head to the right when he saw a pair of icy eyes gleam in the shadows. 

"Hello, Lawliet" 

L turned on his heel and found himself staring straight at Misa Amane. 

"Why did you choose Misa?" L asked softly, his eyes drinking in the morbid sight of Amane's horribly stretched out mouth and loose skin. Her face was horribly distorted, yet still recognizable. 

"Convince, mainly. She was dedicated to Light, so it was easy to push her soul out and claim her body. She isn't suffering any more, she no longer exisits." 

Beyond, who had remained silent during the exchange, took L's hand in his own. He glared at the being through fierce red eyes. He was not completley human. If he had to he would die to protect L, and this amicable conversation between them was making him nervous. His body was as tight as a bowstring. 

"You can relax, Beyond Birthday. I mean your soul mate no harm today. I summoned you here to present you with a gift" the Skin Changer lifted one pale arm and pointed to the far corner of the chapel. 

L walked to where the creature had pointed and felt his heart beat begin to speed up as he recognized who was sat there. 

Tied up, with a gag in his mouth and tired amber eyes, was a very much alive Light Yagami. 

"Light?! " L gasped, rushing to him and tearing away the gag. Light meerly blinked at him, a vague sense of recognition sweeping across his features before his eyes resumed to stare ahead, blank and empty. 

"What have you done to him?" L snarled, as the being began to giggle in a soft, childish tone. L felt a shiver run through him as he realized that was the way Misa used to giggle. 

"I've brought him back for you. You didn't want him killed, but felt like you had no choice. There are always choices, Lawliet. Kira's rise to power reminded me of that. For so many years, countless years your kind can not even fathom, I have been drifting and waiting for something to interest me. Then he came along and set the world ablaze with his single minded determination to make his mark. It roused something in me,  something I had thought had turned to ashes long ago" Chaos paused in her speech and smiled, her thin lips stretching obscenley to display wickedly sharp teeth. 

"When you live for countless years you grow very bored. It may sound trivial to you, boredom. But your life is nothing and over in an instant. For myself and other ancient ones, the years become an endless ocean of nothing. When we discover a human such as him, a truely remarkable human, well... We find ourselves reborn for a brief time" 

L glanced down at Light and touched his face. His eyes did not even flicker in acknowledgement. 

"Why did you bring Light back, and what is your objective here? You used to be a God in ancient times, are you trying to reclaim it after so many centuries doing nothing but existing? " 

The creature smiled icly at the accurate description of it's current predicament. This Lawliet, as it had expected, was another remarkable human. 

"I offer a choice. Light Yagami will live again either as the God he aspired to be, or else choose an existence with no power. His soul is already debating it. I can feel it, he so desperately wants a second chance at bringing his new world to life... But his love for you, Lawliet,  is holding him back" 

L glanced at Beyond, real fear in his dark eyes. He could not risk Light becoming Kira again. Beyond understood his concerns immediately. He stepped closer to the Skin-changer, getting into her face and narrowed his eyes at it challengingly. 

"I don't give a fuck if you've been bored. If you find existence so boring, find a way to destroy yourself. It might take you a while, but I'm sure there's a way to do it. Bringing Light back and occupying Misa's body is just a fucking sad cry for attention. I'm not afraid of you, Chaos." 

The creature laughed, and L cringed at the sound of it. He had heard that rasping laughter in his dream. Beyond did not flinch, and continued to stare the creature out until it turned its attention back to him. 

"You are brave, half-human. I could destroy you where you stand. I could destroy everyone on this miserable planet if I so choose to do so. Instead I have waited patiently for my entertainment, and have promised not to harm you. I suggest you back down and wait, Shinigami Hybrid. Light has nearly made his mind up." 

"If he chooses to forgoe the life and power he used to have, what will you do?" L asked quietly, glancing back to Light. His eyes seemed clearer, more focused now. 

The being lifted one frail shoulder in a shrug. 

"I will accept his decision. It would be dissapointing, but I will find another to pass the death note too. Another will take up his cause of creating ripples in the world." 

"And I will find them and convct them as well" L promised, his eyes flashing with malice. "Even if it costs me my life, I will not stand for humanity to be played with like this. Death notes, lifespans and human suffering are all just a way to pass the time for you, aren't they? Just like it was with Ryuk. Beyond was right in calling you pathetic. I would rather die than live such a meaningless life like yours" 

"So... Would... I" 

Beyond and L turned to Light, whose gaze was fixed steadily on L. L felt relief flare through him and he dropped to his knees before Light. 

"You choose me?" He asked breathlessly, daring to hope Light would choose him over another chance at becoming the God of the New World. Was Light's love for him really that strong? 

"I love you. I can do nothing else but choose you" Light managed a small smile, but it appeared pained, as if the choice he had made had cost him everything he had. Light flicked his tired eyes to 'Misa' and sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go up against L again because he couldn't kill him. Love had made him weak and had cost him all he had ever wanted. 

"As you wish, but you will live to regret your decision. Your title of God of the New world will be given to another mortal until the time you beg me to reclaim it and you *will* beg me,  Light Yagami" 

Chaos's eyes fixed on Light, it's words chillingly prophetic. 'Misa' turned it's head to L and it's lips twisted into an ugly smile. 

"You may call my desire for entertainment 'pathetic',  Lael Lawliet, but you will soon discover what I am truely capable of. For too long humanity have walked this earth believing THEY are Gods themselves. Kira served to remind them they are only mortal, and now it would seem Kira has fallen prey to the Universal weakness all you humans suffer from. It is dissapointing. I will burn this world to ashes or I will create a new world where the ancient gods are honoured as they once were. Let's see how long you all survive now, hmm?" 

Beyond grabbed at L when a sudden shower of sharp spikes of ice burst into the air. Light barely managed to shield his face in time before they rained down on them. Beyond shielded L the best he could as the cold daggers slammed into the ground. A few hit their mark, and Beyond hissed as one forced itself into his shoulder blade. 

"B!" L gasped, unable to move from Beyond's grip. The temperature dropped rapidly as the shards tinkeled to the ground and shattered. 

When they were finally able to look around Chaos was gone, the shattered ice the only sign it had even been there. L pulled free from Beyond's grasp and assessed his wounds. Non fatal, but the gash to his shoulder looked painful. He was also loosing a fair amount of blood. 

L hurriedly untied Light before turning his attention to Beyond. 

"We need to get you checked over properly, come on" he took Beyond's hand and tugged on it gently. Beyond was silent, his face pale and grave. L knew he was processing what had happened but he also knew medical attention was a more pressing matter. 

Light had shakily gotten to his feet and was looking to L for leadership. 

L sighed and grabbed Light's hand too, dragging the shocked pair with him. The wind howeled as they trecked back to Lumen HQ. The cold and bloodloss were taking their toll on Beyond, whose movements were growing slower. 

L opened his mind to Insidious, and the Shinigami was drifting towards them in seconds. 

"Get him inside he's going into shock!" L yelled, struggling to make himself heard over the roaring wind. Insidious scooped Beyond up and flew back to the orphanage. He hadn't even paused to address the fact a very much alive Light Yagami was clinging onto L's other hand. 

"L... I'm sorry" Light shook his head "I didn't want to be brought back. Not by that thing" 

"We don't have time for this, Light!" L snapped back, his own stress levels skyrocketing as he thought about the threat Chaos posed. How could he possibly hope to defeat a god? He looked at Light, looking so lost and helpless as he blundered his way through the snow storm. 

How was he supposed to do anything when his whole world had been turned upside down? 

"L!"

L looked around for the source of the voice. He could barely see in front of him, and Light's flattering steps where slowing him down. The cold seeped into him, sapping him of his strength and for one dark moment L felt true despair. 

He ignored Light's panicked cries as he sank to the ground, resting his head against the snow. 

He watched the snowflakes rush down towards him, unable to move as his energy gave out. The logical part of his mind informed him this storm was not a natural occurrence, and was most likely Chaos' doing. 

"L!" 

L attempted to raise his head to locate where the voice was coming from. He saw Light leaning over him, saw his lips moving but could not make out the words. 

He was reminded of the time Light had leaned over him as the heart attack hit him. He felt the echo of that searing pain in his chest, and smiled faintly. It seemed everything had come full circle. He was dying, Light was looking down at him and Kira would rise again. 

'Pointless' L thought as his eyes closed. 

AN: Very short chapter, I've been crazy busy recently with work. Unsure of this chapter it needs more work so will add/edit when I have time. Please leave some feedback, I would appreciate it as I consider where this story is going. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Beneath the Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light loses his memories after making his fateful decision, Insidious and Ryuk go to Rome and meet a new Allie. Mello gives Roger a very memorable Christmas gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are following my works and leaving Kudos and comments. You inspire me to keep on writing! Hope you enjoy!

Beyond woke up in the infirmary, which wasn’t really an unusual occurrence. What was unusual was the fact Light Yagami, recently executed convicted criminal, was sat by his bedside. Beyond blinked at Light as if to banish the image of him away, but after a few blinks he realized Yagami was very much alive and was not a ghost. Memories of Chaos and its attack flashed through his mind. He tried to sit up but was immediately pressed back down by Dr. Ashford.

“Where is L, is he okay?” Beyond hissed, as the raw skin of his shoulder blade pressed against the sheets. The Dr. didn’t answer for some time, instead checking Beyond’s charts and testing his pulse.

“He is fine,” Dr. Ashford said carefully, feeling the pulse spike alarmingly under the pads of his fingers. He did not want to cause any undue stress to Beyond, but he was well aware lying to the red-eyed man was out of the question. Beyond was sharp, and one look into the narrowed eyes informed the Doctor he had already seen through his evasive response.

“No, he is not,” Beyond said sharply, able to sense the unease and distress through his link with L. 

“He suffered a mild case of exposure, that is all. He truly is fine. He is currently debriefing Lumen on what occurred this morning” Dr.Ashford looked pointedly at Light, who was sitting in his chair looking extremely awkward, “He thought it best to keep Yagami-San out of the way until he spoke to them”

“That is a wise move, considering Yagami-San is supposed to be dead” Beyond muttered, finally lifting his gaze to Lights.

“I didn’t want to be brought back,” Light said quietly “I don’t even know why she brought me back in the first place”

“So, you could become Kira again, obviously” Beyond snarked “Death’s made you a bit slow, hasn’t it, old chap?”  
Light managed a self-deprecating smile at that. Perhaps Beyond had hit upon some truth there, he certainly didn’t feel like his usual self. Is this what L felt like? Remembering his past life and suddenly feeling so lost when he was brought back?

“I will not do that. I made my choice and I chose L” Light said firmly.  
Beyond smiled at the intense look in Light’s amber eyes. Anyone else would believe he was being devoutly truthful in his convictions, but Beyond was not ‘anyone else’ and he knew full well how gifted a liar Yagami really was.

“That’s good to hear. If you ever did take up from where you left off, I just want you to know I will destroy you, and I don’t just mean kill you. I will eviscerate your fucking soul.”  
Dr. Ashford cleared his throat. Beyond’s heart monitor beeped erratically for a moment before calming back down into its usual rhythm.

Light looked mildly irritated at Beyond’s threats but nodded his head in understanding. It would take time to build back trust, and Beyond Birthday was far less forgiving than L. He would just have to do his best to prove himself by working to stop Chaos and the new Kira the being would choose.

“If I ever touch a death note again, I expect you to kill me” Light finally replied, his face bleak and honest. Beyond peered into his eyes, as if reading him, before nodding his head.  
“Good. Fuck knows what’s going to happen in the future, Chaos will try and tempt you back to being Kira. We will need to work together to bring it down. Chaos isn’t just some weak Shinigami like Ryuk. When it attacked, I felt it. Its power is fucking incredible. It’s been slumbering for centuries and Kira’s actions woke it up and made it interested in the world again.”

A soft knock sounded and L quietly entered the room, a small smile of relief on his face as he saw Beyond and Light talking together (and not attempting to kill each other) Dr. Ashford nodded his head in greeting and retreated to his desk to add yet more files to Beyond’s overflowing medical records.  
“B” L sighed, carefully wrapping his arms around Beyond “Please try to stop getting yourself nearly killed all the time”

Beyond smirked and nuzzled into L’s shoulder playfully “Well, Sweets, I can’t promise that. Anything or anyone that tries to hurt you has got to come through me first, and I can heal myself anyway so it’s fine. Doesn’t even hurt that much anymore” Beyond made a point of rolling his shoulder blade, but ruined the effect by wincing.  
“Stay still” L sighed, gently pushing him back against the pillows “Chaos’s attack was brutal, and its clearly a very powerful entity. Even with your healing abilities will need a bit of time to recover. It’s Christmas day tomorrow, and we are all spending it together. We all know we have a fight on our hands with Chaos and the new Kira…” L left the ‘and we might not all be here to celebrate next Christmas’ out. It was an unspoken fear no one seemed able to speak off, lest it became true.

“Good, because despite everything I know for a fact you are going to fucking love my present” Beyond preened, thinking of the sassy little Kitten waiting for L.  
“I have spoken to Lumen, Ryuk and Insidious have gone-” 

“Gone? Where?” Beyond interrupted, alarmed he didn’t notice Insidious’s absence through their bond. Was the Shinigami deliberately shielding himself from him?  
“Rome. Insidious believes there are ancient texts buried beneath an old Chapel that can assist us with challenging Chaos. He’s been meditating constantly and had a vision. Beyond… I think you know he will do anything to stop Chaos…” L trailed off, not knowing how to put ‘Insidious has already accepted he may have to die to help us’  
But Beyond already knew, L could tell by the sheer helplessness in his eyes. Insidious had been in Beyond’s life since day 1, he was even closer to Beyond than L himself was. The thought of losing such a connection must be soul-shattering.

“He’s blocked off his bond with me” Beyond muttered bitterly “If that prick thinks I’m going to let him get away with giving up his own life to stop Chaos…”

“Let’s just wait to see what happens, Chaos has to make their move and we need to warn the world another Kira will soon take over from Light. Speaking of…” L turned somber eyes to Light, effectively pinning him to the spot with the weight of his gaze. “You cannot be allowed to revert back to Kira. I have discussed your return with the others and though they are not happy with my decision, they will abide by it. The whole world thinks you are dead, and if anyone outside of Wammy’s learns you are once again alive it will put a target on all of our backs… well, a larger one than the one already there anyway. You will be staying here as a ward of Wammy’s House, and you will aid us in destroying Chaos and the new Kira”

Light nodded, pleased L was willing to accept his help, even if the other members of Lumen were less than thrilled about his sudden reappearance.

“If you turn on us, Insidious has already promised to kill you and banish your soul to Mu” L said darkly “Keep your head down and do all you can to help, and my protection of you will be enough to keep you alive”

L thought about Mello’s fury and Watari’s own disappointment in his decision at allowing Light to stay at Wammy’s. Mello had even gone so far to accuse L of thinking with his dick, which had made L walk out of the room. The weight of the world was on his shoulders and the last thing he needed was his team squabbling. Mello had soon calmed down and apologized (probably after a stern talking to by Matt) but the accusation stung. 

He had executed Light for his crimes, and doing it had nearly destroyed him. Those were surely not the action of someone 'just thinking with their dick' were they?

L could barely look at Light, let alone consider his feelings for him now he was alive again. Light had died, L had grieved for him but he had paid the price. Now he was alive again, L found his whole worldview skewered once again. Could they even win against Chaos? When all humans really are is just toys for immortals and Shinigami’s to play with.  
“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve already covered the ‘you turn on us and we will kill you’ thing” Beyond grinned “come sit down with me for a while”

L did as he was asked and sat down, clutching Beyond’s hand in his own. Beyond noticed how pale and cold L’s hand was, and sent a bit of warmth through their bond.  
“No matter what happens, I won’t let any harm come to you” Beyond promised.  
L snorted softly “We are only human, Beyond. You can’t promise me that.”  
“I’m only *half* human, thank you very much” Beyond sniffed “And I can promise you that because I mean it. Whatever it takes, I will do it to keep you safe.” 

Light was struck by the depth of Beyond’s love for L, he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He felt a crippling pain flare through his mind.  
“Light?!” L darted towards him, fearing the New Kira had already struck down their predecessor. Light blinked up at him, a knot of confusion between his brows as he took in L’s features.  
“Ryuzaki?”  
“Oh shit” Beyond sighed.  
“Ryu…? Light, do you know where you are?” L asked, carefully, watching Light’s face intently. He was not lying, the confusion in his eyes and in the tone of his voice attested to it.  
“In the task force HQ?” Light replied, but it sounded like more of a question than a statement “My head is killing me, what’s going on?”  
“His notebook has been given away” Beyond peered at Light, his Shinigami eyes allowing him to see Light’s name AND lifespan.  
“How? We burnt it… Shit” L knew at once the ‘death note’ they had burnt after Light’s execution had been a fake planted by Chaos. It was the only explanation. L helped Light to his feet, his mind whirling. Having no memories of being Kira, Light was no longer a threat. BUT Light had used the same trick before, which had resulted in his death. He looked at Beyond pointedly, just to confirm Beyond could see Light’s lifespan.  
Beyond nodded.  
Light was no longer the possessor of a death note.  
So… who the hell was?

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Insidious sensed centuries of death and decay the further underground they went. Ryuk hovered by his side, wide-eyed in awe as they ventured deeper into the warren-like tunnels under the church.  
“These are Roman” Insidious nodded to a few etchings carved into the limestone walls. They were the names of ordinary citizens who wished to leave their mark, Brutus Fillias and Titus Plutonis. He supposed in a poetic way, they had achieved their wish. Though their bodies were long gone, their names remind etched in stone.  
“I don’t get it. Like, I know you are close to L and Beyond, but why are you willing to risk so much for them? They’re human, they’re going to die anyway” Ryuk scratched his head “You can’t seriously be willing to die for them?”  
“I will do what I must to ensure Beyond and L are safe. You Shinigami are so frightened of death, aren’t you? When you have lived as long as I have death becomes a promise of rest. I know what lies beyond this world, and our souls do not just disappear as our bodies do. Shinigami and humans are more alike than you think, Ryuk. So yes, I would be more than prepared to die for them, as I know I will see them again one day.”  
Ryuk mulled this over as they continued to drift down the tunnels. The smell of decay and rotting flesh grew stronger, but it affected neither of them. They were used to such things.  
“Chaos is an ancient being who has grown fat and lazy with centuries of slumber. It despises humans because it cannot except the world has changed and it cannot. It wants humans to fear what they do not understand, it wants to be a god again. That is why it attached itself to Kira”  
Insidious summoned a ball of flame and willed it to float above them. The bright light illuminated the small room, revealing a single stone sarcophagus. With a flick of his wrist, Insidious sent the heavy stone lid crashing into the wall. Ryuk let out a little yell of surprise at the show of strength and reminded himself to never get on his bad side. Maybe he shouldn't have questioned Insidious earlier, now he thought about it.  
"In my vision, I saw a Roman scholar write down his encounters and experience of Skin Changers. Chaos was once active in this region, I can feel it. We will find our answers here"  
Ryuk pulled out two large books that were buried within the coffin. Insidious reached inside and pulled out a golden ring. It looked nothing special, but the power it radiated was blinding. He pocketed the ring, not understanding why but knowing taking it was important.  
"We headed back then?" Ryuk asked, carefully clutching the heavy books to his chest.  
"Not yet...there are things I must do here. Hold onto those books, I can sense another ancient one... They are not close, and they are not malevolent’. You may accompany me or stay here"  
Ryuk's eyes bulged. He truly had spent too much time in the Shinigami realm. Ancient beings as strong as Insidious seemed quite numerous on earth. When he considered just how boring the Shinigami realm really was, he could see why the beings would choose to bind themselves to the earth instead.  
"I will come with you. I want to see"  
Insidious smiled, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "You are more like humans than you think. Hidden away in the Shinigami realm you forget how vast the human world really is. Most of them live their lives without seeing what the world offers them. It’s what makes humans so special- they're lives are so beautiful because they are so brief."  
Ryuk shrugged, not really understanding the wisdom offered to him. All he knew was the Human world was interesting and he wanted to stay in it for as long as possible.  
"Let's go then, it sleeps beneath the coliseum"  
X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

"He doesn't remember anything, Mello, so there really isn't much point in cussing him out for being Kira” L sighed tiredly as Mello ranted and raved around Lumen HQ. He could understand how distressing it must be, having the person convicted of being Kira living under their roof, but as he had stressed- there was a bigger picture to look at. A picture depicting Chaos destroying the world they lived in.  
“L is correct, you stomping around the place is not helping anyone” Watari nodded “Yagami has no idea who he even is anymore, and without his memories, he is a lot safer to house with Wammy’s. He will not be a threat provided we all monitor him closely for any signs of his memory returning” Watari held up a platter of home-made mince pies “Now, would anyone like some? They are rather good”  
L took one with a mumbled thanks and went to his laptop. He noticed a few non-urgent emails and ignored them in favor of devouring the mince pie. Mello’s attitude was starting to irritate him, and the teen had yet to stop pacing around the room, despite being asked several times. Matt shrugged his shoulders helplessly at L as he saw his dark eyes narrow in annoyance.  
“Miheal Kheel. Will you stop the bloody pacing” L finally snapped, making Mello’s feet lock onto the floor and two comically wide blue eyes turn towards him. Near snickered at the absolute look of panic that crossed Mello’s face as L uttered his true name.  
“Thank you, Mello. I am aware of your feelings of mistrust and misgivings towards Light-Kun. However, I feel like I should remind you Wammy’s is a big place and Light will not have access to Lumen HQ, so you will not even have to see him if you don’t want to. I expect you to focus on the task at hand, we have to stop Chaos and your anger will only end up clouding your judgment. Plus, if you continue with the ranting and raving, I will have no choice but to take chocolate rations away from you for a week…”  
The threat of no chocolate seemed to work, and Mello slowly nodded his head. He retreated to the sofa and sat next to Matt. A tense silence filled the room until it was broken, unexpectedly, by Near.  
“I actually think having Light in the HQ would be to our advantage. He isn’t Kira anymore. He was executed and reborn, and then chose to refuse Chaos’s offer of power. He is intelligent and he could aid our case. I really don’t think it’s wise for us to bar his access here, Mello and Matt will just have to put up with him.”  
Mello glared at the white-haired teen, while Matt shrugged lazily. L considered Near’s point and realized it had merit. Keeping Light away from the investigation was counter-productive. Wasn’t that why he had brought Light in on the case before? To keep him close, and to use his mind.  
“I agree too” Watari smiled “The boy paid his dues and without the memories of Kira, I found him to be quite an affable young man when we were working together to take down Yotsuba”  
“Oh, fine then” Mello snorted “Can we at least go down for dinner now? I want to see Roger’s face when he opens my present!”  
L smiled at that, with everything that had happened he had quite forgotten his promise to Mello to let him get away with pranking Roger. He sensed Beyond was heading towards the HQ, and bit his lip in frustration. Would he ever learn to just stay in bed and let himself heal?  
Beyond let himself in and popped a cherry head around the corner.  
“Hello, Dumplings! Oh, don’t glare at me like that, L, I’m feeling fine! They’re opening the presents under the tree downstairs, let’s go down and see what Mels got the old fart! Oh, I said Light could come too”  
L noticed a rather hesitant Light standing close to Beyond. He turned and looked to Mello, who held his hands up innocently.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed, Beyond” L said simply, touched by Beyond’s gesture to include Light. “Hello, Light, would you come here for a moment?”

Light did as he was asked and stepped into the room. He had the distinct impression the Blonde and Red-haired really didn’t like him for some reason. The small white-haired boy and the older man seemed friendly enough, and he knew L was his friend. He was still trying to figure everything out in his head- why he was in England with Ryuzaki and his team, but he knew it must have something to do with the Kira case. Beyond had told him his father had been killed by Kira, and he had chosen to come to England to assist L, and that seemed to make perfect sense. Without his father, he certainly couldn’t imagine wanting to stay in Japan.  
“I know your memories are a bit… muddled, after the incident, but these are the people I would like you to work with in the future. Beyond filled you in on your work with the Kira task force, right?”  
“Yeah… I still don’t like not knowing what I’m even doing here, though” Light scratched his head, his usually sharp amber eyes dulled a little with confusion “It’s nice to meet you all, I will do my best to assist you in catching Kira”  
Matt snorted a little and disguised it as a cough “Sorry, smokers cough” he explained, eyeing Light warily.  
“They are not used to new faces, so please forgive their rudeness” L sent a pointed look at Mello and Matt, who both sat up a little straighter at the reprimand “We will need your help, but there is not much we can do until the team is back together.”  
Light nodded, aware he was not part of this ‘team’ even if he was admitted into the HQ. He would earn L’s trust, no matter what it took. He had feelings for L, and he had no idea of the dark-haired detective returned them or not. Beyond and L did seem very close…  
‘I know I am forgetting important things, crucial things that would explain why I am here and what my feelings for Ryuzaki are’  
L tilted his head at Light, who was peering at him a little longingly. Light had no memory of their time together, and as much as it pained him to do so, L would not remind him of it either. Light had been offered a second chance, a reset almost. He could become the person he was meant to be, and his love and obsession with L had indirectly led him to his death.  
L wondered if Light still had feelings for him, even without his memories of the previous year. If he did, how would Beyond take it? Would he allow it?  
“Well then, shall we go downstairs?” Watari asked smoothly, polishing over the awkward silence that again filled the room “I must admit I am also quite curious about what Roger’s gift is”

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The crumbling coliseum was familiar to Insidious, but he had last been here when it was packed with the elite of Roma and filled with the screams of the unfortunate being mauled by beasts in the arena. Now, it was like a museum, it’s ancient walls adorned with security cameras and spotlights. Signs written in numerous languages were posted for the tourists, and handrails marred the old stone steps down to the lower pits.

“Hyuk, can’t believe a place this old still gets people to come and visit,” Ryuk remarked as they drifted through the deserted structure. Usually, the place would be a hive of activity with tourists coming from around the world to get some culture and admire such an ancient structure. Christmas lights and the soft notes of carols in the breeze betrayed the real reason for the absence of people. Christmas seemed to be a time where people wanted to spend time with their families and those they loved (at least in most parts of Europe) Insidious found the idea of Jesus Christ and the whole concept of Christianity laughable, but he admired the sentiment behind the holiday none the less. People spent so much of their short lives striving for advancement and stepping on others and far too little of it appreciating the ones they cared for.

“Humans have an affection for History and their Ancestors. They like to look back at how far they have come… even if they haven’t come very far at all” Insidious replied, thinking again of the scenes he himself had witnessed play out in this now silent building.

People still tortured and killed each other, not with trained fighters and wild animals perhaps, but with guns, lies and drugs in this new modern era.

“Whatever you say, Bossman. Until Light or L, I’ve never really been that interested in what they think or do. They’re all names to me” Ryuk shrugged “I didn’t mean to sound… dismissive of your connection to L or Beyond. They are different from the others, I can see why you like them so much. This might sound a little sappy, but coming from the Shinigami realm to staying with you at Wammy’s. I like it. I don’t want to have to return to the Shinigami realm one day. I like having someone to hang around with and talk to”  
Insidious smiled at his friend, for indeed he thought of Ryuk as such, and pointed to the sandy floor of the arena “Nubui is awake and is waiting for us there. I don’t know if I can promise you the opportunity to stay in the mortal realm, but if I am able to find a loophole, I will do so” 

Ryuk grinned, imagining his immortal life away from the grey and dust of his home realm. Here on earth, there were lights, and apples and video games and interesting people! 

**Two Immortals? This is a rare treat indeed**

The two paused at the female-sounding voice that drifted into their minds. The sand beneath their feet shifted a little, shimmering in the moonlight as a slim, long figure emerged. It looked like a snake, it’s body sinuous and smooth as it uncurled upon the sand. It had large pink eyes, but no mouth and neither did it have hands. It appeared this ancient creature was strongly telepathic, as it was its only method of communication.

“Greetings, Nubui. I am Insidious and this is Ryuk” Insidious removed his hood, his piercing green eyes taking in the unusual form of the creature before him. It appeared as though Nubui was a great deal older than himself, perhaps even as old as Chaos. He was grateful for the sleepy, almost gentle aura the being radiated. 

**I sensed you in the chapel, thank you for reaching out to me. I see so few of us these days. Shinigami rarely leave their realm anymore, none of the old gods walk the Earth like they used to. Times have certainly changed**

Ryuk was utterly enthralled by the pale creature. Even he could feel just how *old* she was. Its scales seemed iridescent in the moonlight, little rainbows rippling over them as the light from the spotlights caught in them. 

“Most don’t, we have portals we look down on to get names.” Ryuk offered, hoping he didn’t offend the creature with his own meager knowledge. 

**Oh? I suppose that would be the reason then. I suppose it’s for the best, the world has evolved and humans aren’t the same as they used to be. They don’t fear or worship us like they used to. We have become ghosts to them now **

Insidious found himself nodding because he had often felt the same way. With their technology and their insatiable curiosities, humans were constantly striving for more. Their past as simple hunter-gatherers was well and truly behind them. These intelligent creatures could put rockets into space and cure diseases that had killed millions before them. This unending drive for greatness and advancement was what Insidious so loved about humanity.  
They were never satisfied and always reaching ahead. The people who inhabited the Earth could never worship Chaos the way it wanted to be worshiped. The days Shinigami were worshiped on Earth had passed centuries ago, and Insidious realized he felt a pang of pity for Chaos at this moment. To live so fixated on the past, so chained by it… He turned his gaze to Ryuk, an idea budding in his mind.

**You are here because Chaos has recently awoken? I assume you want to know about it. Chaos once lived here. Long ago we were both worshiped by the hill tribes and plebs of Rome. We would give life, and we would take lives. Chaos always had a supply of willing servants to give up their flesh to her. For a time, we thrived here. But then Rome began to fall, and Chaos wanted to experience more of the world. She went to Britain, where she was worshiped and feared by the Druids and Celts. I remained here, and have been here sleeping ever since. I am content to experience the memories and souls of the people who come here, so I stay. She lusts for the power we once had over humans, and when Kira became known she must have considered Kira a path back to how things were**

“It seems you were quite close to her, for a time?” Insidious prompted. He had not really associated Chaos with either gender, but perhaps that was because she was the first Skin-Changer he had ever encountered. Was it possible their gender was as fluid and varied as the human bodies they shed?

**We were sisters. Once. She couldn’t accept the sands of time and refused to rest with me here. I have not seen her in many hundreds of years. I should like to see her again one day and I feel that I will. That is why you have come, to ask me to assist you in helping Chaos give up her quest? **

Insidious paused as he considered his answer. He knew Nubui was a valuable source of information on Chaos, and there was an emotional link between the pair that could prove useful. But this placid, soft sounding creature had stayed where she was for many years. Convincing her to leave the Coliseum would be extremely difficult.  
“Yes, your help is essential to us. I have bound to two humans, Beyond Birthday and Lael Lawliet. I love them. They are different from any human I have been bound to on this Earth and I am willing to lay down my life to protect them from Chaos. I, like you, understand the world has changed and Human faith and belief has changed too. This world is fascinating, and there is still so much about it we don’t know. I would like you to come with us, to experience more of the world and help us preserve it. Chaos will destroy every human who does not bow to her, and the world will end. Please, help us prevent this from happening” 

Nubui shifted a little, her large, jewel colored eyes gazing into the distance as she considered her response. Ryuk and Insidious waited patiently, for they both knew this ancient being’s cooperation would prove invaluable. Even if they did not secure it, her help could lead L and Lumen to victory in defeating Chaos.  
Finally, the pink eyes focused on them.

** I have great respect for you, Insidious. I admire your knowledge of the world and of the humans who live in it. I would like to learn more too, and you have made me see that dreaming beneath the sand will not achieve it. I will come with you and help prevent Chaos from destroying the world we Shinigami and the humans live in **

Insidious bowed his head in gratitude, and Ryuk managed a clumsy bow as well. He couldn’t believe he was in the presence of two ancient Shinigami who had never been held in thrall to the Shinigami realm! They experienced true freedom of earth, maybe that was why they were so intent on protecting it and the humans they cared about. If he had been born of the Earth and not the Shinigami realm, maybe he would consider Earth his home too?

“Should I carry you, Nubui?” Insidious enquired, careful not to cause offense to the snake-like creature.

** I never did develop wings, I am afraid you will be forced to carry me, as long as I am not too much of a burden to you **

Insidious’s gaunt, skeletal mouth stretched wide in a smile as he carefully picked up Nubui and held her in his arms.  
“It is not a burden, but a pleasure to assist you. We will be flying back to England, I hope you enjoy the ride, look down as we go- you will see all the lights in the cities.”

**Like stars on Earth** Nubui sighed as she was lifted up into the air, the sands and crumbling stone walls of her home growing smaller and smaller as Insidious carried her upwards. The night air was cool, and she found herself curling around Insidious tightly to combat the cold, but it was worth it. As she gazed down upon the twinkling lights of the city, she knew in her heart she had made the right decision. 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

As the younger ones eagerly ripped into their presents under the tree, Beyond grabbed L’s hand and pulled him out the room, a grin of excitement spreading across his face. L knew at once Insidious must have gotten in contact with him.

“He’s contacted you? Is he alright?” L asked softly, as Beyond pulled him over to the refreshment table.

“Yes! He said he has good news, he’s found some ancient books about Skin-Changers and he’s even made contact with a Shinigami named Nubui. He couldn’t say much as he was flying, but he sounded really positive. We have a chance, babe” Beyond wrapped an arm around L’s waist (aware Light was watching them) and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. L smiled and returned the gesture, kissing the point in Beyond’s throat where he could feel the steady pulse beneath his skin. 

“Then we have to take it, and we have to do everything we can to ensure Chaos fails in its plans.” L picked up a mug of hot chocolate and began dropping sugar cubes into it.  
“Um… so, what’s the deal with Light now?” Beyond asked, now that they finally had a moment to themselves to discuss it.

L paused in his actions and sighed softly.  
“He has no memories of anything before the Kira HQ. I would like to give him time to find out who he is… he may not even like me-“  
Beyond smirked “Oh, he likes you. He can’t take his eyes off you, it’s annoying really.”  
“Beyond… before when we… you know…” L flushed, unable able to find the words. Beyond’s smirk grew as he thought back to their threesome in Light’s cell.  
“Had a kinky three-way?” Beyond asked cheerfully, perhaps a little too loudly if Watari’s startled glance their way was any indication. 

“Yes, *that*” L huffed “emotions were high and… it was great, really great. I just don’t think it would be a good idea to just pick up where we left off any time soon. Not for Light, not for me and not for you. Light is different now, and if that were to ever happen again… it would have to be your decision. You know how I feel about you and you know what my feelings for Light are. When Light and I are ready you will know. You always do. You’re in charge” L whispered the last bit, feeling a faint flush of arousal sweep through him at Beyond’s low growl at his words. Beyond noticed the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them and pointed. L smiled in recognition and melted into Beyond’s arms, their mouths moving gently together as they enjoyed a Christmas kiss. Aware there were forty or so students sat around the huge Christmas tree and most of the faculty, they kept it chaste, using hardly any tongue, just enjoying being close to each other.

“Oi! You two, stop snogging and get over here!” Matt yelled, waving at them “Faculty gift time!”

“Ohhh” Beyond smirked, peppering a few lingering kisses on L’s lips “if it’s a good one, don’t be jealous I will buy you one too, okay?”

L frowned. What on earth was Beyond on about? Had Mello told him what he’d ordered for Roger? Why would he even want whatever Roger was going to receive from Mello?  
Beyond snickered at L’s innocent confusion and linked their hands again, both walking back to their small group and taking their seats by the fireplace. L accepted a candy cane from Near and stuck it in his mouth, avoiding Light’s lingering gaze as a blush raged across his face. He had put two and two together, and he suddenly knew EXACTLY what Mello had gotten Roger for Christmas. He saw Mello and Beyond grin at each other when Roger picked up his neatly wrapped package and buried his face in his hands. Why did he agree to this?

“L? What’s wrong?” Light whispered, leaning over to L and noticing the look of mortification on his face as Roger began to unwrap his present.

“Mello, Light-Kun” L whispered back “Mello is what’s wrong”  
Mello looked back at him with a grin before whipping his head back around to see Roger’s reaction.  
Roger Ruvie carefully pulled the sleek, black and pink casing out of the wrapping paper. He frowned a little as he examined it. RABBIT. GUARANTEED TO MAKE YOU SCREAM! The flashy title exclaimed.

“Rabbit” Matt snickered into his sleeve, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter as a furious-looking Roger turned the package over and showed his audience what was inside. A giant, hot pink, rampant rabbit vibrator. Roger was so shocked he dropped the box. As it fell to the floor, the seams in the plastic case split, resulting in the vibrator rolling towards the children sitting in the front. L groaned in horror as little Kathy picked up the vibrator, and with a child’s fascination, flicked the little switch on the bottom of it. She shrieked as the vibrator suddenly began to buzz and move, the rabbit head flicking back and forth manically.

Beyond was screaming in laughter, tears running down his face, and Mello and Matt were in no less of a state. Watari, L noted, was looking extremely stoic and sat up very straight. But he knew amusement when he saw it, and Watari’s lips were twitching under his mustache.

“Oh my god” L sighed, as suddenly the once-terrified children began to clammer over the ‘weird buzzy toy’  
Light turned wide eyes to L, clearly disturbed by the events. Was this a normal thing to do at Christmas in the UK? Somehow, he doubted it, L looked ready for the ground to swallow him up. He awkwardly patted L’s shoulder.

“Um, I guess that gift wasn’t for him?” Light tried.

“Oh, it fucking well was, Yagami” Mello snickered “ ‘Have fun Rogey! With kisses from Mels’ was written on the tag. Oh, he’s coming this way. Remember your promise L, no punishments for me” Mello trilled, sitting back in his seat and beaming at Roger as he stomped towards them. Matt was practically bouncing in his seat and even Near had put his robot down in anticipation.

“YOU!” Roger roared, pointing at Mello with a shaking finger “are in so much trouble!”

L cleared his throat “Actually, he isn’t. I agreed he could get away with one prank on you. And while I admit I wasn’t expecting something so… extreme. I am sorry, Roger, but I can’t go back on my word” L peeked up at the glowering man through his bangs. 

“You won’t punish him? Have you become a child as well? I can’t believe this” Roger fumed, looking to Watari for backup. The other man simply raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

“Technically I am an adult, as I am 18” L pointed out, unable to contain his inner smarminess, “And technically, Mello gave you a gift, which is one of the most important things to do at Christmas. The fact that it is an inappropriate gift is debatable. I mean, you could have a pleasurable experience with it- ”  
Beyond shrieked, his hand flying to his mouth as L let the smarminess roam free once again. 

“L” Near gasped, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he saw Roger’s face become purple with outrage.  
The laundress finally managed to wrestle the writhing toy from a six-year-old and slammed it back in its box. L smiled up at Roger blandly.  
“It’s gone now”  
“…” Roger drew in a deep breath through his nose. His eyes found the refreshment table. “Is there any liquor on there?”  
“Punch on the end’s been spiked with vodka” Matt pipped up helpfully “It’s pretty good too”  
“Thanks, babe” Mello preened “I put a few shots of tequila in it too, just to balance it out, you know?”  
L sighed and hunched into his chair as Roger stormed towards the table and drew himself a big cupful of Mello’s supplemented punch.  
Light looked between the group, feeling very much like an outsider. These Wammy’s kids were crazy.  
“Welcome to Wammy’s, Yagami. It only gets weirder” Near smirked.  
L was about to comment that they weren’t that weird when he saw Ryuk and Insidious arrive, phasing through the great hall and coming towards them. In Insidious’s arms lay the most bizarre looking thing L had ever seen. A snake with bright pink eyes and rainbow scales.  
Perhaps Near was right things had just gotten weirder after all…

A/N: Yay, finally got around to writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Next Chapter: L and the team meet Nubui. The gang takes the night off to enjoy a party and Beyond realizes he will have to force Light and L together since the pair of them are too awkward to see their attraction for what it is. As Christmas dawns, L recieves a special present from Beyond and Chaos broadcasts a message to the world, but Beyond can't help but think this new Kira is someone the team know very well (IN TWO PARTS)


	4. A Wammy's Christmas (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: L and Lumen meet Nubui, then the whole gang let off some steam after a stressful few days.

After the fiasco that was Mello’s Christmas present, it was easy enough for the Lumen members and Light to slip away unnoticed. Light could not see the Shinigami, and L had no intention of ever letting him touch another death note, so Near took the initiative to give Light an in-depth tour of Wammy’s house, allowing the other members of the group to speak freely to the Shinigami.

Light probably knew he was being excluded, but gracefully thanked Near for offering to show him around. L promised they would meet up later, then locked himself and his team within HQ. They had a lot to discuss, and Light was better off not knowing most of it.  
“Well hello there” Beyond purred, eyeing up the pink-eyed Shinigami appreciatively “You look like such a beautiful snake!”

**Thank you, it’s been a long time since I’ve had such a compliment** Nubui’s mental voice seemed pleased, almost cooing.

“Oh gods, he’s started on Shinigami now” L sighed, shooting Beyond an exasperated look “Although I must admit, you are very lovely to look at, Nubui-San”   
**Oh, Insidious, I can see why you speak so highly of these little ones. Such manners! And such delightfully colorful souls, I am very happy to meet all of you. It’s been quite some time since I have been able to speak with mortals and you all seem fascinating. But I suppose for now that will have to wait, you will all want to know about Chaos, and how I can help you, correct? **

Matt grinned, amused even he found the snake-like creature utterly charming. She seemed chill, totally mellow (mind the pun) and soft-spoken. He was reminded of a quaint auntie or a quietly-spoken matriarch when he listened to the ancient one speak.

“You’re reptilian, would you be more comfortable if we turned the heating up a little in here, Nubui-San?” L asked politely, noticing the small shivers that wracked through the being’s body as Insidious gently laid her on the couch.

**Thank you, Lael, I would very much appreciate that. ** Nubui coiled her tail around her until her body was wrapped in a tight ball, her head erect so she could watch the group that assembled around her. 

L switched up the heating to maximum and pulled off Beyond’s hoodie, knowing he would be sweating within minutes. He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his jeans. Near had text to inform him he and Light would be gone for an hour or so, as he was taking Light to meet Ethel and William in their cottage. He sent a quick ‘Thank you’ and turned his attention back to the quiet Shinigami curled up on the couch.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with Insidious and Ryuk” L began, feeling a little uncomfortable at being gazed at by those strange pink eyes. The Shinigami seemed to peer through him, it’s unblinking gaze unnerving L in a way Ryuk or Insidious could not.

** I had to come, I do not agree with what Chaos intends to do. And please, I can sense your unease. I do not mean to peer at you so intensely, I apologize. I was just admiring the colors of your soul. It is rare indeed to come across an indigo*, you are the rarest color. I would like to talk to you about soul colors someday, I think you would find it interesting…**

L smiled, somewhat embarrassed at being called out, but nodded his head. A Shinigami who could see one’s SOUL, as well as name and lifespan, was fascinating.   
L took a seat next to Beyond and waited for Insidious to begin his report.

The Shinigami removed his cloak (now completely at ease in exposing his true appearance to the team) and lifted up the two books he had taken from the chapel.  
“These will need careful analysis. I found them in the location I saw in my vision. There should be clues as to Chaos’s origins and powers within them. Nubui sensed our arrival and called out to us from the Coliseum. Nubui was once very close to Chaos, a sister of sorts. I believe with her assistance and the knowledge within these books we stand a good chance of defeating Chaos and preventing the Kira uprising she has planned”

Mello shifted over a little for Ryuk to sit next to him and held out an apple he had been saving. Ryuk simpered and bit into it gently, eating from Mello’s hand like a beloved pet and making both L and Matt roll their eyes. Nubui seemed very amused, sending a tinkling laugh through the air, her large eyes fixed on the pair.

“Watari, would you mind looking through those?” L asked, nodding to the books Insidious held. 

“Not at all” Watari took the books from Insidious and retreated to his armchair to read, a cup of eggnog in hand. He was quietly pleased to witness L take command of the team again.

“Thank you, Watari” L picked up a candy cane and began nibbling on it, waiting for Nubui to expand on her relationship with Chaos. The snake seemed quite drowsy as the temperature in the room picked up, and her eyes became half-lidded in indolence.

** Forgive me, it is has been a long time since I have felt so very warm and happy around Humans. I can see why Insidious and Ryuk like being around you all. Chaos and I were once deities in Rome, we were worshiped by the people there. While I chose to help those who came to me, by taking the lives of the sick and crippled who came to ask an end to their suffering, Chaos instilled terror and awe in her worshipers. She enacted vendettas for petty reasons, took the forms of enemies and ruined lives out of sheer spite. But… she would also help and heal. Chaos *needs* to feel respected and worshiped, without the fear and awe of Humans she feels lost and without a purpose. She would heal and gift lifespans to those she deemed worthy enough, while I would take life away. Please understand, if it was within my gift to give life as well as take it, I would have done so. Alas, it is not. I have never killed a Human who has not asked to be released from this world, and nor shall I. If it means my death, I accept it readily. I do not have many years left to spare, for I have had no humans request me to take their lives in many hundreds of years. Before I die, I would like to make peace with my sister, and help her accept herself… and the world around her. **

Beyond felt a pang of pity mixed in with extreme respect for the gentle creature before him. This Shinigami displayed more humanity than most humans, denying her very nature to take lives to withhold her morality.

“I take lifespans, and so does Insidious, you don’t have to worry about running out, Nubui-San” Beyond said earnestly “Once we defeat Chaos and the next Kira you can stay here with us for a while if you like? I respect your morality in not taking lives, but there are many people in the world that still want to die. Seek them out and see their names, live so you can enjoy the world”

Nubui gazed at him thoughtfully, for the idea of seeking out those who wished to die had crossed her mind before. It would be a gentle euthanasia of those too sick and tired to endure living, not murder. She would never kill one who did not want their mortal life to end.

** Thank you, Beyond. I will consider it** Nubui said graciously. Her resolve grew as she watched a dazzling smile light up Beyond’s handsome features. She could not let these charming mortals fail in their quest.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

Both William and Ethel had been briefed on the bizarre events leading to Light’s reanimation, as well as his prosecution and execution as Kira, but since the boy sitting in front of them had no memories of who he was or what he had done, Ethel found it very easy to take him under her wing.

Light politely munched on his fourth cookie, trying his best to hide his shudder of revulsion at the sugar coating his teeth and sticking to his mouth.   
Near sat next to him, a cup of green tea in hand, and ‘explained’ to William and Ethel that Light had been involved in a car crash and was experiencing acute anemia, but he was a very important member of the Kira task force. Able to play the game and lie as well as any Wammy’s orphan, William praised Light’s dedication to the cause and promised to look into Amnesia treatments.

“Thank you, Sir, … I just feel a bit useless” Light admitted, chasing the last of his cookie down with a big sip of tea “I want to help put an end to Kira, and… I want to make L and Beyond proud of me” a faint blush colored his cheeks, noted by all three of his companions but not commented on.

A faint meow could be heard, and Ethel jumped to her feet, not wanting Near to see his Christmas present. Judging by the bright smile on his face though, he had already figured it out. 

“Is… is that my cat?” Near asked quietly.

“Yes, Dear” Ethel sighed “She’s a noisy little thing too. It was supposed to be a surprise but it’s nearly Christmas now anyway. You will have to wait until tomorrow to meet her, but let me tell you, she is a little sweetheart. L’s however…” Ethel rolled up her jumper sleeve to expose the numerous bite marks and scratches that adorned her tanned skin “I swear that thing is a goblin. I only tried to put her collar on and she went berserk, I just hope L can tame the thing a little”

Near had to smile. L would dedicate himself to taming the little spitball, and would probably indulge the kitten that much he would gain a little Black shadow that would hiss at everyone else but be devoted to him. 

“It’s nearly ten, we should be heading back” Near stood up, Light following his lead (secretly relieved to be leaving the cottage and the pile of cookies it contained)  
“Thank you very much for making me feel welcome” Light bowed his head “I wish you both a Merry Christmas”

Ethel, who was a soft-heart at the best of times, enfolded Light into a hug, pressing the red-faced teen’s face into her ample bosom.  
“Any time, my dear, you make sure to pop into the kitchens to see me. I will make sure I make plenty of cookies so you can have your share, otherwise, L will eat them all! Not that I mind… he is such a cutie…” As if completely unaware of Light’s former identity and crimes of Kira, she pinched his cheek. “And you! Such a handsome one!” she cooed “I know things must seem very strange and frightening to you now that you have lost some of your memories, but remember you are a bright young man with the world at your feet! Good things will happen if you let them, Light”

The kindly lady’s words lifted Light’s spirits, and he found himself smiling back at her. He believed her, things would work out, and good things would happen if he let them. His mind immediately supplied a picture of L and Beyond, and he felt his cheeks heat a little. It was pointless to deny to himself he had a crush on the pair of detectives.  
Near, who had perfected an inscrutable poker-face by nine years old, smiled politely as Light received his hugs and well wishes from Ethel. William, he noted, was far more reserved in shaking the hand of Kira.

Near pulled out his phone as it trilled and scrolled through his messages.   
“L’s just text saying he’s finished up with his meeting, would you like to have a few drinks with us in the drawing room?” Near looked up at Ethel and William “It’s okay if you-”  
“Of course! Tell him we will be there at once! William! Where is my red coat? The one with the pearl brooch on it” Ethel hastily began to wipe flour off her apron “Perhaps give us 20 minutes?”

“Of course, see you later then” Near waved, leading Light to the door. He knew L asking the faculty to come for drinks was a sign the meeting had gone very well, and although he was anxious to hear about all that had happened, he found himself content. It was Christmas tomorrow, and he had a kitten. Kira could wait a day.  
“Come then, Light, we should head back” 

“Oh? I’m invited too?”

“Of course, you are, why wouldn’t you be?” Near replied easily, forming his lips into a puzzled smile “Yes, you’re not a part of Lumen, but you are still part of the team at Wammy’s. Please, enjoy our hospitality and enjoy Christmas with us”

Light found himself smiling again. He was starting to feel like he belonged. The pair headed out into the snow, and Light marveled at it. The entire scene was hauntingly beautiful. He could hear carols being sung and they hung in the chilly air. The pristine snow and twinkling Christmas lights added to the serene and homely feeling as they walked up the path towards the main building.

“Wammy’s really is beautiful, isn’t it?” Light murmured, casting appreciative eyes over the bell tower.

“It is” Near agreed “Especially at Christmas time” 

“I’d like to say you’re lucky to be here but… well, you’re all orphans” Light cleared his throat “Do you miss your families? Or can’t you remember them? I miss mine. I know my dad was killed by Kira and my mum and sister went into hiding… now that I’m here, I know I probably won’t see either of them again…”

“I can’t miss what I can’t remember” Near shrugged “I was taken in by Watari when I was three. L was six, and he remembers a little of his mother, but don’t ask him to tell you about it because he won’t. It’s nothing personal, he just doesn’t like to talk about it to anyone, not even Beyond. Most of us have little if no memory and Wammy’s is our home. The orphans and faculty become our families. It just is. We belong here and we are happy, so it makes no difference to any of us if we can remember our parents or not”  
Light cringed, ashamed at bringing up such a controversial topic. Near didn’t look particularly offended or bothered, but he had learned something valuable- never mention parents to L. He clearly held his mother close to his heart, and he would not speak of her. He would respect it, even if he was curious as to who L’s mother was and why she had died so young.

“It’s fine, Yagami-Kun, we’re orphans. We’re used to the pity party. We just overcome it and show the world what we are capable of. Wammy’s breeds toughness and character, to feel so victimized and embittered due to our parents’ deaths would be foolish.”

“Right. I’m sorry. I will remember that. And you’re right, Wammy’s certainly houses some brilliant people.” Again, Light found himself thinking of L and Beyond. 

“And now you are one of them” Near smiled brightly, playing the ‘friend’ card effortlessly “hey, do you think things have calmed down with Roger by now?”  
Light laughed, a carefree, genuine sound that gave Near pause. This boy was as far from Kira as a Polar Bear was from a Skunk. He could see why L had felt affection for him.  
Maybe there was a little bit of truth to his playing at being a friend after all.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

“Before Light returns, you are all clear on the code you must use if you want to speak to us when he’s around?” L asked, fixing his gaze on Ryuk, who was content on drinking himself into a stupor.

“Aye Aye! Rose Code!” Ryuk imitated the gesture L had taught the Shinigami “We got it! Don’t reveal ourselves to Light-o!”

L nodded, frowning as another cup of spiced cider vanished down Ryuk’s gullet.

“I am sorry, Insidious” L sighed “Will you be alright to keep an eye on him?”

“I’m used to babysitting” Insidious smiled, that grim stretch of faded muscles over his naked teeth “Besides, Nubui and I have much to talk about. We will remain in HQ and finish studying the texts. You have fun at your party, you all deserve it”

 

L thought about Beyond in his redshirt and blushed.   
**Ooh, he’s thinking about his love** Nubui sighed dreamily **go and have fun, Sweet Lael, we will see you in the morning**

L’s blush grew as he realized the snake-like creature had again read his mind with just a glance his way. He made a mental note to ask her to follow Light and read his mind sometimes, just to give himself some peace of mind. If Light ever tried to deceive them again or regained his memories as Kira, Nubui would be able to sense it. He didn’t want to think so suspiciously, but he was no fool. Light had tricked him before, and he wasn’t about to forget it memory loss or no memory loss. Chaos was intent Light should be Kira once again, and he knew whoever she had chosen to wield the death note was only a stand-in until she figured out a way to get Light on her side.

He was damned if he was letting Light become the monster he had been again.

“Thank you, Nubui.” He dipped his head at the serpentine creature reclining regally on the couch. 

“Go do the kissy thing with Beyond!” Ryuk leered “That’s so funny! Or do it with Light-o, he wants to you know!”

L rolled his eyes at Ryuk, grimaced in apology to Insidious and quickly left the Shinigami’s to man HQ. As he walked to the drawing room, he realized he was surprisingly fond of Ryuk and Nubui. What a funny world he lived in: where death gods and humans could be friends.

As he approached the heavy double doors of the drawing room, he heard the irritating sound of ‘All I want for Christmas’ and shuddered. He hoped Beyond had a glass of Champagne ready for him.

He steeled himself for the onslaught of cheery Christmas music and pushed open the doors. He glanced around the room and noticed most of the faculty had arrived, as well as the older students. His team was huddled together in a little group, belaying their closeness, and Watari was involved in some kind of drinking game with Roger and Professor Hodge. 

L crossed the room, heading straight for Light and Beyond and the glass of Champagne he held up ready for him.   
“Hey, Beautiful” Beyond cooed, passing L his glass “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming-” 

L quirked a brow, waiting for the dirty innuendo that would surely accompany that seemingly ‘innocent’ statement and sure enough Beyond Birthday did not disappoint him.

“-But then I realized I’d take care of that later” With a cheeky wink, Beyond leered at him. L took a long sip of Champagne, not dignifying Beyond’s comment with a response.  
“Heh…” Light scratched the back of his head, feeling rather awkward. He really did not want to think about Beyond making L come. He had dress pants on, an erection in them would be pretty hard to miss.

“I apologize, Light, I’d like to say it’s the vodka he’s drinking but the truth is Beyond is always like this” L smiled warmly at Light, noting the relaxed smile and friendly gleam in his stunning amber eyes. This was the Light he knew and remembered, the one he had fallen in love with. Beyond glanced at him and held his gaze for a moment. He knew. L tore his eyes away from Light and finished his glass with two gulps. 

He was not ready to confront those feelings yet.

“I was saying to Near, how lovely Wammy’s is,” Light said smoothly “I know I can’t remember much at the moment, but England… it’s beautiful. Peaceful, especially with the snow and the lights…”

L smiled at him warmly and Beyond snagged another flute of Champagne from a passing waiter. L took it with a smile and thanks and drank it thirsty. He knew he should probably slow down a little, but he felt like being a bit tipsy was what he needed right now. With all that had happened over the last few days, he decided he could let loose for one night. Beyond would make sure nothing bad happened. He always did.

“How is your shoulder?” L asked, noting Beyond’s usually graceful posture was no longer slightly slumped as if he was in pain. Had he really healed so quickly?”  
“Just fine” Beyond smiled sweetly “I heal fast, Babes”

“Yes, of course,” L agreed, letting that conversation die right there. Light chose not to comment, instead, he took a sip of his own drink, a spiced rum Matt had insisted he try. He found he rather liked it, it tasted sweet but not overly so. The spice in it combated the sickly taste and it burned nicely in his belly.

Mello sauntered over to the group, vodka in hand, and L immediately tensed a little. Mello was volatile. Add alcohol into the mix and the Blonde might say something he shouldn’t. He could only help Mello had the sense to keep his mouth shut on certain topics (such as Shinigami, Kira, death notes etc)

“Hey” Mello peered up at Beyond “Can I have a word?”

“Of course, Mels” Beyond smiled. He leaned in to kiss L’s cheek and whispered “I think Auntie Beyond is needed once again” before walking off with Mello. The pair sat themselves on the sofa nearest to the fire and were soon engaged in a pretty intense conversation if Mello’s gesticulations were anything to go by.  
Light looked at L, and L looked back at him. Neither spoke for a few seconds as they both considered what to say to one another. Matt and Near suddenly appeared (both had been watching and were aware of the awkwardness about to ensue) and joined them.

“I think Roger’s had too much Christmas spirit, he’s joking about the dildo” Matt mock whispered, “I wonder what happened to it…”  
L gulped down his mouthful of champagne a little noisily and cast a panicked look at Matt.

“Relax, L, I wasn’t on about it that way” Matt smiled impishly “I mean if I wanted one of those I could just ask Beyond to-”

“Matt,” L said firmly. He downed the rest of his champagne and looked at the red-haired teen. “All jokes aside if you ever want to talk about… anything… um…”

Matt smiled, touched at L’s attempt and patted him on his arm “If I ever need advice I will go to Beyond, because no offense L, you look ready to pass out at the mere notion Mello and I are having sex”

“YOU ARE?” L yelled, attracting a few curious glances his way. Light uttered a polite laugh, drawing the attention away from L as he delicately led L and Matt to the buffet table where they could talk a little more privately. Near trotted behind them, curious to see how L would react to Matt’s admission.

“Well… not yet… but tonight” Matt shrugged, a bashful smile lighting his face “I’m ready… and he wants to so…”

L looked around for another glass (he had left his on a table) and when he couldn’t find one resorted to taking a glug straight out of a champagne bottle.  
Light smirked a little and Near grinned. Poor L.

“If you’re sure…” L said finally, his dark eyes a little sad. 

“L…”  
“No, no, I am happy for you. I am. It’s just…” L paused, aware he had to be careful at what he said. As far as Light was concerned, he was 18 and had never been any older, therefore if he implied, he thought Matt and Mello were a little young to be engaging in such things at sixteen…

“You’re just worried in case they’re moving too fast or aren’t ready. You’re just looking out for them like a good older brother” Near covered smoothly “They’re only two years younger than you, L, and they both love each other. Try not to stress so much”

L nodded, relieved Near had saved the day.

“Yes. Quite so. Sorry, Matt” L took the glass Light offered him and filled it up. “As long as you are both ready then… yeah. Sorry”  
“Thank you, L. We care about you too,” Matt said softly, again feeling touched by L’s genuine concern. His 25-year-old self was shining through, at odds with his current age, and Matt knew better than to draw attention to the fact. The point was L cared enough to be concerned for both him and Mello, and that was the main thing.

“So… we were thinking about heading off pretty soon…”

L glanced over to Mello and Beyond. Beyond was whispering something into Mello’s ear, and Mello was as a red as a tomato.  
“Yes. Yes, you do that… yes” L babbled, feeling stupid as Mello slunk over to Matt and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Night then,” Mello said cheerily.

“Um. Yes, Night Mello” L glanced at him “Be… careful, won’t you?”  
“Of course. Anyway, Beyond’s told me ALL about what you two get up to, I imagine whatever Matty and I do will be tame in comparison” Mello trilled, leading Matt away from the table and walking towards the door.

L staggered a little and clutched at the table. Light quickly put a hand on his waist to steady him, trying to ignore the own blush across his face as the teen lovers left the room.  
“He did not…” L seethed, eyes narrowing in anger as Beyond struck up a conversation with two of the nurses.  
“Um…. are you okay?” Light asked quietly. L had drunk three glasses of champagne in the space of half an hour, whereas he had only nearly finished his first glass of Rum. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with a drunk L.

(NO. NOT THAT) Light thought, pissed off his brain decided to again remind him it resided in a sewer.  
“Fine. I am fine. Absolutely fine” L smiled a little dazedly “maybe a little drunk, but fine. Thank you, Light-Kun” L scowled at Beyond as he made his way towards them, a bottle of vodka in hand.

 

“Alright, Loves?”  
“Beyond. What did you say to Mello” L said politely (through gritted teeth)

“Er… nothing really. Well, I told him about prep and foreplay and shit… what? Ah. Right. Let me guess, Mello wound you up by implying I had said about us? Seriously L, you are too easy” Beyond snickered “Bless your sweet little heart” 

“Heh… right” L pouted slightly.

“Darling, you’re adorable. Stress not. Tis Christmas” Beyond raised his glass “Right, Light-kun?”

“Yeah” Light clinked his glass with Beyond’s, willing his heart to stop pounding so bloody fast.

“So, Light, are you enjoying the party so far?” Beyond asked politely, standing next to the auburn-haired teen a little too closely. L noticed but refused to comment. He knew exactly what Beyond was up to, and would play no part in it.

Maybe.

“Yes, it’s really nice- oh look, there’s Ethel and Dr. Ashford” Light pointed as the said couple entered the room. Ethel, resplendent in her red faux fur coat with the pearl broch and the Dr. looking more than a little hen-pecked.

“There she is!” Beyond waved “My little sugar-plum!”

“Ooh, you” Ethel giggled, flushing like a schoolgirl as she tottered over to the small group “How handsome you three look! Why L! you’re even wearing a shirt!”

L shrugged “It’s Christmas. I have to”

“He looks cute in it, doesn’t he, Light-kun?” Beyond nudged Light, who eagerly nodded.

“Well, if you ask me, you could spruce up your appearance a bit more” Ethel sniffed, looking at L’s bare feet “Aren’t your feet cold, darling?”

“Not at all. I don’t do socks.” L replied firmly. He liked Ethel, he probably loved the woman really, but he was not willing to back down on the sock issue. Not for anyone.  
“It’s just a cute quirk of his” Beyond breezed, brushing over the comment entirely “That coat though… where the hell did you get it? It is hotter than hell, woman”  
L turned to Light as Beyond and Ethel exclaimed over coats. He glanced up at the clock and noticed it was only 30 minutes until Christmas day. Matt and Mello had been absent from the party for nearly 20 minutes. He was NOT going to think about what they were doing.

“Should we go and find Near?” Light suggested, noticing L looked a little lost.

“Yes” L agreed “Finding Near is a good idea”

Light laughed softly at L’s drunken state and offered his arm. His mother had always stressed the importance of being a gentleman. L took it and they walked to where Near was sitting. He was actually engaged in a conversation with Linda. L took one look at the slight flush on Near’s face and the way Linda was sitting (facing straight towards Near, eyes fixed on his) and quickly steered Light to Watari and Roger instead.

“Can’t interfere there” L whispered “Near’s had a crush on her for years, I think this is only the second time they’ve actually spoken to each other”

Light smiled and nodded in understanding, secretly wishing Near success as he glanced back at the pair of chatting teenagers.   
“Near seems very quiet” Light commented, “and if he’s liked her for years…”

“Oh, I think she likes him too. She’s always asking about him” L shrugged “Near is quite similar to me really. He is awkward when it comes to feelings… but I know he has it in him to recognize them and act on them when he is ready. He’s only fifteen, but in some ways, he is a lot older. Did I tell you he has three Doctorates? In Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy” L preened, as a proud as any parent. 

“That’s amazing” Light smiled, “and I love how proud you are of him, you look just like an older brother. You’re older than your years too, I think. You treat Near, Matt and Mello as if they are much younger than you even though they aren’t”  
L smiled blandly. ‘dammit Light, even with no memories that brilliant brain of yours still sees through everything’ “I guess I am” L shrugged “being … well, I makes you grow up fast…”  
Light bit his lip and looked away. He finished his drink quickly.  
“What?”  
“Oh… I was going to ask… when did you start as ‘L’? I get the impression you must have been very young… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking” Light ran a hand through his hair. Way to fuck up, he thought. He had nearly asked L about his mother, the one thing Near had expressly mentioned WAS NOT a good idea.  
“I was seven,” L said quietly “I know Light-kun has other things he would like to ask me, but please… don’t”

“I won’t!” Light nodded “I didn’t mean to upset you”

“You didn’t” L gestured towards Roger and Watari, who had just finished up their game. Beyond was still enthralled in a conversation about coats and L just knew he was going to go out on a killing spree dressed as a woman again soon. That was one of Beyond’s little quirks, and though L much preferred Beyond looking masculine, he had to admit Beyond pulled looking like a woman off to a T. Almost as well as Mello, in fact.

“L! Light, there you are. We’ve just finished a game of Jim Rummy, would you care for a game” Watari smiled broadly. Either the Christmas spirit was well and truly pumping through the vents of Wammy’s house, or everyone seemed to have forgotten Light was Kira.  
L looked at the earnest boy next to him and wished he could forget too.

“No thank you, Watari” L said politely “I’m not one for cards and I know for a fact Light has probably never even heard of that game”  
Light nodded in admission “I’ve heard of snap though…I… I think my sister and I used to play it”

L glanced at Watari, who gave him a pointed nod. Well, Dammit.

“Oh, well I don’t mind that game,” L said, injecting false enthusiasm into his tone “Let’s have a game then, Light-kun”  
Watari dealt the cards for them, and even Roger appeared interested as the pair began laying the cards out. Despite being intoxicated, L’s reflexes were razor sharp and he won the first round easily.

“Okay, guess I’m a little rusty” Light smiled “Best of three?”

“Okay. Loser has to give the winner something they want”  
L and Light both glanced up at Beyond, startled to find the attractive red-eyed man leaning against the table as if he’d been there all the time.

“Beyond…” L warned.  
“Go on, it’s only a little dare” Beyond rolled his eyes “Live a little, Lael”

At the mention of his true name, L’s eyes narrowed into little chips of black diamond. Fine. If Beyond wanted to play that game he would play it.  
“Okay then” L smiled sweetly “Best of three it is, Light”

Light knew there was an undercurrent at play between the two, but decided it was better he didn’t ask, so dealt the cards for the second round. Beyond casually pushed a glass of Champagne L’s way and refilled Light’s glass with neat rum. Neither refused him as they focused on the game. Watari sent him a questioning look but Beyond smiled back reassuringly. He got this. He knew he had to take the initiative in pushing L and Light closer, maybe for both their sakes. He knew L loved Light, he had seen in when L had looked at him. He refused to let his own selfishness hurt L. As long as L loved him first, he was content to include Light now and again. It would be a challenge, and he knew it wouldn’t all be plain sailing, but L had said he trusted him to know when the time was right. And that time was now. When L was drunk, he was raw. Emotional and honest.   
Right now, L’s soul was crying out for Light, and Beyond knew he would have to plant the seed to get things growing again.

“Oh bugger” L sighed as Light scored the victory. 

“One a piece” Roger whistled “Anyone for a little wager on the final outcome?”  
Watari shrugged and reached into his wallet. He pulled out a crisp £50 and placed it on the table.  
“I will bet on L” he declared, his kind blue eyes twinkling at his charge. Drunk or not, he knew how quick L’s reactions where. If Beyond hadn’t so subtly distracted him during the second round, he would have won it for sure. Beyond was playing his own game, and Watari knew exactly what it was. If Beyond thought it was best for L’s wellbeing to become romantically involved with Light again then he gave it his blessing. Beyond loved L more than anything in the world, just as he did. He admired Beyond’s selflessness even more as Beyond shuffled the cards for the third and final round.

He truly would move heaven and earth to make L happy. Even if it meant pushing him into the arms of another.

“I’m betting on Light, no offense, Babe, but you’re a bit…” Beyond giggled at L’s half-hearted glare “I’m still rooting for you though!” Beyond rifled through his pockets and found a crumpled £20. He chucked it onto the table carelessly.

“This must be the most intense game of snap I have ever seen” Roger marveled, as the pair focused on the cards before them. It appeared neither was gaining the upper hand on the other as they played through their cards. As expected, L’s attention was distracted by Beyond leaning a little too close to him and Light secured the final snap.  
“Aw, Damn” L sighed, as he realized he hadn’t won. He really hated losing. 

He glanced at Light, expecting to see the red gleam of triumph in Light’s eyes (Kira’s eyes) but instead he realized Light was looking almost apologetic for winning. He melted a little, letting out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.  
This was not Kira he was playing against. It was Light.

“Well done, Light-Kun” L smiled “I accept defeat graciously. You need to think of something you want”  
Light smiled back, looking a little flushed. 

“I need a cigarette, come on, let’s get some air on the balcony” Beyond ushered L to his feet, and Light trotted behind them obediently as Beyond led the way to the small balcony.  
Beyond pulled open the doors and a blast of wintry air hit them in the face. It was refreshing. Light and L leaned against the railings and looked out over the darkened landscape as Beyond sparked up a cigarette and closed the doors behind them.

“So, good game,” Beyond said casually, noting how L and Light were standing close together, their hips almost touching, without either of them even being aware of it.  
“Yeah” Light nodded, his gaze lost as he stared into the distance.

Beyond resisted the urge to roll his eyes and dragged on his cigarette. Seriously. Did these two need their hand held all the way fucking through?

“So, Light, what do you want off L?” Beyond stubbed his cigarette out and peered down into wide amber eyes “You won, maybe now is the time to collect?”

“Uh… I don’t know, I will have to think” Light back peddled, knowing damn well what he wanted from L (what he wanted from BOTH of them) but unwilling to say it. L turned his luminous dark eyes to him and Light felt his resolve weakening a bit.

‘Ethel did say good things come to those who let them happen’ Light chewed his lip as he considered. If he said he wanted a kiss from L would Beyond let him? Or would the red-eyed man plant a fist in his face?

“I… um…” Light floundered.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” Beyond hissed. He finished the rest of his vodka and pulled L to him.   
“You want a kiss from L. L wants to kiss you. Both of you are too fucking stupid to realize you both want each other and it’s okay. I will allow it. But let me just say this: Light: Me and L are OTP here and don’t ever think about fucking ME cos it won’t happen. I don’t bottom. Ever. If you want L then I am going to fuck you too. That is how we roll. I am in charge of this shit, Understand?”

L blanched at Beyond’s graphic description on what they’re potential relationship would be. How long had Beyond even been thinking about it to be so prepared?  
“I really like L… and I like you too, Beyond” Light admitted softly “I… I would be happy if you two let me… be involved sometimes?”

“So help me…” Beyond sighed. 

“Beyond…” L looked up at him, his large, dark eyes shining in the moonlight and Beyond felt as if he had never loved him more than in this moment.

“It’s okay, Babe” he soothed “You need Light, and I need you. Trust me, I got this”

Light knew in that moment L and Beyond must have discussed L’s feelings for him, they must have discussed the possibility of being involved in a triad. The pair loved each other intensely, that was obvious, but L also loved him. Beyond was willing to allow it, even participate in it, to make L happy. Light decided he would do all he could to make Beyond want him too (though he knew Beyond would never love him the same way he did L)

He knew in his heart he would be the third wheel to this relationship. L and Beyond would always cling to each other first… but, L loved him. Beyond might at least desire him. Right now, that was enough for him.

“I would like you to kiss me, L” Light said softly, his eyes on Beyond “If Beyond allows you too”

“Granted. Just one kiss, nothing more. You two can reflect on your feelings tomorrow with clear heads and we will go from there”

L stepped out of Beyond’s arms and felt Light’s arms encircle his waist. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked up into gentle amber eyes.  
‘Not Kira. Not Kira’ L thought as Light leaned towards him, one hand winding in the hair at the nape of his neck and tilting his head. He felt Light’s breath on his lips and parted his own, waiting desperately for the kiss he thought he would never receive again.  
Light pressed his lips against his and L clutched at him, a spark of warmth pooling in his belly as Light gently meshed their lips together. A tongue swept across his lips and L opened his mouth, sighing as he felt Light’s tongue twine with his own. The heat continued to spread through him, and he pressed closer to Light. A thrill shot through him as he felt Light’s cock start to harden against him.  
“Mmm” L moaned, deepening the kiss with a hunger he hadn’t realized was inside him. Light sighed into the kiss and hooked his arms around his waist, bending L slightly and leaning over him as he continued to ravish his mouth.   
Beyond had sparked another cigarette and was watching the pair intently. They looked good together. Light clutched at L like he was drowning, and L clutched him back, his soft moans of pleasure music to both their ears.  
Yes, as long as he was careful in establishing boundaries, this could work. Light would never own L’s true heart, he knew that was in his keeping, but he could enjoy L’s love. Beyond would enjoy Light’s body when the mood struck him, but he found he was more content to watch his beloved unravel before his eyes. It was getting a little too heated though, Light had started grinding his erection against L's hip.

“That’s enough”

As if a spell had broken, both L and Light pulled away from each other, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as they stared at one another. L had obeyed Beyond unconsciously, Light had obeyed out of respect. Beyond acknowledged and appreciated both types of obedience.

“Satisfied? Hmm, perhaps not…” Beyond looked pointedly at Light’s erection pressing against the front of his pants.

“Not nearly” Light admitted, chuckling ruefully and running a hand through his hair. Damn. Kissing L had been even better than he had dreamt.

“Thank you…” L whispered, looking up at Beyond adoringly “I’m tired. Can we go to bed now?”

“Of course,” Beyond purred, but his eyes were on Light “We will see you in the morning, Light. Sweet dreams”

L blushed as he murmured a goodnight to Light and Beyond winked, knowing full well Light would probably be jerking off in the foreseeable future.  
“Goodnight, L, B… thank you” Light smiled “That was… amazing. Sleep well”

“Oh, we will” Beyond grinned “I’m sure you will too. Night”

Light watched as the dark-haired boy vanished from his sight and sighed deeply, his cock pulsing within his trousers. He knew Beyond would make a mess of L in the hours to come, and he wished with all his heart he could be there to see it.

‘Maybe soon’ Light noticed Beyond had left behind his cigarettes and lighter and sparked one up. He took a deep drag.  
He spluttered into the night air as the smoke filled his lungs and he wondered how the hell people thought this was pleasurable. He took a few more experimental drags and leaned against the balcony, letting himself fully relax as he peered up at the full moon.

Oh. It was.

Light finished the rest of the cigarette in contentment as he admired the beauty of the pale moonlight dancing across the snow.  
He thought back to what Beyond had whispered to him earlier when L had been distracted by Matt and Mello’s antics:  
‘L loves you. I love L. If he wants you, I will let it happen. If you ever hurt him, I will destroy you, Light’ 

Could he be content with the love of someone who loved another more? He would have to be. He knew in his heart he wanted L. He wanted Beyond too, but that was mostly lust. He loved L.   
“That has to be enough” Light whispered “I want nothing more than L to love me”

The clock struck twelve, and Light went back in (his erection thankfully gone) and wished his new friends and colleagues a Merry Christmas before excusing himself for the night.

Mello and Matt lay curled in each other’s arms, in a room two stories above the party, both at peace with the world and drowning in their young love. Kira and Chaos were far from their minds as they drowsed together, bodies still connected.

Likewise, L and Beyond were preoccupied, Beyond thrusting into L and making him whine around the gag in his mouth as his whole body tremored under his dominant’s powerful thrusts. Kira and Chaos were distant problems. Light was a distant mystery to them both as they indulged in one another.  
“Gonna fill you up, gonna come in your tight ass!” Beyond groaned, his hips pistoning as he pound into him furiously.

“Mmmn!” L spasmed, his body tightening as he came, his inner walls clamping around Beyond’s thrusting dick as he screamed behind the gag.  
Beyond let out a deep groan, emptying himself into the shuddering body beneath him, his arms trembling as he held onto L’s hips tightly. They would leave bruises, he knew, and he didn’t care. 

L was his, his to love and his to mark.

They collapsed together, Beyond barely managing to remove the gag from L’s mouth before sleep took him.   
Light meanwhile, was masturbating to the images in his mind: of L, Beyond and all the possibilities to come. He finished quickly, falling asleep almost at once, a satisfied smile on his face as he dreamt about kissing L again.

So, it was all residents of Wammy’s house retired to bed, and by 1 am all were sleeping soundly (save the Shinigami- Ryuk was passed out while Insidious and Nubui traded tales of their long lives)   
But many miles away, a young man could not sleep. In his hands, he held the power he had always wanted. A chance to set the world to rights.  
“This is your destiny” the beautiful creature had whispered. And he had understood.   
He opened the notebook and he began to write…

A/N: Ohh. Guess who the knew Kira is? Whoever guesses right will receive… the next chapter dedicated to them. So, get to guessing!  
Next chapter is part 2 of ‘A Wammy’s Christmas’ since it’s a long chapter. As always, thanks for reading and be sure to leave kudos and comments if you are enjoying the series!


	5. A Wammy's Christmas (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to make the most of spending Christmas with hi family, but Chaos has other ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are enjoying the story so far! Kudos and comments are much loved!

L awoke Christmas morning to a pounding headache and a sore ass. He remembered the party and the copius amounts of Champagne he'd consumed, but couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He'd needed to let off some steam, and despite the headache, he was feeling a lot better than he had in weeks. 

Beyond was sprawled next to him,  mouth open in a snore and half the duvet wrapped around him. L smiled at the sight, Beyond looked adorable when he was asleep (not an adjective he would use to describe him when he was awake) and he spent a few moments just looking at him. 

He thought about the kiss he'd shared with Light. His stomach fluttered a little as he wondered what Light would say to him. Would he mention it? Would he be awkward about it? L glanced at his phone and groaned. 8 am. Time to get up before Watari came to drag them out of bed. 

"B" L shook Beyond's shoulder gently. At once Beyond's eyes snapped open, and he was alert and focused immediately. L always felt a little jealous at how quickly Beyond could go from dead to the world  to sharp eyed alertness in seconds. 

"Morning' Beautiful" Beyond smiled "Were you staring at me?" 

"Maybe" L shrugged a naked shoulder coyly "You look very cute when you're asleep you know. Like butter wouldn't melt. Then you wake up and become a demon-" 

Beyond moved in a flash, so fast L could scarely comprehend what was happening until he found himself flat on his back, gazing up at Beyond who had pinned him effortlessly. 

"That always freaks me out" L admitted "How fast you can move,  how quick you can heal... " he looked into Beyond's eyes, finding something not quite human in their blood-coloured depths. It sent a little thrill of excitement racing up his spine. His Beyond was truley special. 

"Does it bother you?" Beyond asked,  and he said it so quietly that L was immediately reminded of the Beyond he had been friends with when they were both children. Beyond had been terrified of saying or doing anything that might make him look bad to L. It was easy to forget (with Beyond's confidence and impressive skill set) that vulnerability still lurked somewhere within him. His idolzation of L and his fear of ruining things was still embedded deep in his psyche. 

"You know it dosen't. You are special and unique and I love you" L soothed, reaching up and tracing two fingers down Beyond's face "You are my everything, B" 

Beyond smiled, relief evident in his eyes and kissed L's hand. 

"You are my everything too" 

"IT'S CHRRIIIIISTMAAAS!" 

Both flinched at the scream and looked at the door. They were completely unsuprised to learn it was Mello who was banging on their door. 

"Wakey Wakey! Stop smooching and get up we want to open our presents!" 

"Go downstairs for breakfast, Mello, we'll be down shortly" L replied authorativly, even as Beyond trailed a hand down his belly to his groin teasingly. L considered batting Beyond's hand away, but decided against it. Beyond was just impossible to resist, even with the distraction of Mello mere feet away. 

"Aaaw! Come on!" Mello pouted "how long are you gonna be? " 

L bit back a moan as Beyond began suckling on his neck, his clever hand curling around his cock and stroking gently. When Beyond reached a nipple and began to lathe it with his tongue, he arched off the bed and stuffed a fist into his mouth to stifle his cry of pleasure. 

"Haa... Half an hour" L gasped, trying and failing to keep his voice perfectly neutral. 

"Fine" Mello huffed "I know what you two are up to, Auntie Beyond told me all about it!" 

Beyond snickered into L's neck as they listened to Mello thump off back down the corridor. 

"He's in high spirits" Beyond smirked "Guess his night with Matty went well" 

L groaned and pulled away from Beyond. 

"Way to kill the mood, B" 

Beyond quirked a brow at L's sudden less than enthuastic demeanour. He tightened his grip on his flagging arousal and captured L's mouth in a kiss.   
He'd see how long it took to rekindle the mood. As it happened, within minutes L was panting and squirming beneath him. Beyond decided Mello would just have to wait a bit longer and redoubled his efforts, until L began begging for release. 

"Longer I string this out the more pissed Mello will be,  Hehe" Beyond giggled, gently drawing circles on L's inner thigh, completely ignoring his straining arousal. 

"Swear to God, B" L grunted, bucking his hips up urgently "if you don't shut up and make me come in the next sixty seconds-" 

"Sir, yes sir!" Beyond saluted and continued his previous ministrations. L clutched at Beyond's shoulders, nails digging in and Beyond groaned in response to the small sting of pain. L had stopped nibbling his nails to allow them to grow a little purely for this benefit. 

"B... Fuck... Gonna come" L panted harshly, digging his nails in harder to prompt Beyond to move faster. It worked, and Beyond growled as his hips snapped forward, their cocks gliding together as they both hurtled towards relief. 

Downstairs, Mello cursed them as he glanced up at the clock. Goddammit, sex might be fun and feel bloody amazing but right now he wished it didn't exist. If it didn't, he could be opening his Christmas presents. 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x 

When L and Beyond eventually joined the others in the dining room for breakfast, they were greeted by a blushing Light, who appeared to have been waiting for them. 

"Morning, Light-kun, Merry Christmas" L greeted, accepting the cup of tea Light held out for him. Light seemed to have remembered he took seven sugars. 

"Morning L, Beyond. Merry Christmas" Light replied. Beyond gave a wave as he wandered over to the coffee machine, not feeling like engaging in conversations until he'd had his coffee. Besides, he figured L and Light could do with a moment to themselves to get over any lingering awkwardness. 

Mello made a show of drumming his nails on the table and Beyond smirked at him. 

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Mello" he sang, making the blonde-haired teen roll his eyes in dismay. Matt grinned at Beyond and resumed playing his game, showing no signs of impatience which irritated Mello even more. 

"So... " Light began, wondering how best to bring up last night's kiss. 

L bit his lip and glanced at Beyond. Typical, he was chatting to Watari. No distractions or guidance from him then. L returned his gaze to Light, one eyebrow raised in question. 

"About last night... I liked it. Really liked it" 

"As did I. But I don't think now is the time to discuss it... We will be opening presents soon. Maybe we can talk with Beyond later?" 

Light nodded, pleased that L had at least acknowledged last nights events and hadn't brushed them off as a drunken mistake. 

Relieved the subject had been broached, L and light sat down to eat their breakfast, L scrolling through his phone as he shoveled cinammon waffles in his mouth. 

One headline caught his attention at once: '5 Heart Attack Murders- Kira back again? ' L flicked his eyes to Light, who was digging into his museli completely unaware of the killings being carried out in his name. Kira was back, and L needed to figure out how to find and stop them without endangering his family... Or exposing Light to his past as the first Kira. 

"Are you okay?" Light noticed the look of barely masked disgust on L's face as he stared at his phone. 

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine" L slipped his phone back in his pocket. "I hope you don't mind, Light-Kun, I need to speak to Beyond a minute." L stood and left Light to his breakfast, his own barely touched. Beyond glanced over at him as L slouched up to him. 

"Babe?" 

"Kira's killing again. Chaos's puppet has taken up the cause. Five suspected heart attacks, all members of a Mexican drug cartel" 

"Shit" Beyond sighed "they're going after the big guns, the fucking cartel... Really trying to me a name for themselves, aren't they? We need to get Nubui in contact with Chaos" 

L nodded. Yes, they needed to do that as soon as possible... But he needed to get Christmas out of the way first. He would not let Kira ruin it, not for his orphans. 

"Let's go open presents then" L said loudly, already anticipating the stampede to the great hall. Mello led the charge (dragging Matt behind him) and in moments like this L could see just how young he was. He wondered how many more Christmas mornings he had of seeing Mello's childish glee at opening presents. 

He imagined it wouldn't be that many. Perhaps this was to be the last one. Matt, clutching Mello's hand and plodding along after him was already slipping from childhood. He was aloof, good-natured and responsible. He was an adult already. Mello, his volatile, firey Mello, was nearly there himself. And near... L looked at the teenager and felt a pang of worry deep in his gut. Near was an enigma, even to him. Had the boy ever even been a child? 

"Lael?" Beyond tapped his hand to get his attention. 

"I'm sorry... I was just... Enjoying watching Mello" L sounded a little whistful and sad, and Beyond clutched his hand tightly. He knew just how dear the trio where to L. 

"They're growing up, but they will always be our family" Beyond gestured for Light (who had been lingering) to come over. "And Light and I will always be here for you" 

"Yes" Light said earnestly, amber eyes brimming with sincerity "No matter what" 

L managed a faint smile. Led by Watari the children descended upon the numerous piles of presents, each with a placard with their names above them. Mello whooped as he rushed over to his, already spotting the deluxe Chocolate maker L had ordered Watari to purchase from him. 

L noted a most unusual present in Matt's pile and wandered over, kneeling to admire the handsome bearded dragon perched on a stick, basking under a heatlamp. 

"He is lovely, Matt" L complimented, drinking in the sheer happiness on Matt's face as he cooed over 'Draco' Mello snapped a picture of Matt and L was startled at the happiness in his face. Mello hadn't even paid much attention to his own gifts, he was more intrested in experiencing his boyfriend's joy. Mello was more like Beyond than he realized. 

Speaking of. 

L frowned at Beyond who was insitently tugging at his hand and leading him to his own pile of gifts. It was a lot smaller than the younger ones (L had always stressed he didn't need much) but all the same he recieved little tokens from the children and cherished them. What was unusual was a large box, standing away from his pile. 

Beyond nudged him forward, and L grinned at him. This must be his surprise then. Light was watching him intently, a little smile on his face. It was just like the way Mello had been smiling at Matt. It was full of love. 

L walked to the box and opened it carefully. He heard a faint meow and ripped the lid off. He fell to his knees as he stared into the most beautiful yellow eyes he had ever seen. The little kitten shufeled towards the front of the cat carrier, as if it knew L was the one for her. 

"Oh, Beyond, she's beautiful" L sighed, taking in her pretty pink collar. He reached for the lock and pulled the carrier open. At once the kitten clambered onto his palm, and to Beyond's absolute shock, began to pour and rub her head against his wrist. 

"Well, damn... She was a spitfire when we got her!" Matt gasped as he came over to check L's own special gift. "Seriously, L, she hated everyone she was spitting and hissing... " 

L held the little ball of black fur gently, and brought her close to his face. He nuzzled her against his face, and her purrs grew louder as she returned his affection. Beyond mouthed at Mello, and he quickly took a photo of L greeting his kitten. It was a photo Beyond and Light would treasure. 

Beyond stepped closer to L and slipped a hand around his waist, just needing to be close to him in this touching moment. The kitten noticed him and drew its lips back, hissing and showing her sharp little fangs. With just a soft coo from L she transformed once again into an affectionate ball of fur, nuzzling his cheek and purring strongly. 

"L, she loves you... And only you apparently. Do you have a name for her?" Light asked, leaning a little close to admire the kitten but keeping his distance. The kitten looked at him disdainfully, before returning to showering L with its singular devotion. 

"I think... Shadow. She will be like my shadow, she seems to hate everyone else but loves me. She is unique. I love her" L said softly, inhaling the clean scent of her soft fur. Her purrs increased in intensity and L felt such a wave of love he was ashamed of the tears pooling in his eyes. To think, such a little creature could evoke such emotion in him. He would love and care for the creature as long as she lived (or he lived) he glanced at Beyond. Could he see her date? 

"Seventeen years, 6 months and two days" Beyond whispered into his ear "a long and happy life with the one she loves so dearly" 

L wrapped his arms around Beyond in response,  greatful and overwhelmed. Shadow tolerated Beyond's closeness by clambering up L's arm and perching on his shoulder. 

L spent a truly enjoyable few hours, watching his family open their gifts. Even Light had a small pile of gifts, and his surprise at receiving them was touching. 

Beyond was ecstatic with his snake (promptly named Serene) and Near was actually moved to tears when he picked up Snowball2 (now named Fifi) 

As the hours ticked by, L knew these precious moments would have to come to an end. Chaos and her new Kira would not be celebrating Christmas, they would be planning the murders of criminals all over the globe. L knew that world's media would be clammering to discover the truth about the killings in Mexico. He also had no doubt he would be overun with emails asking for his assistance. 

"Time to go back to work" L said softly, drawing Beyond to his side "let the trio enjoy a few more hours of being children" 

Light watched as L and Beyond slipped out of the room and swallowed down a wave of irritation. He did not want to be left out. Whatever was going on, he wanted to help too. So why was L shutting him out? 

And why did he feel such a feeling of guilt within him? He couldn't remember his past but deep down he knew something had happened to make him feel this residule guilt. 

"Kira!"

Light startled and looked around him to a little boy showing another boy his phone. 

"Kira's killing again! I thought L executed him?"

As the news spread and others checked their own phones for the news, Light looked around for Near. 

He couldn't find him. None of the Lumen team were there. Kira was back, and they had slipped away back to their HQ to face the threat head on. 

'Without me. Was I... Is it possible *I* was Kira?' Light thought about his 'accident' and memory loss. Within all the blurry images and half truths within his mind an unsettling feeling remained. L was delibertly protecting him from getting involved in this case. L never did anything without a good reason for doing it. He didn't know how exactly, but his gut was telling him he had been a Kira suspect. Had he actually BEEN Kira? 

He had a lot to think about and he needed peace and quiet to do it. Like Lumen, he quietly left the hall and headed back to his room. 

He had a lot of soul searching to do and he feared he wouldn't like the answers... 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

L sat before his computer, Shadow perched on his shoulder. He was not looking at the screen, rather he was looking past it as he waited for Nubui and Insidious to attempt to reach out to Chaos. 

Near and Mello were answering the numerous Media requests by sending the same reply: Lumen were looking into the case, more information would be revealed when it was available. Matt was scanning the Internet for any new Kira fansites that might have cropped up and for any information regarding the identities of the five dead Cartel members. 

** She has opened her mind to me **

That snake-like creature's voice rang clear like a bell through the silent room. All eyes turned to her as her eyes slipped closed. She was communicating with her 'Sister' for the first time in centuries. 

** She says she is doing what she must to ensure the old ways are not forgotten. She requests L to set up a secure connection to the members of the kira task forforce **

L felt a sickening lurch in his stomach. Had she hurt them? Would she try and use his old team to blackmail or bait him? He quickly set up a connection and waited, his fingers drumming against his thigh impatiently. 

"Well? Where is she?" L turned to Nubui when he realized no one was accepting his request. Where they dead? Held captive? 

Hi eyes darted back to the screen as they familiar features of Matsuda came into focus. 

"Matsuda! Are you alright? " L peered closely at the man's face. He seemed different somehow, the once nervous and shy smile had morphed into a sly smirk. 

"Hello, L. I'm very well, you look well too. Is that because Light is once again alive?"

L glanced at Beyond. They both had the same thought: Chaos has been in contact with the task force. 

"Where are Aizawa and Mogi?" L asked quietly, already knowing that answer but wishing with all his heart he would be wrong. 

Matsuda smirked and changed the angle of his web camera. Lumen stared in stunned silence at the corpses of Aizawa and Mogi, both slumped on the ground with faces frozen in pained expressions. 

"Matsuda" Beyond growled "you're Kira"

"I was chosen. I am special" Matsuda smiled. Chaos, in Misa Amane's form, stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Write those two names and contact him, Matsuda. " Misa's lips traced the shell of Matsuda's ear and he shuddered. He picked up a pen and scrubbed two names down. L tried to see what was being written, but he couldn't. He could only hope Matt could enhance the quality of the video and pan in on it. 

"You made a mistake in rushing here, Lawliet. Kira's influence will burn through this world a gods will walk amongst mortals once again. Silly, Lawliet, don't you realize Kira's influence is within you? Within your home? Where Is Light? Where is he, Lawliet?"

L burst out of th HQ in a dead run, leaving Beyond and Shadow to run after him. The mocking laughter of Chaos rang in his ears. 

Matsuda. 

Light. 

Kira. 

Light had regained his memories.


	6. Secrets, Lies and Souls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos tempts Light by returning his memories of Kira and attempts to force his hand by killing those close to him. Light willingly gives up his memories once again and is rewarded for his loyalty to L and Beyond. But Light's refusal leads Chaos to consider a new strategy no one is prepared for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update (late for me, I am usually quite punctual with my updates!) I have been working crazy hours and have been unwell lately.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to ItsNotRazor for leaving me such a wonderful, heartfelt review. It really cheered me up when I was feeling poorly and motivated me to keep going. I really hope you like this chapter and the small L and Shadow scene I've put in for you! :)

L didn’t bother knocking on Light’s door, he barged in and fixed Light with a furious glare. He didn’t really know if he was angry at Light personally or the situation, but he had never felt so utterly terrified in his whole life. His world stood balancing on a knife edge. If Light succumbed and became Kira again, he knew he would have no choice but to kill him and ensure there was absolutely NO possibility of his return.

He really didn’t know if he had it in him to do it again… but he knew Beyond did. Ever dependable, and always at his side, Beyond narrowed his eyes at Light, peering at the space above his forehead. No death date.

“Give up the death note” Beyond snapped, alerting L to the fact his lifespan was not visible again.

“Give up the death note?” Light laughed, but it sounded hollow. He finally turned to look at L and Beyond and both were surprised to find tears trickling down his face. Light reached into his pocket and held out a miniscule piece of paper, so small it was impossible to even write someone’s surname on.

“This was delivered to me. Alongside a message my mother and sister have been executed” Light tore the paper in half and shoved the pathetic looking slip of paper into Beyond’s hand “by all means, take it, it’s fucking useless to me. I would have given it up anyway. I told you before, I chose L and I meant it” Light cast a devasted glance at L, and L immediately opened his arms to him. Light rushed to him, a sob of agony bursting from his throat as he sobbed into L’s chest.

“Oh Light… I’m so sorry” L sighed, rubbing soothing circles on Light’s back “I am so very sorry for your loss. They were innocent, there was no need for them to die. Chaos and Matsuda will pay for it, I promise you”

Beyond let L comfort Light and cast his eyes around the room. He could sense the lingering traces of her presence and it turned his stomach. The fact she was using Matsuda of all people to do her dirty work turned his stomach even more.

“What do we do? She told me she killed them to teach me a lesson. She said I would beg her to become Kira again. That’s why she gave me the slip of the death note, so I would remember again” Light shoved his half of the paper in his pocket “I don’t want to forget. I need to keep my memories if we are to beat her”

L frowned into Light’s shoulder. That was a dangerous move. He would much prefer if Light had no memories of his past as Kira. Beyond seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging by the thoughtful frown on his face.

“You may have to give up your memories for the sake of the investigation, Light. I want your promise if we decide it is necessary you will give up your memories. You said you chose L, so prove it”

Light sighed and nodded his head.

“I promise, Beyond. I… I won’t hurt L again, and I won’t become Kira again. If you think I am falling or becoming tempted then take the slip of paper from me. I was going to embed it in something since it’s so small. If I put it in a ring or…” Light trailed off, his eyes suddenly lost as he clutched onto L. He was thinking of the rings his little sister used to make, so cleverly made of twined ribbons…

“Thank you, Light” L said quietly, patting his back a little. Light pulled away from him and sniffed a little, but his tears had dried up. He was angry now, he wanted to strangle the life from Matsuda and Chaos with his bare hands for killing them.

“I need to get back to HQ” Beyond pocketed his phone “Matsuda and Chaos seem to be taking a big hit at drug traffickers, 76 more deaths have been reported. The press are up our asses demanding answers…”

L nodded. Of course, they were. Rightly so, the people of the world who had so recently celebrated the end of Kira were probably terrified of his return. He felt a bit torn. He wanted to get back to HQ and get to work, but Light had just been hit with the double blows of regaining his memories AND the deaths of his mother and sister. He didn’t want to leave Light alone either.

Light seemed to sense L’s hesitance and wiped the tear-stains from his face with an air of determination.

“Let’s go to HQ then. You need to keep an eye on me, I get that, and you need to let the press know what’s going on”

L frowned at Light’s bitter tone. While it was true, he would rather keep Light in his sights, that wasn’t the only reason for his hesitation.

“I know, you were concerned about leaving me as well” Light amended softly “Thank you, L. I will be fine. Let’s just concentrate on bringing those two down, okay?”

L glanced to Beyond and the red-eyed man nodded. It was the best solution, if Light was involved, they could use his knowledge for their cause AND have him under surveillance. There was no way even a practiced liar like Light could evade the piercing gaze of Nubui, and she would be their trump card. Light would be able to see Insidious and Ryuk but Nubui would be an unseen observer, and her wise pink eyes would be trained on him constantly.

L nodded his head, easily picking up on the train of thought Beyond sent to him. It was an excellent plan, Nubui’s highly perceptive telepathy and ability to read the emotions of people would be invaluable. If Light ever did fall to temptation, they would be prepared to deal with it early.

“Let’s go then, you remember Ryuk and Insidious?” L asked, opening Light’s bedroom door and waiting for him and Beyond to file out before closing it again.

“Of course, I remember them” Light said quietly “I won’t speak to them, if it makes you feel better”

Beyond snorted “No chance of that, Ryuk will be badgering you with questions as soon as he sees you. I know he wasn’t exactly loyal to you, Light, but he did miss you when you were gone. He’s kinda become the team mascot now, and rarely leaves Siddie’s side. Just don’t antagonize them and they won’t antagonize you. Same goes for the trio and Watari, Okay?”

Light nodded and straightened his spine a little. He could face whatever they chose to throw at him. He had chosen to stay with L and help and he knew L would defend him anyway. Just as they had gotten used to his presence when he was without his memories, they would have to accept him again.

L scanned himself into HQ and quickly set up a new profile for Light.

“Place your finger on this pad please”

Light did so, marveling at the high-tech security he had once breached due to Matsuda’s big mouth.

“Now stare into the camera it needs to read your retina” L pointed at the small camera above the keypad. Light did as instructed, but the doors did not slide open as expected.

“We’ve ramped up the security a little” L picked up a small needle from a cup and jabbed it into Light’s finger. When a fat blob of blood gathered, L pressed Light’s finger against a second sensor. His blood was absorbed at once and the words ‘Light Yagami’ flashed on a monitor.

“Just a little” Light laughed softly, as his full profile loaded. His age, height, weight, blood type and status: Assistant to Lumen. L took the needle and discarded it in a sharps box, before logging himself in. Light noted Beyond didn’t need to be logged in, the computer automatically registered Beyond as it registered L.

“Hey… things okay…” Matt asked, as soon as he saw the trio enter the room.

L nodded shortly “He remembers everything. He has chosen to remain here and fight with us” his tone left no room for argument, so Mello (who knew the comment was mainly directed at him) nodded his assent. He would just have to get used to the idea Kira was going to be helping them take down Kira, as mad as that seemed.

“Near, I need you to draft a response to the press. I don’t know how detailed we should be at this stage. I can’t see the media taking well to the news that Shinigami and death notes are real. Perhaps you can phrase it in such a manner that implies Kira’s powers were transferred after his death? Be sure to publicly name Touta Matsuda as Kira. Warn the world of him, but keep Chaos’s actions classified. None of them are ready for that”

Near nodded and hastily began to type up a draft. He tried not to let his personal feelings bleed into the report as he thought about Touta Matsuda. He had been such an earnest, albeit gullible, policeman. His lack of confidence and need for validation had made him a prime target for Chaos to sink her claws into. Coupled with the fact Chaos was inhabiting Misa Amane’s body, he could see why Matsuda had fell hook line and sinker.

“Matsuda’s just a puppet. Just like Mikami was” Light said softly, reading the report over Near’s shoulder “I know it’s going to take some time to trust me… perhaps you never will, but Chaos and Matsuda have killed my mother and my sister. I will do whatever it takes to see them taken down”

Near spared Light a glance and hummed non-committedly. He was too well versed in secrets and lies himself to ignore the same language in others. He would never fully trust Light Yagami.

L had quickly typed a quick email to all off Lumen to brief them of Light’s status as assistant- and the instruction Light is not to be informed of Nubui’s existence.

The Shinigami in question was curled peacefully in her spot (one of Winston’s bean bags) directly under the heating system. Her watchful eyes swept across each member of Lumen then settled on Light. L was comforted by the steady gaze and the silent affirmation his team sent by discrete hand signals as they received his email. Insidious relayed the information to Nubui, who accepted it with a nod and a promise she would be gazing intently into Light Yagami’s soul.

“The news brief is good to go. Once I send it Matsuda is going to have one hell of a target on his back” Near commented, sending the report to L to check over. L read it in a glance and nodded his consent to it being sent.

“Good. It will make things more difficult for him at least, but I am certain it will cost people their lives” L nibbled on his thumb as he considered the option of contacting the Japanese PM directly. He had worked closely with the man, and a good sense of trust had been built between them since his resurrection.

“I am going to speak with the Japanese PM. Mello, can you set up charts to monitor Matsuda’s actions, I want to know if there is any possibility to pre-warn his intended targets. We know he is currently targeting drug traffickers and the cartel, but I suspect it is just a front. His attention will soon turn to people of a more direct threat once he realizes his identity has been revealed.”

Light felt useless as he sat and watched the buzz of activity around him. It wasn’t until Ryuk phased into the room and excitedly flapped around him that he felt his pride resurface. He had lost to L, but it was a loss he had a part in. He was not going to sit uselessly while L and his team worked to catch his family’s killer. And he was not going to cower under his useless ex-Shinigami either.

“Well, Ryuk, you look well” Light said cheerily “Being Lumen’s mascot suits you”

Ryuk snickered and stuck out his long black tongue at the comment.

“Don’t be snipey at me, I’m actually glad you were brought back you know!” Ryuk protested “L is actually a pretty decent guy, and me and Insidious are best-buds now. Things are good here, you should make the most of it and join us”

Light bit back an angry retort. His new world would have been ‘good’ too, if Ryuk hadn’t have defected to L’s side and L hadn’t have played with his emotions so coldly.

Unbeknownst to Light, his thought was picked up by the ever-watchful Nubui and she relayed them to Lumen.

Light sighed at his own thoughts and scrunched his eyes shut. No, there was no point in thinking of that now. He had chosen L, and thinking back to his time as Kira was damaging for L and him both. He had to focus on the task at hand.

“Is there anything I can do?” Light asked quietly “I feel useless just sat here”

“Just stay with me, Light” L said quietly, glancing over at him. Light recognized the sadness and stress in his eyes. Light sighed and looked down at his small piece of death note. There was a reason Chaos had returned it to him. She wanted him to have his memories back.

He knew neither L or Beyond wanted him to retain his memories of being Kira. Could he sacrifice them? L had turned away from him and Light frowned at the hunch of his shoulders. He looked so despondent. When he had no memories, L had kissed him and smiled at him. He had chosen L over Kira, maybe giving up his memories completely would be for the best…

Decision made, he stood up and gently placed the scrap of paper on L’s desk.

“Light?”

“I saw it in your eyes, L, you were terrified when you realized I had my memories again, but you still gave me the option to keep them. I care for you more than anything, I renounce it”

Light’s eyes became unfocused and L hastily snatched the paper of the table. Watari seemed especially pleased at the turn of events.

“L?”

Light frowned as he saw L peering up at him intently. What on earth was going on with him lately? His mind felt muddled, and he frowned as he struggled to recall the last few days. He remembered the kiss at the Christmas party… and that was it. He had no idea why he was even standing in Lumen HQ.

“Light, you okay?” Beyond asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face him. At once Beyond’s Shinigami eyes saw his lifespan once again. Light had made the right decision and sacrificed his memories and sense of self for L. Beyond respected the man more in this moment than he ever had previously. It seemed his sense of respect was felt by L, as the atmosphere in the room immediately felt warmer once ‘Kira’ was no longer present.

“I’m… confused” Light said finally “What am I doing in here? I thought I wasn’t allowed in Lumen HQ?”

L paused, wondering how to explain Light’s sudden admittance to HQ. It seemed Light’s memories had been set back to a few days prior… which also meant he would have to inform him of his mother and sister’s deaths again.

“In recognition of your dedication to helping catch Kira, you’ve been granted a provisional place in Lumen” Beyond said smoothly “I guess that car accident is still fucking your memories up a bit, huh? Maybe you should go see Dr. Ashford again soon”

Light nodded. Yes. He remembered seeing Dr. Ashford. He didn’t remember the car crash, but he trusted L and Beyond and if they said it happened then it happened.

“Light, there’s been some developments. I need to speak to you” Watari said softly, and Light immediately looked at him with wary eyes. He knew that tone, the tone people used when they had devastating news to break. He’d heard his own father use it on the families of murder victims often enough when he was younger.

‘Oh Watari, thank you for sparing me this’ L thought, thanking the kindly old man with his eyes.

“Please come with me to my office, Light” Watari gestured to Light to follow him. Light looked to L for guidance and he just *knew* by the look in his eyes.

“No need. I can already tell. It’s my mother isn’t it?” Light kept his voice steady “Kira has killed her?”

“Yes, I am sorry to say that is true. Your mother and sister were both killed by Kira this morning” Watari placed a gentle hand on Light’s shoulders, but Light’s attention was fixed on L.

“Why? Why them?” he demanded, shrugging Watari’s hand off and instinctively going to L for comfort. At once L gave it, standing up and pulling Light into his arms.

“Because Kira is evil and kills innocent people” L whispered, clutching Light tighter. “but we will defeat him and avenge their deaths”

Light could not cry. He felt too numb, and stood silently in L’s arms as the realization washed over him: Kira had killed his entire family.

“Light… would you like to go to your room?” L asked softly, aware mourning in public was probably not something Light would be comfortable with. Beyond kept his distance, the same as he had done that morning when L had first told Light, and sat quietly with the others. Nubui watched the interaction quietly, her fathomless gaze peering straight through Light.

**He has sacrificed his ideals and his vision as Kira out of love. If that is not an indication of hope I don’t know what is. I will keep a watch over him, to prevent him falling into my sister’s clutches again. I implore you all to take heed of his actions. He is not purely evil, even when he was most active as Kira his actions were misguided. Every person can be swayed to the right path. Perhaps even Matsuda. I will contact Chaos and let her know her efforts to sway Light to her side have failed. **

Ryuk, now unseen by Light, peered down at the auburn-haired boy in fascination. He would never have believed it. Light had given up being Kira again, and all for love. Love had to be a very powerful force indeed, if it meant Light giving up his dreams and Insidious being willing to give up his life.

He’d asked Nubui if Shinigami were truly capable of feeling love, and the snake has assured him it was entirely possible. It was frowned on in the Shinigami realm because the ability to love was a choice, and in that realm the Shinigami were bound by rules designed to keep them as slaves. Nubui had said a being was only truly free when they chose to love and not to hate.

So, had Light chose to love and not hate? Ryuk thought so. The more time he spent with these interesting mortals and powerful Shinigami the more he realized he really had been nothing but a slave to the Shinigami king. Gambling and taking lives stuck in a desolate wasteland. He would not go back to it.

“No, I’d rather stay here and help out” Light sunk into the spare chair next to L and wiped at his eyes as a few stray tears leaked out “If that’s alright with everyone?”

“Of course, Light-Kun” Mello said gently, surprising everyone “Maybe later we could arrange for a memorial service to be held for your sister and mother?”

“Thanks, Mello” Light attempted a smile “I’d appreciate that”

“You’ve had a shock, let me get you some tea with a splash of brandy in it” Watari nodded, picking up on the team effort to rally around Light.

L slouched on his desk and closed his eyes. He felt drained. Watari seemed to pick up on his distress, and he gently laid a plate of cookies before him.

“Keep your strength up L, we will get there”

L picked a cookie up and munched on it. It tasted like ash in his mouth.

“I need some air”

L did not wait for the others to acknowledge him. He left Beyond to comfort Light and paused when he looked at Nubui, her pink eyes fixed on him.

**May I accompany you? **

L nodded discreetly at the Shinigami and left the room. Unseen by Light, the pink-eyed Shinigami unfolded herself from her coil and followed him out of the room.

“Is he going to be okay?” Light asked, worried eyes gazing after L’s retreating form.

“He will be. He’s under a lot of pressure” Beyond passed Light his tea “We all are. But we have each other. L needs some space, and you need to get this down you. Maybe later we could catch a movie together?”

Light brightened a little. Beyond pressed his thigh against his a little and gave him a sizzling smile as Light failed to pick up on what he was hinting at.

“Oh! Er, yeah, yeah that would be nice” Light flushed, taking a gulp of his tea. Insidious rolled his eyes at Beyond’s ‘subtle’ flirting. Mello pulled a face but a sharp pinch to his leg from Matt kept his mouth shut.

“News is running ‘the return of Kira’” Matt pointed at his monitor “Naturally everyone has no fucking idea what’s happening. I think we’re going to have to give them a bit more than ‘Kira’s powers have been transferred’”

“L caught the other Kira?” Light asked, frowning as he read a news report that documented ‘Kira’s hanging’ unusually, there was no name for the convicted criminal. There was also no footage of the event. Matt had seen to every trace of Light Yagami’s association as Kira being erased from the public record. True, the world knew of his name, but Nubui had already assured them she would prevent Light from ever knowing the truth. Should anyone mention the words ‘Light Yagami’ and ‘Kira’ in the same sentence to him, he would not remember the conversation. The world could scream Light Yagami had been convicted and executed as Kira, and under the Shinigami’s power Light would be none the wiser.

“He did. Executed him too” Mello bit into a bar of chocolate and munched on it before he continued: “But somehow their powers transferred to someone else. Touta Matsuda”

“What??” Light gasped, unable to grasp the concept. There was no WAY Matsuda was Kira.

A silent glance between Watari and Beyond. They both knew they would have to carefully discuss just what Light would be allowed to know.

‘Secrets and Lies again’ Beyond thought ruefully.

Good thing they were all fluent in it.

“Light-Kun, now that you know about your family’s death, I think we should bring you up to date with all that has happened” Beyond said firmly “Everyone else please continue with what you’re doing, Watari and I will fill Light in”

Light nodded and sat with Beyond and Watari on the sofa’s as the practiced liars began to tell him their version of the twists and turns of the Kira investigation to date.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

Sat beneath the oak tree that had once held a plaque honoring Light, L laid his spare coat on the ground for Nubui to lay upon. The ground was still covered in snow, and he was concerned the reptile would suffer if she stayed outside too long.

**It’s fine, Lael, I can endure the cold a little. It has been a long time since I’ve seen snow** Nubui assured him, pressing against his side to absorb some of his body heat. L shifted a little and opened his legs, inviting the Shinigami to curl up fully against him. Touched by the gesture, Nubui carefully pressed herself closer until her head rested comfortably on L’s shoulder. The heat coming from the small human was delightful.

**Thank you, Lael** she sighed gratefully **You have a kind soul**

L smiled at the comment and wrapped an arm around the Shinigami to support her.

“You said before my soul was Indigo. What did you mean by that?”

**When I look at people, I see a color surrounding them. That is the color of their soul, or aura as some people say. It’s how I am able to read humans. Indigo souls are very rare, and I believe that is why I feel so close to you. My own soul is indigo. We are special, those with indigo souls are graced with a strong spiritual consciousness. You are gifted with flashes of intuition and prophetic dreams. Indigo souls are natural leaders too, we can guide people and help them find their true paths. **

L thought he had read somewhere about chakras and aura colors but had chalked it off as unscientific nonsense. If anything, the Kira case had opened his eyes to the mysteries of the world that were beyond the realms of science. If Nubui said his soul was indigo, L believed it just as he would believe the earth was round or the sky was blue.

**Beyond’s soul… is a vibrant red. Vitality and a raw power course through him. Red is the colour of life, blood and energy. People with red souls are extremely passionate and loving… and make fantastic lovers, so I am told…**

L flushed a little and nudged the Shinigami good-naturedly.

“Well, he certainly is that” L admitted “Just don’t tell him, he’s so vain!”

**A negative trait of Red’s I’m afraid. Vanity, Aggression and Jealousy** Nubui giggled.

L relaxed against the tree trunk. It was nice to just sit in the fresh air and talk about something other than the case for a while. It was a welcome distraction.

“What about Light’s soul?”

**Orange. Those with Orange souls are often contradictory beings. On one hand they are passionate and intoxicating people, they can draw people to them with their zeal and energy. But they are also prone to arrogance and aggression as well which can alienate them**

L nodded. That made sense. Light and Kira. Two different parts of an orange soul. Light was the intoxicating, charismatic presence. Kira was the arrogant, aggressive one.

“Thank you for explaining some of it to me, perhaps you can tell me about the colours of the others sometime?”

**Of course, but I suspect in time you will be able to see it for yourself. Your powers are growing, Lael. That was one of the reasons I wanted to speak to you alone. I can help guide you as you develop your abilities. I hope with time you will be able to reach Chaos as I can. It would certainly help**

L frowned. He had had a few prophetic dreams, but surely the Shinigami wasn’t implying he was psychic or something?

**You have a fractured soul and it is knitting back together. You’ve acquired a gift very few mortals are able to possess, Lael. Please don’t let rationality rule you as I teach you, it will hinder your progress. It will take some time, but I am confident in your abilities. **

L smiled and clutched the Shinigami a little tighter. Despite everything the Kira investigation had put him through, he was glad in some ways it had happened. It had opened his eyes to new possibilities. He lived in a world where mortals could be friends with Shinigamis and people could turn their back on their past out of love.

Soft white flecks began to descend from the sky and human and Shinigami watched the slow twirling dance of the snowfall until L realized Nubui was beginning to shiver against him.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside” L stood, carefully holding onto the Shinigami. Once he was back inside Wammy’s L laid Nubui on the sofa nearest the door. The Shinigami sat up straight so she could watch the children that passed back and forth. L left her to her people watching and spotted Winston lounging by the Christmas tree, looking very content and well fed. In his paws a half-gnawed bone lay forgotten as the dog snoozed.

Winston was also sporting a red velvet collar and seemed something of a celebrity amongst the children who cooed and pointed at the slumbering dog.

“Look! It’s Winston!”

“Shh! Don’t wake him, Cee, he’s sleeping” The little girl admonished, shooting the dog an adoring glance as she quietly tip-toed past. L smiled at the children nodded. He held a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence and sure enough all the children copied the gesture, each dropping their voices to whispers as they passed the sleeping dog.

He thought about his own pet, his little Shadow currently stretched out in her bed. Deciding to take some time for himself, L went upstairs to spend the afternoon cuddling his kitten.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

Chaos snarled as she felt the touch of her sister’s mind against her own. She cursed the bond between them, for her sister was contacting her sparradicly. She had tried to shut the link between them off, but Nubui was a stronger telepath than her. The Skin-Changer seethed with anger as her sister’s gentle voice informed her of Light Yagami’s decision.

The fool had refused her. He had let his pathetic feelings of love for that dark-haired mortal cloud his judgement again. She had been certain with the death of his remaining family members Light would have been motivated to kill Matsuda and take up the mantle of Kira once again.

Instead he had willingly given up the chance to rule the world.

She glared at Matsuda who was busily scribbling the names of ‘bad guys’ in his death note. The man was a simplistic idiot. He lacked the drive and intelligence of his predecessor, and she was very much looking forward to annihilating him as soon as his limited usefulness had been used up.

It really had been too easy to ensnare the man. She had come to him as Misa Amane, unblemished and whole, with a death note and a mission. The poor fool had succumbed to her manipulations easily and once she had kissed him, the man had become putty in her hands.

‘Without Light Yagami I cannot succeed… not unless I can think of another more suited to his cause… There must be another course of action I can take!’ Chaos realized, biting back a wave of revulsion as Matsuda looked up from his work and smiled adoringly at her.

Imitating Misa’s giggle perfectly, she waved back cutely before returning her attention to gazing out the window.

She considered her options carefully. There were two few ancient ones still left on the earth, and she doubted many of them would rally to her cause. They were either content to dream their immortal lives away like her sister or they simply did not wish to interfere with mortals other than to take their lives when necessary. Few carried the zeal and the desire to return to the old ways.

But… there were other Shinigami. The pets kept locked up in the Shinigami realm under the control of the king. Could they be tempted to join her cause?

With a new plan in mind, Chaos retreated to her room to meditate. Her sister may be the stronger of the pair, but Chaos had met the Shinigami king before whereas her sister had kept her distance. She might disdain the rules of the Shinigami realm, but she needed allies.

If the Shinigami could be persuaded to take up her cause and free themselves from their bondage, what would Lael Lawliet and Lumen do then? With hundreds of Shinigami roaming the earth and the potential of hundreds of new Kiras?

Her lips curved in a smile as she marveled at her own genius.

The world would burn, and at the end of it the Shinigami would be worshiped as gods once again- with or without Light Yagami.

 

x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

As the Media scrambled for answers, Beyond shut his computer down and stretched. What answers could they give them? L had text a few hours ago stating he was taking the afternoon off to cuddle with Shadow and did not want to be disturbed.

“Good, he’s finally taking some time out” Beyond smiled, showing the text to Watari.

“Indeed. Since we all find ourselves at a bit of an impasse, I would suggest we all take a break. Until Matsuda and Chaos make their move there is very little we can do, other than to keep watch for any developments. Nubui has reported Chaos seems dissatisfied with Matsuda’s efforts, so we may soon be dealing with another Kira”

Beyond sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Another fucking Kira, just fantastic.

“I’m going to give Fifi a bath then” Near got to his feet and placed his empty tea cup on the trolley.

“She’s a cat, Near, they clean themselves” Beyond smirked, amused at Near’s frequent bathing of his little kitten.

“I know that, but it makes her fluffy” Near defended himself “besides, I doubt I will be able to get away with it for much longer”

“No, she’ll probably not stand for it when she’s a cat” Watari agreed, smiling kindly “Enjoy it while you can”

Light watched the white-haired teen leave then looked at Beyond. Was he expected to stay? He could not see the watchful eyes of the Shinigami as they peered at the monitors and screens, so had no idea the HQ was still manned as Mello and Matt wandered off.

“Come on, Light, let’s go see L” Beyond offered a hand and Light took it, a small blush on his face. Watari cleared his throat and busied himself setting the office to rights again. Winston and Nubui were fast asleep on their mats, so Watari decided to spend his down time doing a little reading in the office. It wouldn’t do to let Light think the HQ was unmanned.

As he was left with the Shinigami and Winston for company, Watari sighed and settled himself into his armchair. Despite being twenty years younger than he had been, he was starting to feel very old.

Ryuk noticed the man’s weary sigh and carefully poured him a cup of tea, earning a smile of approval from Insidious. He brought it over to the old man and held it gently in his clawed hands, looking rather like a child as he waited expectantly for Watari to take it.

“Thank you, Ryuk” Watari smiled, taking the cup of tea and sipping it. Years of practice prevented him from wincing as he realized the Shinigami had put far too much sugar in it (he probably assumed everyone took their tea as sweet as L did) but he sipped it all the same, not wanting to offend the death god’s feelings.

“Did I do it right?” Ryuk asked, looking rather apprehensive as Watari forced another mouthful down.

“Perfectly so, well done, Ryuk” Watari nodded, hiding a smile as Insidious wheezed in laughter behind him.

“What? I’m trying to be helpful” Ryuk pouted as he realized Insidious was laughing at him.

As Watari swallowed a lump of undissolved sugar and gagged, Ryuk realized what was so funny and gave a crooked grin. The fact Watari had tried to drink it just showed the human was considerate of his feelings.

He was making good progress.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

“Are you sure it’s okay to be up here? I thought L said he didn’t want to be disturbed?” Light fretted as Beyond unlocked their bedroom door.

“He said that hours ago, besides, he knows I would come check up on him anyway” Beyond shrugged. He opened the door and smiled at the sight of L sprawled out on their bed with Shadow stretched out on his chest.

“Aw” Light smiled, blushing a little at the sight.

The noise attracted the attention of the kitten, who’s hair immediately stood up on end.

“Here she goes” Beyond rolled his eyes “She’s a terror. I tried to hug L the other night when she was next to him and she bit me. Possessive little bitch”

L stirred at the sound of voices and stretched, exposing a sliver of pale midriff. When the voices didn’t shut up L cracked a bleary eye open and noticed Beyond and Light staring at him from the doorway.

Shadow, completely unimpressed snuggle time had been so rudely interrupted, hissed at the pair.

“Oh hush, Shads” L muttered, lazily stroking the kitten’s back. She settled back down again but kept a watchful eye on Light and Beyond as they shut the door and approached.

“Are we interrupting something?” Beyond cooed, jumping onto the bed and making the kitten yowl in outrage as the bed shook. L scooped the kitten into his arms and slowly sat up to make space for Light to sit down too.

“Obviously you are” L said grumpily “Shadow is not impressed”

“She wants me gone” Beyond said, turning sincere eyes to Light “You know some people say cats are planning to kill you? I truly believe that one is. Every time I walk past the thing she’s glaring at me”

“Maybe she’s just a bit jealous?” Light asked, tentatively reaching a hand out to the kitten. Shadow sniffed it, then turned her back. She would not associate with anyone but her human. She walked up L’s chest until she was sat on his collar bone and nuzzled his face affectionately.

“Guess she’s not overly fond of me either” Light smirked at the kitten’s back.

“She doesn’t like people. We are similar in that regard” L petted her for a few moments until she had settled down to sleep again. Carefully scooping her up he placed her in her fluffy black bed and tucked her up in her equally fluffy black blanket. Beyond rolled his eyes at L’s actions but Light was utterly charmed at the sight of L tucking his pet up in bed.

“That’s adorable”

L huffed at the comment.

“It is!” Light protested.

“Shut up, Light” L huffed again.

“Grouchy” Beyond whispered loudly “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or what?”

“I had a dream, actually. A troubling one” L sat back on the bed and tucked his feet underneath him. At once Beyond was serious and at his side.

“What about?”

“It sounds weird but I was standing in this empty grey wasteland. The sky was grey and there was sand and bones everywhere… it felt so fucking desolate. I felt trapped there and I couldn’t get out. “L glanced meaningfully at Beyond. Beyond understood at once. L had dreamt of the Shinigami realm.

“That sounds like a pretty crappy dream” Light sympathized “Is it because you’re so stressed?”

L smiled sardonically at Light’s innocent comment. ‘You have no idea, Light-Kun’ he thought.

“Foot massage time!” Beyond trilled, grabbing L’s feet and forcing a shocked laugh out of the detective as he tickled the soles of his feet.

L was grateful for the distraction, he really didn’t want to talk about his potentially prophetic dreams in front of Light. With the distraction of talking to Nubui and an afternoon spent with his cat, he had been feeling pretty okay until that strange dream.

“Light, take the other one. We’re going to have a competition” Beyond smirked playfully, and L laughed as Light eagerly picked up his other foot and began to message it. It actually felt rather nice, and Beyond’s playful nature was a balm he very much needed.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing here” Light admitted as L tensed up and repressed the urge to kick him when he pressed too hard on his heel.

“Clearly I win then” Beyond preened “but for future reference, L’s lovely little feet are very delicate, you have to press gently and not put too much pressure on them. He bruises easily you know”

L flushed slightly at Beyond’s casual discussion of him as if he wasn’t there. He wasn’t offended by it, he found it rather arousing when Beyond got playful like this.

“I will remember that” Light nodded solemnly, a slight flush to his cheeks as he sat back and let Beyond finish off the foot massage. He noticed the bulge on Beyond’s pants and flushed even darker. L caught his eye and smirked.

“Don’t mind him, he has a foot fetish”

Beyond grinned and placed a kiss to L’s toes. “More of an ‘L’ fetish, really”

“Um…” Light looked around awkwardly as Beyond sucked L’s big toe in his mouth and made L squirm. Things were getting a bit… heated. He thought back to Beyond’s actions earlier as Beyond pushed L back on the bed and began to kiss him. L, completely at ease with Light’s presence, wrapped his arms around Beyond and kissed him back. Light listened to the wet sucking sounds and felt his cock stir to life. L and Beyond were just too hot!

Beyond broke away from the kiss and looked at Light expectantly “Well? Just going to sit there like a lemon or are you gonna join in?”

Not needing to be told twice, Light scrambled up the bed next to L and clutched onto him tightly. L smiled in surprise at Light’s hug and curled around him. Beyond looked at the position L and Light were in and stroked a hand down L’s back as an idea sprung to mind.

“Get naked then get back to the position you’re in” Beyond nudged L’s hip. At once L shifted from Light’s arms and pulled his jumper over his head. Light glanced at Beyond but followed L’s lead and did the same. Beyond grabbed some lube from the bedside drawer and chucked it on the bed as he shed his clothes.

He watched as Light slipped his hands inside L’s boxers and pulled them down, making L moan a little as Light stroked his cock gently.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Light” Beyond reminded coolly and Light flushed a little in embarrassment.

“Sorry”

“I told you both to get on the bed”

L quickly did as he was asked and Light joined him, laying face to face with L. L shivered as he felt Light’s erection twitch against his own, but neither of them moved. They both knew Beyond was in charge, and it seemed he was quite content in just looking at them for a moment.

As L felt a drizzle of precome leak onto his thigh he turned his head to look at Beyond pleadingly.

Beyond raised a brow at him.

“Please?”

“Please what?”

“Can I… can we…” L floundered, his hips aching to move against the arousal pressed against his own.

Beyond smirked at L’s inarticulate plea and clambered back on the bed, nestling against L’s back and sucking on his neck. As expected, L melted against him as he bit into that spot just below his jaw bone.

“Beyond…” L sighed, arching his neck a little more to give Beyond easier access.

“Slowly, Light, just to get him worked up” Beyond whispered, passing Light the tube of lube as he continued to suck at his throat. Light nodded and squirted some of the slick fluid onto his hand before stroking L’s erection then his own.

“Mmnn, Light” L gasped as he felt Light gently slide their cocks together. Coupled with Beyond’s lips on his neck it was wonderful. Light continued the gentle rocking motion and L panted into his shoulder as he felt Light’s arm tremble around his waist. The pace was torturously slow, and Beyond seemed intent on keeping that way. Drawing away from L’s neck, he trailed a hand down L’s flank until he reached his hip. He pushed one of his thighs between L’s and gently lifted one flexible leg in the air a little, exposing L’s fluttering hole.

“Aah, Yes, B…” L gasped, as he felt Beyond’s teasing fingers probe his entrance. Light paused in his actions and glanced at Beyond.

“Keep going, but keep it slow” Beyond prompted.

Light took L’s lips in a kiss as Beyond slid a finger inside him and L moaned into his mouth. Light shuddered with desire as he imagined Beyond’s long fingers sinking into the tight heat of L’s body. L’s cock twitched against his and he resumed the steady pace, both of their arousals leaking copious amounts of precome as they continued to grind against each other.

Beyond nipped at L’s shoulder blade as he stretched him, easily slipping his third finger inside. L and Light were panting heavily into each other’s mouths as they kissed intensely. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss.

“Do you want me to fuck you, L?”

L tore his mouth away from Light’s and strained to look over his shoulder at Beyond.

“Yes! Yes please, Beyond, I need you” L panted, rocking his hips a little. Light grinned as he realized Beyond was teasing L a little when he removed his fingers and tucked in against his back.

“Do you?”

“You know I do” L gasped, pushing his ass back against Beyond’s dick in the hope he’d get the message. Apparently, he didn’t, as Beyond leaned over him and pulled Light in for a kiss. L whined in distress and arousal as he watched the pair kiss in front of him.

When Beyond finally pulled away L glared at him.

“Now, please?”

Beyond sighed and toyed with L’s hole.

“Beyond, fuck sake stop teasing me and do it already!” L yelped as Beyond traced his rim gently.

“That is not a very respectful way to speak to your Seme, young uke” Beyond cackled, making Light snicker a little as L spluttered in indignation. His splutters turned into mewls of pleasure as Light shimmied down his front and took his weeping erection into his mouth. Beyond smirked as Light followed his instructions to tease L to the brink. He wanted L well and truly out of it in subspace like he’d been last time, and the best way to get him there was to tease him until he broke.

L whimpered as Light pulled away from him and began licking the head of his cock, denying him the rhythm and pace he needed so desperately.

‘Pair of wankers, they’re both in on this’ L thought angrily as Beyond returned to toying with his hole. He felt his anger melting as he felt Beyond’s lips on his neck again.

“B… please” L begged softly.

“Please what?” Beyond whispered, peering down at him with lust-blow eyes. The look did it. He felt something switch off and he was suddenly overcome with the maddening urge to just submit to whatever Beyond wanted. L screwed his eyes shut and arched his back as Light tongued his head.

“Please make me come, please! I can’t take this I need you. I need you both, stop teasing me! I’ll be good, just make me come! Please!”

Beyond purred in satisfaction and Light pulled away from L’s dick with a smile.

“Why don’t you beg Light and if he agrees I will fuck you senseless like the little slut you are” Beyond said softly, placing a loving Kiss on L’s nose.

L grabbed at Light’s shoulders to help him up and clutched at him.

Light groaned as L repeated a litany of begs and promises to him, his nails digging into his flesh as he clung onto him.

“Well, think he was sincere enough?” Beyond asked, delighting in the shivers that wracked L’s slight frame as he whimpered in need.

“Very sincere” Light nodded “I think he’s earned his fucking now”

Beyond lined himself up and pushed into L, making the detective scream with surprised pleasure. Beyond slid home easily and quickly, filling L to the brim as he cried out into Light’s chest. Light moaned as he watched Beyond’s long thick cock spear into L and he shifted his hips, matching Beyond’s rhyum as he ground his weeping erection against L’s.

“Nnn! B! Light! Fuck me!” L whined, his world reduced to the two cocks thrusting within and alongside his own.

“Like this?” Beyond growled, nipping at L’s neck as he hefted his leg a little higher. L yelped as Beyond fucked into him deeper, his cock grazing his prostate head on.

“Yes! Gods yes!” L moaned, rocking back between Beyond’s pounding cock and the sensation of Light’s cock thrusting against his own.

“Are you going to come soon?”

“Will you let me? please let me come!” L babbled, clinging onto Light as Beyond’s pace picked up. Light groaned and moved faster as well, determined to match Beyond’s pace and rock L’s world. If the creaks of the bed and L’s near constant whines were anything to go by, he was succeeding.

“Shit” Light hissed as he felt L’s mouth latch onto a nipple “Gonna shoot soon, B” he warned, feeling the overwhelming urge to come shoot up his spine as L suckled at him feverously.

“Me too” Beyond ground out through gritted teeth “Fuck him hard”

Light wrapped a leg around Beyond’s for leverage and pushed against L harder. He could feel Beyond’s thrusting dick bump into his thigh and it sent him spiraling over the edge. He screamed in pleasure as he came and it seemed to set of a chain reaction. Beyond groaned into L’s shoulder as he thrust deeply, his balls pulsing as he filled L up with his cum. At the twin sensations of Beyond coming inside him and Light coming over him L threw his head back and yelled out as he finally teetered over the edge into bliss.

“Jesus… Christ” Light panted, struggling to catch his breath after several minutes of gasping against L’s throat. Beyond groaned in response and squeezed his thigh.

“That was fucking intense” Light sighed “You’re both incredible”

“Mmm… Cake…”

Beyond and Light sniggered as L drooled slightly, his face lax in sleep as he lay snoring between them, randomly uttering disjointed words like ‘cake’ and ‘Beyond’

“Always a job well done when he passes out” Beyond giggled.

“Heh… thank you for sharing him with me…” Light hesitantly reached out for Beyond’s hand, and smiled when Beyond took it.

“He loves you” Beyond yawned “No need to thank me.”

“Guess I should head back to my room? It’s getting pretty late” Light sighed, really not wanting to move from L’s warm embrace.

“No, Light. Stay” Beyond whispered, nuzzling against L’s neck as he felt the pull of sleep. Light smiled and tucked against L’s chest, squeezing Beyond’s hand in gratitude. Within minutes the three were snoring.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

The next day Lumen held a memorial service for Light’s family. New Year was fast approaching, and Light felt their loss keenly. He had never imagined spending a New Year without his family around him, let alone spending it in a foreign country. L and Beyond’s presence either side of him provided some comfort, but as he looked down on the stone plinth’s that marked the passing of his mother and sister, he felt a bleak sadness in his heart. They were just two more victims now, two more names to add to Kira’s ever-growing list.

As the ceremony came to a close, Light remained by the memorials and lit incense while the team drifted away to afford him some privacy. L motioned for Insidious and Ryuk to follow him and once he was a safe distance away from Light he sat down on a bench and recounted his dream.

“I dreamt of the Shinigami realm, didn’t I?”

“Sure, sounds like it to me. Grey, boring and sandy” Ryuk nodded “I don’t get how you know what it looks like though, no mortal is supposed to know about it”

Beyond wondered over to the small group and sat down next to L, two cups of tea in hand.

“Thanks, Love” L said softly, taking his cup and taking a long sip of the sweet liquid.

“You telling them about your dream? Just for the record guys, I never told him what the Shinigami realm looks like, you told me never to talk about it to mortals so I haven’t, not even to Lael” Beyond spoke to Insidious, ruling out the one possibility that would explain L’s knowledge of the Shinigami realm.

“Huh…” Ryuk scratched his head.

“Do you think it’s possible you were seeing the realm through someone else’s eyes? Did it feel like you where there or was it more like a premonition?” Insidious quizzed.

“I was there. I felt trapped and can even remember breathing in the air- it was full of sand and it was difficult to breath. I don’t understand why I even dreamt of it, but it’s concerning. Nubui has mentioned mentoring me in harnessing my ‘psychic energy’ so I will have to spend a bit of time focusing on that. I wanted to let you know while Light is occupied. If he asks, tell him I have therapy or something”

“You actually *do* have therapy” Beyond reminded “3 pm this afternoon on the dot”

L rolled his eyes at Beyond’s knowledge of his schedule. It seemed he knew it better than he did half the time.

“I will not forget” L promised “you wouldn’t let me anyway”

Beyond snickered. That was true. Speaking of appointments to keep, he glanced meaningfully at Ryuk. He needed to get some numbers, he’d pushed it to 6 days and the urge was getting harder to ignore. L had enough to worry about so he decided he would wait until he was in therapy before slipping out with Ryuk and doing what needed to be done.

Conversation ebbed away as the pair of mortals and Shinigami sat quietly in reflection. The sharp scent of Sandalwood and Pine Incense lingered in the air and L even thought he could hear the soft sounds of sobbing lingering with the scent.

No one remarked on it. Even Kira needed to grieve for the losses he had endured.

“This whole thing has gotten out of hand” L sighed finally “It started with a boy disillusioned with the justice system and a Shinigami who dropped his death note because he was bored. Where will it end?”

He received no answers from his companions, but he didn’t expect any. Who could even answer such a question anyway?


	7. New Year’s Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Beyond take Light on a day trip to London to try and cheer him up. After a very stressful (for L) but fun day, the team ring in the New Year with happiness and trepidation in their hearts- because Chaos and Matsuda have been very quiet, perhaps too quiet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like including a lighter, more fluffier chapter before the drama amps up again. I enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it! let me know what you think :)

 

 

 

It was New Year's Eve and L was keenly aware of Light’s sorrow as he lay silently beside him. Beyond had allowed the two to spend the night alone together after the memorial service, and though L felt touched by Beyond’s display of trust and acceptance, he found himself missing his bond-mate intensely. He did his best to comfort Light but felt much in need of comforting himself as he cuddled into the auburn-haired teenager. He hadn’t realized how draining it could be providing comfort to another, and he didn’t have much experience in it. He had a newfound respect for Beyond, who was always so selfless in comforting him.

‘Beyond… how much longer are you going to be?’ L sent across their bond ‘I _miss_ you. Light is sad and I don’t know what to do. Please come to us’

Light shifted a little closer to L and buried his face into the crook of his neck. L and Light had spent the night cuddling and kissing, but neither wished to take things further. It seemed to be an unwritten rule between them- unless Beyond was present they both felt it was inappropriate to take things any further then affectionate kisses and hugs. Beyond seemed to know the pair had not been too intimate, and he sent a wave of approval through their bond.

‘Hang tight, sweetie. I will come and meet you in a minute with some breakfast’

L smiled as the thought filled his mind and he gently stroked Light’s hair from his forehead.

“Beyond is bringing some breakfast up, sit up for me, Light’

Light groaned but did as L asked, propping himself against the headboard without opening his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. New Year's Eve and no family to toast with. Sayu wouldn’t be goofing around with sparklers in her hands this year, because she was gone. His mother wouldn’t spend the entire day in the kitchen cooking up delicious food for her family because she was gone.

His father…

L pulled Light against him as he saw the silent tears sliver down the boy’s cheeks. He knew New Years was the most important festival to Japanese people, much like Christmas was important to him.

“I know it’s going to be hard, Light. But Beyond and I are here for you. We can do whatever you like today if you want to stay in we will stay in, or if you want to go somewhere we will go with you” L knew he was babbling, but surely saying something was better than saying nothing at all? It seemed Light wasn’t really listening to what he was saying anyway, he just clung on to him tighter while silent tears dripped down his face.

Beyond strode into the room as if summoned, carrying a breakfast tray in one arm. He looked breathtaking, L thought. He was wearing the crimson sweater L had bought him with a pair of sinfully tight black jeans.

“B” L breathed, scooting over to make room for him.

Beyond smiled at L’s obvious relief at his presence (and the appreciative look L had given his outfit) and felt a smug sense of satisfaction. It seemed his earlier fears of L just jumping into Light’s arms were misplaced. L had missed him, and he had felt L’s need for him through their bond.

Beyond settled the tray on the bed and carefully clambered in beside L. Light finally opened his eyes and greeted Beyond with a shy smile.

“Hey” Beyond smiled back. It seemed no other words were needed as L reached for a piece of fruit cake and jammed it in his mouth. Beyond poured himself and Light a cup of coffee and left L’s tea to steep in the teapot.

“So, obviously today is New Year’s Eve and you are going to be feeling pretty shit about it” Beyond broached the subject with his usual straight-forward attitude “You can either choose to spend it cooped up in here while moping or you can let L and I take you on a whirlwind tour of London”

Light paused halfway through munching his toast and glanced up at Beyond.

“I know it’s something you’ve always wanted to do, and spending your day here feeling sorry for yourself isn’t going to bring them back, Light.” Beyond prompted Light to try some of his coffee “I could do with getting some fresh air, feel like I’ve been cooped up for too long”

L nodded. It was a good idea, obviously Light would have to be disguised and they would all have to exercise caution, and the Trio was in charge today so they had the ideal opportunity to spend some time together.

“You’re right. Sitting here crying isn’t going to bring them back, and I do really want to spend time with you both. I’d love for you to show me around London” Light scrubbed his tear-stained face with the back of one hand roughly and attempted a smile.

“Great! Let’s finish up breakfast and L and I will pick out a disguise for you” Beyond chirped, already dreaming up several disguises he considered suitable for Light. He loved dressing up and if he was honest, it was one of his favorite parts of undercover missions.

“Why a disguise?” Light asked softly, proving his thought processes were not as sharp as usual.

“I always adopt a disguise if I am out in public, Light, I have to because of who I am and what I represent. Anyone who is seen with me must also disguise themselves in case they’re linked back to me because unfortunately there are a lot of people who want me dead” L explained carefully, trying not to overwhelm the still-confused teenager.

“Right. Of course. I’m sorry, that was a stupid question” Light sighed “Any criminal or underworld scum bag would try and take you out at a moment’s notice”

“Try being the operative word” Beyond growled darkly “It’s happened a few times before, and none of them are here to tell the tale”

“Mmm. You are a wonderful bodyguard, B” L praised, plucking a strawberry of his pancakes and feeding it to him as a reward “The best in the world in fact”

Beyond preened at the praise and chewed on the strawberry happily. **Hell yes** , he was the best bodyguard/boyfriend in the world!

Beyond’s presence had certainly helped bring Light round a bit, and by the time they had finished breakfast, Light sounded pretty excited about their day sightseeing.

“B, since you’re dressed can you go and let the others know we will be heading out for the day? Light and I will shower then you can pick our disguises out for us”

Beyond practically bounced off the bed “Okay. You’re going to look so cute! I’ve already got yours sorted out”

Once Beyond had left to inform the others Light turned to L with a worried frown.

“What if Kira does something when we’re away?”

“Kira is going to do something whether we are here or not. If we are needed, we will be called back. I refuse to spend every single second of the day worrying about Kira. Today we are going to have a nice time together” L said with more pep than he actually felt. It seemed to reassure Light, whose lovely face smoothed into a smile.

“Guess we better grab a shower then, Beyond will soon be back to transform us!”

L smiled grimly. Light had _no idea_ just what was in store for him…

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

Beyond wondered into HQ and immediately noticed one Near aka Nate River was smiling a little dreamily while gazing at his phone. That was new. Near never smiled dreamily at anything other than his kitten or robots.

Curiosity piqued, Beyond stealthy snuck over to the white-haired teen and peeped over his shoulder. Oho. He was texting Linda.

“Well well well!” Beyond giggled when Near turned to face him with a scowl.

“It’s rude to read over people’s shoulders you know” Near huffed. He didn’t seem that concerned though, because he didn’t put his phone away.

“I know it’s rude, I just don’t care” Beyond shrugged nonchalantly and ruffled the teen’s fluffy white head “I’m just so pleased my baby Nate is finally becoming a man and texting the lovely Linda back. You two dating now or….?”

Matt snickered from his spot in the corner.

“No, we are not _dating,_ ” Near said primly “We are just discussing her physics lecture at the moment”

“She gave you her number though, Near. Maybe you should ask her out on a date?” Matt prompted, rolling his eyes at Beyond in a fond but exasperated way.

“Ask her out… as in… to go *out* on a date?” Near asked, eyes widening in alarm at the thought. He didn’t like leaving Wammy’s and only left when he had to. He had assumed Linda was the same… what if she wasn’t? if he *did* ask her out, would she expect to go to the movies and bars and (shudder) nightclubs?

“Well… I guess you could ask her to meet up with you in the library or to sit with her at lunch or something” Matt shrugged “Hang out more, see how things go?”

That sounded better. Near nodded and his cheeks flushed a little as he quickly messaged Linda to ask if she would like to sit with him for lunch later.

“Jesus Christ” Mello muttered, shaking his head at the sorry scene “Man up and ask her out already, jeez. How many months has this shit been brewing now? It’s New Year's Eve and there’s going to be a party later- it’s the perfect chance to make your move!”

“Or maybe just take things at your own pace and see how things go?” Beyond said gently, patting Near’s shoulder. While he actually agreed with Mello’s approach, he knew poor old Near was painfully shy and almost socially inept. He just hoped Linda would continue to be as patient with him as she had so far been.

“Anyway, Kids, we’re going out for the day. You know the drill; any problems contact me or L. Any case requests that don’t seem particularly interesting or important are to be put on hold for the time being. Any contact from Matsuda or Chaos you ring us-”

“Anything else, mum?” Mello snickered.

“No sneaking away to suck each other off in the bathroom whilst on duty (but if you really feel the need the bathroom on the second floor is always pretty much deserted) and no teasing Near” Beyond paused “Oh, and don’t even think about eating any of my jam”

Matt sighed. Who the hell would even *want* to eat the weirdo’s jam?

“Tell the Shinigami crew I will be back later” Beyond called over his shoulder with a wave.

“Fine! just fuck off already” Mello muttered.

It was so nice to feel loved and valued by your co-workers, Beyond thought with a smile.

“Love you too, Mels”

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

Once showered, L and Light sat waiting for Beyond to arrive to transform them. He burst into their room wielding a large leather hold all and far-too-excited grin.

“Light, you’re first!”

In the space of twenty minutes, Beyond had worked his magic so well Light was barely recognizable. He clipped on a few fake piercings to Light’s lip, shoved a beanie over his once neat hair and deliberated over band hoodies until he decided on a grungy ‘Linkin Park’ one. Light sighed as he was made to forgo his usual tailored slacks for a pair of baggy denim and converse sneakers. A quick change of eye color via a pair of light blue contact lenses and Light looked like a completely different person.

“Holy _shit,_ Light” L gasped “I didn’t think Beyond would give you my usual look… oh no” L turned accusing eyes to a manically smiling Beyond.

“Hehe” Beyond pulled out a dark green v-necked shirt-jumper combo.

“Goddamnit, Beyond” L growled, eyeing up the tight looking thing with distaste.

“Now now, thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain” Beyond tskd. “As much as I am appreciating the view hurry up and get dressed.”

L got dressed (muttering under his breath all the while) until he stood before Beyond in the green vest shirt and a pair of fitted beige khakis.

“I look like a dork” L sighed “I’m quite close to hating you at this point”

“No dear, save that for once I’ve straightened your hair and put your contacts in” Beyond purred, patting the space on the bed next to him and brandishing the hair straighteners menacingly.

Light bit back a snicker as L trudged over to Beyond and sat down. He stared into the distance stonily as Beyond began taming his wild hair so it fell softly to the tops of his shoulders.

“Wow. It looks…” Light bit his lip. No. it probably wasn’t a good idea to say ‘feminine’ L glared at him.

“It looks what?”

“Nice!” Light finished lamely “It looks nice straight! And long too!”

“You were going to say girlie. Don’t look at me like that, I know I’m right. I have the same argument with Beyond every time he makes me straighten it. I end up looking like a girl”

“You’d make a very cute girl” Beyond pointed out ‘helpfully’ as he gently inserted the first of L’s dark green contact lenses.

“Suck a dick, Beyond” L snarled in response.

“Yours or Lights? I mean, we have time…” Beyond grinned.

Light burst into surprised laughter at the word-play between the two and they both looked at him with small smiles on their faces. It seemed Light was feeling much more cheerful than he had been that morning.

“You two are the cutest thing” Light shook his head “Are you like this every time you have to dress up?”

“No!” L said at once.

“Yep,” Beyond nodded cheerily “L becomes a right moody twat when it’s time to change his appearance, don’t you, love?”

L glared at Beyond, and if it was anyone else, they would feel ten inches tall under the force of his withering glare, but since it was Beyond Birthday he just smiled brighter.

“What? You do! Anyway, I’m nearly done! Light, you might want to stand in front of the door and block all exists because I need to put shoes on him now”

“Oh, fuck off!” L sighed and dramatically fell back onto the bed “I’m starting to regret even suggesting we go out today!”

Beyond took L’s little strop as the perfect opportunity to jam a pair of brown leather loafers on his feet. They had special insoles inside them to keep L’s feet warm considering he would not consent to wear socks.

“Done,” Beyond said brightly “Coats on and let’s go, I’ll drive!”

“Dear Lord…” L moaned “Light, boy are you in for a treat he drives like a lunatic”

“Hey!”

Light grinned at Beyond’s indignant response. He was looking forward to spending the day with his lover’s even more now!

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

“Should have taken a left” L sighed, hunching further into the passenger’s seat as Beyond zipped around a right-hand bend.

“Nah, I’m sure it’s this way” Beyond nodded “I have a wonderful sense of direction”

L met Light’s eyes in the mirror. The look said everything to inform Light Beyond did not, in fact, have a wonderful sense of direction.

“By going right, you have basically landed us in rush hour traffic to get to a manned car park whereas the multistory is to the left as I just said” L said through gritted teeth “I suggest you pull into a side street and go back the way we’ve come or just let me bloody drive”

Beyond grinned at the way L was gritting his teeth. He loved when L did that.

“Oh? Well, if you say so” Beyond said airily before performing an illegal U-turn. Light yelped at the sudden change in direction and L huffed in annoyance.

“That wasn’t legal, Light-Kun” L pointed out snidely as Beyond pulled into the multistory. “I’ve had to erase that many points off his license I am starting to consider just leaving them to add up. He’d be on thousands by now”

Light grinned. Beyond shrugged his shoulders and greeted the car park attended cheerily.

“Alright, Damian? How’s it going?” Beyond rolled down his window a bit more.

“I’m good, Ryuzaki! How’s you? Not seen you around for a bit”

“Yeah man, work and all that shit” Beyond had let a little east-end twang enter his voice, and Light was captivated as he beheld the interaction. It seemed L and Beyond even spoke and acted differently in public. If Beyond’s alias was Ryuzaki which one would L use?

“Hey Liam!”

“Hello,” L waved back “Nice to see you, Damian”

‘Oh, that’s hot’ Light nearly drooled at the polished tone to L’s voice. He sounded like an Oxford graduate.

“You stayin’ for the day is it?”

“Yeah. Chuck it on my card, will ya” Beyond handed a credit card over and waited as their parking ticket was printed. “Nice one, cheers” Beyond waved again and drove off to the nearest parking space away from any other cars.

“Wow. This is insane” Light laughed “Liam and Ryuzaki”

“It will get stranger, Ryan” L smirked “but at least we’ve arrived safely and in one piece. Where would you like to go first?”

Light blushed. “I um… I have no idea. Tourist places, I guess?”

“I will be the tour guide!” Beyond crowed. He even went so far as to open L and Light’s doors and give them a guided tour of the carpark.

“This rather damp and dingy corner over here is where the resident crackheads and rough sleepers spend the night, and that overflowing bin is a public health hazard-“

“-Thank you, B, you’re really selling our capital city to him” L snarked “Let’s start by going to Westminster and maybe go on the London Eye. Then we should get the subway to China Town for lunch.  We could pick up some tourist broachers while we’re there for Light to look at so he can pick where we go this afternoon?”

“Okay that’s actually a decent plan” Beyond nodded “I’m still being the tour guide though”

“Course you are” L sighed. Light grinned and nudged his shoulder good-naturedly.

“Come on then, First stop: Westminster”

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

“Ugh, I am *so* bored” Mello sighed, flinging his half-eaten chocolate bar onto his desk in frustration.

Watari glanced up from his paper but made no comment. The day was going a little slow, but unlike the energetic youngsters in the room, he and Winston were quite content to just sit and enjoy the peace and quiet.

“Come on Mels, I’m sure it will pick up soon. Doubt we’d get a whole day off from people killing each other” Matt said brightly “Want to take a little break?”

Mello noted the saucy gleam in Matt’s eyes and nodded instantly.

“Second-floor toilet” Near reminded as he drifted past on his way to the printer.

“Shut up, Near!”

Watari sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Matt and Mello left for their break (and conveniently found themselves in the second-floor toilet) leaving Near, Watari and Insidious to man the HQ.

“Where’s Ryuk?” Near commented, realizing he hadn’t seen the troublesome Shinigami since the evening before.

“Oh, he’s probably in the library throwing books at the students” Insidious replied “He’s got a whole group of them convinced it’s haunted”

“Yes, I believe little Agnes has requested an exorcism take place” Watari smiled behind his teacup “Please tell him to tone it down a bit, Insidious-San, I’d hate for the students to stop using the library”

“I will. I have been meditating on a way to bind Ryuk to the earth anyway. If I am successful, he will need to spend a lot of time in preparation with me, so he won’t be able to cause trouble for a while”

“Insidious-San, how can you bind Ryuk to the earth?” Near asked, turning curious grey eyes to his Shinigami friend.

“I respect your intelligence highly, my friend, but I simply can’t explain it to you. It really isn’t something a human would understand” Insidious replied quietly “I doubt even Beyond would grasp the complexity of the ritual and all that is involved, and he is only half human and has been bound to me whilst still in his mother’s womb”

Near nodded. As much as he didn’t like hearing he wouldn’t understand something he respected there were things he possibly couldn’t know. Insidious was a powerful ancient being, and in many ways, his knowledge was too vast for mere humans to grasp.

“I hope you are successful in your endeavors, I’ve grown quite fond of Ryuk” Watari commented pleasantly “Even if his presence here at Wammy’s is decimating the orchards”

“May I be excused? Linda has asked me to have lunch with her”

Watari smiled at the tint of color in Near’s otherwise colorless cheeks.

“Certainly, Near. Since Mello and Matt have decided to wander off, feel free to have a late lunch. I will keep an eye on things here since we are hardly rushed off our feet”

Near hurried to leave before Mello or Matt reappeared and made fun of him, and Watari watched him go with a fond smile. His orphans were growing up before his very eyes.

His mobile rang and Watari noted with a wry smile it was L. Of course, the boy couldn’t take a full day off without checking up on his team.

“Afternoon, L”

“Afternoon, Watari-San, is everything okay at HQ?”

“Certainly, it’s been a rather quiet day. Nothing to report, rest assured if that changes, I will contact you at once. How are you enjoying your day in London?”

“Well… it’s quite fun, actually. Light and Beyond are having a blast, we’ve stopped off in China town for lunch. Would you be able to arrange for us to have late afternoon tea in Harrods in say… three hours’ time?”

“I’m sure I can use my connections to assist you there,” Watari said smoothly “Might I also suggest you use your time there to purchase some more clothing, L. Several of your white shirts have come back pink from the laundry”

Watari smirked as he heard a long-suffering sigh on the end of the phone. No doubt L was probably thinking ‘What? Again?!’ He wouldn’t tell L none of his shirts had turned pink in the wash, it was too good of an excuse to get the boy to purchase new clothing. It worked every time too.

“Right. Shopping. Beyond will be thrilled. Yes, Watari, I will pick up some more clothing” L grumbled.

“Wonderful, well please be at Harrods for 4 pm sharp I will have a table for three reserved for you.”

“Thank you, Watari. L out”

Watari hung up the phone with a smile. Despite Chaos’s threat and the devastation the Kira investigation had ravaged on the team, it was nice to see L was living up to his promise of using his second chance at life to actually LIVE A LITTLE.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

After lunch and a visit to the National History Museum, the trio took the underground to the main shopping district. Here Beyond insisted they all go on an open top bus tour of the city Centre. L agreed (mainly so he could sit down for a while) and sat quietly at the back of the bus as Light and Beyond listened enraptured to the tour guide as she pointed out various landmarks.

“And to our left is…”

L blocked her out as he glanced down at his phone. He was tempted to call Watari again. Instead, he scrolled through several news apps to see if any new stories regarding Kira had been posted. It appeared there was a worldwide manhunt for one Touta Matsuda that had so far proven unsuccessful.

He thought about Mogi and Aizawa, Sayu and Light’s mother and felt a deep pang of sadness. How many more people would die before this madness was brought to an end?

“Hey… you okay?” Beyond nudged his hip. Light had made his way to the front of the bus and was quizzing the guide over virtually everything he saw.

“Yeah…” L slipped his phone back in his pocket and attempted a smile “I guess I’m finding it hard to switch off”

“Mmm. Well, how about we finish up this tour and go to that sweet shop you love so much? I’m sure that will distract you for a bit”

L brightened at that. He hadn’t been to ‘Sugarsupply’ in months!

“Will you buy me the giant Haribo tub again?”

“Of course, my dear, only the sugariest for you!” Beyond cooed, kissing the tip of L’s nose. L groaned when the girls opposite him started giggling and whispering behind their hands. This was why he didn’t do public displays of affection.

Light wondered back over to them and noticed the giggling girls and L’s red face. Seeing the amused glint in Beyond’s eyes, Light plopped down next to L and pulled him into his arms. The girls practically screamed.

“Li-Ryan!” L gasped, so flustered he’d almost blown Light’s cover.

“You okay, Sweetie? You look cold” Light simpered, rubbing L’s back and kissing his cheek.

“Oh my god! He’s so lucky!” the red-haired girl ‘whispered’ to her friend

“So cute!” the blonde giggled as she saw L’s face turn from an embarrassed red to an angry vermillion.

“Get me _off_ of this bus” L hissed, sounding very much like his kitten. It only served to make Beyond and Light snicker in amusement at L’s adorable discomfort.

“We have three more stops though” Beyond smiled “we wouldn’t want Ryan to miss out, hand tight, lovely”

“Cut it out with the pet names” L growled, all too aware of the stares they were attracting.

“Sorry, Baby” Light said ‘solemnly’ and kissed L’s cheek again.

L sunk lower into his seat and fumed as Light and Beyond cackled with laughter at their joint efforts at embarrassing him and high fived each other. If he knew this was what being with both of them was going to be like he would have been better off keeping his big mouth shut!

“Uh-oh, he’s pissed” Beyond whispered.

“I can hear you, you know” l grumbled as the tour guide began rabbiting on about some other ‘wonderful!’ tourist attraction.

“So! How about we go to a sweet shop next?” Light suggested looking to L for approval. He received none.

“Already used that bait, Ryan” Beyond snickered “You’ll have to think of something else”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve already thought of the perfect way to pay you pair back” L smiled sweetly “We’re getting off at the next stop, by the way, sweet shop is right there” L pointed to the flashing neon sign adorned with sprinkles.

“Yes boss” Beyond bowed his head.

Light hid his snort in his hand and pretend to cough.

Naturally, L wasn’t fooled in the slightest.

As the bus came to a stop L marched off it, ignoring Light and Beyond as he clambered down the steps and to freedom from giggling girls. He strode into the sweetshop and grabbed a basket, very much in need of numerous quantities of sugar right now. Light and Beyond trotted in after him and didn’t appear that over-awed by the vast array of sweets, but L didn’t much care. He took his time perusing the aisles of candy until his basket was nearly overflowing. He ignored his lovers as he made his way over to the tills.

“Want me to get those for you, hunny?” Beyond sidled over to him.

“No, thank you” L sniffed “I hope you’ve got me my Haribo though”

Beyond held up his bag proudly.

“Hmpf” L turned his back on him and dumped his basket on the counter. The cashier blinked at him in shock.

“Don’t judge me” L grunted “I need all the sugar I can get”

“Right… would you like a bag, Sir?”

L cocked an eyebrow at the stupid question. When he didn’t answer straight away the cashier looked at him expectantly, hand hovering over the plastic bags.

“Well, yes, _obviously_ ” L finally muttered “What? Do you expect me to just shove all this candy in my pockets or something? Jesus Christ!”

Light, who had been hovering close by, burst into laughter and was laughing so hard tears trickled from his eyes as he clutched his stomach and heaved in gasps of air.

L stood in stony silence as the flustered cashier bagged up his purchases. He paid and shoved his bags at a still laughing Light and strode out of the door.

“Oh my god” Beyond shook his head “L, seriously, you need to give a warning before you drop one of those because that killed me”

“I wasn’t being sarcastic for *your* benefit, the cashier was an idiot. I mean, seriously? Who even asks such a redundant question?” L shook his head, unable to understand the stupidity of some people.

“Let’s go to Madame Tussauds. We will have to leave The Tower of London for another day, we won’t have time for that” L glanced down at his phone. No contact from HQ.

“Why not? It’s only 2:30” Beyond looked at his watch in confusion.

“I have to go to Harrods” L replied blithely “They’ve only gone and mixed up the wash *again* plus I asked Watari to book us in for afternoon tea as I thought it would be a nice treat for Light. NOT that he deserves it”

Light bit his lip as L stomped ahead of them.

“No more teasing” Beyond whispered softly “He’s going to tip from being annoyed to majorly pissed off if we keep it up”

“I thought he was already there?” Light asked, sounding almost innocent.

Beyond had to smile. Including Light in their relationship was certainly going to make things more interesting.

L led them into Madam Tussauds were they admired the waxworks and even took a few pictures. L consented to one picture being taken of him sat next to Sir David Attenborough and spent the rest of the visit taking pictures of Beyond and Light posing next to the rich and famous. Twilight was already hanging in the air as they made their way to Harrods. L decided some tea was needed before shopping so he showed Light to the exclusive restaurant they would be taking tea in.

“Wow. This is really classy” Light whispered, glancing up at the shimmering chandeliers. The wait people looked immaculate as they ushered them to their table.

“It is” L nodded “plus they do the best hot chocolate in all of London”

“Monsieur Lapointe!”

L cringed as the waiter took his hand and dropped a kiss on it.

“Giles. Lovely to see you again” L said smoothly, though his very body language contested that fact vehemently.

“Vhere iz Allister? You do not usually come with such attractive companions, non?”

L carefully maintained his composure as the Frenchman simpered over Light and Beyond.

“He is currently called away on urgent business. These are my cousins, Ryan and Ryuzaki” L waved a hand briefly at the pair “I believe we are scheduled to take tea at 4? If you wouldn’t mind seeing to that, we have a busy schedule to keep, I’m sure you understand”

“Of course! Of course, Monsieur! Ze usual hot chocolate and pile of confectionary for yourself, oui? And what can I get you lovely pair of creatures?”

“Ah… a coffee would be nice. And… some sandwiches, maybe?” Light frowned as the waiter leaned towards him a little bit. He wasn’t used to such forwardness.

“Oh! You are foreign! No doubts about it. So awkward, I love it!” he scribbled a note on his paper and turned simpering eyes to Beyond.

“Coffee. Scones, lots of jam. Just bring loads, we’ll pay for it” Beyond shrugged and waved his hand “Shoo now”

L bit his lip at the brief flash of outrage on the waiter’s face before he visibly collected himself and flounced off.

“So, I have to do a bit of shopping after we have tea. I hope I’m not shooting myself in the foot by saying this but… my white shirts keep getting turned pink in the wash, so I was thinking about buying other colors. What colors do you think would suit me?” L looked hesitantly at Light.

Light almost melted at the adorable, sheepish look L was giving him.

“Dark colors, greys, dark greens, deep blues, maybe try a rich wine color? I think they would all suit you” Light said sincerely, reaching for L’s hand and squeezing it “I could help you if you want?”

“Thank you, Light-Kun” L nodded. He liked dark colors and the tones Light suggested actually sounded quite nice. Beyond nodded his approval at the choices and sat back as their drinks were served by a different waiter.

They spent the next hour relaxing and enjoying their afternoon tea. L felt so relaxed by the end of it he found he wasn’t even that stressed about shopping. With Light’s guidance, he purchased an array of shirts and pullover sweaters in rich, dark colors and was even cajoled into buying several pairs of fitted denim jeans in various shades. Beyond’s lusty purr of ‘Your ass though’ probably helped in the decision-making process as L tried several pairs of jeans on.

When they finally rung up their purchases, they trekked back to the car, laden with bags.

“You drive, love, you’re better than me” Beyond smiled and sat in the passenger seat. L paused before slipping into the driving seat. The last few hours had been pretty good- maybe he would save his punishment for another day… but then again, maybe not.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

It was gone 8 by the time they had finally arrived back at Wammy’s House, and the party was being set up in the great hall. L greeted Watari and the trio and even shown them the clothes he had bought, surprised at the general approval they received.

“Oho, nice!” Matt nodded, plucking a royal-blue cashmere jumper from a bag “this will suit you”

“Thank you, I did have some help. Light is a surprisingly good shopping assistant” L smiled “even Beyond behaved after he insulted the waiter”

Mello smirked.

“So, it’s four hours to New Years, we’re going to wander off and…”

“Get shitfaced” Beyond nodded and pulled Mello into a hug so he could whisper: “Remember if no one sees you sneak spirits out of Watari’s office you didn’t do it.” He clapped Mello on the shoulder and pulled away, a charmingly innocent expression on his face.

Watari pretended he hadn’t heard.

Nubui slithered down the corridor after Insidious as they headed to the library, and L looked away quickly. Light would pick up on him staring too long.

“We’ve had a pretty busy day” Beyond faux-yawned “So, we’re gonna be party poppers and head up to our room.” He did, however, snag two bottles of champagne from a passing cart and wink at Watari.

“Indeed. Well, since you will be otherwise engaged later, happy new year to you” Watari pulled L into a hug, then repeated the action for both Beyond and Light (much to Light’s surprise)

“You too, Watari” L smiled “Please give me apologies I won’t be at the party”

“No one will even care, they’ll all be too pissed!” Matt chirped a little too loudly and giggled as he stumbled into Mello.

“Right” L shot Watari a look that said ‘Please keep an eye on them’

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!”

Those that could see Ryuk turned and stared as he zipped down the corridor, a tankard of spiced apple cider in hand, and slammed into the door.

“I’m going to put these away,” L said tactfully.

“Indeed, I’m sure I will deal with him” Watari muttered, shaking his head slightly as Ryuk lifted a bobble hat off a passing girl and plonked it on his head.

“Mmm. See you in the morning. Call me if you need me” L prompted Watari, for he was slightly concerned at Watari’s workload of keeping an eye on a clearly intoxicated Matt and a VERY intoxicated Ryuk.

“Ah, I will be fine” Watari smiled “And as they say if you can’t beat them, join them” he took a sip of his brandy “cheers!”

L laughed softly and shook his head. Oh, how he was so fortunate to have Watari in his life!

Light, Beyond and L carried their bags up to L and Beyond’s room (L Light’s and Beyond’s room?) and dumped them on the floor. None of them were interested in putting them away tonight. Or so they thought.

“I’m going for a nice long bath” L smiled “put those away for me, would you?”

Beyond and Light blinked as the bathroom door shut in their face. L even locked it.

“Uh oh” Beyond giggled.

“Guess we’d better hang these clothes up then” Light smiled, clearly not that bothered at his task. He carefully unfolded L’s clothes and hung them up neatly. Beyond unpacked L’s candy and put them in their ‘snack drawer’ before wondering over to Selene’s tank. She was basking under her heat lamp looking very content.

“Hello, my beautiful lady” Beyond purred “Are you hungry? I’ve got a nice fat rat waiting for you”

“Ew, Beyond” Light shuddered, as Beyond trotted over to Selene’s mini-fridge and plucked out a fat dead rat by its tail.

“What? She’s got to eat too. And rats are her favorite” Beyond shrugged “watch how she eats it, it’s awesome. She tries to suffocate it” He gently reached into the tank and plopped the dead rat next to the water bowl. At once Selene lifted her head and flicked out her tongue.

Light watched with a horrified fascination as Selene slithered over to the poor creature and struck, wrapping it in her coils as she squeezed the ‘life’ out of it.

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” Beyond cooed “She only eats once a week but I love watching her. She’s vicious”

Light smiled weakly as the snake unhinged its jaws and began swallowing the rat whole.

“Can’t say I’m a big fan of snakes”

“Tch. Snakes are so underrated. The whole garden of Eden shit has given them a bad rep” Beyond rolled his eyes “She’s a beautiful little princess, yes she is-“

A hiss.

The two men slowly turned to the small black kitten stood on the bed, glaring at them with hate-filled green eyes.

“Oh, _shit_ ” Beyond whispered, mere seconds before Shadow launched her tiny body at him and sank her teeth into his forearm.

“Is that Shads? Can you feed her please, I’m nearly finished!” L called from the bathroom. Light and Beyond looked at each other.

“I’m not feeding it” Beyond groaned, pulling the biting creature of his arm “She was nicer to you the last time you were here, you try it”

Light shrugged and walked to the corner of the room where her food bowl lay. He dished out some cat food and smiled as Shadow wondered over to it. She sniffed it then walked away, seemingly dissatisfied it had been Light who had filled it up.

“She won’t eat for us!” Light called back.

“Fine. Give me five minutes” L grumbled. Honestly, Shadow was such a loving kitten, he didn’t know why those two couldn’t do anything with her. He hurriedly combed through his hair and chucked his dressing gown on before opening the bathroom door and heading towards his kitten.

“There’s my darling, did you miss me?” he cooed, picking her up and nuzzling her. At once the kitten transformed into a purring ball of fluff as she nuzzled back.

“Well, no wonder you won’t eat that, they haven’t mushed it up properly for you have they” L sighed, taking the cat food and dumping it in the bin. Light and Beyond watched incredulously as L opened a fresh sachet of cat food and put it in her bowl, taking the time and effort to mush it up. Shadow dug in immediately, her loud purrs signifying her enjoyment as she gobbled down the food *L* had put out for her.

“Jesus Christ” Beyond sighed “that fucking cat”

“Oh, you fed Selene” L nodded “I like Selene as much as Beyond likes Shadow” he smiled at Light.

“Ah…” Light scratched the back of his head. That wasn’t very much then.

“She is precious” Beyond defended, peering back down at his snake as the last bit of tail disappeared down its gaping jaws.

“Mmm. Right, precious” L ‘agreed’ as he padded over to his side of the bed and began rummaging through a certain cabinet. At once Beyond’s interests were piqued.

“You know, when I was in the bathroom, I prepared myself,” L said conversationally, not looking at Light or Beyond.

“Wha…” Beyond blinked.

“You did?” Light panted. _Damn_ , that was too hot.

“Mm. I did. Not for you though” L pulled out the dildo Beyond had bought at the sex shop “Neither of you really deserve me after you embarrassed me so badly on the bus today. BUT, you’re behavior did improve so I will listen to your arguments as to why I should change my mind” L smirked at the dumbfounded pair “while I’m busy having fun with this”

Beyond’s jaw dropped as L shucked his dressing gown and he popped the dildo in his mouth and began *sucking* on it. Light’s jaw soon followed.

“L-”

“Please be quiet” L pulled the dildo from his mouth with an audible ‘POP’ “I’ve had quite enough of you two today. Why don’t you go drink some champagne or something?”

And with that L carefully lined the dildo up and began sliding it inside him.

“Haa…. Uhnm shit… ha…”

Beyond was pretty certain he was drooling.

“Damn…. This is bigger than either of you” L said smugly, shooting his lover’s a coy glance from under his still damp bangs.

At once Beyond bristled. “I’m nine inches! That’s nine inches as well!”

“Feels bigger” L shrugged a pale shoulder coquettishly.

“I’m sorry! I’m never teasing you again!” Light promised, a very evident bulge in his jeans as he watched L slowly slide the toy inside himself.

“Cute, Light-Kun, but I am not convinced of your *sincerity*” L breathed, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he used their own words against them.

“Little bitch” Beyond snickered, amused despite himself at L’s ability to turn the tables on them.

“Mmm, do shut up, Beyond” L sighed, flicking the vibration on and arching his hips “I’m kinda busy here” the pair could only watch as L proceeded to thoroughly fuck himself with the toy. For his audiences’ benefit, L even switched up positions and slipped to the floor so he could ride it.

Beyond let out a strangled moan as L shuddered and gasped as he lowered himself onto the blasted thing.

“Haaaa…. Fuck… fuck…” L moaned, biting his lip as he slowly ground onto the toy.

“L! please!” Light begged, not even trying to hide the straining erection that was trying to burst through his pants.

Shadow had finished her food at had padded over to Light and Beyond, her fangs bared as she stood between them and L.

“Ah!” L trembled as he moved a little faster. The dildo seemed to sink deeper and it hit his prostate dead on. A few more thrusts and he knew he would come. A quick glance at his lover’s reminded him they were not truly repentant yet so he slowed down to a deep grind, drawing it out.

“L! fuck sake! I’m sorry!” Beyond growled, “Will you please let us fuck you now?”

“Mmm… no. I don’t think I will” L panted “This toy is doing a *wonderful* job of that” to prove his point L mewled as he rode it a little faster.

“Dammit L!”

L smirked, even as his breath hitched and his balls tightened. Now, who was in control?

“L! please” Light begged again, his eyes fixed on L’s hips as they moved rapidly “I promise I will never tease you like that in public again”

“Better” L gasped “Keep going”

“You’re beautiful and amazing and I love you and oh my god can you please stop fucking yourself on that now so I can fuck you instead?” Light cried.

L paused in his motions and appeared to consider.

“No,” he said finally “Not sincere enough, and I need to come” He shuddered as he felt his orgasm coil in his belly and he screwed his eyes shut. One last deep push onto it and he was crying out as he felt his untouched cock spurt out his release. He heard the ragged moans on his lovers and felt a keen sense of triumph as he shuddered through his pleasure.

‘Serves them right’ L thought, biting his lip as the aftershocks hit him. He snapped his hips a few more times before he stilled, his chest heaving with effort as he slumped to the floor.

‘Damn. That was intense’ L thought foggily.

“L! Hey, snap out of it,” Beyond said tersely, yanking L up from the ground and snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“…?”

“You’ve made your point you hot son of a bitch, now can we please fuck you?” Beyond growled, grinding his very hard erection against L’s leg to emphasize his need.

“I actually feel a bit…” L shrugged out of Beyond’s hold and wondered over to the champagne bottle “dry. I’m going to have a drink first”

“ **WHAT**?” Beyond screeched.

“I’m thirsty” L replied slowly as he poured himself a glass “So are you by the looks of it…”

Beyond felt his cheek twitch in suppressed amusement.

“Very clever.” Beyond snarked “we’ve learned our lesson”

L smiled. Yes, he truly believed they had. Light looked ready to spontaneously combust and Beyond was physically shaking with need and anger.

“Okay then” L shrugged and downed the glass of champagne in one. He placed the empty glass back on the bedside table. Beyond and Light advanced on him at once.

“Can we try it…” Beyond growled.

“…Okay” L nodded “be careful though”

Beyond nodded, completely serious “if it’s too much say the word”

“Huh?” Light frowned, wondering what the pair were even talking about.

“Light, we’re both going to fuck him. It’s something we’ve been wanting to try for a while” Beyond replied smoothly.

“Wha?!”

Beyond smirked and grabbed the lube.

“L is nice and relaxed and stretched out, but we will still need to take it slow” Beyond prompted Light to lie back on the bed. He did so without complaint, shuddering when L slipped over him and straddled his hips.

“This is too hot” Light groaned as L took hold of his cock and guided it inside him. “Fuck! L!” he cried as he felt L’s tight heat swallow him whole.

“Well, yeas, that is the idea” Beyond snickered, applying a thick layer of lube to his cock “just lay there for a moment and let me work” he purred, trailing a hand down L’s back.

L sighed as he wiggled his hips, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he wondered if he was going to be able to take the both of them at once…

Beyond gently pushed inside, just the tip and he sighed shakily as he felt his cock rub up against Light’s.

“Awwaaahhh” L whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut as his brain shut down. Beyond pushed deeper, inch by inch until he was buried alongside Light.

“Don’t move!” L gasped, his chest shuddering as he sucked air into his lungs. It was all too much, he felt so full!

“Take your time, sweetheart” Beyond soothed as he waited patiently.

L gulped for air as he tried to adjust to the overwhelming sensation of his lovers inside him at the same time. It took a few minutes, but he finally felt relaxed and composed enough to nod to Beyond.

“Gently, Light” Beyond reminded, drawing away a little and pushing back in. Light did the same and L shrieked, throwing his head back so violently he nearly headbutted Beyond.

“FUCK!” L gasped “Again!”

Beyond chuckled breathlessly and slowly rocked his hips, biting his lip as he felt Light’s cock slide against his own as he thrust into L as well. It was truly something breathtaking and exquisite.

L clutched onto Light and panted hoarsely in his neck as the pair picked up their pace, the lube and L’s relaxed muscles allowing them to move faster. It seemed they fed off each other’s rhythm, and soon L was a mewling mess sandwiched between them as he clung on for dear life.

The overall pace was still slow, and Light and Beyond managed to drag the gentle rocking of their hips to a good half hour before L was begging for release.

“Please! Fill me” L whined, grinding his cock against Light’s stomach desperately “I can’t take anymore!”

“We’ve got you” Beyond soothed, kissing L’s sweat-slicked shoulder “Light, you close?”

“Yes,” Light hissed, bucking up into L a little faster.

“Come then” Beyond growled “fill him up”

L keened lowly as he felt Light thrust into him harshly. Beyond mirrored his moves until both of his lover’s were crying out and pumping their cum into him. L slumped against Light’s stomach as he felt his own cock pulse with release, but it seemed distant somehow. He was feeling on fire on the inside, and with every burst of cum inside him he throbbed.

Beyond and Light were panting heavily, above and beneath him, but L continued to cry out, his insides wracked with pleasure as he shuddered and twitched between them.

Beyond peered at him closely as L whined and bucked in their hold.

“Is he okay?” Light asked softly.

“Prostate orgasm” Beyond smirked “he’s more than okay right now”

“Ahhhh!! Fuck…. Oh god….” L whimpered, feeling the last of the powerful tremors burn through him. He collapsed heavily onto Light and gasped for breath as he finally, FINALLY, came down from his high.

“Well shit” Light breathed, taking in L’s shuddering frame with awe “I didn’t know that could happen”

Beyond huffed out a laugh and carefully withdrew. L groaned at the action and buried his head in Light’s neck.

“That was….” Light shook his head. That was indescribable. He kissed L’s damp hair reverently. He hadn’t once thought about his family, so wrapped up in his lovers. He felt a wave of love wash through him and kissed L’s hair again.

“Mmm… Light… Beyond…. You’ve broken me” L moaned. He tried to push himself up but failed. “I need… sugar…”

“Haribo?” Beyond smiled, already reaching for the tub he’d stashed by the side of the bed.

“Yes” L nodded, too tired to open his eyes as he lounged against Light’s chest “You will have to feed me”

Beyond and Light smiled at each other.

“Of course, darling” Beyond soothed “do you think you have the strength to sit up?”

L paused and tried again. He was somewhat successful but winced as he felt his sore ass press against the mattress. Seeing the wince, Light and Beyond immediately went into full coddle mod. Light poured L another glass of champagne as Beyond fluffed the pillows behind him so L could lay more comfortably.

Beyond plucked some gummy cherries from the tub and fed them to L lovingly.

“Nice” L sighed, nuzzling into the duvet as he chewed on his sweets.

“It’s been a nice day” Light agreed “Thank you both”

“We have another hour till midnight” Beyond whispered, “Think we will see the new year in?”

“Doubtful” L yawned.

Light held the glass of champagne for L to take a sip.

Somehow, they did manage to see in the new year, Beyond had to wake L up, but as the bells chimed and fireworks exploding in the sky, L smiled at his lovers and pulled them in for a kiss.

“Happy new year, B” L whispered against Beyond’s lips.

“Happy new year, L” Beyond grinned before letting L go to hug and kiss Light.

“Happy new year, Light” L said softly, kissing Light gently.

“Happy new year, L” Light sighed, a smile of pure happiness lighting up his face.

With new years greetings said, Beyond pulled the half-full champagne glass from L’s limp fingers and chucked it on the floor. They curled around each other and drifted off to the sound of fireworks exploding in the sky.

 


	8. New Years Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start of a New Year, and the whole world wakes up to a terrible new reality. L and Nubui perform a heart-breaking task as Insidious and the Shinigami decide to confront the Shinigami King to claim control of the Shinigami realm. L’s actions drive him to the brink of despair, but Beyond knows just how to deal with an overly emotional, guilty L…
> 
> Warnings: Character Death, Semi Non/Con Torture scene and HEAVY angst in this chapter.

 

 

 

 

“L! L! wake up, we need you!”

L startled awake at Mello’s urgent bangs and cries and stumbled out of bed. A sharp pain raced up his spine and he cringed. Right. Last night…

L threw on his dressing gown and hurried to the door. Despite the racket, Light and Beyond were still fast asleep, mouths open as they snored softly.

‘Lucky bastards’ L thought sourly. He carefully opened the door a fraction so Mello wouldn’t see the two occupants of his bed. He was not ready to have that conversation quite yet, even though he suspected everyone knew of his complex relationship situation.

“Mello, calm down” L soothed, taking in the teen’s wide blue eyes and the way he actually looked like he was about to pass out. His breathing was too fast, and L was genuinely concerned the boy was hyperventilating.

“Hush, Deep breaths” L quickly slipped out of his bedroom and closed the door. He waited patiently as Mello gulped in air and tried desperately to center himself.

“Good, that’s good, Mello” L praised as the boy finally started taking even, deep breaths. They shuddered through his frame, reminding L very much of his own symptoms of panic. Whatever had happened had shaken the boy deeply.

“Can you tell me what has happened?” L asked quietly, reaching a tentative hand to Mello’s forearm.

Mello snapped panicked eyes to L’s face and L recoiled slightly. A feeling of pure dread uncurled in his stomach. Whatever happened was BAD, perhaps even catastrophic. He had never seen Mello so terrified.

“Shinigami… there are Shinigami everywhere… Chaos has brought Shinigami to Earth and they are killing people, L!”

L blinked at him for a full thirty seconds before the reality of the situation hit home. Shinigami. Killing people. Publicly?

_FUCK._

“Beyond!” L yelled, desperately trying to quell the urgent rise of panic within him. He could not panic. He was L. He had a duty to protect people, he could not fail them by succumbing to his own terrors. He needed to think and make a plan.

Beyond and Light burst through the door, Beyond had even pulled out his hunting knife and was scanning around for any threats to L’s safety.

“We need to go to HQ, NOW!” L ground out. He forced one foot in front of the other, even though he could feel he was physically shaking with fear and anger.

“What’s happened? Fuck, L- tell me what’s happened” Beyond snapped, pulling on L’s arm and forcing him to face him.

“Shinigami… Chaos has brought the Shinigami to Earth” L uttered in a small voice “She’s killing people, Beyond! What the fuck am I supposed to do to help them?”

Light swallowed hard and looked at Beyond. He had no idea what L was talking about. Shinigami? That was the Japanese word for ‘Death God’ or ‘Reaper’ why on earth was L rambling about such things? He desperately wanted to comfort L but the man was already pulling his arm free from Beyond’s hold and striding towards HQ.

Despite neither of them being properly dressed, Beyond and Light hurried after him.

“I don’t understand, what does he mean by Shinigami?” Light asked softly.

‘Shit. He doesn’t know…’ Beyond gazed thoughtfully at Light. It would be a risk to re-introduce him to the Shinigami and the existence of Death Notes, but what choice did they now have? The whole WORLD was now aware of Kira’s power and the source of it. They had no way of protecting Light from such knowledge either, especially as Light was the type to actively seek knowledge out.

“Shinigami are real. They take human lives using a tool called a Death Note” Beyond replied shortly “Matsuda is Kira only in name, the real power behind him is an ancient being called Chaos. She has been to the Shinigami realm and somehow convinced the King to allow the Shinigami to come to Earth.”

Light blinked. If anyone else told him such a tale he would outright laugh and recommended a mental facility to them. But the look in Beyond’s eyes and L’s panic convinced him what he was hearing was the truth. Perhaps he had always known it, he had certainly felt Beyond, L and Lumen were keeping _something_ hidden from him.

L glanced over his shoulder at his whispering lovers and repressed a sigh. Of course. Light didn’t know, but he suspected Beyond was already telling him in preparation for when they arrived at HQ. Well, he no longer had the option of keeping Shinigami and Death Notes a secret from Light any longer. That cat was well and truly out of the bag. He would have to make sure Ryuk mentioned NOTHING of his previous association with Light. Nubui would see to that.

“Light, I will explain everything to you in detail later, I don’t have the time now but please believe me when I say that Shinigami are real and that Kira’s power is derived from using their Death Note’s”

“I believe you, L” Light nodded “I don’t understand but I will do whatever I can to help you”

L felt a small smile pull at his lips. ‘There’s the Light I fell in love with’

L scanned himself and Beyond in, trusting Light would remember how to scan himself in. It appeared he did as he effortlessly followed protocol.

“L!” Watari greeted, his usual pleasant smile absent from his face “We’re bombarded, emails, phone calls, media requests. Are systems even failed at one point our traffic was so intense-“

“Coffee, Watari. Extra strong. Now please” L said tersely, walking past the man and heading straight for his computer. He had to see what was going on for himself before he made any decisions. The media could wait, they were not his immediate concern. Negotiating with Chaos was. He would not stand for countless innocents losing their lives to her embittered power grab.

Watari sighed and went to make the coffee, knowing L would be difficult to talk to until he had had the opportunity to assess the situation for himself. He appreciated Beyond’s look of apology on L’s behalf as Beyond even if he knew it was unnecessary.

“I want all live news footage of the Shinigami sightings and I want to know how it is possible for so many people to see them. Unless a mortal has touched a piece of a Death Note they cannot ordinarily see a Shinigami” L typed rapidly on his laptop, bringing up several global news broadcasters.

Light sat next to him quietly and read over his shoulders, or at least tried to read. L scanned through the information quickly, barely taking a second to read an article before jumping to the next. Light found himself feeling a little dizzy at the speed L was able to read and absorb information and felt his admiration for the man grow even further.

L was incredible.

“No explanations. People can just *see* them” L muttered, slumping back in his chair with a small shake of his head.

“L! The American President is on line 1, he’s asking what he should tell his people?”

L glanced at Near and bit his knuckles in frustration.

“Tell him to fuck right off. He is not my ally. America sided with Kira and has never retracted that support, despite their assurances that they *would* Tell him L. Lawliet will not support him but I *will* aid his people if I can”

Near nodded, not surprised at L’s blatant dismissal of the pompous old man. He rushed back to his phone to relay L’s message. L reached into his office drawer and a single black file out. He opened it and took out three small pieces of paper.

“Light.”

Light looked at him then dropped his eyes to the pieces of paper. He felt his heart pound in his chest. His decision to take those pieces of paper would change his entire worldview. He wasn’t sure how he knew it, he just did.

“This is Insidious. He is the Shinigami bond to myself and Beyond” L gently touched Light’s palm with the first slip of paper.

Light felt his mouth open in an unbecoming gape as he beheld the looming figure of a skeleton in a grey robe. The Shinigami’s eyes were a piercing green, so haunting Light found he couldn’t look into them for more than a few seconds.

“Insidious is a member of Lumen, he has been for quite some time. Beyond and I both share possession of a Death Note, but we do not use it unless absolutely necessary”

L hesitated on the next slip of paper and glanced at Ryuk.

He couldn’t have Light regain the memories he had so recently abandoned. Would Nubui’s magic be powerful enough to prevent it from happening, even if Light did touch a piece of his old Notebook?

Nubui nodded her head encouragingly and L touched Light’s palm with the second piece.

“This is Ryuk. He is a companion of Insidious and helps Lumen out.” L introduced shortly, his eyes flashing a warning at Ryuk to play along. Ryuk grinned and dipped his head at Light before greeting him with a polite ‘Nice to meet ya, Yagami’

“Shit…” Light cursed, as he looked from Insidious to Ryuk. These creatures… no, these beings had been at Wammy’s the whole time? No wonder he had felt L and Beyond were keeping something from him.

‘But why would they keep the existence of Shinigami’s from me? Especially if they are the source of Kira’s power? Is it possible they kept it a secret to protect me from the shock after my accident… or is there another reason?

“This is Nubui’s Death Scroll. It’s not a note, as Nubui is very ancient and has not converted hers into a more modern format” L tapped Light’s palm with the yellow piece of parchment and Light gasped as he beheld the snake-like Shinigami.

**Hello, Light Yagami. L has told me a lot about you. My name is Nubui, and I am helping L discover his abilities. It is very nice to finally make your acquaintance**

Light could only nod his head. She sounded so pleasant, her voice drifted hazily inside his mind as her mesmerizing pink gaze held his.

“You were not informed of the Shinigami’s existence due to the possible effects such knowledge may have had on your recovery. Now, we have no option but to inform you.” L didn’t look at Light as he lied. It was not his usual effortless lies, but it would do. He could tell by Light’s hand on his shoulder the man believed him.

“Did I know before?”

“Oh yes, you knew before. Then you forgot. We were waiting until some of your memories resurfaced or stabilized, but as I said, our hand has been forced in this matter now… I hope you can forgive us for keeping this a secret from you, Light”

“Of course, I can, L… you were doing it to protect me. I’m glad I know now though, I have to admit I was starting to feel a little put out that something was being kept from me. Beyond and Watari explained everything, I’m not sure what I can do to help you, but I will do it. Anything at all”

L turned to Light and clasped his warm hand in his cooler one in appreciation.

‘Never become Kira again Light, I don’t think I could stand to lose you a second time…’

Once he was satisfied Light had bought his explanation and Ryuk was not going to cause any trouble, L rounded his team up around the sofas. They all ignored the flashing monitors and TVs. They needed to brainstorm, the chaos outside would just have to wait until they had a plan.

“Ideas. We are dealing with something completely unexpected” L bit into a pastry “I have a few: Nubui and I could communicate with Chaos directly through a mind link. I haven’t much experience with this, but I am confident in her abilities to help me reach her. I could antagonize her into revealing information that could prove useful, such as how and why she managed to convince the Shinigami King to let the Shinigami come to earth. My second idea would be…”

L glanced at Beyond and sighed. This wasn’t going to be a popular opinion, especially not with Beyond. Still, he had to suggest it.

“Would be to ask Insidious and Ryuk to travel to the Shinigami realm and either convince the Shinigami King to call back the Shinigami or to challenge him outright for his throne. If you won, the Shinigami would be under your direct control, and a link could be set up between the Mortal realm and the Shinigami realm-”

“That’s a big stinking pile of fucking NO WAY on that one, Lawli!” Beyond snapped “You can’t be serious, send Siddie and Ryuk to their certain death?!”

“I happen to believe it wouldn’t be ‘certain death’ Beyond, you know as well as I do how capable and powerful Insidious is. However, it is only a *Suggestion*”

“A good one at that” Insidious nodded “A similar thought had crossed my mind. I have made no secret of my willingness to sacrifice my life for this team, If I were to challenge the King there is a chance I would succeed. Right now, we need all the options on the table, so stop glaring at L like that, Beyond”

Beyond huffed and sunk lower into his seat. Yes, he *knew* what L and Insidious suggested made sense, but that was _logic_ and they both thought and planned in that cool, detached way of his. He couldn’t do that- he could only fear a future without Insidious in it if the plan should fail. Insidious had been his constant companion, even whilst he was still in the womb. A life without him…

“Beyond, I didn’t mean to upset you” L soothed as he felt Beyond’s wildly careening emotions flicker through their bond “I’m just trying to find a solution to the mass genocide happening outside these walls”

‘Alright, Lawli, Jeez’ Beyond rolled his eyes, admitting defeat as L stressed his point. ‘Bigger picture, Beyond. Isn’t that what he always says?’

“So, we have some options, does anyone have any other ideas?” Watari asked, hastening to move the conversation on before Beyond’s emotions got the better of him.

“I have one. Hack through the connection Matsuda used to contact us from the old Task Force HQ. Kill Matsuda and throw Chaos off balance.” Matt shrugged his shoulders “Matsuda can’t be allowed to live, he killed Light’s family and betrayed all of us. Killing him is going to send a message to Chaos, isn’t it?”

L nibbled his thumb. Yes, Matsuda Touta would have to die. His misguided choices and actions had left them no other alternative in that matter. Killing Chaos’s proxy would send a message, but ultimately it wouldn’t do much to hinder her… but it would save lives. Too many people were dying, with Matsuda’s death, at least some might be spared.

“I agree, Matsuda has to die. However, We cannot kill him. Chaos has most likely protected him from having his name written in a Death Note, and save going to Japan ourselves and tracking him down we don’t have any other options. Still, I would be glad to volunteer to go to Japan and stab the fucker through the eye” Beyond smiled, his eyes shining a little crazily as he imagined stabbing plain old Touta Matsuda in the face.

**I can kill him. I do not need to write his name. I can take his life just by looking at him. L, I believe you could probably do it as well if you concentrate hard enough. I think we should begin by eliminating this Kira, it will be a move Chaos will not see coming. She has the element of surprise currently, let us shift the tables a little in our favor**

“Well… I don’t condone murder. But he did kill my family, and I agree with what Nubui has said. Killing him would be an unexpected variable I don’t think Chaos would expect.”

“Nubui… I would like to attempt to kill him if you could guide me? Before he dies, I want the Death Note he possesses to be transferred to us” L looked at Matt, who was already hard at work hacking.

“Why?” Mello shrugged “Doesn't Nubui have one of her own?”

“That’s just it, Mello: She doesn’t. if we can convince Matsuda to give up ownership of the Note before his death, Chaos will lack a Death Note. That will put her at a disadvantage. She can still take human lives and change her forms, but she will not be able to acquire lifespan. That will weaken her and we need her as weak as possible” L swept his dark gaze across each member of his team “If anyone objects to this line of action, now is the time to say so. Once we begin his fate is sealed”

“Eh, Kill him” Mello put his thumbs up “Good luck trying to get him to give up the Death Note though, the man’s a schmuck!”

“I can handle Matsuda” L replied confidently “Misa was his weakness. He joined ‘Misa’s’ cause, not Chaos’s. I doubt he even realizes half of what is going on. If I can convince him to see his actions for what they are, he will repent and give up ownership. Despite everything, he has a kind heart. I would like him to realize what he has done is wrong and repent before he dies so his soul can be at peace. Nubui, we can kill him without pain, right?”

**He will fall asleep, there will be no pain. If he dies with a pure heart and with full repentance, I am confident he will be spared the pains of Mu. He will pay for his involvement with Chaos with his life, but not with his _soul_ **

Light bit his lip. God this was all getting so heavy. Repentance? Souls? Was it really only yesterday he L and Beyond were walking around London? It seemed like a million miles away.

“Got it. Setting up a connection request now” Matt called over.

L and Nubui rose from their seats and settled in front of the monitor.

**Follow my lead, Lael. I believe in you**

“Thank you, Nubui” L whispered, feeling his heart pound in his chest as the image of Touta Matsuda’s very surprised face filled the screen.

“L? How did you manage to contact me?” Matsuda’s eyes darted around nervously. That gesture alone informed L and his team Matsuda was currently alone. All the better for them.

“Matsuda, you should know it is easy enough to hack a connection and re-route it back to the original source” L drawled, sounding almost bored.

“Oh… Well, what do you want? I’m very busy!”

“Yes, killing people must be a very time-consuming occupation, Matsuda-San, however, I contacted you to inform you of some valuable information you seem to be lacking. Information about yourself, Misa Amane and Chaos”

“Misa?” Matsuda sat up a little straighter, the faint red of a blush dusting his cheeks.

‘Ah. As suspected, Matsuda loved her’ L discreetly gestured for the others in the room to be silent, before turning his calculating gaze back to Matsuda.

“Yes, Miss Amane. You believe she returned from death to give you the Death Note and your mission as Kira, correct?”

“Yes! That’s what she said, and I trust her. She is the *real* Kira and I finally understand why she felt the need to do what she had to do. The world is full of evil people who need to be erased. She was trying to make the world a better place, L! why can’t you just accept that?”

“If a King eradicates all would be tyrants from his Kingdom, Matsuda, the only tyrant left would be the King himself” L explained slowly and carefully “You have no right to judge other’s actions. Neither did Misa. But, Misa is dead and her soul has been consumed by Chaos, so she may never judge again. She is gone”

“She is here! I… We…” Matsuda flushed darkly and L shared a knowing glance with Nubui.

“You what? Slept with her? You slept with her corpse, currently inhabited by a Shinigami called Chaos. Misa Amane is *dead* Matsuda, you’ve been sucked into a lie by a being wearing her skin.”

“No! No” Matsuda shrieked, even shaking the screen in his anger at L’s words “You fucking *LIAR!* how dare you say that about her?”

“It’s the truth, Matsuda. And… I can prove it to you” L breathed, knowing he was seconds away from the kill.

“…How?”

“I want you to concentrate. Stare straight ahead. Not at me, but at the space to my left. Ask a being called Nubui to contact you, she is powerful. You will hear her voice in your mind. Ask her”

“This is ridiculous- “

“ _Do it,_ Matsuda!” L snapped, his eyes flashing with authoritative fury. At once, Matsuda felt like the bumbling idiot staggering around under stacks of papers and fetching L coffees like the office errand boy. There was something about L. He could just make him feel so small and insignificant.

“Fine. I’ll do it” Matsuda said quietly, his eyes flicking to L’s left.

“Nubui” L prompted softly.

The Shinigami curled herself around L’s body and gazed at the screen as she opened her mind and sought out Touta Matsuda amongst the billions of beautiful human minds and souls on the Earth. He was surprisingly easy to locate.

L smiled in satisfaction as he saw Matsuda’s eyes widen and his jaw drop in surprise as Nubui spoke softly to him.

**Touta Matsuda, what Lael Lawliet has told you is the truth. Concentrate deeply on my voice and *feel* the truth for yourself. Chaos inhabits the body of Misa Amane, and has used your love of her to deceive you. Please step away from the path she has tricked you into following while you still have time. Misa Amane is gone, but you still have a chance of redemption. It is draining to commune with you when you are so far away, so I cannot speak with you for long. I sense in your heart you have seen the truth. Lael wishes to speak with you once more. I wish you peace, Matsuda **

Once the connection was broken, Matsuda underwent a remarkable change. His once arrogant smile vanished. His eyes filled with tears and his shoulders shook with barely repressed sobs.

“I am sorry for causing you this pain, Matsuda, but you deserved to know the truth. You have once held the promise of being an excellent police officer, and I valued you working alongside me…” L hoped he wasn’t being *too* sweet, as Beyond’s amused snort implied.

“You… you did? You… value me?” Matsuda asked it in such a quiet, heartbreakingly earnest voice, L felt a deep pang of regret uncurl inside him.

‘I have never valued him… but I cannot tell him that. I like him. I believe I have always liked him, though I am not entirely sure *why* that is…’ L broke off from his thoughts and slipped on his best mask of sincerity.

“Of course. You helped us when we tried to avenge Misa. You helped us take down the Russian Kira. I felt very sad when I realized what Chaos’s manipulations had led you too. Nubui is right, you still have time to repent, Matsuda. I will not prosecute you for your role as Kira. In your heart, you have never *been* Kira. You were deceived.”

Matsuda bit his lip, hope and despair warring in his eyes.

“Misa is truly gone? Forever?”

“Yes, Matsuda”

“Chaos destroyed her soul?”

“Annihilated it” L admitted softly “The only things that exist of Miss Amane are the corpse Chaos inhabits and her memory. Honor her memory, Matsuda, not her corpse”

“I will! I will! What do I have to do?” Matsuda rubbed furiously at his eyes “I will do what it takes, I’m so sorry for the things I’ve done! I did them out of love for her!”

“I understand” L smiled sadly “Love can make people do foolish things. Chaos cannot be allowed to succeed in her ambition to enslave Humanity. I need you to give up ownership of the Death Note, Matsuda. You will lose all memory of your involvement with her and live out a normal, happy life.”

“But… what will become of the Death Note?” Matsuda’s dark eyes filled with tears once more as he slowly pulled the notebook out of a drawer and laid it in front of him.

The names he had written in the cursed thing… the people he had killed. It had all been for nothing.

‘It was all for a _lie_ ’ Matsuda hung his head in shame.

“It will be transferred to me. I will keep it safe where it cannot hurt people. I promise you, Matsuda”

“I believe you” Matsuda nodded, a trembling smile forming on his lips “I’ve always admired you, L. Always. I wanted to be just like you”

‘Oh Matsuda, you idiot’ L thought, feeling a sting of tears prick his own eyes.

“I give it up! I renounce ownership of the Death Note” Matsuda sobbed the words out, and at once the Death Note shimmered and disappeared before him.

L looked down at his desk as it appeared before him.

Matsuda changed before his very eyes again. L found himself holding back his tears as he beheld Matsuda’s earnest expression.

“Ryuzaki?! Hey! It’s been so long, how are you?”

L smiled grimly. It was easy to talk about killing someone, quite another thing to actually *do* it.

“Matsuda, I am well. I just wanted to check in with you, see that you are okay?”

“I’m good! But… are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’re about to cry, Ryuzaki! What’s wrong?”

L bit his lip. He couldn’t endure this much longer. The Notebook seemed to burn beneath his fingertips.

“Matsuda, you look tired. You *must* rest” L said softly, focusing his entire being on making Matsuda fall asleep.

**Use your power, make him submit to your mind. You can do it, Lael** Nubui whispered, her eyes fixed intently on a yawning Matsuda.

“I am… pretty… tired….” Matsuda’s shoulders slumped as he struggled to remain upright in his chair “I’m sorry…”

His head banged against the desk as consciousness left him abruptly.

“I’m sorry too, Matsuda” L closed his eyes as he thought: ‘Matsuda Touta must die. Matsuda Touta must die. I command him to die.’

Matsuda’s body jerked violently, but his face remained lax and childlike in sleep. L gnawed at his knuckles as he saw the clear cerebral fluid trickle down from Matsuda’s ears. The man’s body went still as the fluid began to slowly pool on the desk.

** A Brain Aneurysm. Quick, Painless. He would have felt nothing. Well done, Lael**

L jerked away from his chair and the monitor, suddenly unable to look upon the man he had just killed with his *mind* The room spun violently and L clutched at the desk to steady himself.

“Easy, Easy” Beyond soothed, quickly stepping to his side and pulling L away from the monitor. Matt quickly slipped from his spot on the sofa and turned it off. No one needed to see Matsuda’s corpse. The deed had been done.

“I killed him” L whispered in a quiet voice “I actually killed him”

“It was epic!” Mello cheered, clearly not understanding the torment that was ravaging L’s soul.

L turned blazing eyes upon him, and the teen shrank back against Matt.

“Epic?! I killed someone I *liked!* I killed someone in cold blood after I manipulated and used them! I KILLED SOMEONE!” L shrieked, tremors coursing through him as his actions weighed down upon him “I am a *freak!* I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask for any of this! I-”

Watari stepped away from L, lowering his arm to his side as L swooned and collapsed into Beyond’s waiting arms.

“Thank you, Watari” Beyond whispered, “I think L needed that”

“He certainly did. He is not thinking rationally, his emotions have clouded his judgment, and while I feel pain at his moral suffering we simply cannot allow ourselves to lose focus of our mission. We have struck a blow in retaliation against Chaos, and we have her Death Note. However, Shinigami are killing people all over the globe. We *must* stop it”

Beyond carefully laid L down on the nearest sofa and covered him in a blanket.

‘My poor L, you suffer so much….’ Beyond felt tears in his eyes as he realized what was about to happen. Insidious’s heavy gaze upon him told him as much.

“Ryuk will escort me to the Shinigami realm. I will either convince the King or I will challenge him for his throne. We have no other options left. L and Nubui may contact Chaos again, but she will be incensed we got to Matsuda first… and L is in no fit state of mind to even attempt to try it”

**Correct. I sense great anguish within his soul. I will accompany you and Ryuk. I do not claim to be of much help, but I will do what is within my power to assist you**

Insidious smiled at his friend and bowed his head in thanks. Ryuk nervously gulped down another apple.

‘Great… got to go back to that shithole… hope I don’t end up dead!’

“Insidious…” Beyond pulled the Skeletal Shinigami into a hard embrace “Don’t you *dare* fucking die on me”

“I will try not to, my dear Beyond” Insidious smiled, his green eyes softening as he felt his dear half-mortals heartbeat against his chest.

‘These humans. So frail and breakable, but their love makes them so resilient and endearing. I cannot fail them’ Insidious gently squeezed Beyond before letting him go.

“Go to Lael, he needs you now more than ever… all of you must stick together closely. You are family. Ryuk, Nubui and I will do all we can to succeed, but if we should fall I want you to know it would be an honor for us to fall in service to you, beloved Mortals”

Near scrubbed at his eyes, tears leaking from them as the Shinigami said their goodbyes to the group. Light hung back and was shocked when he felt Nubui and Insidious gently embrace him.

“Keep to the path that bears your name, Light” Insidious whispered in a voice that rustled like dry leaves “L and Beyond need you more than you realize”

“I will be there for them, Insidious-San” Light vowed.

“Well then…. Ryuk, I believe you will have to guide us” Insidious cast his eyes over the small group of humans before him. He hoped it would not be for the last time.

“Okay… urgh, I am not looking forward to this” Ryuk griped “I better have an entire orchard planted in my honor when we return…”

“An entire orchard in your honor sounds like a just reward, Ryuk” Watari smiled softly “As will a full membership of Lumen, for you and Nubui both- if you will accept, of course”

Nubui seemed beyond flattered, her excitement evident in her wide pink eyes.

**Yes! Oh yes! I would love that! I do not want to part from L… **

Ryuk set his shoulders back. Hell Yes. Ryuk, the lazy Shinigami turned elite Lumen member. It had a nice ring to it.

“All the more motivation for you to return to us” Beyond smiled sadly.

Nubui slithered into Insidious’s arms as he and Ryuk unfurled their wings.

“Goodbye!” Insidious managed to rasp before Ryuk shot upwards, his body phasing into nothing as he went through the roof. Insidious and Nubui followed, pulled by Ryuk’s energy as he guided them towards the Shinigami realm.

“They’re gone…” Mello shook his head “Fuck… they’re gone…”

“I killed him” L muttered in his sleep. All eyes turned to him as he thrashed restlessly against Light’s shoulder.

“Keep a very close eye on him, Beyond” Watari warned as Beyond scooped L into his arms.

“Light and I will take care of him. I know what he needs” Beyond said lowly. Light followed him out of the room, unable to say a word as Beyond carried a still muttering L up to their bedroom.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

“Beyond….?” Light asked hesitantly, as he noticed Beyond rifle through ‘the drawer’ and pull out the whip.

“He needs to feel pain. He needs to suffer. If I don’t do this, he is going to wallow in it and it will drive him mad. I *know* him Light, in ways you will never understand. If you don’t want to be present for this then I suggest you leave now”

Light felt his throat go dry as he eyed the whip. Surely that would hurt L? really hurt him?

“I won’t leave. If I am to be a part of this relationship then I need to understand what L needs.” Light swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly sat down on the bed. L did not stir, though he continued to mutter under his breath about being a murderer.

“Good,” Beyond said shortly. “Flip him over onto his stomach and restrain him”

“What? But surely that’s not consensual…” Light hesitated.

“It *isn’t* consensual, when he gets like this he simply can’t consent. Not until I draw him out of it and back to his usual self. He was like this for weeks after you… after your accident” Beyond cleared his throat, pissed off at the slip up he’d nearly made “I know what I’m doing. Now either do what I tell you or leave”

“I’m not leaving him like this” Light whispered, his heart-breaking as silent tears trickled from L’s closed eyes “I can’t leave him like this”

“This will hurt him, Light, but I can heal him. I’ve done it before” Beyond said softly, “You think I like hurting my soulmate? I don’t. I would rather make him scream with pleasure than with pain. But he needs it. His fucking guilt complex makes him believe he needs to suffer. It isn’t often, but when he makes a decision like the one he has made today… it unbalances him. It is my responsibility to bring him back.”

Light nodded, his trust in Beyond and his actions growing. He knew how much Beyond cared for L. If he felt this pain and suffering was necessary, he believed it.

He reached into the drawer and gently bound L’s wrists to the headboard, before following suit and binding his legs as well.

L muttered as he felt his limbs being pulled away from his body. The cold snap of metal around his ankle shocked him back into alertness.

“What?!”

“Stay *down*” Beyond pushed at his lower back, and L slumped back to the mattress as if he was suddenly boneless.

“Beyond, I killed Matsuda” L whispered brokenly.

“You did. You did what you needed to do” Beyond replied, hand snaking over the soft skin of L’s naked back “You need to suffer, don’t you?”

“I need to *die!*” L sobbed, trying and failing to curl his body into a ball. He sobbed harder when he realized he was restrained.

“Die?” Light whimpered, tears filling his eyes as he imagined L taking his own life… why did that thought terrify him so much? It felt like it had nearly happened before…

Beyond gave no warning and cracked the whip onto L’s back. L howled, his body bucking against the restraints as a thin welt blossomed on his back. Blood welled to the surface and Beyond struck again, not giving L time to get over the first blow before the second was delivered.

“BEYOND!” L shrieked, tears gushing from his eyes as his body trembled with both adrenaline and pain.

“You need to die, do you? Lael Lawliet” Beyond growled, inflicting another stinging blow to L’s lower back “You need to *suffer* not die. I love you too much to lose you. Light loves you too much. I will hurt you as much as it takes for you to realize you are NOT. A. MURDERER.”

L sobbed in agony as Beyond lashed him another three times, each stroke accompanying his declaration he was not a murderer.

“Beyond!” Light gasped, his eyes wide and terrified as he saw the white sheets stain red as blood gushed from L’s wounds.

“A few more. He’s nearly there” Beyond hissed, his attention focused slowly on L and the bond between them.

“You killed him because you HAD to. You saved his soul. You have saved countless lives. Don’t suffer needlessly, come back to me L!” Beyond closed his eyes and delivered the last blow, directly over the cross section of two others. L screamed, his body arching clean off the bed as his the skin of his back was flayed open. Blood gushed onto the bed and Beyond rushed to him immediately.

“Heal, Lael, let it out, heal for me” Beyond muttered, channeling his own healing abilities across the bond he shared. He sighed in relief as the wounds on L’s back stopped bleeding.

“Beyond…” L sounded dazed as if he had no idea where he was or what was happening.

“Hush, Love, M’here. Shh. Nearly done, Heal now, baby…”

L sighed and relaxed against the bed as he felt the skin on his back begin to tighten. It tingled, and Light stared with wide eyes as the blood that had been split slowly sunk back into L’s body and the wounds knitted up. It took five minutes for L’s back to return to the smooth and supple canvas it had once been- completely unblemished.

“B… I’m sorry…” L struggled to raise his head “I’m so sorry you had to … do this again”

“I will do it as often as you need it” Beyond sat next to L and pulled him close. Though still restrained, L melted against him. “You did what you had to. Matsuda’s soul is at peace. We both know if Chaos had been the one to kill him she would have eaten it. One day you will see him again and he will thank you for what you did. It took courage, Lael. You’ve never lacked courage”

Light sat next to L and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“He’s right, you are amazing. You don’t even realize how wonderful you are, L”

L turned his face to Light and smiled, and for Light it was like the sun had suddenly started to shine through a thunderstorm.

“Light… Beyond… I love you both… so much!”

“We know” Beyond smiled, placing a soft kiss on L’s shoulder “We love you too. How do you feel?”

“Tired. Loved.” L smiled sheepishly “I need you…both….”

Beyond smiled, his relief at L’s regain of equilibrium evident in his eyes “What do you want, Sweetheart”

L bit his lip and flicked his eyes to Light’s.

“I… I want…”

“Anything, L” Light soothed.

L found he couldn’t actually *say* what he wanted, so he concentrated on his link with Beyond and projected an image instead.

“Oh” Beyond grinned before leaning over L and purring in his ear “I can do *that* for you, Darling….”

“Do what?” Light asked, once again amazed at the connection between the two black haired young men.

Beyond pulled Light to him and whispered softly in his ear. Light’s eyes widened as Beyond relayed the information. He felt a sense of unease, but his desire to please L softened it.

“Okay” Light nodded “I’ve never… bottomed before though” He admitted, a flush crossing his cheeks “But if L wants me to, I will”

“Don’t do what you are not comfortable with, Light” Beyond soothed “L’s a bossy little bitch at times, isn’t he?” Beyond slapped L’s ass lightly and L *WHIMPERED* at the thrilling sting of pain. Light felt his head spin.

Shit.

If he bottomed for Beyond he would get to eat L out.

“Let’s do it” Light nodded, smiling at Beyond reassuringly.

“Sure?”

“Yes!” Light huffed, before licking a little wet stripe up the red handprint Beyond had left on L’s ass. L whimpered again, shifting in his restraints as the urgency to couple with his lovers rose inside him.

“Okay,” Beyond whispered, before gently pushing Light onto his hands and knees. Light shuddered as he felt Beyond tease between his legs, testing the resistance of his body.

He bit his lip and repressed a growl as he felt a finger gently push inside him. It didn’t go far, it seemed Beyond was testing his receptiveness.

Light had never viewed himself in a receptive role before, and if he was honest, he was panicking. Maybe that was why he was clenching so tightly around Beyond’s fingertip.

“L… he isn’t ready for this. Not yet. Will you be a good boy and relax him for me?”

L nodded his head at Beyond’s request and squirmed in his bonds, a silent request for them to be removed.

“Right, let’s let you free then” Beyond smiled, gently undoing L’s restraints. At once L pounced on Light and pinned him to the bed, taking his mouth in a searing kiss as his hand wandered down his torso to his groin.

“Ooh, L…” Light husked, as he felt L gently wrap his fingers around his rapidly hardening dick. L kissed him harder, their tongues dueling together as L dominated the kiss. Light found it quite arousing and gave himself up to the sensations as L’s hand smeared the precum on his tip over his shaft and moved a little faster.

“Fuuuck…. L….” Light groaned, unable to stop his hips bucking as L sucked on his tongue.

Beyond watched them intently, his own cock rock hard and pulsing with need.

‘Well fuck, might as well add ‘Voyeur’ to my list of perversions, cos this shit is fucking hot’ Beyond thought, his mouth going dry as L whimpered into Light’s mouth.

When L felt Light was ready to move on, he slowly disengaged from the kiss and stared down at him. Stormy grey/black eyes met lust blown amber and L dropped one last, promise filled kiss to Light’s lips before he elegantly shifted down to his neck. L suckled the delicate skin covering Light’s Jugular, humming into the pulse point and making Light pant with pleasure. He slid further down to Light’s collarbone, tracing the ridges with his tongue until Light shuddered with want.

“Lower… please” Light groaned, as L lapped his way towards his nipples.

L didn’t even consider teasing or toying with Light as Beyond or Light himself would do with him. He just wanted to please Light. While he was not used to assuming such a dominant role, Light’s moans and sighs of pleasure were music to his ears, and he felt the overwhelming urge to get *more* of them out of him.

“Am I doing okay?” L glanced up at Beyond and flushed as he lowered his eyes to Beyond’s straining manhood.

“More than okay, baby. Keep going” Beyond urged raggedly as he watched L’s cute pink tongue lap at Light’s nipple.

“Shit! Fuck!” Light yelped, clearly shocked at the pleasure coursing through him as L moaned and suckled on his left nipple. Light clamped his hands onto L’s head, holding him in place. L responded to the dominant move by sucking in earnest, his desire to please growing with each gasp Light let slip.

“Good, very good” Beyond praised “Such a good boy, L. Light is so lucky having you please him like this. Sit next to Light’s side and suck his dick for me”

L quickly hooked a leg over Light and slipped to his side, twisting his torso so he could lower his head and take the tip of Light’s weeping erection into his mouth. Light moaned as he felt the wonderful slick wetness descend upon his length, taking him in as L groaned appreciatively around the cock in his mouth.

Light nearly didn’t notice when Beyond lifted his lips and pushed a lube-covered finger into him. It sank inside him and Light clenched around it convulsively as L began to bob his head and take him in deeper.

“Good boys” Beyond purred, fascinated as Light’s hole began to loosen around his finger. L’s ministrations were clearly doing the trick. Light gasped as a second finger pressed inside him. It stung a little, but then L swiped his tongue across his slit and he saw *stars*

“Fuuuuuck” Light panted, hips bucking up into L’s mouth as he felt his balls begin to tighten.

“Lower, L” Beyond prompted, and L pulled his sucking mouth off Light’s erection with a soft ‘pop’ before tonguing his balls instead.

Light keened at the action, and the distraction was just enough for Beyond to press a third finger inside him. Light panted at the intrusion, body torn halfway between arousal and discomfort until Beyond crooked his fingers and he screamed. Pleasure sparked inside him and raced up his spine as Beyond gently repeated the action.

“What… What?” Light panted, his head spinning as L began to trace the veins of his cock with his tongue.

“That’s your prostate” Beyond explained softly, rubbing the pads of his fingers over it again. Light bucked into his hold.

“Beyond…” L’s eyes were completely blown with desire “Will you fuck Light now?”

“If he is ready…” Beyond scissored his fingers and Light’s hips bucked into his hold “And I think he is…”

L pressed one last kiss against Light’s throbbing cock and slid off the bed. Wide-eyed he looked at Beyond for instruction.

“Stand there and watch as I penetrate him. When Light is ready he will tell you to get back on the bed” Beyond growled, already pulling Light’s hips closer to his cock. Light moaned in arousal and trepidation as he felt Beyond slick his dick up with more lube.

L let out a needy whimper and both looked at him adoringly.

“Soon, lovely one” Beyond soothed, before turning his attention back to Light.

“Ready?”

“Yeah” Light breathed, forcing himself to breathe deeply as he felt Beyond’s fingers slide out of his body. He felt loose and ready, but the logical part of himself knew he was going to experience some pain.

Beyond pushed just the tip inside of him and Light clamped his teeth down onto his lower lip.

‘Shit! How does L endure this?!’ Light thought, biting even harder as he felt Beyond push steadily into him. Inch after inch after inch…

L seemed to understand and he lifted Light’s head in both of his hands and kissed him gently.

“It gets easier, Light, trust me” L whispered, dropping another soft kiss to his lips.

Light relaxed into L’s kisses and Beyond groaned as he felt Light finally loosen enough to admit the last few inches of his cock. He sank inside him to the hilt and panted against his back as he resisted the urge to just fuck into the tight and pulsing heat surrounding him.

Light groaned and L kissed him again, his gentle hands stroking Light’s face and soothing him instantly.

“Feels… so fucking weird” Light groaned, shifting his hips a little to adjust to the feeling of a cock *inside* him.

“Do it enough and it feels fucking great” L blushed “I love the feeling of you and Beyond inside me… both together….”

“Let’s not talk about that unless you want me to last all of ten seconds” Beyond panted.

“You can move, B, I can take it” Light grit his teeth in preparation for the pain. L and Beyond looked at each other.

“No, Light. You need to relax. This isn’t something that comes naturally to you” Beyond eased up a little and withdrew, even though his body screamed at him to just push back in “If I was in your place, which by the way I never _will be_ I would feel the same”

“Shut up, B. I can take it” Light snapped, his amber eyes flashing “So just shut up and fuck me so I can eat L’s ass already”

Beyond smirked. Fucking another top was so much fun.

He shifted his hips and thrust shallowly, Light hissed in pain but accepted the movement without much complaint.

“Relax, Light” L whispered. He pulled him into a gentle kiss and Beyond *felt* Light loosen around him. It seemed Light only relaxed when he concentrated on L.

‘Keep kissing him’ Beyond thought to L, as he shifted his hips a little faster.

L complied, opening his mouth to Light as he felt Light’s tongue trace his teeth gently.

“Oh… Uhn…. Fuck” Light whimpered as suddenly Beyond’s entire length was sliding into him in a gentle movement. It felt… strange…. But not painful.

“Good, that’s good” Beyond panted, dropping his head to rest on Light’s shoulder as he bottomed out to the very tip and slid back inside. “You’re taking it so well now, Light!” he moaned hotly.

“Fuck!” Light gasped, Beyond had pressed against his prostate and he shivered with pleasure. “L! please, I need you!” Light grabbed at L’s hips and pulled him onto the bed “Let me eat that sweet ass of yours…”

L whimpered and parted as thighs as Light began to lap hungrily at his cleft.

“Light…. Beyond….” L moaned as he felt Light’s hands pull apart his cheeks. A spear of tongue and he shrieked, body thrashing in Light’s grasp as Light moaned into his ass.

“Yes! Fucking hot” Beyond growled, slamming into Light harder as his body fully adjusted to him. Light groaned into L’s hole and began to suckle at it. L shuddered beneath him, his body molten as he pressed his face against the pillow and clamped his teeth around it.

“Mmm! Light…. Awww….” L pushed his hips back, gasping as Light lapped at his twitching hole faster. His dexterous tongue speared into him, and he buckled in his grasp. His cock pulsed maddeningly between his legs. He was so close. If only Beyond would say it was okay…

Beyond bit into Light’s shoulder as he felt his release crash down on him. It had been a long time since he’d fucked a virgin hole (Tao? Toi’s?) he couldn’t control himself as his cock spurted out his cum into Light’s body.

Light responded by licking L urgently, his tongue alternating between licks and shallow thrusts until he felt L’s channel clamp around his thrusting tongue. L cried out brokenly into the pillow, his hips stuttering as his cock shot out jet after jet of come onto the bedding.

Light felt a deep sense of contentment as he realized he had satisfied both of his lovers, but his own cock remained hard between his legs.

Beyond carefully withdrew from Light (checking for any blood or tears as he did so) and regarded Light’s still hard cock with a raised eyebrow.

“L, Light is still hard. Part your legs like a good slut and let him finish in you” Beyond purred. L parted his legs at once and Light clambered on top of him in desperation.

“Do it” L begged, raising his hips in sluggish contentment “Want you both to come in me”

“Oh fuck, L…” Light moaned raggedly. He guided his dick to L’s hole and pushed in. L whimpered and accepted him easily, his walls clamping down on Light’s cock as he slid fully inside him.

“So tight…” Light marveled “So fucking sweet” he immediately began pounding into the relaxed body, motivated by L’s breathy, satisfied moans as he moved.

“Press down and to the left a little. Let’s see if we can get our sweet boy to have another prostate orgasm” Beyond smirked, leaning close to L to watch as the pleasure clouded his face once again. L panted and bit his lip as Light followed Beyond’s instructions, pulling out until he was nearly free of his body before slamming back inside.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” L screamed, the fire lit deep inside his body and he bucked so violently Beyond had to hold his hips in place as Light speared into him, crying out as his own pleasure crested and he spurted his cum into L’s thrashing body.

“No more! I can’t take anymore! Fuck! Shit! Ahhhhh!” L wailed, clutching at Beyond desperately as his hips twitched. His cock shuddered but no cum came out of him, his pleasure was completely centered internally and it rung him out until he was a shuddering mess. L whimpered dazedly into his pillow as Light gently withdrew from his body.

“Fucking hell” Light gasped, sweat trickling down his chest as he collapsed on the bed “That was amazing”

“Mmmhmm” Beyond moaned. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out his cigarettes. He sparked one up before handing another to Light.

L remained where he was, twitching and prone beneath them as they smoked leisurely.

“Today was shit… but that… that nearly made up for it” Light sighed, exhaling a long stream of smoke as his body pulsed in satisfaction. He couldn’t give a fuck if his ass felt a little sore or he felt sticky. L’s body radiated warmth as he continued to tremble beside him. He felt so good.

“L… Babe, you okay?”

“….” L groaned into the pillow, sinuously flexing his body against Beyond and Light as he shifted to get more comfortable.

“Goodnight, Angel” Beyond purred as L let out a soft snore. Drool slipped from his open mouth as he pressed his ass against Light’s body.

“Fuck he’s sexy” Light sighed, unable to resist the urge to wrap an arm around L’s hips and fondle his ass.

“I know” Beyond smirked as he stubbed out his smoke. He turned to Light and suddenly his eyes were serious “He has been through a lot. Tonight wont be the first time you see him fall apart. But like me you now have the responsibility of putting him back together again.”

Light leaned over L, careful not to disturb his peaceful slumber, and pressed a chaste but loving kiss to Beyond’s lips.

“I will be here for both of you, no matter what happens.”

Beyond smiled and returned the kiss.

The promise would have to be enough.

Beyond shut off the light and settled down next to L. Light spooned L from behind and their combined body heat and closeness transformed the bed into a cozy nest. Ordinarily, Beyond would have no problem slipping off to sleep, but tonight as Light and L’s soft snores filled the air he found himself thinking of Insidious.

What was to become of his closest friend? What was to become of the world?

He thought about Chaos and her threats to L and clutched him tighter.

He would *die* before she could hurt him again.

And as the thought crossed his mind, he finally understood the depths of Insidious’s feelings for him and his team. He knew Insidious’s reasons for being willing to risk his life.

It was love.

 

A/N: Leave feedback. Lack of feedback just lowers my motivation to write tbh and i want to hear from you all so Let’s get some communication going readers!


	9. Bets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insidious, Ryuk and Nubui challenge the Shinigami King. Beyond makes a bet with L he soon regrets making.

 

 

“Here we are, welcome to the shit hole” Ryuk spread his arms open wide and grinned “Nothing but sand and rocks and bones! Not much to look at, but it’s home”

“Was home” Insidious smiled “Your home is at Wammy’s now, isn’t it Ryuk?”

“Well… yeah but… the King can call me back whenever he wants” Ryuk scratched his head “It sucks but it’s the way it is. Us lot never had the chance to break free as you did. We’re stuck here”

“Nothing is set in stone” Insidious swept his green eyes over the barren landscape “Not even the fates of Shinigami. Lead me to this King, it will be interesting to see the one who keeps his minions on such tight leashes”

Nubui found the Shinigami realm unbearably *cold* and coiled herself tightly against Insidious until only her head could be seen peeking out from under his tattered grey robe.

**This place is awful. I can see why you were so keen to leave it behind, Ryuk. Ah! The King knows we are here, he’s reached out to me and asked us to go to the Throne of Skulls to greet him. He’s not a particularly strong telepath, in fact, I struggle to see any great strength in him at all…** Nubui turned her luminous eyes to Ryuk in quiet reflection.

“Eh, well, you know… the old man’s capable of killing any of us” Ryuk didn’t want to be perceived as a coward, but he knew he wasn’t as strong or as old as Nubui or Insidious. Nubui sounded almost disappointed in the Shinigami King. Did that mean she viewed herself as stronger than him?

“You are correct, Nubui. I feel the same weakness from him. He is old, yes, but corrupt and *weak* compared to us. I am confident in our abilities to challenge him for his throne.”

Ryuk looked at the pair in disbelief.

“Please don’t be offended, Ryuk, but you are much weaker than Nubui or me. Spending so long on earth has allowed our powers to exceed those imposed by the rules of your home realm. I believe the King is only still in power because you Shinigami keep him there. If he was to be challenged for his throne, he would lose it. He may be stronger than you and the Shinigami bound to this realm, but he is not stronger than *me*”

Ryuk felt a hopeful smile spread across his face. If Insidious did take the throne, he would let the Shinigami *choose* where they wanted to reside. He could actually make the dump a better place! Maybe it was time to stop accepting the status quo and get some new leadership. He had no loyalty to the boring old fart, and Insidious would make for a much cooler king in his opinion anyway.

“Let’s go knock the old bastard off his chair then! Dibs on being your right-hand Shinigami pal!” Ryuk fluttered up into the air above them and darted off, giggling excitedly as Insidious unfurled his own leathery grey wings and followed him.

**There’s two of them. The King and his hand. You take the King, I will deal with Beyondermason**

“Thank you, Nubui.” Insidious felt the adrenaline build up inside him as they flew closer to the skull throne. He hadn’t had a decent fight in years, he just hoped the King would put up a bit of a fight. He sensed his hand certainly would, but he was more than confident he wouldn’t be a match for the diminutive looking Nubui. Her power was as vast as her body was small.

“Up ahead! Looks like we have a welcome party! There’s Zanos, lazy old sod he is! I lost at a game of dice with him last time I was cooped up here. Think we can kill him too?”

Insidious ignored Ryuk’s excited chatter as he got his first real look at the Shinigami King on his throne. The being was old, far older than any of the Shinigami who stood before him. But that still left him practically an infant compared to his or Nubui’s great age. He had a large, glob-like body that was suspended by chains and four arms. His face consisted of an elongated skull. He looked intimidating and threatening, but Insidious was starting to learn that perhaps looks were enough to hold onto power in this crumbling realm. The king projected an aura of self-inflated power Nubui sniffed at. He possessed no real feelings of his own majesty, perhaps deep down he knew he was not the one to sit on that throne.

His hand, however… Armonia Justin Beyondermason did possess a sense of majesty. He and Nubui could *taste* the being’s sense of self-importance. His arrogance and assumed superiority colored his entire soul. Nubui decided she would very much look forward to showing the bejeweled being just how impressive he really was.

Ryuk led the way through the murmuring group of Shinigami. Head held high and nefarious grin on his face, he was surprised at the lack of fear he felt as he looked up at the King. He had friends now, powerful friends who would have his back. He’d tasted freedom and it had been sweet. He would never go back to bowing to the old fart again.

“Ryuk” The King boomed, his voice echoing around the desolate landscape “You have been missing for many years and now you return with two outsiders? What is the meaning of this?”

Ryuk performed a short, almost impolite bow, and gestured to the two Shinigami who stood a little distance away from him.

“These are my friends, Insidious and Nubui. I’ve been hanging out with them and our group of mortals down on Earth, been having a blast up until quite recently too.”

Armonia hissed at the insolence in the young Shinigami’s tone and struck his jeweled scepter against the ground to silence the scandalized whispers of the gathering Shinigami around them.

“You will speak to our King with more respect than that, Ryuk, or I will see to it you are nothing but dust-”

Insidious slowly stepped forward until he stood before Ryuk, his bulkier frame blocking the smaller Shinigami from view.

“Enough of this inane talk. I will not take threats to my friends lightly, so I advise you to tread carefully, Beyondermason. We have come to your realm for answers and I expect to be given them”

The King leaned forward and peered closely at the Shinigami lowered his hood. His eyes glowed a fierce green, so unlike the red hue of the Shinigami in his realm, and he sat back again in silence. This being was strong. This being could cause him trouble. He motioned for Armonia to remain silent and turned his attention back to Insidious.

“You are bound to the earth, old one? You are far older than I. You are master of your realm as I am the master here so I must treat with you. What answers do you seek?”

“Another ancient one called Chaos has recently visited you. You allowed your Shinigami to go with her to the mortal realm and become corporeal. They are killing mortals without check or reason. The very existence of our world has been revealed to the humans and the humans are suffering greatly. I would like to know just why it is you think letting those who sustain your lives become aware of your presence is a good idea. Surely you are not so ignorant to ignore the possibility of human endurance. I daresay every human on the planet would rather take their own lives than allow a Shinigami to take them. When people learn of your parasitic feeding of them, they will kill themselves to deny you your sustenance.”

“Ha!” Armonia’s lips curled into a smile of disdain “You *care* for those creatures? They are our prey, and they would not be so bold as to do what you suggest. Humans want to live, they struggle to survive every day. Why would they suddenly go against their very nature to thwart us?”

“Because people will also do whatever it takes to bring down their enemies. They are stronger and smarter than what you give them credit for. I am blessed to know a group of highly intelligent humans who would rather die than allow Chaos’s reign to continue. I am here on their behalf, and I will not be leaving again until the Shinigami sent into the human realm are called back here”

“Pompous!” Armonia looked to his King in outrage “Will you stand for such talk, Your Highness?”

For the first time in centuries, the King looked nervous upon his throne. The Shinigami sensed the nervousness and the sheer power radiating from the two outsiders and moved back a little to grant them more space.

Nubui poked her head out of Insidious’s robe and slithered down onto the ground to gaze at the gathered Shinigami.

**Young ones, Enslaved ones! Too long have you let your own fear rule you and keep you in your place. Shinigami belong on Earth, in the mortal realm! Not here, locked away in a crumbling wasteland. Your realm is dying because your king is weak. We are here to challenge the King for his throne and to help you take back this realm for your own. **

Insidious smiled at the King and the King stared back, his luminous eyes filled with dread and Insidious stepped closer to him.

“I challenge you for your Throne, Shinigami King. I will take it. If you want to live, you will return your Shinigami to this realm and abdicate. If you wish for your miserable existence to end, you may oppose me”

“So awesome” Ryuk whispered, nudging a Shinigami who stood next to him “Wanna place a bet? I’m betting ten apples on Insidious”

“He will _***not*** _ abdicate!” Aromina stood, fury radiating off him in waves.

**He was not addressing you, would-be King** Nubui glanced at him pointedly **You will not be permitted to survive, your very nature disgusts me**

Armonia barked a laugh at the small Shinigami’s nerve and lifted his scepter into the air. The end of it glowed with a dazzling fire that would burn any Shinigami it touched to ash.

“You will die for your insolence, wretched snake!”

Nubui stayed where she was, even as the scepter was pulled high into the air. She coiled herself into a ball and watched as it began its descent towards her.

**You cannot kill me. You will not kill me** Nubui’s wide pink eyes seemed to shimmer and the scepter halted in its path, mere inches away from her head. **You will end your miserable life with that scepter. You will turn it on yourself**

“No!” Armonia moaned terror-filled eyes widening in disbelief as his arms disobeyed him and pulled the scepter closer to his chest.

**You aren’t strong enough to stop me** Nubui taunted, delighted at the small sound of panic the Shinigami uttered before the tip of the scepter made contact with his chest.

He shrieked as his jewels fell from his body, his torso smoking as his hands held the scepter firmly against him.

“Stop it! Stop this! I don’t want to die!”

“That’s too bad, I’m sure plenty of mortals felt the same way when you sent the Shinigami down to Earth with Chaos” Insidious shrugged and smiled at Nubui fondly. The little Snake was practically glowing with relish as she forced the Shinigami into pressing the scepter against himself again and again.

Beyondermason threw his head back and shrieked, his legs crumbling beneath him and turning to ash. He managed one last horror filled look at Nubui before the rest of him erupted into ash, his last shriek of terror echoing in the air long after he had been eradicated.

The Shinigami all huddled closer together and gasped as they pointed with claws and tentacles at the smoking pile of ash that had once been the feared Shinigami General Aromina Justin Beyondermason.

Ryuk trotted forward and plucked up a few of the jewels that had once adorned his body “Think the gang would like one of these each as a little memento?”

“I think they would. Gather them all up, Ryuk, they may prove useful” Insidious looked at the king who appeared shocked into silence. “Bring the Shinigami back and abandon Chaos’s cause.”

“I have already called them back. I will abdicate to you; your power exceeds my own. But where am I to go? An Ex-King? I cannot stay here”

Ryuk shrugged “Go to Earth, it’s *fun* down there”

Portals erupted to life and Insidious smirked in triumph as Shinigami after Shinigami stepped through them. Some looked irritated their vacation on Earth had been called to a halt and some were gazing at him and Nubui with interest.

As more arrived and joined the circle before the throne, Insidious stepped onto the Dias and gestured for the King to move himself. Meek as a lamb, the once Great King of the Shinigami stepped off the throne and over the simmering pile that had once been his dearest friend.

“A new King?” the excited whisper rippled through the group as Insidious sat down upon the throne as if he was born to it. He reached an arm out and Nubui slithered up onto it, nestling against his body with her head pocked out, as usual, to see what was going on. Ryuk skipped over to the throne and bowed lowly, his forehead nearly touching the ground.

“Your Majesty!” Ryuk beamed, genuine happiness evident in his big yellow eyes.

“Your Majesty!” the Shinigami repeated, each sweeping its own version of a low bow to the new occupant of the throne.

Insidious waited until the last of the Shinigami had returned and the portals had sealed once again before gesturing for his subjects to rise.

They gazed at him expectantly, each wondering what changes the new King might make to their dismal realm. Ryuk stood at Insidious’s right-hand side and was startled when a lesser Shinigami hurried over to him with a smaller chair made of bleached bone. Ryuk ruffled his feathers and sank into it, sharing a grin with Insidious as he reveled in his new status.

Insidious looked away from his friend and his face became serious once more. He had a lot of work to do before he could return to Beyond and L, and now that he had given them a fighting chance against Chaos, he was determined to improve the lives of the Shinigami as well.

“My rule will see many changes implemented upon this realm and the Shinigami who reside in it. Firstly, the portals between this realm and Earth will be kept *open* you may come and go as you choose. You will come to me if I summon you, or to Ryuk or Nubui if I am not available. If you choose to spend time on earth, you are NOT permitted to kill for killing's sake. Take lifespan as and when you need to. Do not show yourselves to mortals. Those who chose to stay in the Shinigami realm will be put to work. I will not rule over this mess. Building works will commence once I have dealt with Chaos’s threat to the mortals. I will make this realm a place worth ruling. All of you will play a part in creating a better realm to call your home and you will all have purpose and meaning in your lives once again”

“Meaning…” A doll-like Shinigami whispered in awe to her companion.

“Those who wish to help me make the changes necessary to make the mortal AND Shinigami realm better places to live, kneel. Those who oppose my rule may remain standing and suffer the consequences.

Ryuk grinned in satisfaction as he saw no one had remained standing. Not even the recently deposed king. He couldn’t wait to get back to Wammy’s house to tell Lumen!

 

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

 

“It’s been nearly three days” Beyond moaned, flinging a tennis ball at a wall and catching it as it bounced back. L had given up trying to talk to him after the 50th time Beyond had thrown the ball.

“They will be back soon” Light attempted to soothe the irate red-eyed man. It didn’t seem to be working, as Beyond threw the ball with a little more force than before. It smashed into the conservatory window and the glass shattered.

L pulled his headphones out of his ears and looked over, eyes wide with surprise as Beyond snickered at his minor act of vandalism.

“Beyond” L sighed, already feeling the draft creep in through the broken glass.

Beyond rolled his eyes as L used *that* tone and slumped back onto the sofa. Light looked helplessly at L and L resisted the urge to roll his own eyes as he walked over to the sulking Human/Shinigami hybrid. L sat next to him and tentatively poked at the fresh bond between himself and Nubui. He’d tried earlier, but it had been closed to him. He hadn’t informed Light or Beyond of that yet.

He struggled to hide a smile as the bond flared into life, Nubui’s gentle presence in his mind once more. He quickly asked if they were all alright, and were they successful in their mission.

**We are well, all of us. It seemed the Shinigami King was nowhere near as powerful as he was made out to be. He has abdicated and Insidious is now the new king. All the Shinigami my sister called to earth have been taken back to the Shinigami realm and they will not attack humans in such a way ever again, on pain of death. Announce to the world the Shinigami are gone, call Chaos out and make her confront you. She will be incandescent with rage and her pride will be wounded, now is your chance to contact her. Do not arrange a meeting with her until we return, because without our protection she will kill you. A few more days, two at the most, and we will be by your side once again. Convey this message to Lumen, I will help you memorize it word for word, but I am sure you could do that anyway. I so look forward to seeing you all again, please take care**

“L? Why the hell are you spazzing out and smiling like an idiot? You always scold me when I do it” Beyond poked L’s cheek. L slapped his hand away and clutched it in his own. His eyes sparkled with happiness and Beyond immediately sat up straighter.

“Beyond…”

“Tell me! What happened, is he safe? Did he kick the king’s ass?”

L smiled at Light and left Beyond hanging for 30 seconds more until he felt Beyond grab his shoulders and shake him roughly.

“If you don’t spill in ten fucking seconds, Lawli!”

“They’re safe. They are all safe. Insidious challenged the King and now sits on the Skull Throne. The Shinigami who were terrorizing the world have been summoned back to the Shinigami realm. They will spend another two days there to set up his new rule before coming back home. Nubui said to announce publicly Lumen had quashed the Shinigami threat and to challenge Chaos openly. She said to do that at once then wait to arrange a meeting until they have returned back”

Beyond crushed L to him in a jubilant hug and L clutched him back tightly. Light, now more certain of his place, wrapped his arms around them both and rested his head on Beyond’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe this” L whispered, “I thought it was a long shot when I suggested it… but, they’ve actually done it!”

“You went with your instinct, didn’t you? I’m sorry I shouted at you for suggesting it. Guess I’m going to have to get used to your new abilities, even if they freak *me* out sometimes” Beyond nuzzled into L’s neck to hide his smile as L smacked him lightly upside the head in rebuke.

“We need to let the others now, get that broadcast out” Light reluctantly pulled away from the embrace “Maybe we could all celebrate later?”

Beyond snickered at Light’s not so subtle hint for an invitation to their bed. L clearly wasn’t listening or hadn’t taken the hint, because he’d sprang to his feet and was already dialing Watari to set up a meeting.

“Watari? Yes, I’ve heard. No, they are fine. We have been given directives from our new members… Yes, get the trio and tell them to meet us in the conservatory and bring audio and recording equipment. Thank you, L out”

L turned back to his lovers with a small smile “Who wants to go live on air and give the world the good news?”

Light shifted uncomfortably “Well I can’t… I mean, I’m not even a full member of Lumen…”

L and Beyond’s eyes met and Beyond nodded.

“Actually, Light… you are. As of today, you, Ryuk and Nubui are the latest additions. Of course, you will have to endure Beyond’s transformation process again, but will you do it? I… would like for you to do it…Beyond, please don’t change his eye color this time…”

That was all it took really, L’s hesitant and hopefully smile.

“Then I will do it!” Light nodded “Beyond, do your worst!”

“Heh… challenge accepted” Beyond grabbed Light’s arm and dragged him out of the room.

L rolled his eyes at their antics and found himself pacing the room in excited anticipation. Two birds, one stone. By having Light give the report, Chaos would be informed by KIRA himself her plan had failed. Light was one of his family now, part of his team. He knew the Shinigami would see straight through Light’s disguise (wigs, new clothes and subtle tweaks could not alter the name and lifespan floating above ones head after all) and he wanted her to look into Light’s eyes and realize she had *lost* in her attempt to sway Light back to his past as Kira.

It was petty, perhaps, but L felt like he’d earned it. Beyond’s smirk had told him he too understood why L had requested for Light’s eyes to remain unchanged.

As soon as he had his team back, his entire team of supernatural and mortal beings, he would be content.

“Wooooooo! Our Shinigami have kicked some aaasss!” Mello hollered, barging into the conservatory with his usual grace and finesse.

Matt and Near trotted in after him, both looking far more positive than they had done earlier that day.

“Yes, they have” L nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face “But, there is work to do. I want you and Matt to record Light giving a speech to the media announcing the return of the Shinigami to their realm. Lumen will be taking the credit for it, naturally, but I will have no explanations made for *what* the Shinigami are or their purpose is. The world can wonder on that and will probably chalk it down to something that cannot be explained. It would be easier for both Humans and Shinigami to live with.”

Watari entered with the requested equipment placed on a trolley baring scones and afternoon tea. He looked as happy as L felt.

They settled into drinking tea and munching on scones until Beyond and a very different looking Light Yagami came back. Beyond had Light in a black wig and glasses, but his eyes remained their usual amber shade as requested. Light looked sharp in a tailored business suit and L felt his cheeks flush with heat as he admired just how nicely the trousers clung to Light’s muscular thighs.

“Stop perving at him” Beyond snickered, throwing a wink at L as he led Light passed him. Light let Beyond proudly show off his ‘work of art’ and even did a little twirl when requested.

“He doesn’t suit black hair” Near murmured “Brown would have been better”

“Brown is expected not to mention *the* most common hair color, he looks different and unique with black hair. With his darker skin coloring, he appears to liken to numerous ethnicities. If I’d stuck with blonde or another lighter color that ambiguity would have been lost” Beyond sniffed, a little peeved his ‘art’ had been called into question.

“That’s a very good point, Beyond” Watari smiled and handed him a coffee “It would certainly be difficult for someone to decisively say which part of the world Light comes from.”

“Do I look okay, L?” Light asked, going straight to the only person whose opinion he *truly* cared about.

L forced himself to NOT look at Light’s legs and nodded. Light noticed the flush on his cheeks and grinned.

“Good, I like the suit…”

“You can have it!” L said at once, earning a smirk from Beyond. “What? I can buy another one for your dressing up kit, B”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just didn’t think you would like Light in a suit **_*that*_** much if I’d known I’d dress up more often”

L flushed darker and marched past Beyond to start setting up the cameras and audio. Light snickered and leaned in close to Beyond’s ear.

“Don’t bother with that, he said he has a thing for you dressed in leather…”

Matt, who had been close enough to overhear, mimed being sick and scurried off to Mello’s side when Beyond glared down at him. Near and Light began going through what Light would say in his report while Beyond sauntered over to L, the new information Light had divulged bringing a saucy swagger to his steps.

He knelt down next to L and helped him hook up the equipment. L tried his best to ignore him until Beyond teasingly trailed a hand down his thigh.

“What, B?”

“Nothing” Beyond smiled innocently. Too innocently.

“What, B?” L repeated, not liking that smile one bit.

“So, I was thinking later we could watch a movie with Light in our room”

L glanced to see where Watari was before lowering his head and whispering into Beyond’s ear:

“You mean have sex with Light, why the subtlety?”

“Well, if that is on the cards too…” Beyond smirked at L’s exasperated look and continued “Seriously, I just want to chill and watch a film with you, L. Light will even wear the suit and you can sit on his lap and feel his muscley thighs all night long…”

L banged the laptop closed with a little more force than necessary and glared at Beyond.

“What? I was going to wear Leather for you…” Beyond batted his eyelashes and L couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Damn Beyond Birthday. He always knew _***exactly***_ which buttons to press.

“Fine. You in Leather, Light in the suit. We will see how long we last ‘watching’ the movie, won’t we?”

Beyond leaned in closer and nibbled a little at L’s delicate neck “Let’s make a wager. Give me a time estimate on how long you think we will last before we get too distracted. I will think of one as well. Winner gets to choose a punishment for the loser”

L immediately thought of socks and went pale.

“No socks!” Beyond held his hands up innocently “Banning sugar also won’t be on the table. Seriously, Babe, I’m a kinky bastard! You know if I win the bet it will involve you doing something hot…”

Mello, who had been passing on his way to the restroom, quickly ducked down and grinned at the whispering pair.

“Whatcha talking about?”

“NOTHING!” L shot up like he had been scolded and quickly fussed over the already set up equipment to appear busy.

“Nothing? Oh, I thought you were talking about-”

“Mello! Check the audio. Light? Near? You ready to go?”

“Yes,” Light nodded and squared his shoulders. He was a member of Lumen now, he would do L proud.

L smiled warmly at Light and gestured for him to stand in front of the camera. As the resident tech expert, it was left to Matt to record and stream the entire report, while Near hovered near the sidelines in case Light needed any prompting as Matsuda had done.

Near chased that thought from his mind. Best not to dwell on Matsuda. Hopefully, the man had found peace away from Chaos’s clutches.

“Okay, going live in 5…4…3…2…1!”

“People of the world, my name is Ryan Devants, I am a recently elected member of the elite group Lumen. I am here to report the recent incident involving the creatures that caused mass death and havoc. While I am not at liberty to ascertain who they are or what their purpose was, I can tell you Lumen have succeeded in successfully negotiating with them to cease all killing and return to where they come from. Furthermore, Touta Matsuda has been killed by Lumen, eliminating the threat he posed to the innocent and criminals alike. Touta Matsuda was not a bad man, though many of you will likely question this. He worked with the Kira Task Force to capture the first Kira and was ultimately swayed from his path by false promises and lies. Lumen respect and admire his legacy and urge the people of the world to do the same. The creature that still remains on earth poses a direct threat to Lumen and the Human Race, and I address you now: You will not win. The days you are so desperately seeking to reanimate will not return. A new King rules. That King rules with justice. You are all alone in the world, but your sister does not wish you to be. Make contact with Lumen to discuss where you will go from here. Mercy may still be an option if you seek it.

I wish I could give everyone the answers they want, but I cannot. There are things in this world that we cannot understand, Lumen included. Please take this incident as an incentive to look after your fellow man, to take care of the poor and defenseless. We all need each other. Together, we can create a brighter and fairer world than the world Kira envisioned. Thank you.”

L wiped a stray tear from his eyes and rushed to hug Light. His Light. Not Kira, but his own brilliant, intoxicating, charismatic Light.

“That was amazing, Light! Your tone and the way you stared into the camera….” L blushed, admitting to himself privately he might be fangirling over Light’s screen presence a little bit.

“I’m so glad! I was worried I would say something wrong or do something stupid” Light smiled and returned the embrace “I didn’t want to let you down, L”

“You didn’t. You were perfect” L sighed happily into Light’s shoulder.

The rest of the team chose to ignore the personal dynamic to L’s praise of Light. He deserved the happiness he was currently feeling. Light deserved it too. He had willingly turned his back on his past as Kira because of his love of L. No one was willing to hold that against him.

“Thank you, L… I’m so pleased I made you proud” Light squeezed L’s shoulders tightly but drew away. He *really* wanted to kiss L right now.

“Whose turn is it to man HQ tonight?” Beyond asked, idly twirling his finger through a bit of butter icing L had somehow left on his plate.

“Technically, Yours and L’s…” Watari smiled indulgently as he saw Beyond’s, Light’s and L’s shoulders droop slightly at the news, “However, I will be happy to be on duty this evening if you have other plans?”

“Damn, Watari you need to get a SO in your life” Mello rolled his eyes. L looked to him with horrified eyes. Watari? With someone? Unthinkable!

“Perhaps. With these regained years the opportunity may present itself, however, I am most content to admire the young love blossom around me. Speaking of, I presume the young lovers amongst us would like to be dismissed?”

L did his best to stop himself from smiling too widely. He thought for the thousandth time just how lucky he was to have Watari in his life.

“Yes please, I would like to watch ‘The Grudge’ With L and Light” Beyond grinned as L’s shoulders dropped. He knew full well L was terrified of The Grudge. What better way to comfort poor, scared L though?

“The Grudge? That old film?” Near scoffed.

“It happens to be one of my favorites, Mr. Near” Beyond smirked “it’s a modern classic”

“Mmmhmm, if you say so. Doubt you will get around to watching most of the film anyways” Mello trilled, smiling innocently as he danced past L and Beyond.

“Thank you, Watari” L said sincerely, distracting everyone from the teasing conversation that was inevitably brewing.

“I will stay and assist you, Watari” Near smiled “If that’s okay with you?”

“Oh? You aren’t off to see young Miss Linda tonight?” Matt snickered.

“She is having an early night because she has a test first thing tomorrow” Near bristled, looking very much like his kitten when it was in a mood “Plus I would like to hear more of Watari’s old war stories…”

“Well then, Near and I will head to HQ. I expect you all to rejoin us bright and early by *8 am* for the briefing as to how Light’s message was received”

L, Beyond, Light, Mello and Matt all nodded solemnly, though each was actually desperate to get off duty and spend time with their loved ones.

“Dismissed then” Watari waved his hand, amused as Light and Beyond practically bounded towards the door. It was approaching seven pm, and he assumed if they were so eager to go they would either find their own dinner or ask sweet Ethel to have their food brought up to their rooms.

“Let’s go to the kitchens and get some food before we watch the movie” Beyond grabbed L’s hand and pulled him through the door “Try not to cry this time, Lawli!”

“Shut *up* B!” L hissed, pissed off at Light’s amused giggle behind him “I didn’t cry! I had something in my eye, Light. I wouldn’t cry at some stupid movie. I wasn’t *scared* either, so don’t believe B if he says I was”

Light nodded, his face completely straight and serious. He couldn’t help it if his cock stirred in his pants at the thought of comforting a frightened L.

“If you’ve seen the film before, you wouldn’t be afraid of it anyway, you would know what to expect” Light smiled as L’s face filled with color.

“Actually, he’s only seen part of it. He spends most of it curled up on my lap with his head in my chest”

‘Mmm’ Light thought, his smile widening.

“Well, let’s go get some food so we can watch the movie. I can’t wait to see it…”

 

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

 

 

L stuffed a handful of jellybeans into his mouth and munched on them sourly. Ethel had made him eat a whole big bowl of chicken stew and veggies after fussing after him. He’d gotten ‘SO THIN’ apparently, even though his usual size of clothes now fitted him again. L ate it, not wanting to upset the woman, but mourning how full his belly felt. Less room for sweets now.

Once he had finished his bowl of stew and one piece of home-made brown broad practically forced down his throat, L grabbed a tub of jellybeans and some buttered popcorn for Light and Beyond.

“Thanks, Ethel, that was actually…” L braced himself “Quite tolerable”

“Quite Tolerable?! I will have you know my chicken stew is practically world renowned! Off with you, L! cheeky thing!”

 L ducked out of the kitchen with a grin as he avoided Ethel’s swinging kitchen towel. He did love winding the woman up.

“Oh, L, living dangerously I see” Beyond snickered “Even I don’t have the guts to slag off her cooking”

“It really was okay” L shrugged “I ate all of it. Can we go and grab a bottle of wine? I feel like some red wine. Maybe Merlot?”

Beyond smirked and snuck off to the cellar. He returned not two minutes later brandishing two bottles of Merlot.

“Can we go and watch the movie now? I really want to take this suit off it’s stifling” Light made a show of pulling his suit jacket away from his throat and fanning himself.

“No! I will turn on the AC” L said a little too passionately “Don’t take it off!”

“Oh, Why?” Light asked ‘innocently’ meeting Beyond’s gaze as a co-conspirator.

L looked between the two of them and huffed.

“Shut Up! Let’s go watch that bloody movie”

Half an hour later, L felt himself comfortably sat in Light’s suit-clad lap, a glass of red wine in hand and head buried in Light’s shoulder as screams blared out from the television. He didn’t know why the Grudge scared him so much, it just did. Beyond seemed more amused than annoyed at L’s frequent jumps and whimpers, and edged closer until L found himself curled up between the two of them. He mourned his comfy perch on Light’s thighs, but at least in the middle of them, he could choose which chest to bury his head into when it became too much.

Light and Beyond were clearly enjoying themselves. L could feel both of their hard cocks tenting their leather and supple suit trousers but he did his best to ignore them. He had a bet, and he was going to win. He had bet 58 minutes. Beyond had bet (foolishly, in L’s opinion) the entire movie. L was confident in his chances of winning.

“Mmm… it’s a bit too cold in here now” Light shivered slightly and pulled L closer to him. L knew at once what his game was and pulled away.

“Light could always pull a blanket over him. I thought you said you were too hot earlier?”

“I guess I am too hot” Light admitted, his sly smile doing **_*things*_** to L he wasn’t willing to admit to.

“Hmm” L shifted away from both of them and held his hand out to Shadow. She immediately jumped onto his arm, sending both of his lovers into a mild fit of panic as the dreaded black fluff ball clambered onto L’s chest and began kneading it.

“I’ve missed you too, darling girl, but Near told me you and Fifi had fun together today on your play date? Ow… your claws are getting very sharp, Miss, be gentler please”

Shadow peered up at L with her strange eyes that appeared Yellow in some lights and green in others. She nuzzled into his neck and began purring.

“I know you don’t mean it, darling” L soothed “you could rip my throat out and I would probably forgive you… you're just so fluffy and cute”

Beyond gagged into his wine glass but Light beamed, as touched and amused as every time L made a fuss over his kitten. Really it was adorable, the way the pair seemed to have only had eyes for each other as L ignored the movie and began to rock his kitten to sleep.

“L, can you put the damn cat down and watch the movie” Beyond huffed as it approached 46 minutes. He was nearing his limit and L seemed to be totally calm and collected as his time approached. He would *NOT* let L win this!

“She is a kitten, not a cat, and no I can’t as I am rocking her to sleep” L responded firmly “besides, I don’t want to watch this stupid movie” L poured the rest of his wine into his mouth and held his glass out to Light for a refill.

Of course, Light refilled it at once.

“Urgh, well at least stop it purring” Beyond grumbled. His favorite scene was coming up, the scene where the stupid blonde bimbo went up into the attic and discovered the grudge. This scene always terrified L.

“Oh No!” L peeked at the screen and immediately shuffled closer to Light. He knew this scene. It got him every time. Shadow seemed dissatisfied L wanted to get closer to Light, so she hopped down from his chest and tucked herself up into bed, her bright eyes saying ‘Fine. Have your fun but you better feed me extra kitten treats tomorrow!’ L gulped at his wine before re-burying his face in his chest.

Honestly, these two thought they were in control of things? It was almost too easy. He whimpered a little and felt Light’s arms tighten protectively around him. Beyond scooted closer and L could *feel* his cock pulse against his thigh.

“It’s been 58 minutes” Beyond cooed and L tensed up in annoyance.

‘Bugger!’ L shifted his gaze to Light, who had foolishly assumed L had tensed up because he was scared. He was not willing to lose. If Beyond thought he would win this bet he had another thing coming. L knew just how to turn Light’s sweet but completely unnecessary protectiveness to his advantage.

L swallowed down the rest of his wine and passed his glass to Light again. Light smiled and placed it on the table next to him and opened his legs a little wider. L accepted the invitation and crept fully into his lap.

“Mmm… Light…” L smiled, ‘blindly’ tilting his head up for a kiss. At once Light wrapped a hand around his neck and guided his head towards his, their lips meeting in a wet kiss. L felt Beyond stiffen in indignation beside him and moaned loudly into the kiss, pressing his cock against Light’s and sighing as Light pressed back.

‘You won’t last the other 43 minutes of the movie, B’ L thought as Light wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even tighter against him.

“L” Light sighed as L clutched at him and kissed him again, tongues this time, wet and passionate enough for Beyond to tear his eyes away from the movie to watch them.

“Haaa… Light…” L whimpered, shifting his hips a little and mewling as he felt Light’s hard cock poke against his ass.

“L….” Light husked, shifting L in his lap so his cock could grind right up against his denim-clad ass “Fuck your sexy… I want you right now…”

“Yes” L panted, already working Light’s fly open with one surprisingly nimble hand “Fuck Beyond and his stupid movie, let me ride you right here-”

Beyond ***GROWLED*** and yanked L into his arms.

“You don’t play fair, you little slut” Beyond whispered, torn between anger and arousal as L’s dark eyes glittered.

“I learned from the best” L smiled sweetly.

“FINE! You win! I can’t last the entire movie” Beyond grabbed L’s hair and pulled him into a rough and demanding kiss. When it finally broke L was panting for air and was seeing stars.

“Can’t last the entire movie?” Light queried. What had the two bet on now?

“L said I wouldn’t last the entire movie without wanting to fuck. L said it would take around 58 minutes. It’s now 64 minutes so technically he’s won” Beyond muttered “Bastard”

L pulled away from his arms and preened.

“So, I won. I get to punish you”

“Urgh, fine” Beyond huffed. He would put up with it. A bet is a bet after all.

“I am going to ride Light here in this sofa and you are going to have to stay still, NOT touching your cock and watch the rest of your shitty move” L smirked as Beyond’s eyes narrowed.

“Hang on-”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t come, B, you will just have to patient, that’s all. Aren’t you always telling me to be patient?” L shifted from his grasp and hooked his leg over Light’s.

Light smirked into L’s shoulder as he pulled his cock out of his tight suit pants.

“You devious little bitch” Beyond sighed, eyes fixed on Light’s exposed cock as L made a show of stroking it slowly.

“Thank you” L smiled, reaching over to grab the tube of Strawberry scented Lube they kept in the coffee table drawer for such occasions.

Beyond huffed and resigned himself to watch as L quickly slicked Light’s throbbing cock up with the lube.

“Oh fuck, I can’t wait for you to ride me” Light gasped as L stopped stroking and shimmied out of his tight denim and boxers.

L straddled Light’s lap and guided the head towards his twitching hole.

“Hang on! You need to be prepared” Beyond fretted, his genuine concern for L breaking through their little game. L melted a little and leaned against Beyond.

“Would you mind….”

“You know I don’t, fucking slut” Beyond’s soft tone belied the harsh words as he slicked up his fingers and gently pressed into L’s entrance.

L gasped raggedly as he felt Beyond’s wonderful fingers press into him. Beyond wasted no time in preparing him, one finger became two in the blink of an eye and L keened as he felt Beyond begin to scissor his fingers inside him.

“Beyond…. Yes…. Feels so good!” L sighed as Beyond tenderly pressed his fingers against his prostate.

Beyond fingered L for another minute or so before he deemed him prepared enough for Light’s cock. Light was still rock hard and dripping precum as he watched Beyond finger L.

“Have at the slut, Light. I will have sloppy seconds this time” Beyond smirked, captivated as L’s eyes flew wide with lust and arousal.

Light pulled L back into his lap and guided his cock into the waiting channel. L didn’t hesitate and sank down onto inch after inch of hard cock as Light panted into his ear. Damn, it felt good. Even better to know Beyond was watching and eagerly awaiting his turn…

“Light!” L panted as Light grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. His cock popped out at the sudden movement but Light shoved it back in, making L’s eyes roll back in his head as he whimpered in pleasure.

“Move your hips, ride me” Light prompted, planting both hands on L’s hipbones and flexing his hips in encouragement. L began to roll his hips, head tipped back as he felt Light’s cock graze that spot inside him with every movement. Light’s pants of excitement were growing as L rocked harder and faster, his hard cock spearing into the tight heat as L moved.

“Need to ride you properly” L gasped, wrenching himself away from Light. Beyond moaned at the sight of L’s gaping hole.

“B, get on the floor and wait patiently” L gasped. Beyond slipped off the couch and stared at them intently as L immediately clambered back onto Light’s hips and sank down on his dick again. Now that they had the entire couch to themselves, Light splayed his legs a little wider and so did L, using the extra space to bounce up and down on Light’s cock.

“Shit! Shit! L!” Light gasped, hands locked in a vice-like grip on L’s hips as L rode him passionately.

L rolled his hips in response and moved even faster, feeling Light’s cock nearly slip completely out of him before he slammed back down onto it.

“Gonna cum! L! Fuck!” Light was panting gibberish now, his straining cock desperate for relief as L rode him like a fucking champion.

“Cum in me” L groaned, slumping across Light’s chest and nuzzling into his neck “Do it, come on, just take me…”

Light moaned brokenly and his hips snapped up as he clutched onto L and just *fucked* L whimpered and gasped into Light’s chest as Light shoved himself deeper inside him, his cock sliding in and out of his body and a maddeningly fast pace.

“Yes! Fuck! L! I’m cuming!!!”

L shuddered as he felt Light’s cock finally stutter in its frantic thrusts and the burst of hot liquid inside him. Light thrust into him roughly to prolong his ecstasy as he screamed out his pleasure into L’s neck.

Beyond was biting his lip so hard he was starting to taste blood.

“Mmm, Light… I can feel your cum in me” L moaned, his own cock rock hard against Light’s chest. He was waiting for Beyond to sort that out for him.

“L… fuck, that was so good” Light whimpered, his hips giving helpless little thrusts as L’s internal muscles clamped and flexed around his sated cock.

“I am the best at what I do” L smirked his eyes locked on Beyond.

“If you don’t get on your hands and knees…” Beyond growled.

L’s pupils seemed completely blown with arousal as he pressed a swift kiss to Light’s panting lips and slipped off the sofa. He positioned himself on his hands and knees and moaned when he felt Beyond grip his hips roughly.

Beyond shoved himself into him with one smooth thrust and L keened in pleasure.

“Such a fucking SLUT” Beyond huffed, his hips hammering into L as he fucked him roughly.

“Mmm, only for you, B” L purred, his cock pulsing between his legs as Beyond fucked him *just* the way he wanted.

“Shit… you two…” Light whimpered as his spent cock twitched against his thigh in sympathy.

“Fuck me, B! please!” L cried as Beyond slammed into him desperately.

“I am, whore!” Beyond snarled, using his hands to part L’s ass so he could watch his cock sink in and out of L’s used hole.

“Gonna cum!” L whined, already feeling the familiar coil spark inside his belly.

“Spurt it out, slut” Beyond groaned, already feeling his release just a few thrusts away. He slammed into L three more times before he collapsed over him, his cock locked into place as he spurted out his release deep inside him.

L screamed and shot his load over the carpet, his entire body trembling as he supported his and Beyond’s weight. With each pulse of his cock, he felt his strength weaken until finally, he collapsed onto the carpet, taking Beyond down with him.

“Shit, you guys okay?”

Beyond slowly raised a trembling arm up and made a thumbs up in response.

L continued to twitch against the carpet as he felt Beyond’s cock slip out of him and their cum trickle down his over-sensitive balls.

“Never going to be able to watch that movie again without thinking of this” Light laughed at the pair panting on the floor.

“Light… that is the whole point of us watching that movie” L smirked “we’re going to be watching it again very soon! I plan on winning again!”

“Fuck off, Lawli” Beyond groaned against his back.

Light slowly got up off the couch and stripped out of his soiled suit. He didn’t know if it was covered in his or L’s cum but it was fucking hot and he defiantly planned on wearing it again. He left the suit in a crumpled heap on the floor and gently hefted Beyond then L to their feet.

“Come on, time for bed now”

L was already half asleep and he stumbled into bed mere seconds before passing out.

Beyond slipped in beside L as Light took the other side and soon all three were snoring in satisfied slumber.

The moon rose higher in the sky and illuminated their sleeping features. Chaos crept closer until she was looming over the sleeping humans.

She would have her revenge. They would pay for their insolence.


	10. All that it Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chaos attacks L where he is weakest and lives are shattered forever when she unleashes her fury on Wammy’s House. Can Lumen hold on until their Shinigami arrive or will sacrifices have to be made for Wammy’s House to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death, Mental manipulation and torture, Rape and Non/Con. Shorter chapter than usual but I think the Angst is going to more than compensate…The shit really hits the fan in this one, folks… TWO MAIN CHARACTERS DIE ☹ Updating this fic before I take a few days off from writing to celebrate my birthday. Be sure to leave me your reactions to this shitstorm of a chapter...

 

 

Beyond’s eyes snapped open as he drew in a sharp breath. He could *feel* her looming over them. Without thinking one had reached for his knife while the other pulled L against him protectively.

Her giggles filled the room as she rolled her eyes at Beyond’s response to her presence.

“Oh, Please, Like you could do anything to stop me from crushing their windpipes from where I stand. You think you’re powerful, Beyond, but you have no power against _*me*_ ”

Beyond flicked his gaze to L who was starting to stir, the commotion bringing him around as Beyond held him tighter. ‘L, contact Nubui and tell her we are in trouble. Do it now!’

Though his mind was still fuzzy with sleep, L picked up on the urgent thought and bolted upright in bed. His wide eyes stared into Chaos’s cold ones and he sent the thought with a furious mental shove before he felt Chaos’s chilling presence in his mind. He screamed in agony as he felt his thoughts being ripped into.

Light jolted awake and grabbed L to keep him from hurting himself further as he thrashed on the bed, his head nearly banging into the headboard with brutal force.

“You won’t be able to contact my sister, L. You won’t be able to do *anything* after I’ve finished tearing through that brilliant little mind of yours. You two- get up. If you don’t want me to give him a brain aneurysm. I will eat his soul in front of you”

Beyond and Light immediately got out of bed. They knew as long as she was in L’s mind they were at the disadvantage. Beyond could only hope L’s message had been sent before Chaos had taken control of him.

Light gasped in panic as he saw the blood begin to trickle from L’s nose. Though L’s eyes were wide open they were completely unseeing as he tried his best to force Chaos from his mind. His struggles were in vain, and as the blood poured faster from his nose, he had no choice but to relax against the bed and let her ravage his mind.

Chaos’s lips upturned in a cruel smirk as she began to flit through L’s memories. She snapped the fledgling bond that had established itself between L and Nubui with a flourish. She did not want her entertainment to be interrupted Afterall.

“Please, stop it! You’re killing him” Light begged as he wiped the blood away from L’s face. It was dripping into his mouth and posed a real threat of chocking him to death.

“He won’t die unless I will him to. And I want him to suffer first. Go and call your little team together, I think it’s time I attended one of your meetings”

Beyond bit back a snarl as he typed a quick message to his team members. He included the phrase ‘Pothos’ that would alert all of them they were in a hostage situation. Using the brief moment of distraction to his advantage, Beyond sent his own plea for help to Insidious. While his powers were not as strong as L’s he was confident Chaos had overlooked his own bond with Insidious. By focusing her attention on L, she had distracted herself from *him* he felt guilt well inside him at L’s suffering, but he also knew it was a necessary evil at this point. The longer she focused on L, the higher the chance he could contact Insidious to come and rescue them.

“I’ve done it. Everyone will be arriving at HQ.” Beyond flung his phone on the floor and checked on L’s numbers. They were still good. They still had time.

L let out a pained moan and his thrashing abruptly ceased. He lay panting for breath as Light continued to wipe the slowing streams of blood from his nose.

“Oh, look at you. What a sap you have become, Light Yagami.” Chaos snorted in disdain “You can wipe his blood away but you can’t undo the damage I’ve done to him. Nobody can”

“What did you do to him, you half-dead *cunt*” Beyond felt what little control he still held onto collapse at the threat to L’s mind. L’s mind was what made him _*L*_ if it was damaged beyond repair L might as well be dead…

“Ha! the lack of respect you show to your betters… you modern mortals are sickening creatures. You walk around with your phones and technology and don’t even stop to consider the sheer uselessness of your pathetically short existences. If you speak to me with such disrespect again, I will make a point of shutting down his brain, piece by piece. His memories, his ability to read, his ability to *breathe* will be erased. So, I suggest you and your lapdog pick him up and carry him to HQ”

Beyond didn’t need to be told twice. He flung L’s dressing gown on him and picked him up. He did his best not to panic when he felt how icy L’s skin was against his own. Light looked like he was going into a state of shock, so Beyond hefted L over his shoulder and grabbed Light’s arm.

“We need to go to HQ, move!” Beyond snapped tersely. He could not let Light’s state of shock hinder him. Any disobedience from her orders at this point would result in further damage to L and that was a risk he couldn’t take. If the bitch wanted him to flay himself wide open, he would do it to protect L’s precious mind.

They walked in silence down the grand flights of stairs towards the HQ. Beyond was grateful for the lateness of the hour. He could only hope they didn’t encounter anyone on the way. He could feel the malicious intent radiating off her. She would kill anyone they saw.

Which was why he felt his stomach drop with alarm when Roger Ruvie turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

“What on earth has happened? L’s bleeding all over the floor!”

“Roger, Run!” Beyond growled lowly.

“If you’ve hurt him-” Roger began, getting the wrong idea as he reached a hand out to Beyond.

Chaos snickered as the man suddenly fell to his knees. Beyond and Light could only watch in horrified fascination as the old man’s face turned _*purple*_ in front of their eyes. Weak, desperate wheezing sounds issued from his mouth as he turned tear-filled eyes towards them.

“Stop it!” Beyond whispered, knowing it was absolutely pointless. Whatever she was doing to him, Roger Ruvie’s numbers told him he would die in the next 32 seconds.

Blood seeped out from his eyes, ears, and nose as his hysteria increased. Light hid his face in Beyond’s shoulder, unable to watch as Roger’s eyes bulged out from their sockets. Beyond was reminded of the cartoons he had watched as a child, where a character’s eyes would bugle out when they were shocked or in love or something. It was a stupid association to make, but that was what it reminded him off. Except it was far bloodier and more traumatic to watch.

6 seconds of life remaining.

 _“Pop!”_ Chaos giggled in Misa’s voice and Roger’s head did just that. Beyond hissed in surprise as Roger’s head burst apart, half of his face landing with a wet *smack* on the floor. Light sobbed into his shoulder. The wet sounds of flesh falling to the ground and the acrid scent of iron was enough to tell him Roger was dead. Beyond gazed at the man’s exposed brain matter and repressed a shudder. This was brutal, even by his standards. The numbers over Roger’s head flickered out and Beyond felt a sense of relief. He was gone. At least he couldn’t suffer any further.

“Just giving you a heads up on what I am capable of doing. If you disobey my commands L’s pretty little head will end up the exact same way. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Beyond whispered, his throat dry as that horrific image burned behind his eyes. That couldn’t happen to L. He would do anything to prevent that happening to him.

“Good, glad we are finally on the same page” Chaos seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, slipping further into her role as ‘Misa’ as she licked her lips and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulders. She strutted away from them with the expectation they would follow. Beyond had no choice but to pull Light away from the bloody mess that had once been Roger Ruvie and follow her to HQ.

The door was open for them.

“Ah, what a nice welcome” Chaos purred as she entered the room and swept her eyes around the strained faces of its occupants. Quillish Wammy, Miheal Kheel, Mail Jeevas and Nate River. All tiny little bugs just waiting to be squashed.

“L!” Watari gasped, his eyes widening in panic as he saw the trail of blood L’s bleeding nose and mouth had left on the floor.

“He’s still alive. For now…” Chaos shrugged cutely and flung herself into an armchair. “Put him down on the sofa, I haven’t finished with _*him*_ yet”

Beyond closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he followed her instructions to the letter. He stood by L’s side, face set in a stony expression as he waited for the next order. Light had dropped to his knees and was wiping L’s face again. It seemed the only thing the boy could do.

Matt pressed closer against Mello, his round eyes a picture of terror as he watched the situation unfold. He knew some of them would die. He knew that without the Shinigami they were powerless.

“I love you, Mello” Matt whispered.

“I love you too, Matt.” Mello whispered back, clutching onto him tightly. Beyond met his eyes and offered him a weak smile of comfort. None of them were cowards. None of them feared death… just the deaths of the ones they loved. And Chaos *knew* that.

“So many numbers to extinguish” Chaos purred, her eyes roaming from face to face “Where shall I begin?”

“Go to hell you evil bitch” Mello snapped as he felt tears fill his eyes as Chaos’s stare landed on Matt. His outburst drew her attention towards him and he felt Matt shudder against him as he realized what he had done.

“Oh? You want to die so badly, Mr Kheel?”

“No! Don’t” Beyond stepped forward and raised his arm beseechingly “He’s a hot head, he didn’t mean it. Don’t kill him.”

Chaos smirked at Beyond and placed a finger under her chin as she considered.

“Well… he is a young one. Perhaps a few more moments alive will help him with his temper? Who do you suggest I kill, Beyond? Since you are such an expert on the subject”

“Me. Watari. let the younger ones live” Beyond flicked his gaze to Watari and received an understanding nod in return.

“How brave and noble of you! Let the younger ones live… if only the world actually *worked* like that. Tell you what, why don’t I let you all live for now? I will even treat you to a show”

Chaos snapped her fingers at Light and immediately his eyes glazed over. He swayed where he stood, his usually sharp amber eyes dulling under her control.

“You all seem to look to L as some paragon of justice and beacon of hope, don’t you? You will soon see he is just one mortal, as useless and breakable as anyone else. You are all going to sit and watch as he is defiled by Light Yagami”

“No” Near whimpered unable to stop the tears filling his eyes as Light grabbed at L and tore his dressing gown off him and shoved him onto his stomach.

Beyond bit his knuckles as Light entered L roughly. He tasted blood in his mouth and bit down harder, the pain serving as a slight distraction from the nightmare unfolding in front of him. He heard small whimpers and sobs from the others and screwed his eyes shut tightly.

“Ah ah, keep those eyes open Beyond” Chaos sang, wagging her finger at him reprovingly “I don’t want you to miss a thing.”

Beyond forced his eyes open and kept his gaze trained on Light as he defiled the one he loved. Beyond was grateful L was unconscious but he could still see the pain on L’s face. Blood trickled down between L’s legs but Beyond kept his eyes on his face. As long as he stared at L’s face and saw the twitches of pain mar his features he could endure because it meant his L was alive.

Watari let out a soft sob as tears leaked out of his eyes. To see the one he thought of as a son defiled in front of his very eyes… the horror made him stronger. He was prepared to die, and he would die if he could save L and his young team any further suffering. There had to be some way to distract the Skin-Changer…

“Be…Beyond…” L gasped, his mind roaring back to consciousness. He felt the pain immediately and attempted to curl in on himself. His actions earned him a harder thrust and he bit his lip to contain the pained gasps that were threatening to spill out of him. He kept his eyes closed, unable to take in the faces of his family as Light plunged into him roughly. Shame, fear, and suffering licked at him like flames and combined with the throbbing in his skull he knew this was the price he would have to pay for challenging Chaos.

‘Take it all out on me, just leave them be’ L thought and gritted his teeth harder until they began to ache in his skull. Light tore into him one more time and let out a chocked gasp of pleasure into his shoulder. L hissed as he felt Light’s cum spurt inside his torn rectum and sucked in deep breaths to combat the pain.

“Wonderful” Chaos clapped her hands together “How did you like it, L?”

L groaned as Light pulled away from him. He tried to curl into himself but he couldn’t move. He was dizzy and he could smell the stench of blood. Was it from him? He shuddered in revulsion as he felt the blood-slick between his legs.

“Fuck sake! You’ve done enough!” Matt sobbed “Please! No more”

“I haven’t even _*started*_ little boy” Chaos moaned, the waves of shame, fear, terror, and sorrow coming off the mortals were delicious. She fed on them ravenously as she withdrew her control of Light.

“Wha… L?!” Light looked down at the blood coating his groin and L’s prone position and screamed. “What did I do? What did I do to you?”

“Light, listen. It wasn’t you-” Beyond tried to reach for him to calm him down, but Light was already sobbing tearing at his own hair in anguish.

“Oh god! Oh god!” Light whimpered, a clump of auburn hair entangled in his fingers as his breathing increased rapidly. Beyond knew the signs of an approaching panic attack and risked pulling Light to him.

“Breathe, Light! Fucking _*breathe*_ damn you!”

L was focusing on doing the exact same thing, breathing in deeply and exhaling through his nose. He needed to sit up and face Chaos. He couldn’t let his team see him laying broken on the couch. They needed him.

With a gasp of effort, L managed to sit up. He cringed at the sharp pangs of pain flaring through his guts but fixed steely eyes on his tormentor.

“Let the others go. It’s me you want, isn’t it? I felt your humiliation in my mind. You’re angry I sent the Shinigami to undo all your plans. Yes, that was _*my*_ idea. I wanted to humiliate you, and I succeeded. They had no say in the matter”

“L, shut up” Mello whimpered. God dammit they were all going to get themselves killed by covering each other’s backs, but there was no way they wouldn’t do it.

“I know it was your idea, Lawliet. You will suffer for it. I want you to choose someone to die.”

“Myself,” L said at once.

“Oh, brave boy, not you. You will be the last to die. Choose someone here to die or I will kill each of you, one by one. Perhaps I will even have you all defile each other? You mortals seem to so enjoy your perversions. Ever been raped, old man?”

L’s eyes widened in terror as Chaos stood gracefully from her seat and sauntered over to Watari. She laid her hands on his shoulder and leaned into him. Watari showed no outward sign of fear and continued to stare straight ahead.

“I asked you a question” Chaos whispered into his ear.

“No. I have not. Rape is a damnable act” Watari ground out levelly “But be assured your threats don’t scare me as I cannot truly be raped here by anyone but yourself. None of my team would want to do such a thing to me, it would only be your control over them that would make them do it. Light, you are not a rapist. Chaos is the only one guilty of that crime.”

Chaos actually felt stumped for a second. She hadn’t been expecting *that* from the old man. Even Light seemed to stand a little straighter after his reassurance. Perhaps picking him off would provide the results she needed.

“Then you volunteer to die first?” Chaos asked sweetly. She summoned a shard of ice and pressed it against his throat.

“Gladly” Watari met L’s eyes with his. A thousand words and emotions seemed to pass between them. L could only shake his head in denial as he saw the ice press deeper and break the thin skin of his neck.

“No! Please, not Watari” L sobbed, unable to stop himself from lurching off the couch. He stumbled at Watari’s feet and clutched at his legs.

“I’ve found your weakness, L” Chaos’s eyes gleamed in triumph. “What are you without him? He was the one who raised you and made you into who you are today. His death will destroy you, and you will not be able to bring him back this time…”

L clung onto Watari with the desperation of a child. It was only when he felt the soft touch of a hand on his hair did, he open his eyes and look up into Watari’s kind face.

“It’s alright, L. Be strong for me, Dearheart-”

L screamed as the ice slashed across Watari’s throat. His vision whited out as jets of arterial blood splashed his face as Watari slumped back into his chair.

“WATARI!!! WATARI!! NO! YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM FROM ME!”

Chaos smirked at L’s blood-stained face. His eyes were overflowing with tears as he shrieked Watari’s name. This was what she wanted. Her enemy kneeling before her, bloodied and broken as he screamed his throat hoarse.

Beyond saw Watari’s numbers slowly inch closer to zero and focused his entire being on pushing those numbers back up. All the people he had killed had given him extra lifespan, if he could transfer it to Watari, keep the man alive a little longer…

Chaos narrowed her eyes at Beyond as she realized what he was trying to do. She reached out to the person closet to her and with a brutal snap broke Nate River’s neck before turning to Beyond with a sick grin. Beyond screamed, his concentration broken as he stared at Near’s peaceful grey eyes. He hadn’t even seen his death coming!

As Beyond reeled at Near’s death, Watari’s numbers reached zero and his kind blue eyes fell closed for the last time.

“Now then, who’s next?” Chaos dumped Near’s body on the floor and brought the bloodstained icicle to her lips. She lapped at it as she soaked up the devastation rolling off the crying mortals.

**YOU ARE NEXT, SISTER! **

Beyond sobbed in relief as he felt their power flare through his mind. Insidious, Ryuk and Nubui burst into being as they materialized in front of their humans.

**The souls of Quillish Wammy and Nate River are not yours to devour! They will be at peace! ** Nubui’s usually soft and gentle voice screamed the words as she focused all of her energy into protecting the souls from her sister. She could feel Chaos try to suck them towards her, but the little balls of light were safe in her net of energy. She kept them close beside her, her little body trembling with the effort of keeping her sister at bay. The souls were vulnerable now, but the more energy she fed them the sooner they would be ready to depart to the spirit realm.

Insidious strode towards Chaos, his green eyes flashing with murderous intent as he beheld the corpses of his friends.

“You will die” Insidious vowed. Ryuk shielded L with his body as Chaos screamed in frustration and hurled ice shards at him. They embedded themselves in Ryuk instead. The young Shinigami whined in pain but he did not move from his post. L was still screaming and sobbing on the floor, he had no idea the icicles were even aimed at him.

Using Chaos’s distraction with Insidious, Beyond signaled for Light, Mello and Matt to follow him. They reached the door before another spray of icicles hit, but Beyond was prepared for it. He shoved Mello and Matt out of the door and shielded Light with his own body. He screamed as he felt the familiar stabbing pain of one of them sinking into his shoulder blade. Painful, but not life-threatening. He shot one last look at L, his furious eyes ordering Ryuk to stay put and protect him. Ryuk seemed to understand. Despite being in pain, he nodded and spread his wings over L’s prone form. Beyond pulled Light out of the door before another volley of ice was aimed at them.

“Just us Shinigami now” Insidious rasped, balling all of his energy into his chest. He released it and Chaos flew backward, legs flying like those of a ragdoll as Insidious used his own anger to batter her. Ryuk was still defending L and Nubui was easing the souls passing. Once the balls of light had developed their sense of consciousness and identities as Quillish Wammy and Nate River, she urged them to pass on the other side. Each second, they remained protected in her net of energy was costing her dearly. She needed to maintain her strength to aid Insidious. The souls understood and both passed on at the same time, easily slipping from this world into the next. Their impassioned pleas of **‘PROTECT THEM** ’ was the last she heard from them until their presence became untraceable.

**They have passed. They are safe and will be at peace** Nubui panted. Ryuk was guarding L as Chaos and Insidious danced around each other, both sending violent bursts of energy at each other.

**Ryuk! Get L out of here, the room is going to explode soon. **

Ryuk waited until Insidious had sent Chaos reeling before scooping L up and darting off with him. He knew the room was about to explode, the machines were smoking and the lights had started to flicker. There was too much energy being hurled around.

Nubui knew the fight could not be contained for long in Wammy’s House. The sheer power alone would raze the building to the ground. She projected her plan directly into Insidious’s mind and felt his approval.

Chaos shrieked and *pushed* Insidious threw the window and onto the ground below. Insidious did not utter a word as he fell. Instead, he absorbed her energy and used it to summon his subjects to the mortal realm once again.

Nubui slithered as fast as she could and followed them out of the window just before the HQ burst into flames. She let herself drop to the ground and grunted in pain as her small body slammed into the icy ground. Adrenaline and the desire to protect her humans spurred her forward. Now was her chance.

**Come Sister! Fight *me* let’s see which of us is the strongest! ** she taunted, already dragging herself towards the woods and away from Wammy’s. Insidious sent another shockwave towards Chaos and she had no choice but to retreat back into the trap Insidious and Nubui were devising for her.

“I’ve broken him, Sister! All of your plans will be for nothing without him!” Chaos cackled, the first real signs of fear and fatigue showing in her face.

**Humans are stronger than you know! ** Nubui shot back angrily. She would make sure L survived this. He would carry the scars for the rest of his life, but he would survive. He would continue to make the world a better place.

The sky seemed to tear open as portals between the human realm and the Shinigami realm ripped apart. Shinigami poured from them, each tasked with one mission: ‘KILL CHAOS’

Nubui knew that Insidious had weakened Chaos physically but mentally she was as strong as ever. It would be her task, aided by the strength of the other Shinigami to bring her down. No matter the cost.

**YOU WILL DIE HERE TONIGHT SISTER AND I WILL CAST YOUR SOUL INTO MU. YOU ARE WEAK AND YOU WILL ABANDON YOUR FORM. YOU WILL FREE ALL OF THE SOULS YOU HAVE DEVOURED. FREE MISA AMANE AND LET HER REST. FREE THE ANCIENT SOULS INSIDE OF YOU. COME OUT AND FACE ME, WORM!**

Chaos turned to face the diminutive snake and tried to grin in defiance. But the grin died on her face as she felt the force behind her sister’s words. Her sister’s commands were imbued with a power she did not possess but of a collective power. The Shinigami were strengthening her! She bit back a gasp as Misa’s body and soul began to loosen themselves from her grip.

NO! this couldn’t be happening. She had never lost control over any of them! But now they seemed to be screaming inside her, challenging her right to keep them under her command. They wanted to be free, and Nubui was calling on their spirits to attack her! And they *were*

Each Shinigami stood around Chaos, forming a loose circle as they all focused on their wish ‘CHAOS MUST DIE’ Nubui felt the energy flow into her and slithered towards her sister. The ground sizzled beneath them as flames erupted with the sheer energy being expelled. Lightning lit up the sky as the Chaos hissed out her frustration as the souls clawed at her insides. Her exhaustion was apparent now, the corpse of Misa Amane was beginning to rot. Misa’s arm dropped off and suddenly Chaos sank to her knees as Misa’s stomach burst open. Noxious fumes of decay filled the air as Chaos’s chosen skin abandoned her.

Insidious could only stare in mute fascination as Chaos’s true form as revealed. A pulsating grey worm, slick with mucus and truly disgusting to behold.

**I call upon all the souls you have trapped inside you. Break free from her grasp, We will support you. Rip her apart in your righteous anger! **

Chaos’s body flexed and pulsated more urgently as Nubui kept calling upon her victims to break free. Her own energy reserves were near spent, and she knew the more she pushed the closer she was to her own death.

“You will not sacrifice yourself, dear Nubui. Only one more being needs to die today” Insidious stood next to the snake and picked her up, feeding her some of his own energy directly “We all need you. Together we can destroy her. Stay with me”

It took everything she had, but Nubui kept her eyes open and fixed on her sister as the first souls burst from her body. Shining balls of light ripped out from the screaming creature and filled the air. She heard their voices. Ancient voices and newer ones. They spoke in Mandarin, English, Russian, Italian, Latin, Japanese and countless other languages but they all said the same thing: **‘THANK YOU’**

As they passed on towards the other realm Nubui felt a burst of pride. Like fireflies they flickered and were gone, free at last while her sister lay shivering on the ground- alone and powerless for the first time in centuries.

**Together, we are stronger. You will be killed by **love!** Everyone- command Chaos to die and suffer in Mu! One last **push!** **

Those who could speak spoke the words, while the others added their mental voices to the chant. Chaos could do nothing but shriek in terror as she felt their combined force bear down on her.

Chaos’s body burst open, a ball of pulsating blackness shot out from the pathetic carcass. Nubui ensnared the soul in a net of energy and willed it to Mu. It fought her, even then, but it was no match for their power. With one final scream of outrage, the entity that was Chaos was sucked down into Mu to suffer for all eternity.

At first, no one moved, the intense physical effort they had projected freezing them in place. It was only when Nubui succeeded in sealing the portal to Mu did they all collapse in exhaustion. The smell of smoke filled the air and lightning cracked above them. The night air rang with Chaos’s final frightened shrieks until silence descended once again.

**She’s… gone** Nubui’s soft voice filled the air **Thank you all…**

Insidious forced his energy into the fading Shinigami relentlessly. He pulled her from the brink of death with devoured determination. Nubui did not fight him, for she wanted to live. She accepted the life force until she was strong enough to sense the world around her again. Insidious had gifted her 150 years from his own lifespan.

“Lumen cannot afford to lose another member,” Insidious said softly “We will need you now more than ever”

The ravaged corpse of Chaos burst into flames at Insidious’s command. The King of the Shinigami thanked his subjects for their help and each responded with happiness. It had been a long time since any of them had felt so useful and accomplished.

“Please return to the Shinigami realm to rest, you have all honored me with your sacrifice and dedication”

So pleased were the Shinigami at being _*thanked*_ by their King, some bowed while other’s stared in shocked silence. As they returned to their realm once more, Insidious sank to the floor.

Now it was all over, exhaustion forced him to his knees. Together in the silent night air, Insidious and Nubui gathered their strength and mourned the passing of two brilliant souls.

 

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

 

 

Dr Ashford had wasted no time in sedating L. He had jammed the syringe into L’s arm as he thrashed in Beyond’s hold. Beyond sighed in relief and placed L on the bed before allowing the doctor to tend to his wounds.

The infirmary was a hive of activity. Mello and Matt had gone into shock, and Light was barely faring any better. Watari’s and Near’s bodies were being laid out and Beyond forced himself to look away as the white sheets were pulled over their heads.

“They’ve done it” Beyond whispered, feeling the ache in his shoulder lessen as a smile slowly curled on his lips “They’ve fucking _*killed*_ the bitch. Light! Mello! Matt- they’ve killed her!”

Matt blinked sleepily at him and continued to huddle into Mello’s chest, but Mello’s watery eyes met his in recognition.

“Good” he managed to croak out “Hope the fucker rots”

“Oh, she will” Beyond smiled darkly “She’s been banished to Mu”

He felt his joy cut short as L suddenly shuddered in his sleep and whispered ‘Watari’ tears slid down his pale cheeks and Beyond knew in his heart L would never be the same again. They had all lost people they loved, but for L… Watari’s death would be unbearable…

“Light, we have to get L through this. If he falls, so does Lumen.”

Light nodded but turned away towards the window as the nurses began treating the wounds *he* had inflicted upon L.

“Light, you heard what Watari said. *she* did that, not you. L will have already forgiven you. Please, sit down next to me and just hold my fucking hand, okay?”

Light walked to him and pulled a chair up beside his bed. He took Beyond’s bloodstained hand in his and kissed it. No words needed to be said.

Beyond drifted to sleep to the sounds of the steady beeps of machinery…

 

......

..............

.....................

..................................

 

“Beyond….”

Beyond turned his head away from the sound. He was not waking up. His body felt like lead and he needed to sleep for the next thousand years…

“Beyond, it’s me”

**Insidious?**

Beyond forced his eyes open and struggled to sit up. His shoulder throbbed in pain and he sank back onto the bed.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Chaos is no more, she will never trouble any of you again”

Beyond let out a sob as the horrors of the last 24 hours came back to him, and he cried into Insidious’s robe as he felt the skeletal arms wrap around him.

“Watari’s dead! Near’s gone” Beyond shuddered brokenly “What do we even do now?!”

“You be strong, Beyond. You are the strongest mortal I have ever known. You must all be strong and ***live*** to honor the memories of Nate and Watari”

Light jerked awake from his doze in the chair next to Beyond’s bed and reached for him at once.

“B? oh thank god…”

Beyond sat up slowly, casting his eyes around the room. L was not in his bed.

“Where is L?”

“…” Insidious held him tighter, trying to find the best way to break the news to his suffering mortal.

“WHERE IS L?!” Beyond jerked away from Insidious and tried to climb out of bed. If these fuckers thought they could keep L from him-

“He’s been transferred to a specialist unit,” Light said softly “He’s in an induced coma. Dr. Ashford says it’s possible Chaos has caused irreversible trauma to his mind. He… his heart gave out this morning…”

“His… his heart?!” Beyond shoved Light and Insidious away from him and stumbled out of bed. He needed to get to L. He smacked the reaching hands away from him and staggered over to the door.

“He’s alive! Dr. Ashford brought him back!” Light said quickly, rushing to Beyond’s side to stop him from tearing the door from it’s hinges “He needs specialist care, B, he couldn’t stay here. As soon as you are well again, we can go see him!”

“Get. The. **Fuck**. Out. Of. My. Way” Beyond growled dangerously as Light blocked his exit.

“No! Dammit, B! you need to rest and so does he! Mello and Matt need you! I need you!”

Beyond slumped against Light in defeat and Light clutched onto him.

“He’s alone” Beyond whispered.

“He is not alone. Nubui is with him, she is attempting to repair the damage Chaos inflicted upon his mind and feeding him her energy. She has said she will do anything to bring him back… even if it means sacrificing her own life”

Insidious’s shoulders drooped a little and Beyond could do nothing but burst into fresh tears. Light held him and whispered sweet comforting words, but deep inside he was feeling just as broken and shattered as Beyond.

Chaos was defeated and the world was safe once more…

But at what cost?

 


	11. What Love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond takes command of Lumen as L remains in hospital. The team mourns as their dead are laid to rest, and Nubui realizes Chaos’s last act of vengeance against L is more serious than she had imagined…forcing her to make a heart-breaking decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I might have been a bit weepy writing this...
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

 

 

January 10th was the day the snow that had covered the grounds at Wammy’s house finally started to melt. As the cold winter sun beat down upon the ground it turned to slush, and the sound of dripping seemed to permeate everywhere. Water dripped from the trees, from the windows and from the drain pipes, the constant *drip* *drip* *drip* the only real sounds in a place silent with grief.

The students were dressed in their black funeral clothes, not a whisper uttered between them, as they slowly filed out of the building towards the churchyard.

Beyond, Light, Mello and Matt bore Watari’s coffin with stoic expressions of grief etched onto their faces. Near’s smaller coffin was borne by 4 of the older students, a distraught Linda amongst them. Roger had been laid to rest the previous day and soon two more graves would be filled in that sad plot of land.

‘Misa’s remains are buried here too…’ Beyond looked down at the muddy, slushy grass beneath his feet and felt his stomach churn. The girl’s soul was free now, she had joined the fight against Chaos so she deserved a proper burial. Her decayed remains had been reburied by Ryuk and Insidious in the dead of night and her grave looked exactly as it once had. Undisturbed and peaceful. He hoped the same was true for her spirit.

“I wish L was here… this doesn’t feel right without him” Matt whispered to Mello, his eyes filled with barely suppressed tears.

“ _Don’t_ ” Beyond hissed, his shoulder’s clenching in anger “Don’t, Matt. Not today”

“I’m sorry, B” Matt whispered, ducking his head in shame. He should have realized mentioning L would be a bad idea, today of all days. L was still in a coma, barely clinging to life in a hospital nearly 200 miles away.

Of course, Beyond would not want to be reminded about that.

“I’m sorry…” Beyond sighed and focused his gaze straight ahead, where two new grave plots lay waiting “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, Matty. I wish he was here too”

The silent attendees, Ryuk and Insidious, walked beside Beyond quietly. Though they were Shinigami and had seen countless lives end, their eyes held a deep sadness as they approached the graves. Neither Near or Watari had deserved to die the way they did. Watari had met his end bravely, willing to sacrifice his life and offer L comfort till his dying breath and Near… the poor boy hadn’t even seen his end coming. None of them had. That made it so much more difficult to accept. Near had been fifteen. He was blossoming into a brilliant detective, he was even dipping his toe into the world of dating and now…

Insidious felt a wave of pity as he watched Linda’s slight shoulders shudder with her sobs. The poor girl. She had genuinely loved Nate River. She had been willing to wait for as long as it took for Near to ask her out. She had accepted his awkwardness with patient affection and had loved him from afar. He suspected they could have been happy together, if given the chance.

Now, Near would only be a bittersweet memory for the young girl to hold onto. Her lost first love.

“Damn, my eyes are leaking” Ryuk moaned pitifully “I don’t get it, why are they leaking?”

“You are crying, Ryuk” Insidious smiled gently “It’s what people do at a funeral”

“People? I’m a Shinigami” Ryuk tried to huff out his feathers in a show of defiance, but found his shoulders slumping instead.

“Shinigami’s cry at funerals too, if they are for mortals they loved” Insidious patted Ryuk’s shivering shoulders gently “Don’t be ashamed to show how much you cared for them, Ryuk, they would find it a great honor to be mourned by a God of Death”

Beyond had to smirk slightly at that. He would find it a great honor, that was for sure.

“Yeah. I will miss them. Watari was… he was a nice guy. He was just… Watari” Ryuk let his ‘leaking’ eyes leak and hung his head “But Near… he was a kid. He didn’t even know his time was up”

“No, he did not. Perhaps it was for the best. He died in peace, unaware of the end approaching. I have no doubt he is with Watari now, looking down upon us. Perhaps one day you will see them again” Insidious smiled a secretive little smile and Ryuk frowned.

“Why would I see them again? I don’t plan on dying, I am a Shinigami”

“Well, you are young. In time you will grow to realize once you have lived for a certain amount of time, nothing interests you anymore. Death becomes a promise of rest and the chance to meet those you loved again. It becomes a blessing, even for our kind. I do not intend to live forever. I believe after Beyond’s days I will prepare myself for the void as well”

Beyond’s eyes welled with tears as Insidious smiled proudly at him.

“I could not ask for a better mortal to be bonded to. Beyond and L will be the last humans I am bound to.”

“But… your throne…” Mello whispered.

“Is something I took out of necessity, not something I want. What I want is to be close to my family, and that will include following them into death. Who knows, perhaps one-day Ryuk here will be the next Shinigami King”

Ryuk squawked in shock and nearly fell over.

“ME?!”

“I am adamant my days will end shortly after L and Beyond’s. Nubui and yourself are also members of my family, and you are still very young Ryuk. I foresee you will live for many years after I am gone and I believe you would rule well… until the time you understand the emptiness of living without those you care for… then I think you will return to us”

Light found himself oddly emotional at such talk from SHINIGAMI and bit his lip. They sounded more human than most humans were. They were Gods of Death and they were mourning the passing of mortal souls!

“Wouldn’t Nubui make a much better heir? No offense, Ruyk” Light hastened to add, as the Shinigami’s big yellow eyes fixed on him.

“She would, but she is very old herself. After centuries of dreaming beneath the sands of the Coliseum and finally finding a bunch of mortals, she considers her family she is content. I suspect she will enter the afterlife long before you do”

“Jeez, can you get any more depressing?” Mello muttered, but the faint flush on his cheeks betrayed the happiness he was feeling at the Shinigami’s definition of family.

“I apologize, one should certainly *not* be discussing depressing matters at a funeral” Insidious snarked back.

Mello snorted, and then Matt did as well. The quiet sniggers of amusement forced a smile on Beyond’s face as well. He was tempted to tell them off but decided against it. God knows, they all needed a laugh. He doubted Watari or Near would disapprove, they were used to such sick humor and bad jokes amongst the team.

They reached the awaiting plots and gently lowered the coffins to the ground. The students assembled in a neat semi-circle around the graves, their young faces solemn as they stood shivering in their funeral clothes.

The new parish priest was waiting for them, her soft, curly-looking hair bouncing wildly in the breeze. Beyond quite liked Lesley Davies. She was a plain looking, kind-hearted 38-year-old. While he did not approve of her mindless devotion to God, he approved of her open-minded, liberal attitude. He wouldn’t have to worry about her pulling a gun on him because he liked fucking guys (L) up the ass.

“Afternoon everyone” Lesley greeted in her soft little voice “Thank you for coming on this sad day. We are here to remember our brothers, Quillish Wammy and Nate River, and to return their bodies to the earth. We pray that they will find lasting peace”

The attendants were attaching the ropes and harnesses to the coffins to lower them into the ground. Beyond found his gaze fixed on Watari’s coffin. Watari, in the ground… no more kind smiles, understanding looks and endless cups of tea…

A chocked moan rose in his throat at the thought.

Light did not hesitate in taking his hand in his own and squeezing it firmly.

“I’m here, B” Light whispered softly “It’s okay”

Beyond squeezed the hand back tightly, tears stinging his eyes as the priest began the service. How he wished L could be standing at his side as well.

The service drifted by in a blur, and Beyond startled as he realized the coffins were being lowered into the ground. He hadn’t said what he needed to say!

He barged in front of the whimpering children and called a stop to the service. The vicar smiled in understanding and requested the attendants to wait a moment.

“Watari founded this orphanage. Helping children and cultivating gifted minds was his dream and his life’s work. He cannot be replaced. I know most of you kids are probably terrified of me…” Beyond managed a self-deprecating smile at the nervous giggles his statement produced “But I promise you it is mainly in jest. I wouldn’t harm any of you. Each student at Wammy’s is part of my family. Watari was that families head and I intend to honor his life’s work… when L has recovered, we will be reviewing the future of Wammy’s. I want to assure you all this place will remain your school and your home. Wammy’s House will continue…”

Beyond looked around for a moment, his eyes blindly looking for the one source of comfort who was not present. Light stepped up and held his hand.

“Go on, B” Light encouraged softly.

Beyond seemed to recover some of his strength as he cleared his throat and continued:

“Wammy’s House will continue and I want each and every one of you to work hard and honor Watari’s memory. Some of you may even be future Lumen members one day”

A hushed gasp of awe rippled through the children.

“And be assured myself, L and the other members of Lumen will be watching you closely. Appreciate your lives and work hard to make the world a better place, and Watari’s memory will be honored.”

“We will, Mr.Beyond, Sir!” a tiny six year old trilled, and Beyond had to smile at the little girl’s pluck.

“I’m sure you will, Izzy” Beyond smiled at her “but… it is not just Watari we lay to rest today. Nate River, otherwise known as Near, has also been taken from us. I know Near didn’t form many relationships with others at Wammy’s but he was fiercely dedicated and loyal to our family or orphans all the same. There was one… one person he loved very dearly” Beyond’s eyes settled on Linda, who managed to smile through her tears, “This person was empathic and patient beyond her years, and in memory of Near I would like to invite her to take on his duties in Lumen”

Linda gasped, her mouth dropping open as Beyond’s words rang in her head. Her? In Lumen?!

“He had already made it known if he was to die as a result of this case he would like Linda Carter to resume his place in Lumen” Beyond smiled sadly at the awe-struck girl “I will leave that for you to think upon. I would like to thank you all for attending and… never forget them… please…”

“We won’t!”

“Rest in peace!”

“I love you, Mr Wammy!”

Beyond smiled shakily at the calls from the crowd and wiped at his tears. He hoped wherever Watari and Near were, they were proud of their family and their final farewell.

Beyond and Light rejoined their small group, and the vicar motioned for the coffins to be lowered into the ground once more. A final prayer was said, and then each student filed up to place a rose upon each coffin. Beyond sucked in desperate lungfuls of air as the row of tiny people in front of him dwindled.

“It’s okay, B, you’re doing so well” Light soothed “it’s nearly done”

“I wish he was here” Beyond whimpered, clutching at Light’s hand and feeling pathetic.

“Me too” Light grasped his hand tightly “but we will see him later, and you can tell him all about how loved they were, and the special sendoff they had”

Beyond nodded slowly. Light always seemed to be able to soothe him, nearly as good as L was able to. Perhaps recent events had made them closer?

“Our turn” Light said softly.

Beyond went first. He gently tossed Watari’s rose upon his coffin and squeezed his eyes shut:

‘I’m sorry I hurt you, I love you, I miss you already, I hate that you're gone! I will see you again, Wammy…’

He turned to Near’s grave and swallowed the lump in his throat. He threw in the rose and thought his final goodbye:

‘I’m so sorry you had to die, Near. You were too young. I promise I will look after Fifi, I will look after her for you…’

Once he had turned away from the graves, Beyond found his strength had vanished. They were in the ground. They were gone.

“I can’t do this!” Beyond gasped, wrenching his hand away from Light’s. He strode off towards the orphanage. Light held up his hand when Matt and Mello turned to go after him.

“No, leave him be. He needs time” Light glanced to Insidious “and he will need you too”

“Yes, I understand. I will go with him until it’s time to visit L”

Light could only sigh as he watched Beyond jerk open the conservatory door and slam it behind him.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

“Hello, Young man”

Nubui blinked her sleepy pink eyes open and regarded the nurse who was hovering over L.

“Poor thing, poor little thing” the nurse sighed, picking up L’s (or Liam Chamber’s) chart and flicking through it. She made a few ‘hmm’ noises as she checked L’s obs and ticked the necessary boxes. Other than feeding him, washing him and changing his bedding, there was little else she could do. The boy was in a coma, and only God knew when he would come out of it… or *if* he would come out of it.

The boy was obviously well thought off and wealthy, he was a private patient and his room was littered with balloons, flowers and groaning hampers filled with candy and chocolates. He had his own team of three nurses to care for his bodily needs and to monitor him, as well as his own room. She wondered who this boy was related to. Surely someone so young could not have amassed the wealth needed to secure such luxurious private healthcare by himself.

Maybe he was the son of a millionaire or the secret love child of a famous actor?

‘No, don’t go thinking about things like that, Judy, you’re being paid an awful lot of money to look after him and be discrete’ Judith Mason mentally rebuked herself and placed ‘Liam’s’ chart back in place.

She was completely unaware of the small, snake-like Shinigami who lay coiled protectively over L’s stomach.

“16 pounds underweight” she tsked to herself as she checked L’s weight chart “and you’ve lost two lbs this week! Goodness, you will fade away. I need to have a word with the other nurses, your calorific intake needs to be upped dramatically. I wonder how you are burning so many calories when you are asleep? Must be a fast metabolism…” Judy looked down at her own jiggling belly mournfully “I can barely remember what that was like…”

Nubui rolled her eyes as the nurse continued to talk to herself and L as she filled out various forms. Even in a coma, L’s brilliant brain was hard at work. Nubui had sensed his dreams and visions herself. She sensed something *dark* within L’s mind, and she needed peace and quiet to investigate what it was. Unfortunately, that meant waiting while L’s bodily needs were seen to by well-meaning but irritating nurses. Judy hummed to herself as she inserted a fresh canular into L’s left hand and hooked up a drip of water. The calorie and nutrient-rich fluid drip that was attached to his right was empty. She removed it and made a note to replace it within two hours as ‘the boy needs the calories’

“Poor boy” Judy sighed again as she straightened the sheets that covered the sleeping figure. He wasn’t due for a bed bath until 9, and she would be off duty by then, but she gently wiped his face and neck anyway, just to make him more comfortable. “I will see you tomorrow morning then, dear, just going to write up my notes and head home…”

L’s fingers twitched and curled into the blankets.

Judy glanced at the brain wave monitor. Whatever the young man was thinking about, it had sent a spike in his heart rate.

She sighed and shook her head. She had work to do, Liam Chambers had a dedicated team around him. Best not to dwell on anything more than that.

The plump nurse quietly left the room and closed the door softly behind her.

Nubui glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5 pm. She had at least 2 hours before the next set of nurses would come to give L food and check on his vital signs. She would have to do her best to try and find out what was going on in L’s mind.

With the lifespan and energy gifted to her by Insidious, Nubui found it easy enough to focus her attention on L and slip inside his mind.

She had waited until this moment to ensure L was strong enough, physically and mentally, to endure her presence. L had been shifting and moaning in his sleep the last two days. She felt confident his brain activity was robust and he was strong enough to withstand her presence in his mind.

She ignored L’s memories out of respect and immediately began seeking the cause of the disturbance she had felt. The bond with Insidious was still intact and she was saddened, but not surprised, to see her own bond to L had been crudely ripped out. No matter, she would forge a new bond. Her sister was rotting in Mu, and she had the power to rebuild what was lost.

But she did not have the power to overwrite deep psychological trauma, not entirely, and that was what Chaos had planted deep within L’s mind.

** _No!_ How could she…** Nubui moaned in despair as she touched upon the darkness she found. She had embedded every single one of her memories deep within L. L would be driven mad by the countless years of experience and knowledge the Shinigami had placed within him. A human mind, even one as brilliant as his, could not comprehend such things. When L awoke, he would be driven mad.

Her final gift to L, or her final curse, had been insanity.

**I will not let that happen to you** Nubui vowed **she will not win, not now! She said you would be destroyed! I will not let that happen…**

Nubui eased gently from L’s troubled consciousness and collapsed back onto his stomach. She cursed her sister and reached out to Insidious…

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

Beyond had eaten three jars of jam before taking it upon himself to smash the glass and scrunch it up under his finger nails. Even Ryuk winced as the blood trickled down from Beyond’s ravaged fingers.

Fifi and Shadow lay curled together in their bed, the pair as close as sisters as they purred happily. Beyond had fed them and changed their litter trays before indulging in his crazed act of suffering. He wouldn’t want L or Near saying he was neglecting their babies.

Insidious felt the gentle touch of Nubui’s mind against his own. He could already tell by her mournful tone it was not good news.

“Beyond, stop doing that and heal yourself, we need to go to the hospital at once” Insidious ordered as soon as Nubui had closed their connection “She has discovered something troubling in L’s mind, some kind of curse left by Chaos”

At once Beyond’s hands went limp and the half-wrecked jam jar shattered to the floor.

Beyond barely noticed as the blood stopped flowing and the ravaged skin knitted itself back together. He grabbed his coat and chucked it on, his heart pounding in his chest. The hospital was 200 miles away, when he and Light had visited three days ago, he had driven them there. Surely, they didn’t have time for another 3-hour drive?

“You will be flying with me” Insidious explained, noting the confused look on Beyond’s face. “Time is of the essence, we need to get to them *now*”

“Let’s go then!” Beyond reached out for Insidious.

“We need Light to come as well- Ryuk is going to fetch him now. Hold on tight” Insidious picked Beyond up like he weighed nothing, just as he had done when he was a child.

Beyond dug his hands into Insidious’s robe and buried his face in his neck “Just get me to him, Siddie”

Insidious unfurled his large, grey wings and burst upwards. Beyond didn’t bother opening his eyes.

He dreaded to think what he would see before him.

As Ryuk and Insidioius carried Light and Beyond towards them, Nubui took the time to indulge in some quiet reflection.

She had lived a long, mostly happy, life.

She had met Insidious, a Shinigami who had instantly endeared himself to her heart. She had met Ryuk, the silly little youngster with such a zeal for life…

And she had met L.

She gazed at him as he thrashed in his bed. Her poor sweet L. How he had suffered, and he was suffering still! Chaos’s curse buried deep inside his defenseless mind.

Perhaps she had done it for a reason… to force her sister’s hand…

There was no point in speculating, she would never see Chaos again. She would never go to Mu. She would see Watari and Near waiting for her, just two of the special humans she had been privileged enough to grow to love in her short time with Lumen.

She sensed Insidious before she saw him, and she sat up in anticipation. The air before her shimmered a moment before Insidious and Ryuk became corporeal again, the mortals in their arms looking a bit sick.

**Thank you for coming so quickly**

“Urgh…” Light moaned, stumbling from Ryuk’s arms and promptly throwing up in the nearest bin.

**It does take some getting used to ** Nubui tried to joke, but her jovial tone faded away as she found her friends intense green eyes fixed on her.

“What have you discovered?”

**When Chaos ripped into L’s mind and broke our bond she implanted a copy of all of her memories. Memories acquired many thousands of years ago…** Chaos turned her gaze to Beyond. She already knew Insidious understood the gravity of her words, but the mortal did not. **Such memories cannot be held in a human mind, not without the person slipping into insanity. When she said she would break L she meant his *mind* she knew by implanting her memories within him she would curse him to insanity**

“Well…. I’m a bit crazy” Beyond tried, valiantly, to make a joke, but his face fell when he saw the pearlescent tears well in Nubui’s eyes.

**L will be destroyed. He will not be able to *think* properly. He will not be able to feed himself, he will not be able to talk. He will be as defenseless and as needy as a newborn. Her memories will take *everything* away from him, Beyond, his independence, his skills, his ability to even move…**

Light threw up in the bin again as Nubui’s words bounced around his brain. L unable to do a thing for himself? His brave, independent L? it was unthinkable!

“That can’t happen!” Beyond began pacing, his heart hammering against his ribcage in panic “I can’t let that happen, I would rather he be *dead* than let him endure a ‘life’ like that!”

“He will not die” Insidious sighed “Her curse will keep him alive until the end of his natural lifespan… you could open his throat and it would heal back up, Beyond. L cannot be spared from this cruel fate”

“Yes, he can! There has to be a way!” Light cried, walking straight through Ryuk and kneeling by L’s side. He took a cold limp hand and held it to his cheek.

**There is a way for him to be saved** Nubui nodded to Insidious, who turned away in grief **I will give up my life for hers. I can break her curse but it will kill me**

Beyond sank to his knees and stared at the snake-like Shinigami in desperation.

“Would you… would you do that for him?”

**I would do it in a heartbeat, Dear Beyond** Nubui soothed **With my sacrifice, the memories Chaos implanted will be erased, and L will gain my powers of telepathy. All the wisdom and skills I have gained over the years will be his, but unlike with Chaos’s curse, my own transfer will be a gift. I will ensure my powers develop within him gradually so he adjusts to them. I promise you my gift shall not harm him in any way, I love him too dearly for that…**

Ryuk wiped at his eyes. They were leaking again.

“Do you have to?” he asked softly, his big yellow eyes fixed on the small Shinigami. He _*liked*_ her, he didn’t want to lose her too!

**Yes, to save L I must. I suspect Chaos knew in her heart if she lost her curse would cause my death too. This is her revenge, her backup plan. She knew how I felt about my Indigo Soul…**

Nubui gazed sadly at L’s pale face before turning to the small group of mortals and Shinigami gathered around the bed.

**I am not afraid to die, so please do not pity me. I am ready for my rest, and I hope to see Watari and Near again…**

“You will” Insidious growled through a voice thick with emotion “You will see them again, Sweet Nubui”

**Yes, I feel them near me already… they know and approve of what I must do to save L from Chaos’s curse. Please… when I am ash…. Put me in an Indigo urn and give it to L. Tell him I loved him enough to die for him, tell him I will see him again in the next life… and tell him to use my strength to face whatever battles he must face in the future for I *will* be watching over him and guiding him. **

“We will do that, Nubui” Light said softly. He reached out a hand and stroked the sinuous curve of her throat.

**You will remain as you are, Light Yagami. I forbid you to ever change from the sweet person you now are**

Light frowned at the cryptic words, but everyone else understood. She was reinforcing her power over Light’s memories one last time.

**Look after dear Mello and Matt, please convey to them I am sorry I did not get to say goodbye in person… and… could you please also ensure to spoil Winston? He is very sad, he misses Watari very much**

“I will take care of him, Nubui” Light smiled “I’ve always wanted a dog…”

**Yes, he will like that. Thank you, Light**

The clock struck 8 and Nubui knew her time on earth was drawing to a close. L gave a particularly nasty jerk and his teeth bared ferally as he tossed his head. Chaos’s memories were spreading their poison within him. She had to act quickly.

**Goodbye! I love you all! ** Nubui flung her mind into L’s, willing her lifeforce to pass onto the human beneath her. Lights shimmered behind her eyes as her years dwindled, memories half-forgotten and powers well-honed slipped from her into L.

L stopped shaking and lay still as Nubui continued their transfer, mind to mind and soul to soul.

She felt cold but did her best to ignore it. She was almost there. She could feel her life slipping away until it hung by a thread.

**Remember me, Lael! I love you! **

The little Shinigami’s body shuddered, then fell onto L’s stomach. Beyond bit back a scream as it disintegrated into dust.

“Nubui….” Insidious whispered, his heart heavy as he felt the great soul’s passing. Light grabbed a plastic bag and began to carefully scoop Nubui’s remains into it.

“Insidious…. Look!”

Insidious turned to L and saw the change for himself.  Blood flushed into L’s cheeks, giving him a rosy glow rather than the deathly pallor he had until Nubui’s transfer. His face was relaxed and peaceful, a small smile curled at the corner of his lips. His heart rate and brain wave monitor were pulsing steadily.

He was safe.

It was Ryuk who broke the mournful silence.

“That’s what love is”

Insidious smiled. “Yes, Ryuk, that’s what love is”

 

A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ☹ NUBBBBUIIIIIIII!


	12. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wakes up, and is stronger than Beyond thought possible. Light, however, is suffering dreams that hint strongly at his past as Kira...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have not spell checked this, so any spelling or grammar mistakes are my bad. Let me know what you think!

As the sunlight filtered through the thin blinds, L began to stir.  Wakefulness was creeping up on him,  and though he felt sore and confused, he knew he had to wake up.  Something was telling him to open his eyes. Or perhaps it was someone. 

It took a few attempts but L managed to keep his eyes open. He gazed around the hospital room and frowned in confusion. What had happened to him? He stared at the colourful balloons and cards in thought. His head felt heavy and the clock on the wall was ticking far too loudly. 

Perhaps he was under the influence of some sedatives? Time passed slowly and he spent a good fifteen minutes just staring at the sweet hampers and flower bouquets. 

He had to presume by the vast quantity of the favors he had been in hospital for quite a while. His unfocused gaze suddenly snapped to the door as it was pushed open. 

He blinked at the red haired nurse who propped the door open with her bottom while she finished off a cup of coffee. She didn't seem aware he was awake. L continued to watch her as she waved a cheery greeting to her colleague before turning to enter the room. 

She shrieked in surprise when she saw L sitting up in bed. Her takeaway coffee cup slipped from her hand as she jumped,  clearly startled to see her patient awake. 

"Good morning" L greeted politely. 

"Good... Good morning,  goodness! I can't quite believe it... How do you feel,  Dear? " 

L considered how to answer that. He didn't know how he was feeling. Everything was blurred and dreamlike in his head. Was he even really awake. 

"I don't know. Confused I suppose" 

"That's to be expected,  you have been unconscious for over a week. Please lay back and let me check you over,  Mr Chambers" 

'Mr Chambers... An alias... Where on earth am I then... Where is B, where is Wammy... ' 

L's eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth. Watari was dead. Near was dead. He could not sense Nubui... 

"Get Rue Ryuzaki here at once" L gasped "I need him here now" 

"Your cousins are waiting outside by the vending machine,  let me just finish up-" 

"Get them here *now*" L hissed,  his eyes narrowing dangerously as the nurse hesitated. 

"RUE RYUZAKI!!!" L tossed his head back as he yelled. Beyond was through the door before he even had the time to register how sore his throat was. Beyond shoved past the nurse and fell to his knees by L's side. 

"Oh thank God" Beyond gasped, grabbing L's hand and pressing freverount kisses to it. 

"Um... I... " 

"Get *out*" Beyond snarled, his eyes flashing a dangerous red and scaring the poor woman half to death. She fled the room just as Light had succeeded in talking his way in. 

Light beamed at L and he found himself dazzled by the sight. L blushed slightly as Light rushed to him and flung his arms around him. 

"Gentle, Light" Beyond admonished,  his concerned eyes scanning L's charts. Nothing out of the ordinary, L's vital signs were what one would expect in a healthy 18-year-old. 

Light pulled back a little and loosened his grip. 

"Beyond, I need you to explain what's happened because I can't remember anything. I know Watari died. Near died. What happened after? How long have I been here and where is Nubui? " 

Light slipped away and pulled up a chair. He knew this was Beyond's story to tell. L's dark gaze was fixed on him. It made sense, Beyond was his second in command. 

"Right... " Beyond sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took L's hand between his own and massaged the bruised skin of his hands. 

"Watari and Near were killed by Chaos, and then the Shinigami came back. You were... In a state of trauma. Chaos had done something to you, so Ryuk protected you will Light and I got the M's out before HQ exploded. Nubui and Insidious challenged Chaos and led her away from the orphanage. With the help of the other Shinigami they were able to defeat her and banish her to Mu... " 

L smiled sadly. He had missed quite the epic battle by the sounds of it. 

"How long have I been in hospital...? " 

"Just over a week" Beyond squeezed L's hand "Near and Watari were laid to rest yesterday. They... Had a good send off, everyone attended" 

L bristled and snatched his hand back. 

"Everyone attended?" L hissed "is that some kind of sick joke, B? *I* wasn't there, why couldn't you have waited for me... " 

Beyond resisted the urge to snap at him. It was rare, but sometimes L still acted like the spoiled favourite of Wammy's House. Naturally he wasn't happy that he hadnt attended but surely he could see why they couldn't have delayed the funeral any longer? 

"We couldn't wait for you, we didn't even know if you would wake up! Chaos implanted her own memories into you, and you were going mad. Nubui called us here last night when she discovered just how much danger you were in" 

L shrank back against the pillows with a small frown on his face. If Nubui had been with him just the night before then why could he not feel her? 

"Nubui knew Chaos's curse would only get worse the more time her memories had to take root in your mind. You were in a coma and had to be fed, washed... Eventually Nubai said you would end up not being able to do anything for yourself. You would have ended up severely disabled... " 

As Beyond explained the fate Chaos had planned for him L felt his stomach churn. To be completely useless... To not even feed himself... To not even be able to *think* for himself. It was a fate worse than death. And yet here he was, sitting up in his hospital bed. Chaos's curse had not taken effect and he was almost afraid to know the reason why. He suspected Nubui had played a role in preventing it from taking over him. 

"Nubui stopped it didn't she" L fixed his gaze on his hands. They were badly bruised where the canulars were still attached to his flesh. 

"Nubui sensed the darkness within your mind. She sacrificed her life to save you from the curse. I am so sorry, L" 

L could only blink in dumb shock. A powerful ancient being had given up her life for him? His *friend* had saved his life at the cost of her own. 

"She told us to tell you she loves you and the powers that were once hers will become yours. She sacrificed her life for her... Indigo soul, I believe she called you" 

L let out a chocked sob at Beyond's words. The hollow emptiness inside his mind now made sense. Nubui was no longer with him. He had lost his fellow Indigo soul. 

"I am so sorry" Light gently wiped away the tears trailing down L's face "She knew it was the only way to save you. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty about the choice she made... She even mentioned sensing Watari and Near waiting for her" 

L bit down on his thumb and bit it roughly. He jerked slightly as he tasted the tang of blood in his mouth. He turned to Beyond as he gently clean the small wound and placed a bandaid over it. The last time he had done that Watari had looked at him with the same patient smile as Beyond... 

"I feel so empty" L admitted softly "Nubui and I... We had a connection. Near and Watari... How are we supposed to carry on without them? They've left gaping holes in our lives" 

"We will carry on because we have to. We will be strong because we have to" Beyond kissed the bandaid on L's finger "We will miss them until the day we die and then we will see them again. Nubui sacrificed herself so you could live, you mustnt allow your guilt or sadness to overwhelm you. That was not what she died for. She died so you could continue to make the world a better place. She believed in you, L, so you must honor her memory and make her proud" 

L bit his lip but nodded his head. He would do his best. He would have to try to do his best. 

"When can I go home?" 

"Right now. I've already asked William to settle the account. For the time being he has been running things at Wammy's" 

L hunched his shoulders. Both founders of Wammy's house were dead. His poor orphans must be anxious about their futures. He did a quick calculation in his head. He had saved 40% of every case fee and he had to date solved 3,422 cases. A rough estimate of the wealth he had amassed was several billion pounds. He could ensure Wammy's remained funded and provided for for countless generations but he could not run Wammy's. He had neither the time or the experience to run such an organization. 

"Ethel and William are good choices for the time being.  I will hire extra staff to work in the kitchens. I want a team of doctors and specalists as well. I will take care of the accounts, but I will need someone to manage the household and... " 

"L, we will work all of that out in time. Right now,  let's get you back home where you belong" Beyond soothed. L clutched at Beyond as he slowly climbed out of bed. He felt weak and his muscles seemed to consist of jelly. Was this the result of not moving for a week? 

"Easy, Love" Beyond helped L dress. Light was waiting by the door to distract the nurses if necessary. 

L shrugged on his thick winter coat and Beyond gathered the few personal belongings L had with him. He scrawled a quick note and added an encrypted phone number. He would have all of L's cards and candy delivered later. His priority was getting L home safe. That meant a three hour drive. Great. 

"Excuse me, where do you think you are taking my patient?" 

Beyond rolled his eyes. It just had to be the bitchy one didn't it. 

"Home. His care is being transfered. An associate of ours will be in touch to retrieve his belongings and settle the bill" Beyond pulled L along beside him,  mindful to keep his pace considerately slower for L. 

"You cant-" 

"He can and he will" Light said smoothly "Now perhaps you have other patients who require your care? Please go and see to them, I'm sure they will benefit just as much as Liam has" Light flashed the half irrate half flustered nurse a bright smile "I hope you have a lovely shift, Miss James" 

Beyond brushed past the stunned nurse and L followed him. 

They were long gone by the time the nurse remembered she would need to fill out a discharge form. 

Who the hell were those boys? 

She looked down at the note Beyond had left and dropped it back onto the table. 

She was probably better off not knowing. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L dozed off somewhere between Townsgate and Wiltshire. Beyond watched him in the rearview mirror and smiled faintly. L and light were fast asleep. L's head was resting on Light's shoulder, his mouth open and a thin trial of drool made a spreading puddle on Light's shirt. 

Light had tried to stay awake and talk to Beyond, but the drive was long and boring. B didn't blame him, he longed to rest as well. 

Insidious and Ryuk had offered to fly them home but Beyond had refused. L was fragile, he didn't want to cause him anymore upset. At least in the car he was warm and comfortable. 

Beyond sparked up another cigarette and exhaled through the partly open window. Another sixty miles to go. 

At least the roads were quiet, he was doing at least twenty above the speed limit but that didn't bother him. L would see to it any speeding fines or points were mysteriously displaced. 

Beyond found himself checking on L again in the mirror. His cheekbones were even more prominent, he'd definitely lost weight he could ill afford to lose whilst in hospital. 

'I will spend everyday feeding him cake until he feels better' Beyond decided 'and I will have to do my best to stop him from jumping straight back into work. The Kira case is officially closed with the deaths of Matsuda and Chaos... Maybe a vacation could be arranged once Wammy's is sorted out... ' 

Light jolted awake with a start, eyes darting around the car in alarm. Beyond met his gaze. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah... Bad dream" Light glanced down at L to make sure he hadnt woken him up. L was snoring softly into his shoulder. 

"What was it about?" 

Light closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He was clearly disturbed by it,  Beyond noticed his unease with a trained eye. 

"A Death Note. I dreamt I was writing down people's names. L's, Yours, my mother and sister... " Light shuddered and wrapped his arms around L "it was awful. God why would I dream of doing such a thing, B?" 

'Why indeed' Beyond kept a carefully neutral expression on his face and returned his attention back to the road. 

"People often dream about their biggest fears. Loosing L and your family is yours right? It could be stress too. I've been having lots of fucked up dreams too this week... " Beyond sparked up another cigarette and offered Light one. 

"I'd love one but... Wouldn't L be mad?" 

"Nah, he's used to me smoking around him now,  besides looks like you need one" Beyond tossed his cigarettes and lighter back to Light. 

Light carefully opened his window a little and lit his cigarette. L did not so much as stir. 

"Don't think I've ever seen him sleep so deeply" Light commented, gazing down at L's peaceful features. 

"It's probably the drugs they've given him, or maybe it's Nubui's influence. She would always heal him or work on his mental abilities while he was asleep. L has never slept so well as when Nubui came into our lives. I miss her already, do you? " 

Light nodded sadly "Yes,  she was fascinating" 

49 miles to go. Beyond bit back a yawn. 

"I can drive if you like?" 

Beyond snorted. "Perhaps not, driving in the UK and Japan is pretty different" 

"I'm sure I could wing it" Light shrugged. 

"If L wasn't in the car I'd say go for it, but I can't." 

"Fair enough" Light finished off his cigarette and flicked it out the window. Beyond smirked at the small act of rebellion. He hardly ever threw his butts out the window, mainly because L huffed at him each time he did it. 

'Birds will pick them up, or foxes or some other animal. They will die of nicotine poisoning. Don't be a dick, Beyond! ' 

"Don't let L catch you doing that, you will hear no end of it. He will nag yours ass off" Beyond shrugged his shoulders and chucked his butt out of the window as well "but what L dosent see, L dosent know,  right?" 

"Wrong" a gravelly voice startled both Beyond and Light as L slowly sat up and stretched. "I see everything, B. You know you shouldn't do that. You either, Light,   
Don't go picking up his bad habits" 

Light flushed guiltily but couldn't hid his smile of amusement. Typical L. 

"Well hello, Sleeping beauty" Beyond greeted "sleep well?" 

"Mmm. Want me to drive, B? You look exhausted" 

Beyond shook his head. He didn't want anyone picking him up ot carrying him. L would struggle since Beyond had at least 20 lbs on him and he didn't particularly want Light to chuck him over his shoulder. 

"I'm fine, Babe, won't be too long and we will be back. Come sit in the front though, you can nag at me and feed me haribo" 

L rolled his eyes but easily slipped through the slight gap and hopped into the front seat. He reached into the glove box and retrieved a bag of haribo. L popped some cola bottles in B's mouth with an indulgent smile. He loved driving with B and being his official haribo feeder. It was just one of those little things they did together. 

"So... How are you feeling?" Beyond prompted. 

"Sad. But not distraught. When I was sleeping I swear I heard Nubui talking to me. She said she was at peace with Near and Watari and they send their love. She told me to be strong and to keep the team together. She said   
... They would be rooting for us on the other side until it is our time to join them" L smiled whistfully "she told me to bite my cheek when I awoke so 'my skeptical' mind wouldn't dismiss her as a dream. When I woke up I was biting my cheek" 

Light's eyes were wide. Of course,  he wasn't as used to L's abilities as Beyond was. 

"Awesome" Beyond sighed "I'm so glad she can still talk to you,  L. Maybe she will cure your insomnia, you will actually *want* to sleep so you can talk to her" 

L smiled and Beyond felt his heart flutter. L did look truely happy. Had Nubui's presence in his dreams really reassured him so much? The little Shinigami was still protecting her Indigo soul and Beyond was touched by her dedication. 

"She told me her ashes are in an Indigo urn. I would like to keep them in the new Lumen HQ. A part of her will always be close to us then" 

"Yes we have them, we were going to wait a while before giving them to you... " Light shrugged "but I guess Nubui knows best. When you next speak to her give her my best. What she did for you was the most selfless and loving act I have ever seen" 

L nodded and offered Light a haribo. Normally Light would have refused, but he was tired and sugar actually sounded like a good idea. He took a small handful and thanked L as he resumed popping cola bottles into Beyond's mouth. 

"What's your favourite Haribo?" 

Light blinked as L whipped his head back to him and gazed at him with owlish eyes. 

"Um... I don't usually eat sweets so I don't have one. These are okay though" light held up the sour dummies. 

L shuddered in disgust. "You two are heathens. Why do you like the sour ones so much? The rings and gummy bears are obviously the best" 

"Wouldn't know, Babe, you always eat all of them" Beyond teased. 

L snorted and shoved a handful of gummy bears in his mouth, just to contradict his statement. 

Light giggled at the play between his lovers. Nubui had helped them all, if L was okay the whole team would be. 

He wondered what was next for Lumen, now the Kira case was officially closed... 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They arrived at 3 am, and the three of them went to bed. There was no Watari or Roger to greet them anymore so there was no point in lingering. 

Light slept in his own bedroom, aware of Beyond and L's need to be alone together. With a kiss from L and a pleased smile from Beyond, Light walked down the hall and softly called to Winston. At once the dog bounded up the stairs and into his new bedroom.  ignoring his own bed,  the dog jumped into bed with Light. Light rolled his eyes, too tired to tell him to get off the bed. He didn't seem to hear him anyway 'selective hearing' Light thought sleepily. 

Within seconds he was out. 

And within seconds he was dreaming again. Dreaming about writing in a Death Note. 

L meanwhile, was wide awake. He lay curled by Beyond's side until he was sure he was asleep then slipped out of bed. He tucked Beyond in and went to the kittens. They were curled around each other, both purring in contentment. 

"Poor Fifi" L sighed, smoothing the little white body, "Don't worry, I will look after you for Near. You can stay with Shadow all the time now" 

Fifi blinked open her sleepy blue eyes and purred at L, as if she had understood what he had said. 

L sighed and left the kittens to sleep. He was in for a long night,  and that meant he needed sugar to keep him going. He knew Beyond would do his best to distract him from work but he had the future of Wammy's to think about. He opened another bag of Haribo and sat before his laptop. He would ensure his Orphans future,  no matter the cost. L hacked into Watari's contact files and began the task of emailing each and everyone of them. He needed new staff, and he assumed Watari's old friends and contacts would be the best place to start... 

Beyond awoke a few hours later and sighed in frustration as the dim light from L's laptop burned his eyes. 

"Oh, did I wake you up?" L sounded genuinely contrite so Beyond bit back his complaint. He yawned and shook his head. He sat up and frowned at the laptop screen. L was working. 

"What are you doing" Beyond kept his tone light, but L turned to him already prepared for the altercation. 

"Working. I have to make sure Wammy's keeps running. I've spoken to several contacts of Watari's. They will handle the employment of discrete staff for the kitchens, the laundry and the medical team. William will be the head of the medical team but not Wammy's. Watari always mentioned his friend Fredrick Jones as a potential candidate to head Wammy's House. I have contacted him and he will arrive tomorrow morning to discuss his new role with me" L held up his hand as Beyond opened his mouth to protest "while I appreciate William and Ethels assistance the last week neither of them have the skills necessary to screen potential students. Mr Jones *does* furthermore his son and daughter will also be joining the team. His daughter has experience as an Elite PA and Admin Officer. She will handle paperwork, supplies and schedules. The son will assist his father. I will deal with all other accounts" 

Beyond sighed. L had clearly spent hours on this. He knew he didn't have a chance in changing his mind either. L was looking at him with an imperious gleam in his eye, challenging him to disagree with his plans. 

Beyond really wanted to fuck that haughty look right off his face. Grab him by the back of his neck and fuck his mouth until his eyes were soft and full of tearful submission... 

L tilted his head at Beyond's slightly creepy smile. He poked just a little at their bond and shivered in response to Beyond's thoughts. He hadn't meant to sound so cocky. He was just proud of his achievement in securing the future for Wammy's. Never the less, his arrogance had pissed Beyond off. He would have to preform penance. 

L slipped from his seat and knelt at the foot of the bed. 

"What are you doing" Beyond raised a brow as he gazed at L kneeling before him. He felt his cock twitch with interest as L licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Waiting for you to fuck the arrogance out me" L blinked 'innocently' at him "You did want to fuck my face, right?" 

Beyond made sure to take his time getting out of bed (he would *not* pounce on L) and sauntered over to him. He could definitely get behind this. He reached down and yanked L's head up by his hair. 

"Do you think you deserve it, my little whore?" 

L shivered. Oh. They were playing *that* game were they. 

"No. I've been bad. I've annoyed you by spending half the night working... and being arrogant, but I really want to suck you off, can I? you know how good I am at it... " 

Beyond nodded 'thoughtfully' as he let go of L's hair and trailed a finger over L's lips. It lingered over L's bottom lip and L lapped at it with an impish smile. 

"You would do or say anything to get cock in your mouth, you slut" Beyond cooed as he felt L's tongue curl around his finger. 

"Not any cock" L clarified, talking around Beyond's fingers, "Only yours. Or Light's if you let me" 

"That's right" Beyond purred as L sucked his finger strongly, eyes flicking up to his. 

L shifted on his knees and let Beyond's fingers slide out of his mouth with a pop. Beyond noticed the impatient wiggling and raised an eyebrow. 

"Please?" L leaned forward and pressed his cheek against the bulge growing in Beyond's pj bottoms. Beyond hissed as L began to mouth his cock through the fabric. 

"Mmm... That's nice" Beyond sighed, a hand drifting down to cup the back of L's head. L nuzzled against the outline of Beyond's cock, his nose brushing the sensitive head. 

"Can I please suck you now?" 

Beyond nodded and hissed as he felt the cool night air rush over his skin. L pulled his trousers down to his thighs and ran his hands up and down the muscled thighs reverently. Beyond slapped his cheek with his cock and L returned his attention to where it should be. 

"Slowly" Beyond prompted. L nodded and leaned forward, keeping his hands on his knees and using just his head as Beyond had taught him. Beyond sighed at the vision before him and his eyes slipped closed as he felt L take the head of his aching cock between his lips. 

L lathed the slit with his tongue and Beyond gasped with pleasure.  Maybe he could speed things up a just a little bit. He bucked his hips and L parted his lips a bit more, taking half of the cock into his mouth and sucking it gently. 

"Good boy" Beyond praised, his hands itching to burry themselves in L's hair. Beyond bit his lip as L began to Bob his head. He watched as his cock slid in and out of L's wet heat. L's twitching fingers told him he was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his balance. 

Beyond decided to help him out. He placed his hands on each side of L's head to help guide him. L moaned around the cock in his mouth in gratitude and Beyond slid a little deeper. 

"Show me what this pretty mouth can do" Beyond pushed himself all the way inside and L gagged slightly in surprise. Beyond felt L's throat tighten constrictvely around him and panted in pleasure. L's eyes were as soft and wet as he knew they would be. On his knees with a mouth full of cock,  L's submissive nature had well and truely taken over. L relaxed his throat and with a flex of his hips Beyond had buried himself fully. 

L hummed around the flesh in his mouth and waited for Beyond to guide his movements. Beyond did not dissapoint him. His fingers tightened their grip as he began to slide in and out of L's mouth in measured, controlled strokes. 

"There's a good boy, take me right in" Beyond groaned as L squeezed his eyes shut, tears catching in his lashes as he gave his all to his task. 

Beyond rocked his hips faster, feeling the heat coil in his stomach as L so diligently bobbed his head. He just wanted to slam inside and fill L's throat with cum. L made his opinion on that known by purring around Beyond's cock loudly. 

"Going to fuck that sweet little mouth" Beyond gasped,  hips pumping faster as he took complete control and began to fuck L's face in earnest. L opened his eyes and gave himself completely over to Beyond. The harsh, slick sound of Beyond's cock sliding in and out of his mouth roared in his ears and L felt on the verge of orgasam himself. Beyond could tip him over the edge, all he had to do was command him to come... 

"Oh fuck, your such a good cock sucker" Beyond praised, the dirty words falling out of his mouth as L's sucking heat drew him closer to the edge. L squirmed in delicious agony as he tasted the bitter wash of pre-cum on his tongue. Beyond was growling in excitement as his hips snapped as fast as they could. 

"Come for me,  come from sucking my dick! " Beyond gasped, unable to prevent his own descent into ecstasy. L felt the cock throb and moaned in pleasure as the first thick jets of cum shot down his throat. L whimpered weakly as he shuddered in pleasure, his own untouched cock spilling his seed as he swallowed Beyond's down eagerly. 

Beyond gritted his teeth against the onsluaght of pleasure. He struggled for breath as his over stimulated cock just kept *coming* 

L's wide eyes flicked up to his face in surprise and even he was not able to swallow all of it. A trail of cum dribbled from the corner of his mouth as Beyond's hips finally stilled and his cock throbbed weakly. 

"Oh,  fuuuck" Beyond panted "shit... That... I've never cum like that before... Ha... Too much" Beyond eased his softening cock out of L's mouth and fell to his knees before him. 

L smiled dazzedly and licked the smear of cum from his lips. Beyond caught the trail running down from L's chin with a finger. L leaned forward and licked his finger clean. 

"Shit" Beyond cursed softly. 

"Mmm" L slumped forward and rested his head against Beyond's chest. Beyond wrapped trembling arms around him as he concentrated on catching his breath. 

"I needed that" Beyond admitted softly. 

"Me too" L yawned "Love you, B" 

Beyond clutched him tighter. 

"I love you too, my beautiful one" Beyond sighed happily "you amaze me, after everything you've been through you find the strength to just carry on" 

L kissed the tip of Beyond's nose. 

"You amaze me more. You always find the strength to make sure *I* carry on. Nubui was right, none of us can let what has happened destroy us. We need each other now more than ever... I... I also realize I may have been a bit.. Overzealous implementing the changes for Wammy's. You have led Lumen numerous times. You have as much authority as I do. I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise... " 

Beyond smiled and pulled L onto his feet. 

"We will discuss all that in the morning. Let's go back to bed, I'm freezing my balls off here" 

L slid a hand to his crotch and squeezed gently. 

"They seem intact to me" L giggled. 

"Child" Beyond rolled his eyes "Come on, bed. Fuck being sticky and full of cum, you can shower in the morning" L frowned and grabbed a pack of wet wipes. Beyond snickered as L wiped himself down.  "Ha, and you always rip into me when I do that! " 

"Yes well, I wouldn't normally have to result to such a crass method of attempted hygiene. Unfortunately I have a demanding boyfriend who wants to drag me into bed" 

Beyond growled and grabbed L's arm, using his strength to manhandle L into bed. L smiled as Beyond scooted in next to him and pulled the heavy comforter over them. 

Both fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces oblivious to the horrified screams drifting down the hallway...


	13. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Beyond are both suffering the effects of not grieving for their fallen loved ones whilst they try to rebuild Wammy's. The stress catches up to them and they are at each other's throats, but when things come to a head, Beyond goes on a killing spree and L slips deeper into despair. When L awakens and sees what Beyond has done, his guilt drives him to Light- With a confession and a permanent solution to all of their problems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGSSSSSSSSSST AHOY.
> 
> Buckle up kids, things are going to get DARK.

 

The first Spring songbirds were chirping in the trees, and the snow had finally retreated. L sat out in the gardens with a cup of tea as he admired the blossom-laden trees. It was a moment of reprieve, and he tried to relax in the spring sunshine and admire the slowly awakening beauty around him.

L grit his teeth in annoyance as his moment of 'peace' was interrupted by the jarring of machinery. A symphony of hammers striking nails, shouts and laughter joined the mix as the workmen returned from their tea break and resumed their work.

A new HQ was being built for Lumen, and in honor of Watari and Roger the orphanage was getting a much-needed extension built. L planned on resurrecting an even bigger and brighter Wammy’s House out of the ashes dedicated to their memory. He was desperately seeking some kind of light in a world suddenly filled with darkness. If he improved Wammy's house, more children in the future could be looked after and raised to make the world a better place. That was what Watari had wanted. That was what he wanted his own legacy to be too.

L hopped off the bench and took the long way around to the front entrance. This route took him through the churchyard, where he spent a few moments staring down at Watari and Near’s gravestones.

‘I hope you too are proud, we are all working our hardest to rebuild… but I still miss you both so much…We all miss you dearly’ L kissed his finger and placed it on each stone. He visited them daily, and the gesture had become routine now.

‘I’d best go, I have to check on how Linda is settling in… and I need to see Light. He’s been acting very strangely lately. He isn’t himself… I suppose none of us are really ourselves anymore. Feels like our hearts have been ripped out and trampled upon, in truth...’

L shook his head to clear it and returned to the orphanage. He was certain Near and Watari had better things to do than listen to his ramblings anyway, and so did he.

Being busy was important. When he was busy he had less time to think, and less time to think meant he had less time to dwell on the sadness slowly strangling him.

Linda had been chosen by Near to assume his role, and he felt he was finally ready to accept her. She was only sixteen, so naturally, L would be protective over her and keep her away from the more dangerous and unsavory missions. But he was excited for her future prospects. The girl possessed an empathetic capability that allowed her to see through people’s actions and uncover the truths they tried to keep hidden. She, like Near, was extremely talented in the field of Psychology. Her insights and suggestions would no doubt prove as invaluable as Near’s had been.

Linda was seated next to Beyond as he talked her through the various security measures enabled on each computer. Her clear blue eyes focused on the screen as Beyond patiently went through each section with her.

“Hello, Linda” L greeted.

She whipped her head around and blushed prettily.

“L! I still can’t believe I’m part of Lumen. It all feels like a dream…”

Beyond rolled his eyes at her youthful naivety and shifted over a bit so L could sit next to them.

“You were the person Near chose to succeed him, and I know you will make him, and us, very proud” L soothed but included an air of caution in his tone as he advised “Don’t let yourself become overawed at being a member though, because sometimes  we all just wonder why we even bother. We can’t always help people, and sometimes missions just don’t go the way we want them to. None of us are infallible, Linda. Being a part of Lumen requires a great personal sacrifice...”

Linda nodded, her serious young face set in a grim determination. She knew L was alluding to Near and Watari’s deaths. Being part of Lumen was dangerous. They had lost their lives.

“I know, but when missions do go the way we want them to, and when we *do* help people, it makes it all worth it, doesn’t it?”

L smiled at the girl’s perceptiveness.

“It does. Please let me know if I can help you with anything” L looked at Beyond “I need to find Light, any ideas where he might be?”

“Probably in the library, he’s been holed up in there since Monday. Try and talk to him, something’s not quite right about him” Beyond secretly thought ‘He’s not even bothered to ask to sleep with us and he looks exhausted. I think he might be unwell’ to L and L nodded.

They had all been distracted by the rebuilding of Wammy’s and Light’s absence hadn’t really been thought of at first. But as the days passed and Light hid away in the library or his room, L’s concern had begun to grow. Perhaps there was more to Light’s unusual behavior than just grief.

“I will go search for him then" L replied tonelessly. He turned his head away as Beyond tried to kiss his cheek.

L left Beyond and Linda to their lesson and headed towards the library. He hadn’t even spoken to Light in two days, and now he thought about it, that was unacceptable. Busy or not, Light was a Lumen member and needed his support.

L spotted Light slouched across a table near the back of the library, a small mountain of books around him.

‘He looks sick’ L thought, taking in the sallow tinge to Light’s usually golden skin tone. The bags under his eyes could rival his own, and most worryingly of all, his usually impeccably groomed hair hung limp and lifeless around his eyes.

L slipped into a chair next to Light and stared at him until Light had no choice but to look from his book and look at him.

“What, L?”

‘Wow. Even his voice sounds strained’ L thought, his concern growing as he realized up close, Light looked like he had aged a few years. He appeared haggard.

“I’m worried about you. You look like crap, you are barely talking to anyone, you haven’t eaten in days. What’s going on?” L picked up the nearest book and scanned the title: ‘Dreams and their meanings’

Was Light having disturbing dreams? If he was, perhaps he could help…

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately, other than that, I’m fine…” Light replied evasively, his eyes straying back to the text in front of him. L snapped the book closed with a sigh of annoyance and flung it over his shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Pay attention when I’m speaking to you!” L snapped “You are clearly _*not*_ fine so spit it out and talk to me"

Their usual spark was gone. In its place was just a tired… nothingness. This, more than anything else, alarmed L, mainly because he **understood** it.

“I can’t tell you about them. You’d hate me if I did. I don’t want you to hate me” Light hunched his shoulders and seemed to curl in on himself.

“Hate you? I can’t hate you, Light, I love you. So just tell me what you are dreaming about. You know I can help you”

“I keep dreaming I am Kira. I keep dreaming about writing names down and smirking down at you while I watch you die. I even dreamed we were in a forest surrounded by plastic fucking bats for god’s sake! I’m messed up, L! I woke up from a dream the other morning and I was *writing* names in a notepad by my bed- IN MY SLEEP!”

L felt a pang of anxiety rock him as Light described his dreams. It shouldn’t be possible- hadn’t he and Nubui done everything they could to prevent his memories from returning? How was it possible Light was dreaming about his past actions? They were tormenting him because he was no longer the same person. Whereas Kira would rejoice in such dreams and deem them proof of his dedication to cleansing the world, Light was horrified by them. He could not associate Kira’s actions with himself because he was no longer Kira.

Was his subconscious memory trying to remind him and fill in the gaps?

L pulled his thumb away from his mouth when he realized he had lapsed into thought. Light would benefit from reassurance right now, not a lengthy thinking session.

“Oh, Light, you have been through so much. All these dreams of Kira and writing in Death Notes…” L clasped Light’s hand in his “They’re probably all symptoms of stress or trauma… I should know, I still get them from time to time. Will you agree to a visit to Miss Grey?”

' _Why am I even saying this? I sound so utterly fucking FAKE. He needs to know the truth, this is eating him up inside_ ' L bit his lip as the thought burned across his mind.

Light sighed and found a small smile for L.

“I can try it if you want me to”

“I want you to get better” L squeezed his hand “Come on, leave these books for now and let’s go see her. I can’t stand to see you like this”

_'It's like I am tricking him_ **again** _when I pretended to have no memories as to who I really was. Do I know who I am now? Watari... He would always keep me focussed, but he isn't here anymore. Do I just keep pretending now? will it work?'_

Light cast a longing look at his books but did stand when L prompted him. He thought he was strong enough to deal with the lack of sleep and his dreams by himself, and after everything L and Beyond had been through (they had lost their friends) he did not want to burden them. But now, seeing the shock in L’s face as he looked at him, he realized perhaps he wasn’t strong enough to handle things Afterall.

As they walked to Catherine Grey’s office, Light clutched onto L’s hand like a child. His movements were shaky and unsteady, and L knew the lack of sleep was affecting Light severely.

“Nearly there, Light” L soothed as Light stumbled a little “Just a bit further”

“What if I am Kira?” Light suddenly blurted, making L’s blood run cold.

“You are not Kira. The Kira case is closed. You are suffering from stress or PTSD or… something!” L pulled Light forward, an urgency to his steps as he frog-marched Light towards Catherine’s study.

L knocked once before opening the door, not even letting Light prepare himself before he was shoved inside the room.

“Well, Hello to you too” Catherine quirked a brow as she raked her eyes up and down Light “You’re a new face, can’t say I’ve had the pleasure. I’m Catherine Grey, a resident Psychotherapist at Wammy’s. You can call me Cat”

L lead Light to the couch and looked at him expectantly. Light sighed and flopped onto it, his eyes fixing on the ceiling as he listened to L explain his ‘symptoms’ to the Dr.

Naturally, Catherine Grey knew all about Light’s history as the first Kira, but she was bound to Wammy’s code of conduct. She would never reveal the truth to Light, even if it went against her own morals. There was a very important reason Light Yagami could not be trusted with the knowledge of his own past- He might be tempted to repeat it.

Lying was something that did not come easily to her, which often put her at odds with the staff and students at Wammy’s who were so adept at it, but she understood the necessity of handling Light with care.

“So, Light, can you tell me when these dreams first started?” Catherine asked, hands reaching for her notebook and pen. L passed them to her and sat down in a chair towards the back of the room. He would do his best not to interfere, but if he felt Catherine was straying to close to the truth he would have to intervene- for all of their sakes.

“3 weeks ago,” Light replied tonelessly “I was at school when I saw a black book fall from the sky. I went outside and picked it up. It said ‘Death Note’ on it and I thought it was a joke at first. I used it on a group of rats who were pestering a girl in the street. One of them got ran over and the other died of a heart attack. Then I woke up.”

L worried his lip as he listened to Light’s ‘dream’ he knew it for what it really was: a memory. Light had done exactly what he had described, and L wondered if part of Light *knew* that.

“I see. How did killing those men make you feel?”

“In my dream: Vindicated and empowered. But... when I woke up, I felt sick and afraid”

“You said you felt sick by your actions. Tell me, do you believe killing people is wrong?”

“Of course, it is!” Light snapped.

“Not always. Sometimes it is necessary” Catherine scribbled down a few notes at Light’s abrupt outburst: _Overcompensating. ‘Of Course,’- insinuated Light was thinking about how *others* would perceive the act of killing, rather than himself._

“Writing people’s names down to kill them isn’t right. It isn’t even supposed to be feasible. But I did it in my dream, and Kira did it in reality. I felt sick at my own *arrogance* what the hell gave me the right to decide when those guys should die? When I wrote their names down, I was playing at being God. In my dream, it seemed so right for me to do it. Can’t you see how similar I am to Kira?”

“Light, there are things in this world, and things not of this world that we cannot fully understand. Your dreams represent your deep-rooted fear that you are, or could be, like Kira. They do not imply you ever *were* Kira” L stressed, shooting a warning look to Catherine. Now was not the time for honesty. Too much hinged on Light remaining ignorant.

But... L still felt the need to be honest claw away at him. His stomach churned as he felt himself keep up the charade and lie effortlessly.

' _What is even happening to me? why am  I doing this? am i I going mad?!'_

“Yes, L is correct” Catherine sighed, skimming through her notes. She knew Light’s dreams to be symptomatic of deep-seated guilt and the subconscious mind’s efforts to remember things that had been concealed through trauma and deception. Light was simply trying to remember his past without even realizing it.

“So how do I get the dreams to stop?” Light asked, sitting up and gazing pitifully at L “I can’t go on like this. I dread closing my eyes”

"You will also visit Dr. Ashford and get a prescription for medication that will help you sleep. I think you might need to try some anti-anxiety medication as well”

“I don’t need ‘Happy Pills, L, I need sleep!’” Light spat, a deep sense of shame racing through him.

“You said you dread when you close your eyes to go to sleep. That is anxiety. The more anxious you are when it comes to going to sleep, the worse your sleep will be. I am something of an expert on that. Anti-anxiety medication are not ‘Happy Pills’ Light, I’ve been on them for months. Do I look particularly _happy_ to you?”

Light cringed and shook his head. Of course, L was taking them. He had been through so much, how could he be so thoughtless?!

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to say” Light whispered.

“Yes, it was, but you are not yourself” L excused “Cat, can you write up a report and a treatment plan and send it to me as soon as possible? I will take Light to go and see William and get a prescription ready”

Catherine, who was already busy typing away at her laptop, nodded her head.

“Come on, Light” L helped him to his feet “Let’s get your medication sorted and then we will go for a laydown, okay?”

“No!” Light gasped, his eyes widening in terror “I might hurt you or lash out at you or-“

“You will not be sleeping by yourself again until your well again. Lash out at me in your sleep and I will kick you back, you know my motto, Light”

Light uttered a surprised laugh at L’s attempt at humor and reached for his hand “What if I kick Beyond?”

“His opinion of ‘an eye for an eye’ is much the same as mine. We will just all end up covered in bruises until your well again” L smiled grimly. He suspected between his infrequent nightmares and Light’s troubles Beyond Birthday was in for a rough few weeks.

‘ _But that’s part of it. We’re together and we need each other to pull through. Things will work out, they fucking have to_ ’ L assisted Light out of the room and said farewell to Catherine.

“Where are we going now?” Light asked, appearing a bit dazed.

‘Ah yes, long-term effects of sleep deprivation: confusion and memory loss’ L noted. He wrapped an arm around Light’s waist and escorted him further down the hallway to the Dr’s office.

“We’re going to see Dr. Ashford” L replied “And he is going to help you get better”

“Does that mean I won’t have any more dreams of being Kira?” Light asked hopefully.

“…” L bit his lip. Sometimes lying was even harder than telling the truth, and in such circumstances, he found the only thing he could do was keep his silence. He did not reply to Light as he knocked on the door. Some lies were necessary but others tasted very, very bitter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Aaaaand that’s about it, Sugar Plum” Beyond twirled his chair with a flourish, his back aching slightly after spending so long sat down teaching Linda how to navigate their complex systems. He felt satisfied though, Linda had been a quick study and had actually been a pleasure to teach.

‘Missed my calling in life. I could have been a teacher. Mr. Birthday. Heh, got a nice ring to it that…’

Linda smiled as Beyond giggled to himself (she was getting used to such things) and set about making herself a cup of tea. She had hoped Matt and Mello would be back by now, but Beyond had warned not to expect them back until the early hours. The pair had just been successful in busting up a child-trafficking ring operating from a parish church in Oxford. Beyond expected the pair were probably taking a well-deserved break before traveling back to HQ. He didn’t blame them, their case had been a long, drawn-out affair. He would want to fuck about and let his hair down a little before coming back to work too.

Light’s absence was starting to get annoying though. Beyond had found himself run ragged the last few weeks, between covering L’s shifts when L was too busy to man the HQ, teaching Linda and doing nothing more with L then collapsing next to him at night, he was feeling a bit on edge.

‘Need to go killing again soon, but it’s not the same without Ryuk’ Beyond unsheathed his knife and twirled it in his hands like a baton ‘A good fuck wouldn’t go amiss right now either. Maybe I should become a nun? Sister Birthday… Kyayhahaha!’

Linda raised a brow but chose not to comment on Beyond’s cackling. There was clearly a screw loose there somewhere… And she actually found it quite endearing!

“Want a coffee, B?” She asked instead, a sweet smile on her face.

“Yes, Baby doll! 5 sugars please” Beyond called back “Oh, is it true what Mello said the other day? You’ve got an African Gray as a pet?”

“Mmmhmm, her name is Treacle.” Linda nodded “She’s a very clever girl, she imitates everything people say around her”

Beyond grinned “Everything?” He was already thinking of all the dirty phrases and curse words he could teach such an intelligent animal. How fun would it be to have a Parrot in the HQ calling everyone a cunt?

“Could you bring her in? I’d love to meet her” Beyond batted his eyelashes charmingly “I promise not to say anything *too* bad in front of her, you know I don’t believe in swearing in front of ladies”

Linda snickered, seeing that lie for exactly what it was. She handed Beyond his coffee and Beyond blindly reached out a hand for it. A splash of scolding hot coffee trickled down his hand.

“Ah! Fucking bastard!” Beyond yelled, wiping the coffee from his wrist and sucking on the reddening skin.

“What were you saying about not believing in swearing in front of ladies?” Linda giggled as she sat down next to him.

“Just bring the fucking parrot in, okay?” Beyond groused, but he ended up smiling despite himself. He really liked Linda, she was a refreshing change from Angsty Volatile Mello and ‘Huh? Did you say something’ Matt. She actually *listened* sometimes.

The pair sat in companionable silence and sipped their drinks. Linda was reflecting on all she had learned that day. Beyond was thinking how empty the HQ seemed without Watari pushing his trolley around…

“You Okay? You look a little sad” Linda asked softly, noting the far-away look in Beyond’s strange red eyes.

“Just thinking about Watari” Beyond shrugged “I miss him a lot, especially during the evenings when he would always be pottering around in here telling me to get my feet off the desk and scolding L for chucking papers everywhere…”

“I miss him too. He was a very good man.” Linda sighed “And Near… I miss him terribly.”

“He loved you, you know. I don’t think he realized it himself, but I was hoping he would figure it out eventually…” Beyond peered down into his coffee, suddenly feeling a bit deflated. Now he was no longer busy and had the time to think, he found himself wishing for something else to do.

The doors opened and L poked his head around.

“Hey, you guys okay?”

“Meh” Beyond shrugged “you?”

“Meh” L smiled faintly “Sums it up pretty well, why don’t you head off for the night, Linda, you’ve done very well today.”

Linda nodded and finished up her tea. She was dying to get back to her friends and tell them all about her first day as a Junior Lumen member.

“See you in the morning?”

“Bright and fucking early” Beyond raised his coffee cup in salute “Bring the parrot”

L tilted his head at Beyond’s words and looked to Linda for clarification.

“He wants to meet Treacle”

“Oh… Yes, bring her in, I haven’t seen her in a while.” L said absently, his attention fixed on Beyond.

Linda said her goodbyes and left them to it, aware L seemed anxious to talk to Beyond alone.

Once she had gone, L locked the door and sat down by Beyond.

“Oh. We’re talking? I thought we were going to have kinky office sex or something”

L frowned. The usual jokey edge that accompanied Beyond’s quips was missing. He looked wrung out and oddly vulnerable.

Had his whole team been falling apart right under his nose? How could he keep everyone together when he felt overly stretched himself?! How could he keep everyone going when he felt steps away from insanity himself?

“B. I had to take Light to see Cat today” L began softly “He is starting to regain his memories”

Beyond snorted “Well, can’t say I’m shocked. Fuck with people’s minds too much, my dear Lawli, and it *will* come back to bite you.”

L sighed and slumped in his seat. “I thought we were doing the right thing by surprising them. Light was a different person, he was *happy* now he’s sedated up to the eyeballs and spending the night in the hospital wing being monitored. Everything is just so fucking ***shit*** isn’t it?”

Beyond blinked in surprise and looked up at L.

“Well, things are less than peachy” Beyond grinned “But you have been holding things together, getting the M’s back to work and rebuilding Wammy’s…”

“I’ve been trying my best” L closed his eyes as he struggled to find the words “To keep it together, but you’re not the same. Light’s not the same. I’m not the same. We are all just _*jaded_ * by what’s happened. What if it’s not enough?”

Beyond sighed. L needed reassurance. For the first time in his life, he felt like that was a chore. He had his own shit to deal with…He was getting sick of always having to prop L up…

 _‘Woah.’_ Beyond’s eyes flew open at his thoughts _‘Where did *that* come from?’_

L seemed to sense Beyond’s thoughts because he abruptly pulled away from Beyond when he reached out to him.

“Sorry to burden you” L muttered, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut “You’d best go out and stab some people, you’re looking a little pale”

It was a low blow, L knew that, but it helped lessen the sting of Beyond’s rejection a little. Beyond stormed out of the office, calling L a ‘Vindictive Bitch’ and slammed the door behind him.

Left with just the monitors and computers to fill the silence, L curled up on the couch and wept.

As he cried those thoughts came back to him, whispering of an escape if he was just brave enough to take it...

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Beyond’s kill count was 23. He had never killed so many people in one night before, and the beast inside him roared with pleasure. Stabbing hadn’t been enough, he’d ended up forcing one man’s head down on a metal spike, just to see it glinting in the moonlight as it pushed out the other side.

Covered in blood and completely visible, Beyond cackled as he heard the distant wail of police sirens. He’d killed a bunch of people in a small Chinese restaurant. They were mostly good, working-class people, all enjoying an informal Friday night meal when death had called for them. Beyond had spared the children, he would never harm them but annihilated the adults.

His pain and frustration manifested itself into each cut and stab he inflicted. As a woman’s eyeball was wrenched from its socket, he thought about what L had endured to gain temporary possession of the Shinigami eyes from Insidious. Judging by the woman’s shrieks, it obviously hurt a lot.

He wiped the security cameras and eradicated all traces of his prints. Like always, he would slip in, bring death, then slip back out into the night.

Perhaps the police force knew there was more to the unexpected and random spates of killings, but they could prove nothing. L refused to assist them in any cases regarding Beyond’s killings. That by itself was bound to raise suspicion, but L was L, and no one could force him to take on cases he deemed of little interest.

‘Bet L would be horrified at what I’ve done! I could be just as cutting as him and tell him *he* made me do it! Wouldn’t that make for one of his little guilt trips…’

Beyond squeezed his eyes shut at the poisonous thought. What the hell was wrong with him? L was his world! He would do anything for him, so why was he thinking such malicious thoughts about him? He’d killed, he felt calmer, so why was he still lashing out at him?

‘Grief, you absolute twat. You are grieving and you haven’t given yourself time to come to turn with what’s happened. Neither has L, idiot’

Beyond was tempted to attempt a lobotomy on his own head, his brain was really starting to piss him off. Perhaps it had somehow manifested itself into a snarky old lady, who just loved to point out all of his fuck ups and cackle at him.

“Or maybe I am going _*totally*_ insane…” Beyond shivered “No. I can’t be. I will see Cat more, I will apologize to L. I will…” Beyond shook his head. He was talking to himself, covered in blood in the middle of the street.

He reached out to L through their bond and physically staggered as he was met by a *wall* blocking him out. L had blocked it!

L never did that unless he was extremely upset.

“Oh shit…” Beyond groaned.

The sirens were drawing closer.

“What the hell are you doing, Beyond?”

Beyond spun around and gasped as he saw his Shinigami floating in front of him.

“Siddie!” He rasped, arms outstretched. He fell into the cold embrace and sobbed bitterly into the being’s chest.

“I sensed your distress, and L’s and I had to come and see you… Come, let’s get you out of here before they arrive”

Beyond sniveled into Insidious’s clock as he felt the sickening lurch of flight. He kept his eyes shut as he was carried back to HQ. Insidious did not talk to him, he let the mortal in his arms cry because it was something he needed to do.

It was something they all needed to do, and he would make sure by the time he returned to the Shinigami realm, the frayed tatters of Lumen would be woven back together again.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

“Matty!” Mello hissed “Put the DS down and come over here”

Matt muttered under his breath as he slouched over to Mello.

“What?”

“Look!”

Matt glanced around then looked down to where Mello was pointing. L lay curled up on the sofa, the telltale signs of tear marks on his face.

“Shit” Matt breathed “Should we wake him up?”

“No, let’s cover him with a blanket and keep an eye on things here. He’s probably had a row with B or something.” The something meant ‘He was thinking about Watari’ but neither of them said it because it didn’t need to be said. L would spend the rest of his life mourning the man who had raised him.

Matt carefully lay a blanket over L and stared down at him in concern. Where was Beyond? Where was Light? He sensed an atmosphere of… despair in their temporary HQ. Things had seemed strained before they’d left for Oxford… what had happened while they had been away?

“If Beyond’s hurt him I will kill him” Mello seethed “He’s our older brother, you’re gonna have to back me up on this, Matt”

Matt scowled. He did not fancy his chances in taking on Beyond ‘I am a serial killer and carry a knife everywhere’ Birthday, but hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that.

“Let’s just wait for the others to arrive” Matt hedged “Find out what’s going on first, okay?”

“Hmpf. Pansy” Mello snorted.

“Prick” Matt retorted. Mello felt a small grin tug at his lips. They hadn’t played this game in a while.

“…Nerd”

“GirlyBoy”

“Wankstain”

“Swampdonkey”

“Swampdonkey?” Mello screeched, clutching his stomach in laughter “Where the fuck did you hear that?”

“Language, Mello, Matt”

Both teens turned to see L sitting up on the couch, glaring at them through puffy, reddened eyes.

“Sorry…” Matt rubbed the back of his head “Did we wake you?”

“Yes, I and I am just *overjoyed* to wake up to a plethora of curse words” L snarked “So I suggest one of you goes and finds me some source of sugar and makes me a coffee while the other can debrief me on what happened on the Oxford case”

“Dibs on making coffee” Matt rushed off, leaving a fuming Mello to deal with a very grumpy L.

“Bitch” Mello muttered under his breath. Matt snickered as L snapped at Mello and banned him from chocolate for 2 days.

“Aw, come on, L!” Mello whined, “I’m 17 in like, four days!”

“Don’t swear when I’ve told you not to. If you really want to piss me off that badly you can do it when you’re an adult” L glared at the boy.

“You literally just swore though!” Mello tried to defend himself, feeling his hackles rise at the injustice of it all.

“ _*I*_ am an adult, I can swear all I want. You can’t. “

“That’s not fair” Mello pouted.

“Welcome to life” L deadpanned “best get used to it”

“…Does drinking chocolate count as chocolate?” Mello finally replied. L stared at him for a moment and then shook his head.

“It should, but it doesn’t. That’s another part of being an adult, making things up to suit you”

Mello smirked. He liked the sound of that.

A slight change in the air pressure alerted them to the presence of a Shinigami, and all three turned to look as Insidious and Beyond materialized into the room.

“Insidious!” Mello cheered. He frowned when he didn’t see any other figures arriving “Where’s Ryuk?”

“In the Shinigami Realm holding the fort for me. I came as soon as I could, I believe we have some unfinished business here to attend to”

L looked away as Beyond hopped out of the Shinigami’s arms. He could *sense* the death and terror still clinging to Beyond’s soul. He had massacred a whole group of people tonight and their blood still stained his clothes. Beyond had done it because of what had happened between them. Their deaths were his fault and their blood was on his hands... L felt something snap inside of him. He was suddenly very tired.

“What business?” Matt asked as he carefully put the loaded tray down on the coffee table.

“The business of stopping you all from tearing at each other’s throats. L, Beyond- you two in particular.”

“L, I’m sorry” Beyond looked imploringly at L, who turned Stoney eyes towards him.

“You are. You are caked in the blood of innocents after going on a rampage. That is a very sorry sight indeed. I don’t even want to look at you right now, go and wash that filth off you”

Beyond felt his temper flare up and bit his lip. No. He had to remain calm. L was clearly suffering because of his actions. He had to acknowledge L's guilt and try and steer him away from it.

“You know why I do what I have to do…” Beyond tried. Appealing to L’s logic was the best thing he could think of. L knew he had to kill to survive after all.

“1 or 2 people, yes. Not 23. I meant what I said, get out of my sight” L hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

‘Leave, Beyond, you are angering him and his abilities are extremely unstable at the moment. I will calm him down for when you return’ Insidious looked at Beyond and nodded towards the door.

“Fine” Beyond didn’t bother with his usual dramatics of slamming the door. He closed it softly and went up to their bedroom for a shower. He found after the exhilaration of the hunt and seeing the disgust in L’s eyes he had no fight left in him.

Perhaps none of them did anymore.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

“So, who’d like to start?”

L glanced up at Insidious and smirked. What was this? An intervention? An intervention for Lumen. His mouth quirked into a bitter smile and he couldn’t suppress the small giggle of sardonic laughter that escaped him.

“Why are you laughing, L?” Insidious asked, his keen green eyes fixed on the damaged mortal before him.

“I guess I’m laughing because everything is so messed up. Chaos is gone, Near is gone, Watari is gone, Roger is gone, Beyond is slipping into insanity and maybe I’m on my way to join him. Let’s see, what else? … Light is on the cusp of regaining his memories of being Kira and I am starting to consider just telling him the truth and have done with it. I have a gaping hole that leaves me feeling desolate most days which isn’t being helped by constantly lying and scheming and… I am just fucking _tired_ of everything, basically”

L finished his tirade with another bitter smile “Other than that everything is ‘peachy’ as Beyond would say”

Mello and Matt looked at each other in alarm. They had had no idea L was feeling so low. For the last month, L had been throwing himself into the rebuilding of Wammy’s and it was only now they realized just how much it had cost him.

“Why do you want to reveal the past to Light?” Insidious asked softly.

“Because I am sick of lying to him! His own mind is destroying him by trying to regain the memories *I* kept hidden from him. He is suffering because of me! I can’t cope with that. I chose to take his memories away from him so we would stand a better chance at defeating Chaos. She is gone. There is no reason to keep lying to him. If he chooses to use a Death Note again, I will have no choice but to lock him away for the rest of his life, and I am prepared to do that no matter how much it may hurt me. But he deserves the right to know. Beyond thinks, I’m a burden to him and he is right, I am. I am fucked up beyond belief. I can’t stand the lies anymore, they’re eating away at me. This fucking Kira case has destroyed me. It’s taken Watari from me and I _*can’t*_ get over losing him, no matter how hard I have tried” L felt tears gushing from his eyes but ignored them. It felt so ***good*** to get his feelings out in the open. Insidious had started this therapy crap so he would just have to listen to him.

“Everything is just too much! I’m going to see Light.” L stood up and glared at Matt and Mello “Do not try and stop me. I am going to tell him the truth.”

Insidious sighed as he let L stalk out of the room. There was no point in trying to prevent him from leaving, and to do so would only cause him more damage. He could feel the spreading darkness within L’s soul and he was deeply concerned about him. His only chance at knitting the team back together rested on Beyond’s weary shoulders.

“What do we do now?” Matt asked quietly once L had slammed the door behind him “He is acting completely irrational and Beyond is two steps away from going bat-shit-crazy again”

They stood in silence as they raked their brains for ideas. Just when everything seemed to be falling into place it had all come undone in a spectacular fashion.

Insidious smiled as a much cleaner Beyond walked back into the room.

“L just stormed past me and told me he was going to tell Light the truth. I tried to stop him and he *hit* me.” Beyond showed his swelling cheek “His numbers were going haywire, going up and down… I couldn’t keep track of them. What is happening to him, Siddie?”

“He is in the grip of despair, Beyond. His numbers are altering so drastically in response to his moods. It is often the case in people who are suffering great anguish. We will need to plan how to keep L under control as he works on rebuilding Wammy’s. He is not in the right state of mind to be working, let alone trying to rebuild this place. Beyond, you are stronger than L mentally and physically. I have sensed your pain and your suffering, but I can feel the strength within you. You have to continue being strong, for L’s sake and your own.”

Beyond sighed and flopped onto his hammock.

“I feel stronger when you are with me, Siddie. Can you stay a while until things settle down? I don’t think I can handle L by myself right now… I mean, he hit me…”

“Surprised you didn’t lamp him one right back” Mello muttered.

“I was tempted…but I couldn’t. When I was showering, I realized something important. When people are at their lowest, they lash out at the ones they are closest to. It isn’t Light’s suffering or Near’s death that is causing L to lash out. It’s Watari. L simply cannot function without him. All the therapy in the world isn’t going to help him accept Watari’s death. Which is why we need to try something different”

“You have a plan, clever one?”

Beyond nodded at Insidious “We need Nubui’s help. L needs to speak to Watari to gain some closure. I think only Watari will be able to help L accept what has happened. I don’t claim to know anything about seances or contacting the dead, but she does. None of us can move on when we are dwelling in the past, so it would stand to reason we need the ghosts of our past to snap us out of it.”

Matt nodded his head, marveling at Beyond’s ability to think *way* outside the box “That’s a brilliant idea, B. Do you think it might work?”

“We have no other alternative. It has to work. Insidious, can you contact Nubui and ask her?”

“I will contact her, but I am concerned about L’s need to confess to Light Yagami. Go to the hospital wing and check in on him, Beyond.”

“I will, but first: how do we handle Light *if* L does confess to him?”

A new round of debates started as the team tried to prepare for the fallout of Light regaining his memories once more.

 

Meanwhile, L was watching Light’s restless slumber. His young face was twisted in agony as he thrashed against his pillows. The sedatives hadn’t even touched him. Light’s demons were devouring him before his very eyes.

“Enough is enough” L whispered. He leaned over Light and smacked him hard across the face.

Light jerked in shock and tried to lash out, but L was prepared for such an action and caught his hands easily.

“Light, it’s me. Wake up” L shook him slightly “Come out of your dreams and wake up, it’s me”

Light’s eyes lost their glaze of terror as he looked at L.

“L?”

“It’s me. I’m here” L soothed “I know how to stop you from feeling such pain, Light, I’m here to help you”

Light sank back against the pillows and clutched at L’s hand, relief evident on his features as he felt L’s thumb trace over the skin of his hand in soothing circles.

“I’m so glad, I can’t go on like this. I was writing in the Death Note again. Then I was smirking at this white creature as I manipulated her into writing your name down…”

L swallowed thickly. The words were waiting on his tongue. Waiting to be said. He just needed the courage to say them.

“They are not dreams, Light”

Light cracked an eye open, his heart hammering in his chest in reaction to L’s soft words.

“What?”

“You were… *are* the first Kira.” L gazed into Light’s shocked amber eyes “Your memories were erased from your mind multiple times, by myself and by Nubui. I cannot stand to see you suffering because of our actions. You were Kira, look inside yourself, *really* look deep inside yourself and you will remember. I order you to remember”

Light gasped as he felt a searing pain shot through his skull. What was happening to him? Why was L staring at him so intensely? What was he doing to him?!

“Remember, Light. I *order* you to remember everything”

And suddenly he did.

Memories, plots, feelings, people, names…

He screamed as they all gushed into his mind. A dam had burst and the empty spaces within his memory were suddenly overfilled with knowledge of who he was, what he had done and what had happened since.

L watched him in silence, waiting for that wicked red gleam to appear once more in Light’s eyes.

“I’m Kira” Light whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

“You are” L confirmed “You killed me and Watari. Beyond Birthday brought us back. You kidnapped me and tortured me, but somehow, we ended up falling in love. I tricked you into giving up your Death Note and brought you back to England with me… You sacrificed your memories to help us defeat Chaos, and now she’s gone, I am returning them to you. You will not suffer anymore. You know who you are and what you have done. If you try to resume your role as Kira I will have no choice but to imprison you.”

‘Ah, there it is. The arrogance’ L noted the familiar gleam in Light’s eyes. Calculating, predatory. He found himself shivering as Light gazed at him.

“Do you realize the risk you have taken in forcing me to remember?” Light asked softly.

“I do” L reached out for Light’s hand “You know who I am, and what I am capable of. You know the misery and death you have caused. What are you going to do? Are you going to try again to create your new world? Or are you going to join me in going to a new world?”

Light stared at L as his words hit home.

“L… are you suggesting we kill ourselves?”

L nodded “L and Kira. The world has suffered enough damage at our hands. Too much has happened. I want… I want it to end, Light, and I want you by my side”

Light got out of bed and pulled L against him.

“I can’t win against you because I love you. I am Kira and you are L. Perhaps the only option left for us is to go out in a blaze of glory. Fuck this rotten world and the cunts in it, it's just me and you.”

L kissed Light, and Light grabbed the back of his neck, a possessive hunger in his eyes as he deepened the kiss. He knew who he was again, and he knew L loved him. If L truly wanted to die with Kira, then he was ready. Life was not worth living when he had lost. He would only win if he died and L died with him. They would create their own utopia in the next life.

L panted as Light broke the kiss. It had been the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced in his life. It tasted of bittersweet despair and promise.

“Let’s go to the woods.” Light whispered.

L could sense Beyond was coming to check on them. Beyond would survive his loss. It might take him many years to overcome the loss of his soulmate, but he was only half human. He would endure. Lumen would be left in his hands.

L was weak, and he could not face life without Watari. Perhaps Beyond would hate him. He was almost glad that he would.

Hatred was easier to deal with than suffering.

L grabbed a notepad of paper and a pen. He would write to them all before he and Light left the world.

“Let’s go, quickly, Beyond is coming. We need to get to the woods, I should be able to shield our presence there” L grabbed Light’s hand.

They flung open the window and looked down at the ground below them.

“The fall won’t hurt us” L reassured “We’re already dead anyway”

Light grinned and they jumped together. The air whistled around L’s ears as they fell, but other than a shattered ankle and some bruised ribs, they staggered upright mostly unscathed by the daring jump.

The woods beckoned them. As Beyond burst into the hospital wing Kira and L ran towards the woods, both of them feeling truly *alive* for the first time in months as they ran to their deaths…

 


	14. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light does unspeakable things, Beyond risks his life and L struggles to hold onto his sanity: All three have one last battle with Chaos. Their only weapon? Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end of this fic! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and leaving such lovely reviews... I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The Final part of the Trilogy 'Absolution' will be started in the new year :)

 

L and Light found themselves in a small clearing, several miles away from Wammy’s House. L had never felt so out-of-control before in his life. He couldn’t even think properly; his blood was rushing through his veins and it roared in his ears.

Light kept silent as he watched L’s usually stoic face tip back in laughter as L looked up at the sky. L was insane, there was no other way to describe his actions. Light knew he had to buy some time for Beyond and Insidious to find them. L wanted to die and he wanted to take Kira with him, but Light was more than just Kira. He was a member of Lumen now. He loved L and Beyond and he knew he would have to play the very same trick on L he had once played on him.

He would make L believe he wanted to die with him, distract him for as long as possible, and hope and pray Beyond and Insidious would find them in time. He knew L was especially dangerous in his deranged state, and he wasn’t sure of his chances in defending himself against him.

“Light! How are we going to do it?” L sang, his eyes a little too wide in the moonlight “Hanging? I don’t really want to try the whole nail thing again, that really hurt”

Light bit back a grimace at the memory. He could not afford to lose control, L was already looking around for a suitable tree to hang himself from.

“They won’t find us here, what’s the hurry? Don’t you want to have some fun first?” Light purred, his eyes drifting to L’s lips “I’m not leaving this world without fucking you one last time, L”

L appeared a bit apprehensive, and for a moment Light swore he could see a flicker of fear in his eyes. The soft gray immediately hardened into that Stoney color again and L tossed his head.

“We’ll have an entire eternity to do that, Light”

“Even so, you **aren’t** going to deny me” Light slowly stalked towards L and kept his gaze fixed on those changeable eyes. Something was happening to L. One moment his eyes were their usual soft gray, filled with fear and uncertainty, the next a deranged glaze took hold of him. His face seemed to contort as his eyes hardened.

 _‘He’s being controlled. I think he knows it, I can see it in his eyes. How long as she been inside him?’_ Light bit his lip and pulled L against him.

“Light- “

“Shut up” Light hissed. He smashed his mouth upon L’s and hoped the aggressive kiss would distract him from fighting against him too much. If his suspicion was correct that Chaos had somehow gained control of L, despite Nubui’s best efforts, she would probably relish Light’s aggression towards L.

Hadn’t she said she would break him?

“Light, stop!” L hissed as Light pushed him down onto the damp grass “I don’t want this!”

“Tough. We’re going to die together tonight, L, but you are going to lay back and let Kira does what he wants with you first”

The fight seemed to leave L’s eyes as he lay limply under him. Light tugged his jeans down and flipped him onto his stomach.

‘Forgive me, L’ Light squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. He was Kira now, Kira always took what he wanted regardless of the consequences. Chaos would expect him to do it, so he would. 

L clawed at the grass as he felt Light push inside of him. It was agony. Completely unprepared and unaroused Light’s dick tore at his insides as L tried to breathe through the pain. It felt like he was being split in half. Each movement sent sparks of pain shooting up his spine and into his head. The laughter bubbled in his throat and he tipped his head back, tears trickling from his eyes as he let it all out.

Light stilled in his movements as he realized L was _*laughing*_ He felt himself grow flaccid. He had heard that laughter before, and it wasn’t L’s.

It was Chaos’s laughter.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“They’re gone!” Beyond shrieked as soon as Insidious and the M’s arrived “They jumped out the fucking window! That’s a ten meter drop!”

Insidious’s eyes flared as he felt *her* presence in the room and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Chaos had implanted a part of her soul deep within L, and Nubui and he had both _*missed*_ it. The Shinigami was far more cunning than what they had given her credit for.

When she had implanted her memories into L to force her sister’s hand into sacrificing herself, she had had an ulterior motive. In their desperation to save L from his approaching insanity, they had overlooked Chaos’s real intention: The fragment of her soul had been slowly and oh so subtly poisoning L over time until it had led to this: ‘L’ was going to kill himself.

“What’s happened? You’ve got that look…” Mello whispered, his wide eyes fixed on the Shinigami.

“We have all been led astray” Insidious rasped “Chaos is in Mu, but a part of her lives in and it is within L himself. She’s controlling him, even now. She’s going to make him kill himself!”

Beyond whimpered, his legs suddenly unable to support him as he sank down to the ground. All this time that creature had been poisoning L? had she been affecting his moods and feelings as well? He thought back to his killing spree and his spiteful thoughts about L. They were not his own thoughts or actions. Chaos’s malice had been spilling into him through his bond with L.

He gagged as bile filled his throat.

“B!” Matt cried, rushing over to him as Beyond threw up.

“How do we stop them? There has to be some way of reaching L?” Matt rubbed Beyond’s back as he dry heaved, tears of misery pouring down his face as he shuddered in pain.

Insidious looked out the window to the woods beyond. Beyond…

He turned his gaze back to Beyond thoughtfully. Beyond was only half mortal. His healing abilities were tremendously powerful… was there a possibility Beyond could transfer his powers to L? If L was to become a Shinigami-Hybrid like Beyond, he would possess the strength necessary to overcome Chaos and regain control over his actions. It would completely change him and he would need to kill just as Beyond did to survive… but it would strengthen him immeasurably.

“There is a way,” Insidious said finally “It is going to be difficult and extremely draining for you, Beyond… there is even the possibility you might die if you attempt it…”

Beyond staggered upright, his eyes burning with determination “I don’t care. Tell me what I have to do to bring him back”

“You have to make him a Shinigami-Hybrid”

Mello and Matt looked at each other in confusion.

“I was _*born*_ the way I am, how can I make L a hybrid?” Beyond ran a hand through his hair and thought back to his early years. He had hated his ability to see people’s death dates hanging above their heads. He had hated his strange eyes and his freakish ability to heal himself… Would L even be able to cope with being only half a human? His guilt at having to kill people to survive would surely cripple him…

“You would have to channel your energy through your bond and ***make*** him accept it. You’re far more powerful than you realize, Beyond, I believe that is the reason Chaos has been trying to weaken you as well. She knows you stand in the way of what she wants the most”

“L’s death?” Matt whispered.

“Exactly. Nubui gave her life to save L, but it wasn’t enough. Chaos had chosen one more form to inhabit and misled Nubui with her actions. Nubui was not a skin-changer, she couldn't have predicted Chaos would embed a part of herself in L... None of us could. So now It’s all up to you, Beyond”

Beyond clenched his jaw as he stared out into the woods. They were wasting time just stood here talking. He had seen L’s numbers fluctuating, why hadn’t he realized L was being controlled sooner?

‘Because we’ve all been so fucking busy’ Beyond hung his head. They had been trying so hard to rebuild Wammy’s none of them were able to see the darkness growing around them. Insidious had been busy with his own business in the Shinigami realm and L... The changes had been so subtle... If only he could have known what was happening to him. 

But they saw it now, and they still had a chance.

“Let’s go,” Beyond said softly “Matt, Mello bring weapons. I don’t know what state of mind Light is in but if he’s a threat you will have to kill him.”

Mello sighed and reached for his handgun. He actually hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Insidious shook his head at Beyond and made him pause.

“I can sense Light. He is manipulating L and stalling for time. He’s calling out to us. They’re in a clearing 3 miles away, he has…” Insidious looked away. He did not really want to have to inform Beyond Light had just raped L to satisfy Chao’s malice and buy them time.

“He’s still on our side? Even with his memories returned?” Matt asked, a small smile flickering on his face.

“Yes, His love for L is driving him to do all he can to delay his actions, but he is growing desperate. Matt, Mello, you two will need to drive to the woodland entrance at Sentry cross, I will fly Beyond there. We have minutes as most.”

Beyond wrapped his arms around Insidious and nodded his head. He was ready to do what he must, even if that meant dying to save L.

~~~~~

Light, meanwhile, was doing his best to fight down a wave of panic. After having his way with L, L had simply climbed to his feet and demanded they stop wasting time and just get it over with.

He was currently sat on the grass humming a haunting little lullaby as he re-knotted a piece of old rope he’d found tied around a tree.

“You know, L, I can’t really stand the thought of seeing you hanging. As I have some experience in the matter, I wouldn’t recommend it for you” Light sat down next to L and pulled the frayed rope out of his trembling hands.

“Are you trying to distract me, Light?” L hissed reaching out and grabbing the rope back off him “Don’t you want to die with me?”

“Of course, I do. This world is rotten, you know you are the only bright thing in it. You want to die so I will follow you " Light soothed “I just want to make sure we go out the right way. I’ve been thinking, I’ve killed thousands of people but I have never killed someone with my bare hands… I want to strangle the life out of you.”

L paused, his eyes widening in panic as if the part of himself that was still sane was terrified at the idea... or the prospect he couldn't prevent it from happening.

Light shoved him back against the grass and wrapped his hands around that pale neck.

“How will you die?” L whispered, tears trickling from his eyes as he tried in vain to free himself from the choking hold Chaos held over him.

“Cyanide. I stole it from the hospital ward. I could only find one capsule” Light reached into his pocket and plucked out a dark capsule. He tossed it in his mouth and smiled down at L. Thankfully L was too distracted fighting the battle inside his head, otherwise he would have been able to tell the pill was not what Light had said it was. Light had been banking on it and sighed in relief when he realized he had fooled L. 

“I want to see the life go out of your eyes. Then I’m biting down on this”

L nodded his head.

“Do it then”

And so Light squeezed. L’s eyes watered and he thrashed against the ground as the need for oxygen grew increasingly more urgent. He heard the *crunch* of Light biting down on the capsule in his mouth and the creature inside his mind crowed in triumph.

Light waited for L’s eyelids to flicker closed before he raised L’s head and slammed it against the ground.

L was knocked out instantly.

Light had just bought himself a little more time. He took the rope and hastily began to bind L’s wrists and ankles together. He had done everything he could, the rest would be up to Beyond and Insidious now.

He tried not to look at the purple marks blossoming on L’s neck.

‘I really could have killed him and he was going to let me. No, _*she*_ she was going to let me…’

Light almost sobbed in relief as he saw Beyond run towards them, his eyes wild with desperation as he saw L lying on the ground.

“What happened?” Beyond fell to his knees and lifted L’s head into his lap. The numbers were flickering, but they were going slower now.

“I said I would strangle him to death” Light whispered brokenly “So I waited until he was half-conscious and knocked him out then tied him up… I… I raped him… I did whatever I could to stop him from trying to kill himself. I’m sorry”

Beyond shook his head and reached out for Light’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Light. I know it couldn’t have been easy to do what you’ve had to do. I was afraid you would turn on us now you remember everything…”

“Never! I love L too much for that. I…used his love and betrayed him, just as he did to me. An eye for an eye, right?” Light smiled weakly and spat out the ‘cyanide’ pill. “I convinced him I was going to chew Cyanide. It’s a multivitamin…” Light explained weakly as Beyond gazed at the sodden capsule.

“Light, I am going to attempt to force Chaos from his mind and to do that I am going to have to try and turn L into a Shinigami Hybrid like myself. There is a risk it will cause my death. If I do die, you have to promise me you will be there for him and take my place…”

Insidious hovered over them, his green eyes glowing in the darkness. Light shuddered at Beyond’s words but nodded his head.

“Good. The M’s are on their way, Insidious will lead you to Sentry Cross. I am going to need… peace and quiet for what I’m about to do.”

“Don’t die, Beyond” Insidious managed a faint smile.

“Well, I will do my damn best not to, Siddie” Beyond smiled back “But… if I do… same goes for you. Be there for him, okay?”

“You know I will”

Beyond nodded and turned his attention to L. He was starting to stir.

“Go” Beyond whispered and Insidious and Light left him alone. He pressed his lips against L’s and tasted the salt of his own tears.

‘I will do anything for you…’ Beyond closed his eyes and reached for his knife. He opened the veins in L’s left wrist and repeated the action against his right. As their blood poured out of their wounds Beyond pressed their wrists together and lay on top of L’s body. He would need to keep him still for this next part.

He concentrated on L’s flickering numbers and pushed against their bond. He willed his life force to enter L.

L’s eyes snapped open and he let out an inhuman shriek as Beyond’s energy began to flow into him, through his mind and through the blood that mingled with his own.

“Get _*out*_ of him you **CUNT!** ” Beyond screamed *seeing* that unfamiliar gleam in L’s eyes for what it really was. L tried to fight him, but Beyond was stronger and kept him pinned.

“Lael, it’s me! You can fight against her! Open up the bond between us and I promise you can take back control!” Beyond panted with the effort of keeping L restrained as he thrashed violently in his arms. Their blood was pooling on the ground and dizziness made Beyond’s head spin.

“B!”

Beyond looked into frightened gray eyes and gave a chocked gasp. L was there!

“Lael, don’t you give up on me, fight that bitch and accept the bond!” Beyond groaned as the warm gray was once more tinged with madness.

“YOU CAN’T HELP HIM! HE’S MINE! HIS DEATH BELONGS TO ME!”

Beyond snarled as the words came from L’s throat. They were not his own, he’d finally forced the remnant of Chaos’s soul to come out and fight him directly.

“There you are, worm” Beyond pressed harder against L. Now that he could see the glint in L’s eyes for what it was, he was in a better position to fight her control. His blood continued to pour from his body as he forced their bond open.

It took everything he had to *make* L accept him, but he felt the tingling sensation crawl across his skin that told him he had succeeded. L suddenly went limp in his arms, his eyes flying open in shock as Beyond’s energy invigorated him.

“Push her out, Get rid of her!” Beyond gasped as he collapsed away from L. He couldn’t move. His breath burnt his lungs as he sucked in the cool night air desperately.

“Get ***Out!*** of me! Getoutgetoutget **OUT!** ”

L’s shriek echoed through the clearing and the last part of Chaos’s evil spirit shot out of his chest. No longer having a host body to subside in, it withered to dust before L’s eyes and fell to the ground like snow.

L stared at it with wide eyes, his senses slowly coming back to him. Beyond…

“Beyond!” L lurched over to him and rolled him onto his back. He could see Beyond’s numbers!

“Heal” L gasped pushing his own energy back into Beyond as he concentrated on calling Beyond back from the brink. With each wave of energy, he shared, Beyond’s numbers rose steadily.

“Come on, B” L whispered, forcing more of the energy Beyond had given him back to its original source. The air seemed to sizzle around them as the energy was passed back and forth between their bodies. Their bond seemed to hum with electricity as the strength they both possessed merged into one and finally flowed smoothly between them.

L laughed in relief when he saw Beyond’s eyes slowly open.

“B!”

Beyond frowned up at him. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

“L…?”

“Beyond! It’s me!” L cried and pulled Beyond into a crushing hug “You did it! You brought me back! But you nearly died doing it… You were going to sacrifice your life to save me you absolute *cunt*”

Beyond cracked a smile at the insult and reached a hand up to L’s face. He took in his features and knew he had been successful. L had a strength to him he didn’t have before.

“Babe… your eyes are blue…” Beyond smiled sleepily “Never heard of blue Shinigami eyes before… they’re… very pretty”

L watched Beyond fall back to sleep and laid him down gently. The air around him seemed to tickle his skin. He suddenly felt so *alive* everything was intensified to the point he felt overstimulated by the brush of wind against his face.

It was like he had been brought back to life again.

“Insidious! Light!” L called, his voice echoing through the still woodland “Are you here?”

Mello was the first to dart out of the trees, his gun raised defensively. He screeched to a halt as he saw L standing over Beyond’s body. From this distance, he could not see if Beyond was breathing…

“It’s me. It’s okay. We defeated her” L said softly. Mello lowered the gun as Matt raced to his side.

“What the fuck? What happened? L! your eyes are fucking BLUE!” Matt yelped.

Light and Insidious slowly walked towards him and L felt his stomach churn as he saw the guilt in Light’s eyes.

“Light! Thank you so much!” L launched himself at the surprised teenager and wrapped his arms around him “You managed to fool her, I am so glad! I tried my best to fight her but I couldn’t… if it wasn’t for you and Beyond…”

Light finally wrapped his trembling arms around L. He squeezed him hard.

“Is she really gone? For good this time…” Light tilted L’s head up and gazed into the dark sapphire depths “So beautiful…”

L smiled through his tears and pressed his lips against Light’s.

“She’s gone. Every part of her is gone.” He confirmed after Light had pulled away from him “Beyond has made me like him…I can see names and numbers now. I suppose it means I too must kill but… I feel stronger” L looked back to Beyond and smiled softly, unable to express just how indebted he felt to the trembling man on the ground. Beyond’s selflessness had saved him again...

 “Insidious, can you bring Beyond back to the hospital wing please?”

Insidious smiled and clasped a hand on L’s shoulder.

“Of course, I can. Good to see you again, L”

L surprised the Shinigami by pulling him into a hug. The Shinigami sighed and carefully wrapped one arm around L’s slight frame.

“You have his strength now… use it to pull him through” Insidious whispered into L’s ear before he broke away from his embrace and picked Beyond up.

The small group of teenagers watched as the Shinigami shot up into the clear night sky.

Matt and Mello offered L and Light a lift back to Wammy’s but L declined. He wanted to walk back and soak up the sounds of the night. He felt reborn, and every hoot of an owl made his skin tingle. Light offered to walk with him and they made their way through the woods in silence.

Both of them were trying to process what had just happened. L reached out for Light’s hand and they clung to each other as they walked through the quiet woods.

Light said nothing when L led him to the graveyard, he had suspected L would feel the need to come here. He hung back to afford L some privacy as he knelt down beside Watari’s grave.

“Watari… I heard your voice in my head telling me to fight her…” L traced the etching on the gravestone in reverence “I *felt* you. She tried to make me believe I would never feel you again, but you came to me. I know you did. Are you here now…?”

Light bit his lip as the spectral image of Quillish Wammy appeared before L.

“I will always be here for you, L. Death will never change that. You have done so very well, all of you. Your love for each other saved you… I know the road ahead of you won’t be easy, but you all have the strength to walk it. Near, Nubui and I will be watching you and guiding you, so never forget that, L.”

L sobbed and nodded his head, wishing he could reach out and hug Watari.

“Light…”

Light stepped forward as the spirit called to him.

“You have become a truly remarkable young man. You have looked your past in the eye and chosen L and your love for him over the darkness within you. I am truly honored to witness such a change in you. You are part of Lumen now and part of our family, we will look out for you too”

Light blinked back his tears and cleared his throat. He hadn’t been expecting *that* from Watari.

“Watari, I love you!” L gasped as Watari’s image flickered before them.

“I love you too, Lael… I have to go, but I will be watching over you…”

And then he was gone, leaving L with a bittersweet feeling in his heart. Light helped L to his feet and pointed towards the orphanage. The place was slowly beginning to wake as windows illuminated with light.

“Let’s go home?”

L smiled at Light and took his hand.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

_*3 months later*_

 

The strong June sunshine spilled in through the gap in the curtains, illuminating Beyond and Light’s slumbering bodies. L sat at the edge of the bed and just looked at them, a soft smile on his face as he admired their beauty.

_‘I am, aren’t I?’_

L snickered as Beyond’s lazy drawl floated through his mind. Beyond stirred, then slowly sat up and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. His smile made L’s heart flutter in his chest and he beamed back at him.

“How long have you been sat there staring at us you giant creep?”

L shrugged his shoulders “I thought you would have been delighted knowing I have been sat here thinking how pretty you are”

Beyond preened and L felt himself melt a little at that well-loved gesture. He climbed back into bed and tucked himself against Beyond’s side, his lip curling in disgust as he felt the wet spot from last nights activates touch his skin.

“Ew” L groaned, pulling the sheet away from him with disgust “We should have changed the sheets last night…”

“I was too busy sucking your dick” Beyond purred in reply, making L sigh at his usual crassness.

“We talking about sucking dick?”

Beyond laughed as Light lifted his head of the pillow. His eyes weren’t even open yet but he was already invested in the conversation. L felt Light’s arms slip around his waist and the insistent ***poke*** of something against his leg. Light sleepily rocked his hips against him and L bit his lip.

He was tempted…But they didn’t have the time. Today was an important day. He shoved Light away from him and sprang out of bed.

He smiled down at his lover’s as they gazed up at him in confusion.

“Get back to bed, we want sexy times” Beyond pouted, annoyed when L began drawing open the curtains. Light hissed and dove back under the covers.

“Well I want to catch our flight to Bali and go on vacation, but I guess if you too want to stay here in bed, I will just have to go on my own…”

Light’s head shot up and Beyond was already halfway out of bed and reaching for his boxers.

Their vacation!

“Hmm, that’s what I thought” L smiled smugly “The ‘Sexy times’ will have to wait until we arrive, B.” L reminded him firmly as Beyond snuck his arms around his waist.

Beyond smirked and bit into L’s neck.

That was fine. He could wait.

They were finally going on vacation together to celebrate the **ACTUAL** end of the Kira case. It was time for them to start healing again.


	15. Holiday Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L, Light and Beyond try to heal themselves and each other with a long overdue Vacation to Bali. L adjusts to his new status and triumphs as he discovers a way to use the Death Note without killing someone and the three celebrate in the best way possible (by having a marathon sex session, obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! The second part of the Trilogy is complete... Should I make this a trilogy or just end things where they are? Let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and read and reviewed, I hope you enjoy! :)

Light and Beyond sat together on the plane, both glued to the in-flight movie as they drained the mini-bar dry, both doing their best to get their vacation started as soon as possible. L moved to the front of the plane to have his therapy session with Cat away from his boisterous lovers.   
"How you doing?" Cat's soft voice sounded in his ears through his headphones. L sighed and typed out his answer, not wanting Beyond or Light to overhear him. They looked so content cuddled up together watching their movie. He didn't want to disturb that.   
'Hi Cat. I have been doing what you suggested with the meditation and CBT therapy and it is definitely helping. I am still undecided about increasing the dosage of Sertraline. I appreciate your recommendation but I need to give it more thought'   
L waited for Cat to read what he had written and popped a few more jellybeans in his mouth.   
"Very good, I will be sending you a list of reading materials I would like you to look over while your sunbathing on the beach"   
L scowled 'I won't be sunbathing'   
"Tch, a bit of sun wouldn't kill you, L. Anyway, moving on to more pressing matters, we both know you need to kill soon. Your life span acquired from Beyond is expiring fast. We discussed your disinclination to... gain lifespan in a similar manner as Beyond, but you can write in the Death Note. Have you given any more thought to that?"   
L bit down on his finger as he considered his response to that. For the last three weeks, he had barely thought about anything else. Beyond had been supportive and Insidious had explained what his new status would entail: being a Hybrid granted him enhanced healing capabilities, increased strength and speed as well as being able to use his eyes to see names and lifespan as all Shinigami could.   
But... He would have to kill. He knew he didn't have it in him to commit murder in the physical sense as Beyond did. He would have to write down names but that presented him with a moral dilemma. He would essentially be stepping into Kira's shoes, or at least emulating him to a certain extent. That did not rest easy on L's shoulders.   
L looked over at the original Kira and wondered how his use of the Death Note would effect him. Light had been kept away from them so far, but the more L used it, the higher the risk Light would get hold of it again.   
"L?"   
L hesitated to reply because he was unsure of what to say. His heart promoted one course of action and his head another.   
'If you don't use the Death Note, you will die. Everything that has happened will be for nothing if you give up your life. It would be what Chaos would have wanted. If you don't use the Death Note to prolong your life, Beyond will lose his soulmate. You have to take lives to live for your family. '   
That was his head speaking. Naturally, it had a valid argument and was fairly persuasive. He wanted to honor Watari's memory and all those who had died in the battle to defeat Kira. He could only do that by living.   
But his heart...   
'You will be a parasite, like every other Shinigami. Taking lives to sustain yourself. You will be a murderer. Can you *live* with that?'   
L squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a constricting feeling choke his throat as his anxiety grew. Head vs Heart. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know if he could cope with the consequences of his actions.   
'People died to keep me alive before when B first brought me back. It took some time but I learned to deal with it. I can deal with this too.'   
"L!"   
L snapped his eyes open and saw Beyond leaning over him.   
"I'm fine" L said faintly, his wide blue eyes a little unfocused. Cat was busy scribbling away on her notepad, her lips pursed in concentration.   
"Cat, we will have to call this session a day. I will contact you in a few days once I have read the articles you've sent and... Made my decision"   
"Fine, but ensure you do or I will keep ringing until you answer. Bali or not" Cat bid goodbye to Beyond and closed the connection, her shrewd gaze fixed on L in concern.   
L closed his laptop and looked up at Beyond who was still looking at him intently.   
"You need to kill" Beyond said shortly "I can see it. I know the dilemma you face. I know what using the Death Note to sustain yourself will do to you but I am prepared to help you through it. When we land you and I will use it together, okay? "   
L bit his lip and nodded. He had spent his entire life listening to his head. He would be a fool to do otherwise now, no matter how painful it would be for him.   
"I don't want Light involved in this" L said softly, as Beyond pulled him into an embrace.   
"He won't be. This will be strictly between us. Each time you need to write you will write with me by your side, k, Duckie?"   
L managed a small smile and breathed in Beyond's scent. He could get through it, they had been taking baby steps and they had come so far already.   
"Always stay with me, B" L hadn't even realized he had spoken his thought aloud until he felt Beyond's arms tighten around him and the soft whisper in his ear:   
"Always, Lael."   
They watched a movie together for the remainder of the flight, but L soon found himself becoming distracted by more important thoughts. He gazed up at Light's numbers and an idea formed in his head. Numbers. With just one glance he could kill whoever he wished. He could erase the numbers that hovered above their heads... Was it possible he could borrow just a few of them?   
As they prepared to land, Beyond noticed L was deep in one of his thinking sessions. He had his thumb firmly clamped between his teeth and his eyes were closed in concentration. Light noticed too and quietly walked around as to not disturb him.   
"Think he's working?" light whispered to Beyond as they gathered up their belongings.   
"He's working on *something* but I don't think it’s a case." Beyond knew what L was debating but decided Light was better off not knowing. Light was distracted enough by going on vacation and Beyond was content to let the younger man focus on that. He would be the one to help L face his transition.   
L let out a gasp and his eyes flew open abruptly.   
"Something good?" Light prompted, watching as those lovely eyes gleamed with the keen intelligence he so loved.   
"Possibly... " L said softly. "Light, once we arrive at the hotel would you mind checking us in? I have something to run by Beyond and it is *very* important. "   
Light sighed. He knew it was probably something to do with L's need to write in the Death Note. It was an invisible issue hanging between them they hadn't found a way to confront yet much less discuss.   
Light knew they would have to talk about it soon. He was Kira, he had possessed a Death Note and an ambition to change the world. But he had fallen in love with L and had hung for his ambitions.   
Now he had a second chance, to make the world a better place the *right* way. He would not jeopardize L's faith in him, no matter how tempted he may be to hold a Death Note one again.   
"Sure, L. I know you have something important to discuss with Beyond and I am pretty certain I know what it is. I promise I will not fail you. If I'm tempted I need you to pull me back, okay? "   
Beyond pulled Light to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.   
"You are Light now, not Kira. There will never be another Kira. Not again"   
Light felt a shiver run through him at Beyond's words. They sounded prophetic. There could not be another Kira. Not after all that had happened.   
"I know. I'm with you" Light confirmed. They watched the airport grow larger as their small private plane approached the runway. The sky above them was a startling blue and Light fancied he could already taste the tropical breeze on his tongue... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L had found an easy smile on his face as he watched Light twirl around in the bright sunshine. He had never suited his name more. The bright sunlight caught in the strands of his hair, setting the golden strands aflame as Light moved.   
"Someone seems happy" Beyond curled an arm around L's waist. L leaned against Beyond and sighed. Light really did look so young and carefree it was quite touching to see.   
"Hmm. We'd best get a taxi to the hotel and get checked in, I don't think he's going to give us much time before he starts demanding to hit the beach"   
Light's head snapped over to L and he grinned.   
"Beach?"   
"Soon" L promised "I still need to have that discussion with Beyond and we all need to get to the hotel. Ah, here's one" L raised a hand and a sleek grey taxi rolled smoothly to a stop in front of them.   
The small, dark-eyed man peeped out of the window. Wealthy foreign tourists. He hoped they would tip well.   
"Where you want to go?"   
"The Anvaya Beach Resort Hotel please" L slipped into the passenger seat and stuck his tongue out at Light.   
"Fine. Brat" Light huffed, hefting L's luggage as well as his own into the trunk. Beyond shrugged, well used to L's disinclination to haul his own luggage (Light had been correct, he was a bit of a brat at times) and lobbed his in the trunk without much care. They all settled in the taxi and admired the tropical foliage and bright lights as they made their way to the hotel.   
"Got to be honest, when you suggested Bali I wasn't digging the idea at first, but it's really nice" Beyond gazed up at just one of the towering volcanoes that formed a ring around this side of the island "I am so climbing a volcano"   
Light grinned. Trust Beyond to want to spend his vacation climbing volcanos! He was hoping for a more relaxed vacation, his primary plans involved cocktails and sunbathing with a side order of fine dining and a few trips to the local temples to soak up the culture.   
L was already flipping through his tour guide and was noting places of interest he would suggest they visit, provided they could pull Light away from the beach long enough. Beyond was smitten with the volcanos so he made a note to book a tour of them. They would all have to compromise to ensure they all got to do what they wanted. They had 14 days to experience the vibrant culture of the Indonesian Island, and he was determined to try and make the most of it. Between the reconstruction of Wammy's and Lumen's rapidly-increasing workload, he had no idea when they might get the chance for such a break again.   
'Plus, If B is serious about his suggestion that we move in together... it would be useful to see how we manage sharing the same apartment for two weeks first'   
L settled back into his seat and resisted the urge to gnaw on his thumb. It was probably best not to get too far ahead. His most pressing matter was to see if his theory about the Death Note and lifespans worked. If it did, it would certainly help him enjoy the vacation a lot more.   
Beyond and Light were busy passing written notes and L glanced back at them through the mirror.   
"Stop passing notes, children" he teased, smiling at Beyond's 'guilty' expression when he was caught.   
"But, Sir, we can't say this stuff out loud, so we need to pass notes" Light sighed in a whiney tone. Intrigued, L held out his hand for the note. His face turned an alarming shade of red as he read the explicit note:   
(Beyond's handwriting) did u pack the stuff frm top drawer?   
(Light's handwriting) yes, of course. I was hoping we could try DP with L again if he's up for it?   
(Beyond) defo. It rocked his world last time. Will ask him later. If not I'm fucking u in front of him to get him back for movie night.   
(Light) well, since it's you I guess I will 'let' you, But only if I get to fuck his mouth first.   
(Beyond) urgh don't. I've been thinking about him doing that ever since he shoved that lolly in his mouth.   
(Light) know what you mean...   
(Beyond) I wouldn't mind trying a few of them toys out on you too u know...?   
(Light) Oh? What ones? Gotta admit I'm intrigued by those egg things and I really like the look of-   
L passed the note back at Beyond and took a few long, exaggeratedly sexual licks of the Lolly. Once he was certain he had captured their attention he crunched into the lollipop, the loud *snap* as it split in two loud enough to make both of his lovers’ wince as they imagined L biting into something much more sensitive than the candy in his mouth.   
"Got it" Beyond shifted in his seat uncomfortably.   
They spent the rest of the journey flicking through L's tour guide, both on their best behavior.   
The sky was streaked with pinks as they arrived at the hotel. Twilight was fast approaching and they all gazed at the luxury complex L had booked for them. The pool was illuminated by spotlights and the palm trees and foliage dotted around it gave the impression of a tropical paradise. A row of sun loungers and a large outside tiki bar added to the appeal of the area.   
"Wow!" Light gazed longingly at the sun loungers. Shame the sun was beginning to sink under the horizon.   
"Light, there will be plenty of time to work on your tan tomorrow. Would you mind checking us in now?"   
"Sure" Light kept his tone airy, he could feel L was itching to get it over and done with. He could see the trepidation he felt reflected in L's eyes.   
L made sure to tip their driver and porter well, then watched Light stroll off with the porter who carried their luggage behind on a trolley. Now he could test his theory but first, a drink.   
"Let's grab a drink" L nodded over at the Tiki bar "then I can tell you what my idea is"   
"All ears, Button" Beyond cooed, wrapping an arm around L's waist and leading him to the bar "What you drinking?"   
"Anything with alcohol in it" L said grimly, feeling the cold press of the Death Note against his naked skin where he had concealed it under his shirt. There were a few people milling about the pool despite the evening breeze. L drew in a lungful of the salty air and looked out towards the sea. A swim would be lovely...   
'Stop trying to delay it. You need to get it done' L's brain reminded him firmly. L sat down at a table fairly close by to a small group of other tourists. They were all fairly young and more importantly all but one had a generous allowance of lifespan. They would be his test subjects.   
Beyond placed a shockingly pink and yellow cocktail in front of him with a flourish.   
"I asked for the sweetest thing they had. That is a pineapple strawberry crush mixed in with vodka and rum"   
L took a little sip and sighed as the slushy slid down his throat. It was so sweet he could barely discern the alcohol in it.   
"Good choice, what is *that?*" L peered at the odd concoction in front of Beyond. It smelt almost... Savory.   
"A Bloody Mary, of course. Extra chili sauce and vodka" Beyond took a long sip and smirked at L's pained expression "Only the hottest for the hottest, babe"   
"Hmm, of course," L took another fortifying sip of his cocktail before pulling the Death Note out and placing it on the table. "I had an idea on the plane when I was looking at Light's numbers. You once said Shinigami gain lifespan by killing humans and whatever years that human had left to them would be transferred to the Shinigami. But- what if I didn't have to kill anyone straight away to gain lifespan? I could just write someone's name down and deduct a year or two from their lifespan. They would still be able to live the majority of their life and I will gain the lifespan I need to survive. I don't think I could just write someone’s name down and see them die before me, B... Not again. If this works, I could cope with it. I could cope with knowing I only have to take a tiny bit of someone’s life..."   
Beyond mulled L's plan over in his head. It was feasible, he supposed. His concern was what if those years well into the future were not added to L's lifespan *now* when he needed it? When L and Watari had first been reanimated Beyond had made sure to kill young, healthy people who had at least 50 years ahead of them. He needed the vast amount of lifespan to maintain L, Watari and himself. He had never even considered taking only a little of people's lifespan. That was entirely too considerate and not his style at L.   
And yet it suited L perfectly. L was not a cold-blooded killer like he was. L was a reluctant Shinigami Hybrid who would never be fully comfortable with his need to take life. His idea was a novel one but was it possible L could sustain his life by taking so little?   
"I am going to write Leno Talley's name down. He has 61 years remaining. I am going to write that he dies *peacefully* and without pain when he is 59. Let me know if you see those extra two years added to my lifespan"   
Beyond nodded and watched L scribble the man's name down, then the exact details of the man's future death. For a moment nothing happened and Beyond felt his heart sink... then his eyes widened as L's lifespan flickered. Two years had been added!   
"It works!" Beyond hissed in excitement "Two years have been added!"   
L let out a deep sigh of relief and closed his eyes. The weight pressing down upon him seemed to lift slightly.   
"But, you are going to have to write names down everyday for it to work. Ten names, two years from each will give you 20 years a day. We will have to keep an eye on you to make sure you are gaining enough lifespan to sustain you, but I think this might work!" Beyond was excited on L's behalf and a little relieved for himself as well. He had not been looking forward to dealing with L's guilt and his volatile mood swings once he had begun using the Death Note.   
Hopefully L's clever idea would prove the ideal solution.   
"I will take two years of everyone except poor Martina Luiz. She barely has 4 years left to her as it is... " L gazed at the pretty young girl sadly. What a burden it was, to see Death lingering over such a bright and friendly girl. He wished her numbers told a different story but he knew to wish that was a pointless exercise. He saw what he saw and he would need to get used to it, just as Beyond had.   
"Hmm. Yeah not long to go" Beyond flicked his eyes down to the girl's shapely ass and hips "Shame... what a *waste*"   
L glowered at him as Beyond caught the girl's eye and gave her a wink.   
"Right. Sorry" Beyond offered L a bright smile "You know I'm harmless, the only pants I ever want to get in to are yours. Or Light's. But mainly yours"   
L bit back a smile despite himself and wrote down the rest of the names as he finished his drink. Before Beyond's eyes twenty years had been added to L's dwindling lifespan. It didn't particularly look as healthy as a Shinigami-Hybrid's should in his opinion, but it certainly looked *better*   
"How do you feel?"   
"I feel... Tingly?" L shivered as a chill raced up his spine "I can feel their lifeforce. It's... Strange" he finished a bit lamely, unable to properly describe the sensation.   
"Tingly and Strange tells me enough. That is enough lifespan to fortify you. I will keep an eye-" Beyond snickered at his own pun "On your lifespan and tell you when you need to write more names. Maybe you won't need to do it every day? I can last 5 days or so but I have been in this situation a *lot* longer than you. You've seen what I get like when I haven't 'done it' for a while. Don't push yourself to hold out. You will *feel* when you need to gain more lifespan, and I will be able to tell just by looking at you"   
L 'hmm'd' in response as he gazed down at the ten names written in his note.   
"Feeling okay?" Beyond pressed, wondering just how L felt now he had used Nubui's Death Note. Upon her death, Nubui had left it to him and had finally updated its form from a scroll to a notebook. Perhaps the wise little Shinigami had foreseen the change L would go through in the future? Or more likely, she had provided for L just *in case* he would need it.   
"I feel... Okay. Surprisingly okay" L finally smiled at him, his beautiful blue eyes looking almost indigo in the twilight. "We should go check on Light, he's probably starting to wonder where we are"   
"Yeah" Beyond knocked back the rest of his drink, spluttering with laughter at L's disgusted expression. 

 

******* 

 

"Nice!' Beyond whistled appreciatively as they entered their apartment. Being the penthouse suite it was luxurious as one would expect, but it was also quite *homely* a large glass bookcase full of literary classics lined one wall, flanked by two comfy looking plush velvet chaise lounges.   
The crystal chandelier suspended from the ceiling cast sparkles of light across the room, lighting up each surface they fell on.   
"It is" L smiled "Look at that view! We can see the beach, the mountains... We should have a balcony, want to take a look?"   
Light padded out of the bedroom clad in just his boxer shorts and L and Beyond shared an appreciative smile.   
"There you are, I was starting to think you'd got lost. I, ah, don't want to pry too much or anything but did that idea of yours work? " the sincerity of his smile made L cross the room and pull the man into his arms.   
"Yes, Light, it worked. I will be fine"   
Light glanced to Beyond for further assurance L wasn't just bluffing for his benefit. When he noticed the proud smile on Beyond's face he realized L had been telling the truth.   
"So you didn't use it to kill?" Light couldn't help but asked. L appeared far too content to have used the Death Note to kill. Clearly, L had figured out another use for it.   
"Technically, Yes, the names of those I wrote down will still die, however, I specified they will die a year or two before the end of their natural lifespan, not straight away. They will still be able to live the majority of their life and I will be sustained. It's a compromise I can handle, and I am just relieved it worked. We weren’t sure it would be enough but... "   
Light shook his head in amazement "I would expect no less from you, L. You bent it to your will and made your own rules, huh?"   
L preened a little at the admiration in Light's eyes. He bit his lip and nodded his head, his eyes luminous in the low light.   
"And you say I'm big headed" Beyond rolled his eyes and flicked L's nose in reproach "You are looking entirely too arrogant right now, Lael Lawliet. You know what happens when you get too big for your boots, don't you? Get to it, you know your *true* place, don't you, slut? "   
L surprised Light by letting out a soft whimper and immediately dropping to his knees. He did not hesitate and started unbuckling Beyond's belt.   
"Woah... " Light groaned, a little shocked and very turned on as L deftly pulled down Beyond's jeans and boxers and slid his lips around Beyond's soft cock.   
Beyond smirked at Light as L hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his rapidly hardening cock.   
"I'd cancel that dinner reservation, Light, we're going to busy for quite some ti-ah! Shit, Lawli, that's fucking *sweet*" Beyond guided L's mouth to where he wanted it and let out a series of expletives before he remembered to complete his sentence "We're going to be busy here, we will have room service later"   
"Right, after your 'service' huh, B?" Light snickered.   
Despite being otherwise engaged, L lifted an arm and flipped Light the bird to show his 'appreciation' of Light's comment.   
"Did you *see* that?" Light gasped in fake outrage.   
"I did. What a disrespectful little slut! If I were you, Light, I would paddle his ass raw until he's learned some *Goddamn!* manners" Beyond groaned, flexing his hips as L took him deeper into his throat.   
L moaned around his cock at the idea and Light shook his head in amazement once again.   
How the hell did he manage to get so lucky to have these two in his life?   
He decided he would think about his luck later, he suspected he would be busy for quite some time…  
********   
A little later, after L was properly 'chastised' for his disobedience, the three sat out on the balcony with an array of food, champagne and candy scattered on the table next to them.   
Light and Beyond had gorged themselves on fresh seafood, while L had eaten the majority of the hotel's signature Tiramisu.   
Bellies full, Beyond and Light indulged in smoke while L sipped at his champagne and typed away at his laptop.   
"He better not be working" Light sighed, tilting his head back and enjoying the tropical breeze ruffling through his hair.   
"He is messaging the M's actually" L threw a peanut at Light "They said to say they are missing you both, but not as much as they are missing me" L paused and smirked at them "*obviously*"   
"Ooh, you are just asking for trouble aren't you, pet?" Beyond purred softly, his eyes darkening to the color of spilled wine as he cast an appreciative look over L's mostly naked body.   
"Wouldn't dream of it" L smiled sweetly, adjusting his position in his seat so his robe parted a little more. Beyond reached over and tweaked a hardening nipple and L whimpered, squirming slightly and letting out a breathy sigh.   
"He is definitely asking for it" Light confirmed in a husky tone “Just look at those nipples of his, you would have thought he’d had enough earlier but he is just an insatiable slut”

L whined as Light joined the game. Perhaps it was the tropical air or the relief he felt with his breakthrough with the Death Note but he really *did* feel insatiable. Beyond leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth, making L arch into him and tip his head back. The stars spun above him and he panted into the still night air as Beyond’s wicked tongue lapped at him.

“Guess we will just have to tire him out again. Honestly, what a pain he is” Beyond sighed, pulling away from L before he yanked him upright. L swayed in his grasp and clutched at him.

“I suppose so” Light nodded, standing up and gazing at L with burning eyes “If he carries on this way, we will be spending the entire vacation in the hotel room”

Beyond snickered and pulled L back inside. He was playing a little rough but not rough enough for L to be intimidated. L knew the rules of their game, he would speak out if he wasn’t comfortable.

“Well, L? care to explain your provocative actions?” Beyond smiled as he led L back into the bedroom “or are we going to have to force the truth out of you?”

L shrugged “I would prefer you to force it out of me” he gave a saucy smile “If you can”

“Light!” Beyond called Light back inside “Seems we’ve got ourselves a saucy little bitch who thinks he can talk back to us. What do we do when L misbehaves?”

Light reached into a plain black duffel bag and pulled out a blindfold and nipple clamps.

“We teach him some respect” Light purred as he advanced on L.

L put up a token amount of resistance until he was firmly tied to the bed, blindfold over his eyes and nipple clamps attached firmly to his chest. He gasped as he arched against the sheets. His chest felt like it was on fire with every move he made. 

“Look at him squirming, such a lovely sight…” Beyond sighed, tracing a slow hand down L’s shivering chest and sweeping over his stomach. L sucked in a harsh breath as Beyond began to toy with the sparse black hairs above his cock.

“Mmm. I think he needs a good hard fucking” Light sat down next to L and ran his hands up and down his legs teasingly “But one cock won’t be enough for him, he’s going to need to take two”

“Yes please!” L panted, squirming even more as Beyond flicked his thumb over his weeping slit.

“Tch. Begging already” Beyond removed his hand and smiled at L’s soft whimper of disappointment at its loss. He mouthed to Light to fetch the lube as he began placing wet, sucking kisses along L’s quivering belly.

“Haa… B…” L moaned, his hips lifting off the bed as Beyond drew the skin covering his hipbone into his mouth and suckled on it.

Light tossed the lube onto the bed and crawled up to L’s face.

“You’re making too much noise, put that mouth to a better use”

L didn’t need to be told twice. He opened his mouth and lurched up, whining as Light playfully shifted away from him.

“Light…” L groaned plaintively “Please?”

Light decided to take pity on L and slipped his boxers down his hips, his hard cock springing up as he shuffled closer to L’s head.

“Open up then, beautiful boy” Light cooed, guiding his weeping cock to L’s hungry mouth. L wrapped his lips around it like a consummate whore and hollowed his cheeks, making happy little noises in his throat as he slurped at Light’s cock.

“Fuck being the world’s greatest detective, he could make a living sucking cock” Beyond chuckled as he lifted one of L’s legs to gain better access to his ass “He certainly gives it his all!”

‘I told you before, I am the best at what I do’ L sent through their link, his wide blue eyes twinkling at Beyond cheekily.

“He’s sassing me through our bond. Fuck his face hard, Light, maybe then he will be too preoccupied to try doing it again” 

Light groaned and clamped his hands in L’s messy hair. He pumped his hips and L groaned throatily as he felt Light sink deeper into his mouth and throat. Light’s fingers buried in his hair as he fucked his mouth hard, making L nearly lose his balance a few times with the force of his thrusts.

He moaned as he felt one of Beyond’s long fingers stroke into him and peered up at Light, hoping he would get the hint to go faster. Light smirked down at him, seemingly aware of what L was asking and pumped his hips a little faster. He stared down at the sight of his own hardness sliding back and forth into that sucking mouth and bit back a moan. L was entirely too talented at this, he could make a man come in seconds…

Beyond was slipping his third finger into L’s twitching hole when Light pulled out from L’s mouth with a chocked gasp.

“He’s too good at sucking dick, I think the little slut was trying to make me come with all that licking he was doing” Light slapped L’s cheek with his cock in chastisement. It left a wet smear of pre-come on his face which Light thought looked rather fetching.

Now that his mouth was no longer full, L let out his cries as Beyond stretched him out, the wet, slick sounds of the fingers sliding in and out of him filling the room.

“Nggh, please!” L begged, his cock throbbing impatiently between his legs.

“Beg all you want, we don’t go any further until I know you can take us” Beyond said softly, slapping L’s ass to drive home the words. L groaned but hung his head in acceptance as Beyond continued to finger him. He felt so loose and open! But then, he remembered how very *full* he had felt last time they had tried this, and was suddenly very grateful for Beyond’s consideration.

When Beyond thought he was prepared thoroughly, he laid back on the bed and stared at L with lust-blown eyes. L dropped his eyes to the large cock standing up in the air away from Beyond’s body and licked his lips.  
Beyond crocked a finger and L crawled to him, eager to have that wonderful cock buried deep inside him. 

Beyond wasted no time with subtleties and grabbed L by the hips.

“Sit on my dick” He demanded, his eyes flashing with urgency as L hurried to obey him. He reached behind himself and guided himself down onto Beyond’s dick, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt that addicting burn and stretch, he had grown to love so much. Light groaned as he watched L’s slick hole swallow Beyond’s erection and moved into position behind them, waiting for the signal to sink into that hot body as well. 

L flexed his hips a little and gasped as Beyond sank the final few inches into him. He contracted his internal muscles teasingly and Beyond smacked his ass again, a wry smile on his face.

“Think you can take another cock?” Beyond purred, thrusting shallowly into the constricting channel that pulsed around him.

“Yes” L nodded, his thoughts fading away to be replaced by nothing but blind lust “Yes, Please, I need you both so badly” He was nearly at the point where he would start begging if things didn’t pick up pace soon. It seemed for once he wouldn’t have to, as Light pressed up against him and gently pushed the tip of his cock against L’s already stretched hole.

As Light eased himself inside, L gnawed at his lower lip, forcing himself to keep still and adjust to the feeling of being stretched further than he was used to. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. A pain he was willing to endure if it meant he could have both of his lovers inside him at once. Light hesitated as a small shiver of pain wracked through L’s body, and only pushed in the rest of the way once L had pushed back against him.

No one moved as L breathed deeply, calming himself down and willing himself to adjust to the twin intrusions into his body. He finally lay down on Beyond’s chest, ass in the air, and nodded his head. Beyond smirked up at Light as they gently began to rock together, barely slipping out of L’s body as they moved. The friction of their cocks rubbing together and against L’s inner walls was maddening, and soon all three were sweating and cursing as they fought against the urge to come. They had drawn this out the last time they had done it, but they all knew that wouldn’t be the case tonight. They were all too far gone.

“Want to be filled up with come?” Beyond husked, sliding his cock a little deeper and pressing it against Light’s.

“Yes, Yes!” L gasped, his eyelids flickering shut as he felt them pick up their pace. The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin and their grunts of pleasure and exertion made his skin tingle with sensation. His cock was gushing onto Beyond’s abs, and he knew when he was finally given permission to come it was going to be fucking spectacular.

A few well aimed thrusts against his prostate had L screaming as jets of come shot out of him, painting Beyond’s chest with streaks of white as L screamed himself hoarse. Light was next to fall, his fingers clenching tightly into the skin of L’s hips as he hissed out his own pleasure. Beyond tossed his head back and came with a low groan as he felt Light’s cum fill L’s channel and slide against his cock. 

L lay pinned between them, twitching and gasping as he continued to be wracked with pleasure. He throbbed on the inside as he rocked his hips lewdly, the shooting cocks rubbing against his prostate and prolonging his orgasm to a nearly unbearable length of time as his hips stuttered weakly. His cock lay twitching against Beyond’s stomach, completely spent, but inside he was feeling waves and waves of bliss. 

Beyond ground his cock against L’s prostate once more and L *screeched* as another wave of pleasure crashed over him. This time it was so intense it made him black out from overstimulation.

As light carefully withdrew from L he grinned down at Beyond.

“Mission accomplished?”

“Oh yes, he’s gone to heaven” Beyond purred, raking a hand through L’s sweat-slick hair.

“We all have” Light moaned, flopping down next to Beyond and tucking up against his side. Beyond’s softening cock slipped out of L’s body but he made no effort to move L from his sated sprawl on top of him. Instead, he took a deep lungful of the flower-scented night air that was drifting in through the window and stretched luxuriantly.

“Mmm. Let’s make the most of this holiday” Beyond smiled sleepily “Enjoy this little taste of heaven while it lasts… who knows what the future holds, eh?”

Light smiled and closed his eyes as he laid his head on Beyond’s chest. He didn’t give a damn what the future held as long as he had L and Beyond.

The three lovers fell asleep in a satisfied tangle of limbs, truly at peace at last.


End file.
